I'm Not Ready to Say Goodbye
by BuffyL
Summary: This has probably been done numerous times, but this is going to be just one more. A little R rated in places. It's a BA fanfic. That's all I ever write. Want a description, read the story. RR is you like.
1. Chapter 1

A/N I'm still bored. I'm actually looking forward to school starting. Sad, this I know. Well, I'm an avid B/A fan and all of my stories are B/A. This one is no different. I wanted to write what it would have been like if Buffy had gone after Angel after Graduation Day. If it's not good, it's because I'm bored. This is just my really bored brain swirling after scanning the B/A sites and stuff. Enjoy.  
  
  
  
I'm Not Ready to Say Goodbye  
  
Buffy watched her lover, the vampire with a soul named Angel, walk away from her. He walked past the screaming sirens and flashing lights and through the smoke that permeated the air. She spotted Willow, her best friend, in her peripheral vision. Buffy turned her head to the girl and saw that she was shaking her head and motioning for Buffy to go after him. The slayer's eyes filled with tears as she nodded and ran. She was not going to let him go. Not this time. She wasn't ready for him to leave her. She needed him.  
  
The slayer ran through the streets trying to follow her heart to him. She could barely see through her tears. Her heart and soul cried out to him to please answer her. Nothing came to her. Buffy ran to the mansion, praying that he would be there. She searched every room, but Angel was not there.  
  
Disappointed and heart broken, Buffy walked back to her house. She sat on the steps staring off into the night. She had lost him forever. How could her have done this to her? How could he have broken her heart so cruelly? She was 18! She was old enough to decide what she needed. What she needed was him to hold her and tell her that he loved her and was not going anywhere.  
  
Unbeknownst to Buffy, her mother watched her from the living room. She had told Buffy that she would leave, but she had stayed. Now her heart broke for her little girl out on the porch. It didn't take a genius to know why Buffy was crying. And it was all Joyce's fault. She had practically told Angel to leave her daughter alone. She hadn't realized the full effect it would have on Buffy to lose this man that she loved so much.  
  
Joyce had been wrong. Buffy wasn't just another young woman in love. This was different. Buffy was the slayer. From what Joyce knew of that, it meant that her daughter didn't have a long life span. She had found love and her mother had selfishly ripped that away from her. Now, the one happiness in her life was gone. And Joyce felt so guilty about it. She walked out onto the porch and shut the door.  
  
Buffy turned and wiped away her tears. "Mom? I thought I told you to leave town?"  
  
"You did. But Buffy, did you honestly think that I could leave knowing my little girl was going to go off and fight a horrible monster and possibly die doing do it?"  
  
"Mom.."  
  
"Buffy, I have a confession to make to you. You may hate me after I tell you this.."  
  
"Mom, I could never hate you."  
  
"No, but you may resent me for a while."  
  
"No.."  
  
"Buffy, I talked to Angel the other day."  
  
"What?"  
  
"And I said some things to him. Things that may be causing your tears right now." Buffy stood up and stared at her mother. "What did you say to him?"  
  
"I said that when it came to Angel.. you were just another young woman in love. That there were going to be tough decisions to make ahead and that if you couldn't make them, he was going to have to make them for you. But I realize that I was wrong. You're not just another young woman. You're my daughter and you're the slayer. You're the most important thing in the world to me."  
  
"How could you do this to me?"  
  
"Buffy.."  
  
"Angel was the one thing that I could have relied on to stay with me. To.. To not give up on us. He was always the one that fought to keep us together when I tried to give up."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I don't want anybody else! I don't need anybody else."  
  
"Buffy.. please."  
  
Buffy didn't listen. She stormed off down the street. She roamed the quiet dark streets and let her tears fall. She didn't even know where she was going until she looked up and realized that she was at Angel's old apartment. Her body and mind had brought her here, the place where she and Angel had found perfect happiness in each other's arms.  
  
Silently, Buffy went to the door that led to the apartment and found it unlocked. She let herself in and found the door to his apartment. She expected it to be locked, but was shocked to find that it wasn't. Opening the door, she slipped in and turned on the dim light on the desk. There were the drawings he had made of her hanging on the walls. She smiled at the intricate details of her face that Angel had done from memory. To Buffy, these were better than photographs. Photographs were things that you took to make a memory. The drawings WERE memory, Angel's memory. This brought tears to her eyes again and Buffy let them fall.  
  
Walking around the room, she studied the furniture and the statue in the glass case. Buffy couldn't recall if Angel had told her about the statue or not. It was pretty though. And it was wonderful because it had belonged to him. She belonged to him. The bite mark on her neck that she could feel scarring over, she knew that was a mark. His mark. Buffy started to laugh. The events of the past few of days hit her like a freight train and all she could think to do was laugh. Buffy had quit the Council, fed herself to Angel, blown up her high school, graduated, actually gotten help from everyone in her senior class, gone to prom, got awarded the class protector award, Angel had broken up with her, she had stopped a bunch of ugly hell hounds from destroying the prom, she had danced with Angel at the prom, and she had spent countless hours crying.  
  
Crying. That was exactly what her laughter had ended as. Now Buffy was curled up on Angel's old bed, sobbing into the pillows that still smelled of him. The clothes that he had given her to change into still laid on the covers. Buffy remembered that she had folded them up and laid them on the bed that she had made the morning after she had woken up from the best night of her life. She remembered the last time she had been in this apartment.  
  
Buffy entered the apartment. There were lights on, but she had left them on. She walked to the bed and touched the clothes that lay there. Behind her, Angel walked out of the bathroom in leather pants and no shirt. She turned, sensing him.  
  
"Angel!" Buffy cried.  
  
"Hey."  
  
She ran to him and threw her arms around him. "Oh, God. I was so worried."  
  
"Didn't mean to frighten you."  
  
"Where did you go?"  
  
"Been around."  
  
"I was freaking out, you just disappeared."  
  
He broke away from her. "What, I took off."  
  
"But you didn't say anything. You just left."  
  
"Yeah, like I really wanted to stick around after THAT."  
  
"After. . . What do you. . ."  
  
"You got a lot to learn about men kiddo. Although I guess you proved that last night."  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"Let's not make an issue of it. In fact, let's not talk about it at all. It happened."  
  
"I don't understand. Was it m-me? Was I not good?"  
  
Angel laughed. "No, you were great. Really. I thought you were a pro."  
  
"How can you this to me?"  
  
"Lighten up. It was a good time. Doesn't mean we have to make a big deal."  
  
"It is a big deal."  
  
"It's what? Fireworks? Bells ringing? A dulcet choir of pretty little birdies? Come on Buffy, it's not like I've never been there before."  
  
He went to touch her cheek and she jerked away. "Don't touch me."  
  
"I should have known you wouldn't be able to handle it." He started to leave.  
  
"Angel!" He stopped and faced her. "I love you."  
  
"Love you too." He opened the door. "I'll call you."  
  
With that he was gone and all Buffy could do was stare after him.  
  
Buffy hadn't known it at the time, but that had been her first encounter with the infamous Angelus. The Scourge of Europe himself. The next few months had been the worst hell of her life. Angel had killed Jenny Calendar, the first woman Giles had ever loved. He had tortured her and her friends. Stalked Buffy, killed people she knew from school, left pictures of her and her mother for Buffy to find, and he had killed Willow's fish. It had all come to an end one morning in the mansion.  
  
Buffy slammed Angelus with a kick to the head, sending him to his knees. Raising the sword that Kendra had given her, she pulled back to cut his head off. Suddenly Angelus gasped in pain and flew forward. When he was able to look back up, a strange glow was in his eyes for a moment and then it was gone, replaced by tears. He sat there gasping for a few seconds before he looked up at her.  
  
"Buffy? What's going on?"  
  
He stood up and Buffy pulled her sword back again, not trusting him. Thinking it was a trick to save his ass.  
  
"Where are we? I-I don't remember."  
  
Buffy stared into his beautiful brown eyes, realizing that Willow had done the curse and her Angel was back. "Angel?"  
  
He looked down at her arm. "You're hurt."  
  
She looked down at her wound and felt his gentle touch on her arm. She ignored her cut, looked back up at him and stepped closer. He embraced her tightly.  
  
"Oh, Buffy. . . God. I-I feel like I haven't seen you in months. Oh my God, everything's so muddled. I. . . Oh." He kissed her shoulder. "Buffy."  
  
She cried into his shoulder and hugged him back. Behind him Acathla let out a low rumble. Buffy opened her eyes and stared in shock as Acathla's face contorted. His brows angled down, his eyes glowed red, his mouth opened grotesquely and the swirling vortex to Hell opened, small at first, but it grew steadily in size and emanated a deep, red glow. Buffy let go of Angel and looked up into his face.  
  
"What's happening?" he asked.  
  
"Shh. Don't worry about it." Buffy said.  
  
She brushed her fingers over his lips and across his cheek. She laid her hand on his cheek and kissed him softly. He returned the kiss, and it became more passionate. Behind them the vortex grew to about five feet across and continued to get larger. Buffy broke off the kiss and looked deeply into Angel's eyes.  
  
"I love you." Buffy said.  
  
"I love you."  
  
She touched his lips again. "Close your eyes."  
  
She nodded reassuringly, and he closed his eyes. She tried hard not to start crying, and kissed him again gently. She stepped back, drew back her sword and thrust it into his chest. His eyes whipped open in surprise and pain, and a bright light emanated from the sword. She stepped away from him. He reached out to her and looked down at the sword thrust completely through him. He looked at her imploringly, completely bewildered by this turn of events. She could only stare at the sword protruding from his chest, and slowly step further back.  
  
"Buffy. . ."  
  
Behind him the power of the sword began to swirl into the vortex. Buffy stepped further back, still looking only at the sword in his chest and not into his face. The vortex enlarged to about twelve feet across, and the two energies began to interact. Angel still held out his hand to Buffy. When the vortex finally met him, it suddenly closed into Acathla's mouth without so much as a spark, taking him with it.  
  
Buffy stared at the stone demon for a long moment, a light of awareness dawning in her as she truly realizes what she has done, what she has lost. She began to sob, her heart shattering.  
  
As the memory cascaded over her thoughts, Buffy's weeping intensified. She didn't know what was worse, the pain she had felt that morning that had made her leave town or the pain she felt from the hole in her soul from watching her Angel walk away from her of his own will. The pain at remembering the words he had spoken to her in the sewer the day before the prom.  
  
"No. No, if you have something to say, then say it. Angel drop the cryptic, you're scaring me." Buffy said.  
  
"I've been thinking. . . about our future. And the more I do, the more I feel like us, you and me being together, is unfair to you." Angel said.  
  
"Is this about what the mayor said? Because he was just trying to shake us up."  
  
"He was right."  
  
"No. . . No he wasn't. He's the bad guy!"  
  
"You deserve more. You deserve something outside of demons and darkness. You should be with someone who can take you into the light. Someone who can make love to you."  
  
"I don't care about that."  
  
"You will. And children?"  
  
"Children? Uh, can we say jumping the gun? I kill my goldfish!"  
  
"Today. But you have no idea how fast it goes, Buffy. Before you know it, you'll want a normal life."  
  
"I'll never have a normal life."  
  
"Right, you'll always be a slayer. But that's all the more reason why you should have a real relationship instead of this. . . this freak show." Buffy looked at him stunned. "I didn't mean that."  
  
"I'm gonna go." Buffy started to leave, but Angel grabbed her arm and stopped her.  
  
"I'm sorry. Buffy, you know how much I love you, and it kills me to say this."  
  
"Then don't. Who are you to tell me what's right for me? You think I haven't thought about this?"  
  
"Have you? Rationally?"  
  
"No. . . No of course not. I'm just some swoony little school girl right?"  
  
"I'm trying to do what's right here, ok? I'm trying to think with my head instead of my heart."  
  
"Heart? You have a heart? It isn't even beating!"  
  
"Don't."  
  
"Don't what? Don't love you? I'm sorry! You know what? I didn't know I got a choice in that. I'm never going to change. I can't change." Buffy sighed and looked him directly in the eye. "I want my life to be with you."  
  
"I don't."  
  
"You don't wanna be with me? I-I can't believe you're breaking up with me."  
  
"It doesn't mean that I don't. . ."  
  
"How am I supposed to stay away from you?"  
  
"I'm leaving. After the Ascension, after it's finished with the Mayor and Faith. If we survive, I'll go."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Is this really happening?"  
  
Buffy sat up. This memory didn't make her cry. It made her angry and frustrated at him. His reasons were so stupid! How could she have convinced herself so poorly that he had been right?  
  
". . .But he's right. I mean, I think maybe in the long run that he's right."  
  
"Yeah, I think he is. I mean, I tried to hope for the best, but. . . I'm sorry. Must be horrible." Willow said.  
  
"I think horrible is still coming. Right now it's worse. Right now I'm just trying to keep from dying." Buffy sobbed. She fell forward onto Willow's lap and cried.  
  
"Oh, Buffy."  
  
"I can't breath, Will. I feel like I can't breath."  
  
It was different now. Seeing Angel at the prom, being held by him, she realized that he had been so wrong. She knew that he had felt it too. Resolve washed over her and Buffy stood up. She wiped her face up, threw back her hair, and walked out into the night. It was only 1:00 in the morning according to the clock on city hall. Good, she still had about five hours until sunrise. She didn't think Angel would have left town yet. Buffy figured that he was walking around somewhere in town, being nostalgic and broody. 


	2. Chapter 2

Angel sat in the seedy little bar drinking his ninth shot of whiskey. He looked around him at all the drunks and low lives that surrounded him. He would never have been caught dead, *no pun*, in a place like this when he was with Buffy. Just the thought of his beautiful blonde slayer goddess made him shoot the thick, burning liquid down his throat. Why had he left her?  
  
"She was a really, really pretty girl. No she.. she was a hottie girl. She, she had.. I mean.. her hair was.. You know? You kind of remind me of her. Because, because.. you know.. the hair. I mean.. the hair." Angel said to a big, bald black guy sitting next to him.  
  
One of the guys that had been playing pool behind him came up and told the bartender, "We want to cash out."  
  
Angel looked up at him drunkenly. "Girls are nice." He laughed.  
  
The guy just looked at him disgustedly.  
  
"Here you go." The bartender said to the man.  
  
The guy turned back to his buddies. "Ok guys, let's go find some real fun."  
  
Angel watched them go. There was a blonde with them that reminded him of Buffy. Then it struck him. Those guys with her were vampires. He got up out of his stool and followed them out. When he got outside he heard one of the girls say, "Hey, back off!"  
  
"Shut up and die." One of the guys said.  
  
Angel rounded the corner. "Excuse me. 'scuse me. I'm sorry. But has anybody seen my car? It's big, and it's shiny."  
  
"Piss off pal."  
  
Angel walked up and leaned in close to the guys face. The vamp growled at him. "Uhh, breath mint?"  
  
Vamp guy one threw the girl into some trashcans and swung at Angel. Angel blocked, knocked him down, spun around to knock vamp two running up in the face, and then kicked out at the first vamp just getting back up. Vamp three tackled Angel to the ground, but Angel catapulted him over his head and got back up. He saw two vamps charging him from opposite sides. Angel triggered the stakes concealed in spring-loaded wrist sheathes under his sleeves and staked both at the same time. They dusted.  
  
Vamp one came up and hit Angel with a trashcan and Angel fell to the ground.  
  
"You shouldn't have done that." Angel growled.  
  
He got up, punched the vamp in the stomach and threw him. He spun in the air and landed on a windshield.  
  
One of the girls walked up to him. "Oh my God, they were.."  
  
"Go home." Angel said.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Angel spun around and she saw his vamp face. "Stay away from me."  
  
The girls ran out of the alley and Angel picked up one of his stakes. Walking back to the vamp on the windshield, he staked him and then went back into the bar. He sat down and ordered another shot of whiskey.  
  
  
  
Willy flew back onto the bar with a loud screech.  
  
"Come on Willy. I know you've heard something." Buffy said. She followed the sleazy little guy and pinned him to the bar.  
  
"I swear to ya, I ain't heard nothing from him." Willy whined.  
  
"Didn't say it had to be from him."  
  
"I ain't heard.." Willy stopped when he saw Buffy pull her fist back. "OK! Please! Just don't hit me!" Buffy eased up. "I heard some vamps talking earlier tonight. Said that since your slayer whipped puppy was out of town, they could get to you easy."  
  
"Did they say where?"  
  
"I don't think I heard anything."  
  
Buffy pulled her fist back and got ready to hit.  
  
"LA! They said he went to LA!" Buffy released him. "Geez! I hope you do get him back for good this time. He leaves you again, I lose a part."  
  
"You're damn right."  
  
Buffy stalked out of the bar. She was drained. It was now 4:00 in the morning and nothing from Angel. At least she knew where he had gone. Now that was where she was headed. She walked back to her house and entered through the front door quietly. Buffy slipped up to her room, changed clothes, packed a bag with a few days worth of clothes, left a note for her mom to let her know where she had gone, and went to Willow's.  
  
When she got there, she climbed up to the French doors, leaving her bag on the ground, and knocked softly. When no one answered, she tried again, louder this time. After a few seconds, the door was opened and a groggy Willow stared at her.  
  
"Buffy?" Willow asked.  
  
"Come on. Get dressed."  
  
"What? Where are we going?"  
  
"LA."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Angel. That's where he is." Buffy said sadly. "I'll pack you some clothes while you get dressed."  
  
"Ok." Willow didn't need to ask anything further. She wanted her friend to be happy and Willow knew the only way to make Buffy happy was for her to have Angel safely in her life.  
  
When Willow finished dressing, she wrote a note to her mom and said that she'd be back in a few days. Then she and Buffy climbed down and collected Buffy's bag. They headed over to Xander's house and knocked on his window. It took an almost banging to wake him, but he was the one with the car, so they couldn't exclude him.  
  
"What!?" he asked when he opened the window.  
  
"Come on Xander, get dressed, pack some clothes and grab your keys. We're going to LA." Buffy said.  
  
"LA? Are we all gonna run away this time?"  
  
"No Xander, we're going to find Angel." Willow said.  
  
"Dead Boy? We're going to LA because of Dead Boy?"  
  
Buffy looked like she was ready to punch Xander.  
  
"Xander..Just hurry up and get dressed." Willow said.  
  
Twenty minutes later, they were on the highway headed for LA. Buffy sat in the front seat while Willow slept in the back. Xander kept his eyes on the road. All Buffy could do was stare straight ahead and think how to find Angel in LA. It was a big city.  
  
"So Buff, have you thought this through exactly?" Xander asked suddenly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Like, where are we going to stay? How do you expect to find him in LA?"  
  
"Well, I figure we can stay at my dad's. He hasn't seen me in a while. And he'd be real happy to meet you guys. As for how to find Angel..I have my ways."  
  
"Right, that freaky connection you two have cause you're soul mates and all."  
  
"Xander.."  
  
"I was being serious Buff. Trust me, I'm not awake enough to be funny."  
  
"I trust you Xander. And I'm sorry. I just want to get him back."  
  
"He was stupid for leaving you."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I may not be a part of the Angel fan club here, but he does something for you no other man can. I don't want to see you unhappy with some farm boy you met in college. I don't really like to see you with Angel, but he's what makes you happy. And that's what I really want: is for you to be happy."  
  
Buffy reached over and took Xander's hand. He squeezed it in response. "Thank you Xander."  
  
"Anytime Buff."  
  
They went back to silence, driving down the highway. By the time they reached LA, it was about 7:30 in the morning. Buffy directed Xander to her dad's house. They woke Willow and collected their bags.  
  
"Are you sure your dad will be up by now?" Willow asked.  
  
"Yeah, he should be. It's Saturday, right?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"He's probably getting ready for work right now."  
  
Buffy walked up the walkway to the giant two-story house and rang the doorbell. After a few minutes, Lesley, her step-mom, opened the door.  
  
"Buffy?" Lesley said.  
  
"Lesley? I thought you were going to Aspen with your brother."  
  
"I was, but Allen broke his leg at work." Lesley eyed Willow and Xander.  
  
"Oh, God, uh Lesley..this is Willow Rosenberg and Xander Harris. They're my friends from Sunnydale."  
  
"Hello." She shook hands with them.  
  
"Hey, is uh, is dad here?"  
  
"Yeah, he's getting ready for work. Come on in." Lesley stood aside and opened the door wider for them to come in.  
  
They entered the large foyer and went into the living room. Hank came out and spotted his daughter and her two friends standing there.  
  
"Buffy! What are you doing here?" Hank asked.  
  
"Actually, I came up here to see you and maybe catch up with some of my old friends before they left for college. You know, graduation and all." Buffy said.  
  
"About that sweetie, I'm really sorry I couldn't make it."  
  
"Oh.. That's perfectly all right. You didn't miss much. Mom didn't make it either."  
  
"I thought you're mother was so excited about it."  
  
"She was, but something.. big.. sort of came up. And she to run."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Um, dad, this is Willow and Xander. They can stay here with us right?"  
  
"Sure." There was a moment of awkward silence and then Hank stepped up and hugged Buffy. Buffy hugged back, which was when her dad noticed the bandage on her neck. "Buffy, what happened to your neck?"  
  
"My neck?" Buffy touched the bandage and looked at Willow for help. "Um, well.. It's a really long story. One that I promise I will tell you all later."  
  
"Ok." Hank looked at his watch. "Well, I have to get to work. You know where your room is, Willow and Xander can have the two guest bedrooms."  
  
"Ok dad."  
  
"Lesley doesn't have to be at work for another half hour, so she can help you guys get set up." Hank kissed his daughter's cheek as he headed for the door. "It was nice to meet both of you. We'll have dinner tonight." With that, Hank was gone.  
  
Buffy turned to Lesley. "So.. Rooms."  
  
"Rooms." Lesley said. "Come on, they're all upstairs."  
  
She led the three upstairs and for the first time, Buffy noticed that Lesley had dyed her hair to a strawberry blonde. It had been brown before. Lesley was also taller than Buffy.  
  
*Of course, who isn't?* Buffy thought.  
  
The first time she had met Lesley, Buffy had not been too happy. Lesley was younger than Hank. He was 48 while Lesley was 29. Hank had brushed it off as anger that another woman was going to be with him that wasn't her mother. After a while, though, Buffy got to know Lesley and she and Lesley had gotten to be friends. Her dad had gotten married at the courthouse quietly and then took a three-day honeymoon to San Francisco before he told Buffy about it.  
  
"Here's Willow's room." Lesley said.  
  
Willow walked into a room that was done up in pretty pastels. The bed was an off-white, almost beige color. The walls were a light yellow and there was a border of flowers and ivy vines running at the tops of the walls.  
  
"Wow, this is really pretty." Willow said.  
  
"Thank you. I decorated this just this winter." Lesley said. She took them down a room. "And this will be Xander's room. It's more boyish."  
  
The walls were dark blue and the covers on the bed were a deep purple. There was a border in here too. It was a gold stripe with black bordering each said of it.  
  
"Wow. Did you do this too?" Xander asked, tossing his bag on the bed.  
  
"Actually, Buffy helped with this room. She said that since we had done the other one more girlishly that this one needed to be boyish."  
  
"Because I don't think a guy would want to stay in the other bedroom." Buffy said before walking off to her room. It was done up the way she had left it. The walls were a light pink, almost white. Her covers were light yellow with little flowers embroidered on it. There were stuffed animals everywhere in the room. In the mirror on the vanity, there were pictures. Buffy walked over to them. There was one of her, Xander, and Willow having fun at some amusement park they had gone to. And then her eyes found the one of her and Angel. They were at the Bronze. They had decided to double date with Cordy and one of her dates. Why, Buffy still needed to figure that one out, but Cordy had said that she didn't want to be left alone for too long with the guy. Angel and her looked so happy together. He was smiling in this picture and Buffy was beaming. Their hands were clutched and they were looking more at each other than at the camera.  
  
Buffy started to cry as she picked the picture out of the mirror. Lesley came in and went to her. She pulled Buffy into a hug and led her over to the bed.  
  
"Buffy, what's the matter?" Lesley asked.  
  
Buffy couldn't answer; she just stared at the picture and sobbed. Willow came in and went to sit next to Buffy on the bed.  
  
"Awe, Buffy. We'll find him. Then you guys can talk and you can tell him how stupid he was and then you guys can kiss and make up." Willow said.  
  
"What?" Lesley asked.  
  
"That's Angel in the picture. They were dating and they both loved each other, but he left. It's really hurting Buffy because the reasons he gave her were pretty stupid. We came here to find him and get him back."  
  
"Oh. Why did he leave?"  
  
"Because he wanted me to have children and go out into the light and have someone that could make love to me." Buffy said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's a long and complicated story." Willow said.  
  
"Oh." Lesley stood. "Well, I'll just let you handle Buffy. You know what to do."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Lesley left and Willow looked at Buffy. "Buffy, look at me."  
  
The blonde looked up at her, eyes watery and red.  
  
"We're going to find him. And if I have to, I'll put a spell on him to make him stay put while you talk. Although my witch skills aren't that great, so I'd probably end up turning him to a paralyzed toad." Willow said. "But you are going to get him back if I have anything to say about it. And I don't care how long it takes."  
  
"Thank you, Will." Buffy said.  
  
"Always welcome."  
  
"So, are we going to go out there now or what?" Xander asked from the doorway.  
  
"I wanna shower first." Buffy said.  
  
"We all do!"  
  
"Ok, well.. Lesley won't mind letting one of you use her and dad's shower. I'll use mine, and whoever doesn't use dad's can use the guest bathroom."  
  
"It's a plan."  
  
"I'll use your dad's bathroom." Willow said. "That way if Lesley walks in, Xander won't be embarrassed."  
  
"What about Oz?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I'll call him after I before we leave."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Maybe he can come up and help look for Angel."  
  
"Yeah. Ok. Let's get started." Buffy said, wiping away her tears. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N It's going to get a little R rated in this chapter. But don't let this stop you from reading on.  
  
As soon as the three were clean, dressed, and ready to go, Willow called Oz. He was going to meet them there later the next day. He and his band, Dingoes Ate My Baby, had a rehearsal. By the time they were in the car, it was almost 10:00. Buffy was anxious to get out and start looking. She wanted to go somewhere that would give her a little insight into people that might be able to tell her where Angel had gone to.  
  
Xander pulled up to an apartment building and parked the car. They all got out and followed Buffy up.  
  
"What is this place?" Willow asked.  
  
"This was Merrick's apartment. It's where he taught me to be a slayer. He had a box full of addresses that I need. They're places where vampires and demons hang out. He got them and we were going to sort through them after the whole thing with Lothos ended." Buffy said sadly.  
  
"But you never got to them, did you?"  
  
"No. He was killed before we could even start. Plus, burning down the gym, getting expelled, and moving to Sunnydale would definitely put a crimp in that plan."  
  
"Are you sure no one lives here?" Xander asked.  
  
"Yeah. The building was abandoned not long after I left. There's a hiding place in here that he kept the addresses. If I can remember where that was at."  
  
Buffy jumped up and caught a beam above her. She climbed up a little ways and then dropped back down. She held up a key and then went to the door in front of them. She opened the door and walked in.  
  
The place was dusty to say the least. But it had been straightened up. Buffy had done that. After Merrick had been killed, she and Pike had come here and Buffy had cleaned up. The punching bag was still there and the mat across from it hadn't been folded. His little bed was made and sitting in the corner where she had left it. The little corner that he had used for a dining area slash kitchen was tidy.  
  
"Geez, except for the dust, this looks like a British watcher's house." Xander said.  
  
Willow whacked him in the stomach as Buffy went over to the punching bag and lightly touched it. She remembered pounding on this for hours and being pounded right back by it in the beginning. Then she had gotten better and moved on to the more complicated maneuvers.  
  
Buffy left the punching bag and mat and went to a corner in the furthest part of the room. She stuck her fingers under a loose board where the wall meet the floor and pulled up. The board came up easily. She reached in and pulled out a box.  
  
"What's in there?" Willow asked, coming up next to Buffy and squatting with her.  
  
"A few weapons that he kept hidden just in case, and.." Buffy pulled out a small wooden box out of the larger one. "The addresses."  
  
She opened the box and blew the dust off the papers that were folded neatly. Xander stood over the two girls as they got up. Buffy pulled the first paper off the stack and unfolded it.  
  
"1320 Blanchard Street. That's in east LA near the Long Beach Freeway and the Calvary Cemetery." Buffy said.  
  
"Then Long Beach, here we come." Xander said.  
  
The three searched every place they could that day, part of that night, and the next day before they were scheduled to meet Oz at a bar he knew about at 5:00. When that time rolled around, no one had heard anything about Angel. Xander drove them in silence to the 217 Lounge on Santa Monica Boulevard. Buffy knew that Angel had been in LA before. He had told her about living in a hotel for a while that had happened to be possessed. Maybe he was near there. It was in Hollywood, which wasn't too far from Santa Monica if you stayed on the freeway.  
  
"We're here and there's Oz." Xander said.  
  
They all looked out to find Oz standing in front of the bar. They got out and greeted him before entering the bar and sitting down. Willow and Xander started to tell Oz about the days events while Buffy stared off into space. Angel was here, she could feel him. Plus Willy was a reliable source if prompted with a little violence.  
  
Oz looked over at her when their drinks came. "So, no Angel?"  
  
Buffy shook her head and took a drink of her coke. "I just wish that he would have left me a note or a message or something."  
  
"We'll find him Buffy." Willow said.  
  
"I hope. Cause this pain in my heart is killing me."  
  
"Angel loves you, he'll come to his senses. I mean, come on Buffy, it's Angel."  
  
"That's exactly what I'm worried about. Angel has this wired logic when it comes to us. He's so stubborn sometimes."  
  
"He's got nothing on Cordelia!" Xander said. "She was the queen of stubborn."  
  
"When does she leave Sunnydale?" Willow asked.  
  
"Next week. She was going to leave sooner, but she couldn't get a place to stay."  
  
"Maybe she'll find Angel." Buffy said lousily.  
  
"No way." Oz said. "Not if this werewolf has something to say about it."  
  
"Thanks Oz. Are you able to pick up his scent in this big city?"  
  
"He's a friend, so yeah."  
  
"Ok."  
  
The man that had been sitting in the booth behind Oz turned and looked at the group. "Did you all say Angel?" he asked in a thick Irish brogue.  
  
Buffy sat up straighter. "Yeah. Why?"  
  
"Name's Doyle. I'm here to find him too."  
  
"I'm Buffy. This is Oz, Xander, and Willow. Do you know where to find him?"  
  
"Buffy, huh? I know you. You're that vampire slayer that got him all hot and bothered." Buffy stared at him intently.  
  
"Saw him last night. He's not the most cheeriest person in the world I have to say. I helped him save some girl."  
  
"He's still helping people?"  
  
"Yeah. But like I said, he's not cheery about it."  
  
"He used to be."  
  
"He did, did he? Could've fooled me. Anyway, I know where he lives. Want me to show you?"  
  
"God, that would be great. Please."  
  
They all left the bar and went to Xander's car. Willow got in with Oz while Doyle and Buffy rode with Xander. Doyle directed Xander to a large office building.  
  
"He's in there. Go to the second door past the stairs and take the elevator down. His apartment's down there." Doyle said. "I don't know if he'll be there, but he should come back."  
  
"Thank you. Listen, Xander can take you wherever you need to go. Xander, go ahead and go back to my dad's house. Tell him I'm staying at Nathalie's. He knows who she is. I'll call you guys later." Buffy said.  
  
"You got it Buff. Go get him!" Xander said.  
  
Xander drove off with Willow and Oz behind them. Buffy followed Doyle's directions into the building. She found an old office that was piled with junk and a doorway that led to another junky office. She pushed boxes out of her way and walked to the stairs by the elevator. The elevator didn't look like something she wanted to ride.  
  
Buffy walked down the stairs and found a darkened apartment. It was beautiful though. Angel always did have good taste. A patch of light shown down on the floor from a slit in two doors that slid open. She walked over to them and peeped through the slit. A bedroom was lit by a single lamp on the nightstand that also held a beautiful ornate clock and a telephone. On the bed sat her Angel. He stared at the phone a long moment and then picked it up. He dialed a numbed, long distance obviously, and put it to his ear. After a moment, he hung it up.  
  
Angel got up and walked to the doors. Buffy jumped back into the shadows and hid there. He came out of the room and walked right past her. Walking to a coat rack, he picked up his leather duster and went up in the elevator. Buffy ran to the steps silently and took them two at a time. When she reached upstairs, he was headed out the door of the outer office. Buffy swore and walked after him. When she got out on the street, he wasn't there.  
  
"Damn it!" Buffy said. She closed her eyes and reached out with her senses. Nothing. He was out of her range. Buffy slid to the sidewalk and just sat there. She had been so close! Why had she jumped into the shadows?  
  
Sitting there for an hour, getting cold, she decided to call Willow. She had brought her cell phone with her just in case. Buffy got up and went to find a payphone. She found one a couple blocks away in a gas station that was across the street from a bar. Digging out a couple of quarters from her coat pocket, Buffy dialed Willow's cell phone number.  
  
She picked up on the third ring. "Hello?"  
  
"Wills, did I wake you?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Not really. I was just worried about you. Did you find him?"  
  
"Kind of."  
  
"Kind of?"  
  
"He was there and then he came to the door and I panicked and jumped into the shadows. I-I just watched him as he walked out. Now I can't find.." Buffy was cut off by the sounds of loud arguing coming from the bar.  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
"Hold on Will." Buffy looked harder into the bar and saw Angel arguing with a robust man with a towel over one of his shoulders and an apron over his waist. The guy took a swing at Angel who narrowly avoided it. He swaggered and Buffy knew that he must be drunk. "Willow, hold that thought. I found him. I'll get back to you in a little while. Stay by your phone."  
  
"Will do Buffy."  
  
They hung up and Buffy ran across the street. She burst through the door, startling everyone in there, and went to catch Angel as he nearly fell to the floor.  
  
"Get that low life drunken trash outta my bar." The guy yelled at Buffy.  
  
"Bite me." Buffy growled at him. She turned to Angel and held him up.  
  
He looked at her with glazed eyes. She had never seen him like this before. He was dunk out of his mind. Buffy remembered him telling her about the last time he had ever been like this. Angel had been Liem back then, and he had been constantly drunk. Not once had Buffy seen Angel drink in the three years she had known him.  
  
"Hey there darlin'. I know you." Angel said. His speech was so slurred that Buffy swore she heard his Irish brogue.  
  
"Yeah, you do sweetie."  
  
The big guy that had tried to punch Angel came up and grabbed her by the arm. "I said get that trash outta here! He comes in here almost every night and gets this way. I'm fed up with his shit!"  
  
Buffy knocked the guy backwards with her free arm. "Don't touch me and DO NOT call him trash. This man is the most wonderful man in the world. He's done more good than you're whole idiotic family could ever imagine."  
  
The guy stared coldly at her with a little bit of shock in his eyes as he watched her practically carry the man that was twice her size easy out of the bar.  
  
Buffy got Angel back to his building safely and took him down to his bedroom. The whole time he was mumbling about how sorry he was and that he was stupid and drunk. She managed to get him on his bed without letting him fall and then get his socks and shoes off of him.  
  
"Angel, sit up." Buffy said gently.  
  
"Ok Buffy." he said. He did as she said and Buffy stripped off his shirt. "This game is fun. Let's play some more." Angel tried to pull her to him to kiss her, but Buffy wouldn't let him. She shoved him back onto the bed gently.  
  
Once she made sure he would stay, she went to the refrigerator and pulled out a bag of blood. Buffy searched the cabinets until she found a mug. Then she put the blood in the mug and stuck it in the microwave. She let it warm up a little and then she went back to Angel with it.  
  
He was sitting on the bed, leaning over, head in his hands, and groaning. When she walked in, her looked up at her and tried to focus. She sat down next to him and handed him the mug. He took it and sniffed at it.  
  
"It's blood. It should thin out that alcohol in your system." Buffy said.  
  
He didn't say anything; he just put the mug to his lips and drank deeply. Buffy watched him, not disgusted like he thought she should be. Once he was done, a little bit of the glaze over his eyes was gone and it was replaced with a shine. She reached up and wiped some of the blood off his lips. He took her hand and stuck her fingers in his mouth and licked the blood off.  
  
"Buffy.. I'm sorry." Angel said.  
  
"Shh.. Just lie down. We'll talk later."  
  
Angel did as she said and as soon as his head hit the pillow, he was out. Buffy covered him up and went to the phone. She took the line out into the larger room and sat down in a chair. She dialed Willow's call and waited until the other girl picked up.  
  
"Buffy?" Willow asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's me."  
  
"Did you find him? Was it him?"  
  
"Yeah. Will, he was drunk out of his mind. He kept apologizing and then he tried to come onto me. He's so drunk that his Irish accent is coming out."  
  
"Oh, Buffy! Where is he now?"  
  
"He's passed out on his bed. I'm going to stay up and watch him."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
"What did my dad say about me not coming home?"  
  
"He said that it was a little odd that you would ditch us for a friend, but since you said it was Nathalie, he understood."  
  
"Good. That was the reaction I was hoping for."  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Try to get some sleep?"  
  
"I'll try, but I don't know. I'll call you tomorrow Will."  
  
"Ok. Bye Buffy."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Buffy hung up and took the phone back on the nightstand. Then she pulled up a big puffy chair and curled up in it. After a little while, Buffy drifted off. She slept peacefully watching her lover. 


	4. Chapter 4

The next afternoon, Angel woke up in his bed. He was only in his pants and the covers were over him. He rubbed his head. Groaning at the movement, Angel realized that he had a minor hangover. Then he recognized the smell of food. Someone was cooking in his kitchen. Angel figured it was Doyle.  
  
As he stood, he tried to remember what had happened last night, but failed miserably. How had he ended up in bed in his pants? Angel headed towards the doors and Buffy took a step back. He opened them and stopped.  
  
"Buffy?" Angel asked.  
  
"Hi." She said, curling her hair behind her ears.  
  
"What.. How did you find me?"  
  
"Your friend Doyle showed me where you were hiding."  
  
"Doyle's not my friend." Angel walked past her and headed for the living room.  
  
"Angel, please stop."  
  
He stopped and turned to look at her.  
  
"I love you." Buffy said.  
  
"Buffy.."  
  
"Have you gotten over me that fast that you can't even say it?"  
  
"I haven't gotten over you. I still love you."  
  
"Then why did you leave me?"  
  
"You know why."  
  
"Right, so I can be in the sun. So I can have someone to have kids with? Well Angel, I don't want kids. Not right now and probably never."  
  
"Did you come here to fight?"  
  
"No, I came here to talk to you. To try to make sense of why you left me. And after giving it some good hard thoughts, I decided that you're wrong."  
  
"I'm wrong?"  
  
"Yes! God! I'm 18, Angel. I can make my own decisions. I don't need you or mom to make them for me. And that's obviously what you two did. I know that mom went to see you. She told me. She's also the one who told me that she had been wrong. We belong together Angel! Don't you feel that emptiness when I'm not near you?"  
  
"I do, but Buffy.. we can't be together."  
  
"Stop saying that! We can. I know we can. I don't care about making love! Angel, I don't have to have sex with you to be happy! I just need you. I need you beside me. I need you to be there for me. And you can't do that when you're running from me. There are other ways that we can be together."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I'm sure I don't need to spell those things out for you!"  
  
"Spare me Buffy. It all leads to the same thing."  
  
"So what?" Buffy asked.  
  
"So what?" Angel repeated, only he said it as if he had just been shocked.  
  
"Yes! So what? We're adults here Angel. We can stop ourselves."  
  
"I don't think I could. And I really don't think that you could either. You've only had sex once Buffy. You couldn't resist the temptation that I would provide if we did those other things."  
  
"Angel, my GOD! We've done those other things before and it didn't lead to anything but us feeling perfectly fine after wards!"  
  
"Buffy.. please! Just go home."  
  
"No."  
  
Through the whole conversation, they had been moving closer together and now they were almost nose-to-nose. Buffy stared hard into Angel's eyes, wanting him to see that he was being irrational. After a few seconds of her steady gaze, Angel's eyes dropped to the bandage she still wore. Buffy backed off a little and sighed.  
  
"Angel, I can't go on without you there with me. Xander and Willow, hell, even Oz, wants us to be together. They know what I need. Do you?"  
  
Angel turned away and looked at the ceiling.  
  
"Angel.. do you?"  
  
"Me." He said quietly.  
  
"Yes. Got it in one Bob." Buffy stepped up to him, put her arms around his waist, and laid her head on his broad, muscular back.  
  
He laid his large hands over her little ones wrapped around him and sighed. He knew she wasn't going to let go until she got what she wanted. So, the best he could do for her was turn in her arms and hold her too. Buffy buried her face in his chest and cried.  
  
"Please don't leave me Angel. Please." Buffy sobbed.  
  
Angel pulled her further into him and held on tightly, choking back the tears that threatened to fall. Damn it, if she had just stayed away from him and not held him, he could have walked away. Now he was sure of one thing: he couldn't leave her. Not now, not ever. She was his salvation.  
  
"I knew you'd come around man." Doyle said behind them.  
  
The two broke apart enough to look at the Irish man standing on the stairs.  
  
"But you said that.." Angel started.  
  
"I said that you were supposed ta help people and be a part of the world. I didn't say how, but it looks like you found it. Or should I say her?"  
  
"You mean.."  
  
"Yeah. You were never supposed to leave that girl there. No matter where you two are, you belong together. There's a big hole in your souls when you're not together. You'd have come back to each other anyway. Ya always do."  
  
"What do you mean?" Buffy asked.  
  
"In every dimension that you two are in..and trust me when I say, there are a lot of 'em..you're always together eventually. The Powers That Be make certain of that. You're their two champions. You were meant for each other."  
  
Buffy and Angel stared at Doyle as he left the apartment. They hadn't expected that. Angel broke away from Buffy and went after Doyle.  
  
"Doyle." Angel called from the doorway to the inner office. Doyle turned. "Thank you."  
  
"Hey go make yourselves happy."  
  
"But we can't.. be happy."  
  
"Yeah you can. That little red headed witch made certain of that when she said the spell that gave you back your soul. You've been able to make each other happy since you got back from hell."  
  
With that, Doyle was gone, leaving Angel to stare after him.  
  
"Angel?" Buffy called from downstairs.  
  
He turned and went back down to her.  
  
"Is everything ok?"  
  
"Yeah..yeah, everything is perfect." Angel said.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes. Buffy, everything is perfect. Even the happiness I feel right now."  
  
Buffy stepped back. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I can show you if it would be much better for you."  
  
"Show me what?"  
  
Angel swept her off her feet and led carried to the bedroom. He laid her gently down on the bed and then laid down next to her.  
  
"Angel, what are you doing?"  
  
"Something that I've wanted to do for quite sometime."  
  
"What.." Buffy started to breath heavy as his hands found a spot that hadn't been touched since the night they made love. "Angel.. we can't."  
  
"Relax." Angel said into her ear.  
  
His hands found the hem of her shirt and he pulled it up over her head. She gasped as his cool hands found the warm skin of her chest. He laid kisses over her stomach, working his way up towards her breasts and neck. When he reached her neck, he ripped the bandage off. Buffy swore when the tape caught on some of her hair.  
  
"Sorry." Angel mumbled into her neck.  
  
He kissed her almost fully healed scar. Buffy whimpered a little, thinking he was going to bite down, but relaxed into him when he moved up to her lips. Their tongues dueled for domination in their mouths, neither of them winning, both evenly matched. His hands found her pants and he unbuttoned them. His lips trailed back down her stomach so he could get her pants off of her. She arched her hips up so he could slide them past her hips.  
  
Angel tossed the pants to the floor and Buffy grabbed onto his pants. He stood and allowed her to unbutton the leather pants and slide them to his ankles, where he stepped out of them. He was bared to her, but she still had her underwear on. Buffy was sitting up on her knees and Angel came and sat down in front of her. She climbed onto him and slid her legs around his waist and hips. His hands reached the clasps to her bra and soon, that was gone. The only thing left was her underwear. Angel flipped Buffy so she was underneath him. His hands found her underwear and he ripped them off.  
  
"Hey! I kinda liked those." Buffy said.  
  
"I didn't. They were in my way."  
  
Now they both laid there, staring into each other's eyes lovingly, and naked. Nothing could stop them now.  
  
"Oh my God! I'm so sorry! Oh my God! Scarred for life!" Cordelia yelled from the doorway.  
  
Buffy and Angel scrambled to cover themselves while Cody turned away.  
  
"Cordelia, what the hell are you doing here?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I think the question is: what the hell are you two doing? Trying to make an apocalypse?"  
  
"No!" Buffy and Angel said together.  
  
"What ARE you doing here Cordy?" Angel asked.  
  
"You gave me your address and I decided to come by. Maybe start a business, but I see you've got that down well."  
  
"Angel, what were we doing?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Wait, you two were about to get groiny with it and YOU didn't realize it?"  
  
"Cordelia, could you just shut up for one second?"  
  
"Geez, sorry."  
  
"Angel?"  
  
"Doyle.. said that my soul had been bound to me since Willow did the restoration spell." Angel said.  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"I didn't know it either, Buffy. I just now found out. That's why I told you to relax."  
  
"Angel, we've been able to be happy for so long!"  
  
"I know."  
  
"Why didn't we know about this sooner?"  
  
"Maybe because nobody knew." Cordy said.  
  
"What?" Buffy and Angel asked.  
  
"Well, Willow never said anything about changing the spell. So maybe nobody alive knew about it."  
  
"What are you saying, that Ms. Calendar knew? That she changed the spell to get rid of the loophole?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Maybe. You know, maybe she felt guilty about knowing and not telling any of us, especially you two, and she wanted to make it up to you guys."  
  
"She's got a point that actually makes sense."  
  
"I do that sometimes."  
  
"Ok, so.. What now?"  
  
"We should go back to Sunnydale and talk to Giles. See if he knows anything. If not, we'll research." Angel said.  
  
"Count me out. I have an audition coming up." Cordy said.  
  
"No one asked you anyways." Buffy said.  
  
"Pft!" Cordy flipped her hair and walked out.  
  
"Come on, let's get dressed." Angel said, getting out of bed and walking around to get his pants.  
  
Buffy watched him. He was still naked and so was she. She really, really wanted this, but what if that Doyle guy had been lying.. or he had been a prankster? Angel had slipped his pants on and was now looking at Buffy looking at him.  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
She shook her head and looked up at him. "You're really going to go back?"  
  
"Yes of course."  
  
Buffy started to tear up.  
  
"I thought that I was strong enough to leave you, but one look at you and I couldn't do it. Buffy, I am madly in love with you. There is no one on this earth, and that includes all the other dimensions, that I would want to be with. I'd do anything for you."  
  
"Will you stay this time? Will you be there forever?"  
  
"Forever. That's the whole point."  
  
Buffy blinked and stared at him.  
  
"What?" Angel asked confused.  
  
"Nothing. It's just.. never mind." Buffy threw the covers off of her and got dressed. Angel put his shirt, socks, and shoes on and he led her up and out. They walked to a big black Plymouth GTX convertible in a parking garage and got in. The windows were tinted and the top was up so Angel wouldn't get burned. He didn't have to worry too much about it though, the sun was almost down. He had slept all day almost and they had spent a lot of time fighting and getting "groiny with it," as Cordy had graciously put it, that the day was almost gone.  
  
Buffy showed him how to get to her dad's house from there. By the time they had found the house, the sun was down. They walked in and were greeted by Willow, Oz, and Xander. They all said hi and welcome back to Angel.  
  
"Where's dad and Lesley? I want them to meet Angel." Buffy said.  
  
"Lesley's in the kitchen cooking and your dad called earlier and said he'd be home in a little while." Willow said.  
  
"Thanks." Buffy led Angel into the massive kitchen. "Lesley."  
  
The woman turned. "Hey Buffy. Glad you could make it home from.. that's not Nathalie."  
  
"No, this is Angel. Angel, this is my step-mom Lesley."  
  
"Hello." Angel said.  
  
Lesley stepped up and shook Angel's hand. "Hi. Hey, you're the guy that made Buffy cry. Don't let her dad know that, he's kill ya."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What's for dinner?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Turkey, sweet carrots, corn, homemade rolls, and for dessert strawberry pie." Lesley said.  
  
"Ooh, yummy." Buffy turned to Angel. "Come on, I'll show you my room."  
  
Buffy led Angel upstairs and showed him her room. It was a little brighter than her room in Sunnydale, but Angel liked it cause it was hers. She showed him the picture of them at the Bronze. Angel smiled and apologized to her again. She insisted that it was ok because he was here now.  
  
Willow, Oz, and Xander came into the room and took seats everywhere. Xander took her big round ottoman chair, Willow took her beanbag chair, and Oz took a seat on the floor in front of her. Buffy and Angel were sitting on the bed facing them.  
  
"So what's up? Are ya moving back to the Hellmouth Angel?" Oz asked.  
  
"Yeah. Buffy convinced me." Angel said.  
  
"That's good! That's really great! When?" Willow asked.  
  
"As soon as night falls tomorrow." Buffy said.  
  
"Why tomorrow?" Xander asked.  
  
"Well, my dad's gonna wanna meet the man that stole his daughter's heart finally and plus, I'm pooped. I think I'm going to sleep in tomorrow."  
  
"Good idea!"  
  
"Buffy? Are you here?" Hank called up from downstairs.  
  
"Yeah dad. I'm in my room." Buffy called back.  
  
A minute later, Hank was standing in the doorway. "Buffy? Who is this man in your room?"  
  
"Oh, dad, this is Angel. You remember me telling you about Angel."  
  
"Oh, so you're Angel. It's nice to finally meet you." Hank shook Angel's hand. "Oh, cold hands! Are you studying to be a doctor?"  
  
"No."  
  
"It's ok. Are you staying foe dinner Angel?"  
  
"Um.."  
  
"Yeah, he is dad. He's also staying the night. He's going back to Sunnydale tomorrow night with us." Buffy said.  
  
"Oh. Is he going to be sleeping with you?"  
  
"No, I can sleep on the floo.." Angel started.  
  
"Don't be silly Angel! I'm 18 and my dad knows that. We can sleep in the same bed." Buffy interrupted him.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"It's fine! I really don't mind." Hank said. "I trust my daughter."  
  
"Thank you daddy." Buffy said. She kissed her dad on the cheek.  
  
"Dinner will be in about five minutes."  
  
"Ok." Buffy gave her dad a huge smile as he walked out. As soon as he was gone, the smile melted and she rolled her eyes. Angel looked at her questioningly. "As long as I pretend that I'm a sweet little girl, he doesn't care what I do!"  
  
"Oh." Angel said.  
  
"Come on, let's go down and eat."  
  
"Does any of the food have garlic in it?"  
  
"No. Lesley is allergic to it. She's also allergic to a lot of other spices."  
  
"Ok. Let's go." 


	5. Chapter 5

"So, Angel, how long have you and Buffy been dating?" Hank asked.  
  
"Well, I met her when she first came to Sunnydale. I was her..history..tutor. We got really close over the year and then by the time she was a junior, we had fallen for each other." Angel said.  
  
Buffy took his hand and squeezed it gratefully. "I love him dad."  
  
"You love him?" Hank asked.  
  
"Yes. He loves me too."  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"Yes. Mr. Summers, I love your daughter more than anything I could ever have imagined. I want to marry her one day with your permission, sir."  
  
Buffy's eyes shined as she looked at her Angel. He looked back at her and smiled. Hank obviously saw the love that passed between them, because his next words were, "I'd be happy to have someone that makes my daughter so happy as a son-in-law. But, I will have to get to know you better."  
  
"Of course." Angel said.  
  
"What do you do, Angel?" Lesley asked.  
  
"I'm, uh.."  
  
"He graduates from college this year." Buffy filled in, remembering the story she had told her mother. "He's studying mythological history."  
  
"Really?" Lesley said. "Do you like it?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. It's pretty good." Angel said.  
  
"Xander, when do you start your trip?" Willow asked, relieving Buffy and Angel from the awkward conversation with her dad.  
  
"Oh, well.." Xander caught on to what Willow was doing. "I'll probably pack up this week and leave this coming weekend."  
  
"You're going on a trip?" Lesley asked.  
  
"Yeah. I've always wanted to see all 50 states."  
  
"Sounds interesting. What about college?"  
  
"It's overrated."  
  
"What about you Willow, what are you doing after summer?"  
  
"I'll be attending UC Sunnydale with Buffy and Oz.. and Angel."  
  
"Oh! Buffy, you didn't tell us that you were going to UC Sunnydale." Hank said. "We thought that you'd go to Northwestern. Your mother said that you'd made it in."  
  
"No, dad. I wanted to go to UC Sunnydale. I thought mom told you." Buffy said.  
  
"We were so hoping that you would go there, Buffy. Why would you throw your life away staying in Sunnydale?"  
  
"Dad.. It's too much to explain. I just wanted to stay there."  
  
"Hank, let's just enjoy dinner. We'll talk about this later." Lesley said. She saw how much Buffy was getting upset by her dad's rant.  
  
Angel squeezed Buffy's hand tighter to reassure her that he was there for her. He could tell she was about to cry. Willow looked at him, trying to get him to talk about something else. He looked back at her, not really knowing what exactly to say. She looked over at Oz, who wouldn't be too much help. He was a man of very little words. Willow looked over at Xander. He stared back and shrugged, sticking a giant piece of turkey in his mouth.  
  
Willow sighed. "Um, Mr. Summers, where's a good movie theatre around here?"  
  
"What?" Hank asked.  
  
"Well, I was thinking that it would be cool to go to an LA movie theatre. I've never been to one and I was hoping I could squeeze it in while we were here."  
  
"Oh, um, there's the Sunset 5 on Sunset Boulevard."  
  
"Ok. Any others?"  
  
"There's also Tomkat Theatres."  
  
"Sunset 5 is the best Will. My friends and I used to go there all the time." Buffy said.  
  
"Then, that's where we'll go." Willow said happily.  
  
They finished dinner and got into their cars. Buffy and Angel in his. Xander climbed in with Oz and Willow in Oz's van. They headed off to see a movie. The lines weren't long, being a Monday night and all, and they found seats easy. Buffy and Angel sat in the middle of a row, Willow and Oz sat in the row in front of them, and Xander sat in the row behind them.  
  
Buffy was a little nervous. This was her first movie with Angel since that funky kimono one at the Sun Cinema that they had both thought was bout food. She relaxed a little half way through the movie. It was enough to make her melt into Angel's chest and enjoy the movie, but more so, enjoy the feel of him, the smell of him, the very nearness of him again. It was heaven for her.  
  
  
  
When Tuesday night rolled around, Angel was a little more than anxious to get the hell out of there. Buffy's dad had taken the day off and insisted that he be able to spend some quality time with Angel. He had made Lesley take Buffy and Willow out for a day of shopping and girly fun.  
  
Willow had gotten her hair cut a lot shorter and Buffy had gotten some lighter highlights in her hair. Lesley had opted for a makeover, so the three had gotten makeup galore put on them. Then they had gone out for Dip- n-Dots before going to the Sunset Plaza and shopping till, literally, they dropped. By the time they got home, Buffy had collapsed on her bed, Angel watching her amusingly. She dropped all her bags and then dropped herself to the bed. He had closed the door and covered her little body with his own. They weren't about to test the loophole thing just yet, but soon Angel had promised.  
  
Now they were piling into cars. Buffy had to borrow one of her dad's large suitcases to accommodate for all the stuff that Lesley had bought her. She was lucky that Angel's trunk was so big. The rest of them piled stuff into Oz's van and then Xander had hopped into his car. They hit the road and two and a half hours later, they were in home not so sweet Sunnydale home.  
  
Xander, Oz, and Willow headed their own separate ways, while Angel took Buffy home. Buffy opened the door to find her mother sitting in the living room watching TV. She looked up when her daughter and Angel had walked in.  
  
"Oh honey!" Joyce said, throwing her arms around Buffy. "Are you ok? I was so worried about you! I thought you had run away again."  
  
"Didn't you get my note?" Buffy asked.  
  
"What note? There was no note."  
  
"I laid it on my bed, on my pillow."  
  
"It wasn't there. I never found one."  
  
"Maybe the wind blew it off. But I'm fine mom. You don't need to worry about me."  
  
"I know, but you're still my little girl. I don't know what I would do if I lost you."  
  
"And I don't know what I would do if I lost you. I love you mom. I'm sorry I upset you. I was in LA at dad's with Willow, Oz, and Xander. We found Angel. I convinced him to come back."  
  
Angel nodded at Joyce. He was a little uncomfortable around the eldest Summers woman. She had said some pretty harsh things to him and she had made it perfectly clear more than once about her feelings towards him. Which is why it shocked him so much when Joyce said, "I'm sorry Angel."  
  
"Excuse me?" Angel asked.  
  
"I'm sorry for what I said to you about your and Buffy's relationship. I know how much you two love each other and I guess that it scared me that you were the one that could take my daughter from me."  
  
"I never wanted to take your daughter away Mrs. Summers."  
  
"I know. I realize that. That's why I'm saying sorry. You're the one person on this God forsaken earth that makes my little girl happiest. And that's all I ever wanted for her, was for her to be happy. I hope that you can find it in your hear to forgive me."  
  
"I forgive you and you were right. But I'm sure that Buffy and I can make those decisions together without making much of a mistake."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Mom, I'm going to put my stuff up in my room and then I have to patrol. Angel's going with me. We have to go see Giles tonight. Before it's too late." Buffy said.  
  
"Mr. Giles was worried about you too. He was looking for you. He was worried something had happened to you when he couldn't find you at the high school."  
  
"Which is another reason that I'm going to see him. I'll be back as soon as possible."  
  
Buffy picked up her dad's large suitcase and started to haul it up the steps. Angel took it from her and said that he knew the way to her room. She went and grabbed her Slayer's bag and stored some weapons in it. When Angel came back downstairs, Buffy kissed her mother goodnight, told her not to wait up because it would be late, and left.  
  
Buffy and Angel walked silently through the night towards Giles' house. When they arrived, it took a few rounds of pounding on his door to get him to the door. Buffy figured he was sleeping. Her suspicions had proved accurate because when the door opened, a disheveled Giles stared at her.  
  
"Buffy?" Giles asked. Then he realized that it was in fact her. "Buffy! Where have you been? Your mother and I were so worried about you!"  
  
"Giles, please. Never use 'your mother and I' ever again! It's too traumatizing to think about!" Buffy said with a smirk.  
  
"Right, sorry about that. But in my defense, it was the chocolate YOU sold me."  
  
"Sure. Whatever. Anyways, I was in LA. I went to see my dad and find Angel."  
  
For the first time, Giles noticed the tall, dark vampire standing just behind Buffy. "Angel. Right. Uh, please come in." He stood back to allow them to enter.  
  
They accepted the offer and went to Giles' couch. He followed them over then stopped by the kitchen. Buffy looked up at him, waiting for him to come sit down.  
  
"Can I get you anything?" Giles asked.  
  
"No. I'm good." Buffy said.  
  
"Me too." Angel said.  
  
"Ok." Giles started to go fix himself something, but stopped himself and sat down in a chair facing the two. "What can I do for you at this late hour?"  
  
"Well.. We needed to ask you about the spell." Buffy said.  
  
"The spell?"  
  
"Angel's soul spell."  
  
"The spell of restoration. What about it?"  
  
"Well, this demony guy with visions told Angel that his soul was bound because of the spell Willow did. Angel and I think that maybe Ms. Calendar, Jenny, changed the spell to get rid of the loophole."  
  
"We were hoping that we could research it." Angel said.  
  
"Yes. Of course you both would want to. But I'm afraid I don't know much about the spell. The only people that would know about it would be.."  
  
"The Romany." Angel finished.  
  
"Yes, unfortunately our connections to them no longer exist."  
  
Angel looked down at his and Buffy's intertwined hands. He still felt so guilty about that and it hurt that Giles had said it so harshly.  
  
"Giles.." Buffy warned. He looked at her apologizingly and she continued. "So what your saying is that the only way we can found out if it's true is to find these Romany and talk to them..get them to find out if there's really a loophole?"  
  
"Um, yes. But I don't know exactly where to find them. Not many of them exist nowadays. The only plausible way is to go to their homeland and ask around."  
  
"Then that's what we'll do. School doesn't start for another three months. We have time."  
  
"Buffy.. I don't think your mother would agree. Maybe you should just stay here."  
  
"And do what? You want us to test the spell? Risk Angel turning if it was a lie? Or do you want us to torture ourselves with the thought that we could be happy, but it's too much of a risk because it COULD be a lie?"  
  
"No, or course not."  
  
"Then Angel and I go. We'll leave on a freighter tomorrow night. I'll go home, get packed, and tell mom what we're going to do. We should be back by late July, early August."  
  
"Buffy, are you sure you want to do this?" Angel asked. "It's going to be a long journey. What if we don't make it here by the time you have to start school?"  
  
"I don't know. That's all in the future. Besides, airplanes are faster."  
  
"Buffy, the sun. There's no sure way that we wouldn't hit it."  
  
"Yes there is. They have little window shutters that you can pull down."  
  
"What about the windows at the airport?"  
  
"We can make night time flights. By the time we got across the ocean, the sun would be down over there."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"We'd only use that in case of emergency. Sound good?"  
  
"I guess. What about slaying?"  
  
"Willow, Xander, Oz, and Giles can take that over. They did last summer."  
  
"Buffy, far be it for me to stop you from being happy with the man you love, but I have to say that this is a bad idea." Giles said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You've never been there, you don't have the spell, you don't speak Romanian, and you don't have the resources to make that kind of trip!"  
  
"I do." Angel said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can make sure Buffy is safe and warm. I have plenty of money in banks all around the world. I can provide lodging and food and clothing if she needs it. I would give her anything."  
  
"Giles, we need this." Buffy said. "We can't spend the next few years of our lives wondering if we can be happy, but torturing ourselves with the possibility of what could happen."  
  
"You know that I would never ask anything of you after what I've done, but I'm asking now. Please allow Buffy and I to do this. We need this more than anything right now. If we're going to be together for good, we need to find out if what Doyle said is true."  
  
Giles stared at the pleading couple for a long moment. He wasn't sure if he completely trusted the vampire with his slayer. He might have before the whole Angelus thing happened. He sighed, giving into his love for Buffy. If she could forgive the vampire and love him openly again, then maybe he could start to fully trust him.  
  
Buffy smiled at him, knowing that he had changed his mind. "Giles?"  
  
"I'll explain to the others where you've gone. If you need any help, financially or otherwise, I'll try to provide it as best I can." Giles finally answered.  
  
"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Buffy said shooting off the couch and throwing her arms around her watcher's neck.  
  
Angel stood and walked to Giles. He held out his hand and Giles took it firmly. The two men shook and gave each other a slight nod.  
  
"Don't let her get hurt." Giles said.  
  
"I would never dream of it." Angel replied.  
  
"Report to me before you leave. I need to find the restoration spell that Willow used. By the time you explain to your mother where you two are going, Buffy, and get packed up, I should have it for you."  
  
"We will." Buffy and Angel ran out the door and headed for her house where her and Angel's stuff was. His was all in the trunk of his car while Buffy's stuff was in big suitcases up in her room. Angel grabbed her stuff and shoved it all in the car's trunk. Buffy packed a few more suitcases for the long trip and set them in the hall. While she waited for Angel to return and get these, Buffy sat down to write a long letter to her mother.  
  
  
  
Dear Mom, I love you. I wanted you to know this. You're asleep as I write this letter, but I wanted to tell you that I am sorry for the things I said to you the night of my graduation. I realize that you were being overprotective mom. Well, now is the time that you need to realize that I'm not little Buffy anymore. I'm all grown up. I grew up before my time and sometimes I wish that I could be that little five year old I once was for you. But that's never going to happen.  
  
Geez, I'm saying all this like I'm dying or something. I'm not, so please don't worry. Angel and I are going to Europe. It's not a vacation; it's something we have to do. We received word from an acquaintance that Angel's soul is bound to him because of the spell that Willow did to give Angel back his soul. We are going to find out if it is true. We are going to find out if we can really truly be together. Mom, I love him so much and I hope that you can accept this letter without hating Angel for what we are doing. We made the decision together. Giles helped us; so don't be mad at him either. Don't worry about food and shelter and all that. Angel has money all around the world that he's going to use for us. I really want this no loophole thing to be true, Mom. I want to finally let everything go and be happy. I hope that you understand why I'm doing this.  
  
Angel and I have to go now. We'll be back about late July, early August. I'll see you then. We'll be in touch, I promise you. I love you so much mommy. Take care of yourself. Your ever-loving daughter, Buffy  
  
  
  
"Are you ready?" Angel asked from her doorway.  
  
Buffy folded the paper and put it in an envelope. "Yeah, just let me put this where I know mom will see it."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Buffy crept into her mother's room and laid the letter on her nightstand propped up by her water glass. She leaned over and gently laid a kiss to her mom's forehead and then silently left. Taking Angel's hand, they went to his car and drove to Giles' house. They got the spell from him, said their goodbyes to him and told him to tell everyone not to worry. They were going to call the minute they could get to a phone. Buffy gave Giles one final hug and then Angel and her were headed towards the docks to start their journey. 


	6. Chapter 6

Angel watched Buffy sleep in his arms. They were on a train going through west Asia headed for Europe. The two had spent a week and a half on the freighter. In that time, they had become closer than they ever had been. She had told him stories from her childhood that she hadn't revealed to any one. He had told her stories of what it was like when he had been her age and what it had been like when he was a little kid. Buffy had listened to every word intently.  
  
When they had reached the docks in India, they had rented a car and drove by night. When morning rolled around, they got hotel rooms. At first they had gotten rooms with separate beds, but every time, one of them would end up in the other's bed. So Angel had decided that they just start saving up their money and get one bed rooms. When they had reached Nepal, Buffy had gotten tired of riding in a car and sleeping it a different hotel every day. So, while she was asleep in the hotel room a while before dawn, Angel had gone to the train station in town and bought two tickets to Vienna, Austria. When she had woke up the next night, Angel surprised her with the tickets. Buffy had squealed with delight and thrown herself so fast and hard into his arms they had both gone down onto the bed kissing. That had been a close call; they had gotten all the way to their underwear before Buffy had jumped away.  
  
Now they were just outside of Austria and he was going to wake her up. She looked so peaceful that it was hard to even think about it. Slowly, he stroked her cheekbone and laid small kisses on her nose, lips, and eyes. After a while, Buffy's eyes fluttered open. She looked lazily up at Angel and grinned.  
  
"Are we there yet?" Buffy asked with a yawn.  
  
"Almost. I thought I should wake you up so you can fix your hair before we go out in public." Angel said with a playful grim.  
  
Buffy's hands shot to her hair. "I have funny bed hair?"  
  
"Not really, but I know you. You don't go out in public without having your hair fixed the way you like it and a little bit of makeup on."  
  
"That's only because I told you that."  
  
Angel chuckled as he watched her get up and walk to the little bathroom. She was wearing one of his oversized silk shirts and nothing else. They had had a little fun the night before to relieve some of the sexual tension that continued to mount between the two. He smiled as he watched her pick her brush up and run it through her long blonde hair. She winced when she snagged a tangle, but she slowly worked it out.  
  
"What are we going to do once we leave the train?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Well, I thought renting a car would do it. Romania isn't that far from Austria. We have to travel through Hungary and that's about a two-day trip. Then we have to go to Mures from there and that's only about a day's worth of driving. The woods where the Romany tribe was the last time I was there are only outside of Tîrgu Mures."  
  
"So all in all, that's another week of traveling in a car." Buffy said a little sadly. "How long would it be by plane?"  
  
"I don't know. About seven hours."  
  
"Angel, can we please take a plane. My butt hurts whenever we ride in a car that long. I'm beginning to develop a phobia towards hotels anyways."  
  
"Ok, I have a proposition for you." Buffy turned and stared at him, waiting for him to continue. "How about when we get to Budapest, we take a plane?"  
  
"How long will it take from Vienna?"  
  
"About a night and a half."  
  
She glared at him, not sure if she wanted to ride that long again. But of course, Angel would be guarded from the sun better if they used his way. After a long while Buffy went to one of her suitcases and pulled out a pair of leather pants, a pair of black boots and a sleeveless black top. Before she entered the bathroom to change, Buffy turned and looked at Angel. "I better get one hell of a massage when we get to the plane." Then she walked into the bathroom and shut the door.  
  
Angel laughed at that and got out of bed. He was naked, just as Buffy had been under his shirt. The pants had ended up somewhere near the bathroom door and Angel bent to pick them up. Just as he reached down, the door opened and whacked him on the head. He fell back and hit the floor, rubbing his head. Buffy looked down at him in shock.  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Buffy went to help him up, but he pulled her down to the floor.  
  
"I should really make you pay for that." Angel said.  
  
"Oh really? And just how do you plan to do that?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know.. maybe like this." Angel's fingers found their mark and he was rewarded with a moan of pleasure from Buffy.  
  
"God Angel!" Buffy said through her panting. "We need to get ready. We don't..have time for this."  
  
"Fine." Angel pulled his hand away and Buffy squeaked.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"You said that we didn't have time."  
  
"Jack ass." Buffy said, standing up. She headed to the bathroom again, putting a seductive sway to her hips. "I'll just go take a shower all by my lonesome."  
  
Angel stared at her as she shut the door. "That was an invitation, wasn't it?"  
  
"Whatever you want to take it as." Buffy called back as the water started to run.  
  
Angel stood up and opened the door. Buffy stood in absolutely nothing and looked beautiful doing it.  
  
"I see you took it to mean that I wanted you to join me." Buffy said coyly.  
  
"Yeah, maybe I did."  
  
Angel walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned her head up and met his lips in a passionate kiss. Never breaking off, they entered the rushing hot water. Buffy's hands found where they wanted to go just as his found his earlier mark. They both gasped into each other's mouths at the contact. As the water cascaded down upon both of them, the moans and grunts became more intense as they both neared the edge. The water started to turn cold as they both cried out in pleasure as they were thrown over the edge and left panting and needy. They gazed at each other, eyes glazed with lust. Angel kissed her fiercely as she dug her nails into his neck and hair. They sunk down to their knees in the little tub and Buffy laid down. Angel positioned himself between her legs and was ready to thrust into her when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Fifteen minutes until the next stop!" a man yelled from outside.  
  
Buffy shook her head and pushed Angel off of her. "We can't. Not yet."  
  
"I know. We just got caught up in the moment." Angel said. He helped her to stand up in the slippery tub. "Maybe I should just get dried off and dressed while you finish your shower."  
  
"I better go to. The water's cold and we only have fifteen minutes."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Buffy turned the water off and allowed Angel to wrap her in a towel. He left the bathroom and got dressed. Twelve minutes later, Buffy walked out in her clothes, hair still wet and makeup done. Angel was dressed similarly in leather pants, a black silk shirt, and boots. His hair was still a little wet, but his would dry faster than Buffy's since it was a lot shorter.  
  
"Well, we only have three minutes. Maybe we should finish packing." Buffy said.  
  
"Already took care of it." Angel stepped aside to show her the neatly laid out suitcases.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"All I need to do is put the toothbrushes and other stuff from the bathroom in their little bag and stuff them in here."  
  
"Well.."  
  
Buffy was cut off by the train pulling to a stop and the minuteman calling out that they had arrived at the train station. Angel looked at her and she went to the bathroom and gathered everything in record speed. She stuffed it in one of his suitcases and they picked them all up.  
  
  
  
"Buffy?" Joyce asked on the other end of the line.  
  
"Yeah mom, it's me." Buffy said.  
  
"How are you doing? When are you coming home?"  
  
"I'm fine. I don't know when we'll be home. It all depends on if we can find the Romany. I miss you mom."  
  
"I miss you too honey. I wish that you had told me before you left."  
  
"I don't think I could have. It was better this way. Angel and I are fine though. We just arrived at the airport in Budapest. We're going to fly to Tiger Mural from here."  
  
"Tîrgu Mures." Angel said in her free ear.  
  
"Whatever." Buffy went back to her mom. "I'll call you when we get there, ok?"  
  
"All right honey. Giles and your friends send their love. And you got a postcard from Xander. He's in Texas."  
  
"Thanks mom. Tell them all I love them too and I'll talk to them soon."  
  
"I will."  
  
"I have to go mom. Our plane is boarding."  
  
"I love you Buffy."  
  
"I love you too mom."  
  
Buffy hung up the phone and turned to Angel. He smiled at her and pulled her into a tight embrace. She missed her friends so much and wished that she could be there with them while they got ready to go to college. Xander had left the weekend after she and Angel left. According to Giles, when he told them all, Xander had gotten a little mad and just left while the others asked him a ton of questions. Willow most of all since she was the one that had done the spell.  
  
"Buffy?" Angel asked. She looked up from his chest. "Are you ready? They're calling for us."  
  
"Yeah. Let's get going." Buffy said.  
  
They showed the flight attendant their tickets and boarded the plane. Angel had gotten first class. He had wanted Buffy to be as comfortable as possible. Supposedly, coach had small seats and they weren't very comfortable. So, as another surprise for Buffy, he had gotten them first class. Buffy had been ecstatic because she had never flown first class before. Now they were sliding into the comfy leather seats that were huge. Angel had never seen a transportation seat so big before. The seats reminded him of recliners in a private home.  
  
They were in the third row back from the front of the plane. Angel looked around nervously. He wasn't used to flying, but he had seen crashes on TV. They were never very pretty. Buffy took his hand, obviously nervous, but for a completely different reason. Angel was not about to tell her that he was afraid of flying! She would laugh at him and tell him he was being stupid, that it was the safest way to travel.  
  
"Isn't this fun Angel?" Buffy asked.  
  
He looked at her and tried to smile. "Oh yeah."  
  
"What's the matter?" It hadn't worked.  
  
"Nothing. I just want to get there and find out if this whole soul business is true."  
  
"No, it's something else. Is it me? Is it what we did earlier at the hotel? Angel, it's ok. We stopped ourselves before we got to far into it."  
  
"No! It wasn't that. It's nothing. Ok?"  
  
"No. It's not ok. Something's wrong."  
  
"Buffy.."  
  
"This is something face you're wearing and it's giving you away. Fess up."  
  
"I'm afraid of flying." Angel said, looking down at his shoes.  
  
"You are?"  
  
"Yes, ok? I don't like to fly."  
  
"You've never flown before."  
  
"I know. It's just all those crashes on television, all those people dead because of something that went wrong with the plane.. I just don't like it."  
  
To Angel's amazement, Buffy didn't laugh. She didn't even smile. Buffy took his hand and kissed his palm before holding onto it. She then took his face in her free hand and brought his lips to hers. She kissed him tenderly.  
  
"Angel. It'll be ok. I'm here. If you get too wigged, just look at me and I help you through it. Ok?" Buffy said gently.  
  
He nodded his head a little and shut his eyes. Buffy pulled his head down onto her shoulder and told him to rest. He did as she said and as soon as they took off, he was asleep. Buffy read a little from one of the books she had borrowed from her mother. It was a cheesy romance novel about an evil king wanting a princess who was in love with a pauper boy, but the boy was actually a prince from a town nearby whose father was at war with the king that wanted the princess. Very angst-y, but the whole love story didn't seem real. What Buffy and Angel had, now that was the real thing.  
  
Buffy chuckled at that thought. *Maybe I should write a romance novel about the real kind of love. You know, the one with all the heartbreaks and set backs and guys that go evil if you sleep with them.*  
  
That made Buffy laugh out loud. Angel stirred on her shoulder and looked up at her.  
  
"What?" He asked sleepily.  
  
"Nothing. I just thought of something funny." Buffy said. "Go back to sleep."  
  
"Nah, we're almost there."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"What are you reading?"  
  
"Some romance novel of mom's. I couldn't find anything else in the house to bring along to read."  
  
"It's really cheesy."  
  
"What made you laugh?"  
  
"Just a thought I had. It really wouldn't interest you."  
  
"Buffy, anything and everything about you interests me. My opinion still stands: you could never be helpless or boring, not even if you tried."  
  
"Whatever you say Mr. Motivation. I was thinking that maybe I should write a romance novel. Give all those other writers and the readers a shock. Tell them what it's really like to be in love. Sometimes it can rip your heart out and send it through a shedder and other times it can be warm and fuzzy. I know, I know, it's stupid. I wasn't being serious though. It was just a thought."  
  
"Maybe you should. I mean, you never know.. it could end up as a successful television show if the write person reads it."  
  
"Yeah, or it could end up as a severely bad movie that was hacked to death by the directors that thought the whole thing was two dark and thought it needed to lighten up."  
  
"It could happen."  
  
"Who are you? Ronald McDonald? What did you do with my Angel?"  
  
"He's right here and he will support you through anything and everything."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you." Angel replied placing a soft kiss on her silky, latte colored lips.  
  
After a while, Buffy looked out the window. They were almost there and she was getting anxious. After this was all over, maybe she could convince Angel to board a cruise ship back to the good old US of A.  
  
*One can dream.* Buffy thought as she looked over at Angel. He was looking over a teen magazine that she had brought with her and giving it funny looks. She leaned over to see what he was looking at and found him reading a quiz. 'Is Your Fashion Sense a Guy Magnet or Repellant?'  
  
"Interesting reads. Not your usual. I would suggest that YOU stay away from answering those questions unless you have something you want to tell me." Buffy said.  
  
"What?" Angel realized that she was talking about the quiz. "Oh! No, I wasn't going to answer them. I was wondering how a person could actually tell just by answering them and them adding numbers. What kind of a question is 'It's Saturday night and all your girls are going clubbing. You want to dress to empress. What do you wear? A.) Your stylin' bell sleeved white shirt with your micro mini skirt and knee high stiletto heeled boots? B.) Your red halter with a pair of form fitting jeans and strappy high-healed sandals? Or C.) A tight tee shirt that reads 'I will not lose to boys', your baggy camouflage pants with a chain belt, and your calf high combat boots?"  
  
"I'd choose B." Buffy said with a grin. "Angel, it's just a funny little test that amuses people that are bored. I mean, how many people really take those things seriously?"  
  
"I don't know. What's this? 'I was at a water park with my graduating class and a whole bunch of other schools that had come for a class trip. My girlfriends and I started talking to these really hot guys from a town about 45 minutes away from our school. They said that they were going to go check out the newest water slide that was almost at a 90-degree angle. I told the guys that I would go with them when my girlfriends chickened out of it. When we got up there, the guys were ahead of me and said that they would meet me down there. As soon as the lifeguard gave me the ok to slide, I plunged down into darkness and the biggest scare of my life. I was crying the whole way down. To make things even more embarrassing, when I stood up, the bottoms of my bathing suit had slipped into a double-sided wedgie! The guys walked of laughing at me while I tried to dig it out. I was so mortified!' Why would people give information out like that?"  
  
"Oh! That's the embarrassing stories that people send in. See, most of them are anonymous so none of the people reading it can figure out who they are. I love reading them though."  
  
"I still would love to know why teenage girls find this stuff so appealing. It's just promoting that your image is everything and your soul means nothing. I know the value of a soul, Buffy. These magazines are completely degrading to anyone that doesn't have the size zero body and the perfect face and hair."  
  
"Angel, chill sweetie! It's just a magazine. If it upsets you so much, trade me. I think you'd find this a little more interesting than I would."  
  
"No thank you. I'll stick to demonology and older studies books."  
  
"Have it your way. I wanna finish those other embarrassing moments that you refused to read."  
  
Buffy took the magazine from him and started to read. Angel leaned his head back on the large seat and stared off into space. It was not long before one of the flight attendants came on over the loud speaker and announced that they were landing in Tîrgu Mures. Buffy put her magazine away in her bag and looked over at Angel.  
  
His face was drawn so tight she thought that he looked like he had had some really bad plastic surgery done alla Michael Jackson. She took his hand and squeezed it. He squeezed back and winced as the plane landed with a hard bump. As soon as the seat belt signs went off, Angel was out of his chair and dragging Buffy off the plane. They went to the nearest rental car place and got a nice SUV. That day, they stayed in a nice hotel just on the outskirts of downtown Tîrgu Mures. As soon as night fell, they started their long track into the woods to find the last of the Romany gypsy tribe. 


	7. Chapter 7

Flashes of memories danced through Angel's head as he and Buffy walked further into the dense woods. He saw himself running to the gypsies, trying desperately to figure out what was wrong with him as they finished they spell. He was himself feed on the gypsy girl Darla had brought him. Darla kicking him out when she found out he had a soul. All the other horrors of that year.  
  
Angel looked down at Buffy by his side and the memories of what he had done to her and her friends as Angelus, after he had lost himself in her, hit him. The one thing that stuck out in his mind, the reason that they were here now, was his murder of Jenny Calendar.  
  
"Angel?" Buffy asked. She had stopped and was now standing behind him, concern etched in her features. He turned to look at her and she walked up to him. "Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine." Angel replied, pulling away from the hand she placed on his cheek.  
  
She jerked his head beck to look at her. "No, you're not. It's these woods, isn't it? It brings back all those bad memories of the thing you once were." Angel looked down. "Angel, please talk to me. If we want to make us work, you have to talk to me. You can tell me anything. Ask me anything."  
  
"You're right. It is these woods."  
  
"They make you crazy? Remembering all those things that Angelus did?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, stop. You're not him. Hopefully, you'll never be him again. When we find these Romany people, we'll ask them what's the what with your soul, then we'll thank them and be on our merry little way back to Southern California."  
  
"I hope it's that simple."  
  
"Come on, it's not going to take more than a few minutes to answer the question." Buffy said, taking his hand and continuing on.  
  
  
  
"Camping?" Buffy asked. "As in tents, fires, and marshmallows?"  
  
"Well, they said it was going to take some time to figure out what's different about the spell. They haven't used these magicks in ages, Buffy." Angel said, trying to calm her down.  
  
"What about you? I mean, the sun's almost up. Where are you going to stay that you won't turn into a crispy critter?"  
  
"I can stay in a tent in the shadows all day."  
  
"And do what?"  
  
"Read."  
  
"Read what, my magazines and mom's cheesy love novels?"  
  
"Buffy, we don't have time to make it back to the car. It's too far."  
  
"Not if we run. Angel, we have super human speed here!"  
  
"Buffy, calm down! What's the matter with you?"  
  
"I just hate camping, that's all! Come on. We have an hour till sunrise. We can make it to the car."  
  
"Then what? It takes about an hour just to get to the hotel from the woods. You can't drive. You failed your tests. Besides, I can't hide from the daylight. The elders have offered us a big tent over there and it would be rude to turn it down."  
  
"I.. I don't trust these people Angel. There's something off about them. Not just because they hated you for killing some bimbo back in the day, but I'm afraid of what they might do to you. Did you see the way that one guy was staring at you?"  
  
"You're being paranoid sweetie." Angel wrapped his arms around her and she clung to him. "You're tired. You just need some rest. I'll sleep with you all day, ok? I won't leave your side."  
  
"Can we please just go?"  
  
"We don't have time." He looked down at her. Buffy's face was stained with tears. "Buffy, what's wrong?"  
  
"I just.. I wanna go home. I miss my friends and my mom so much."  
  
"I know."  
  
Angel swept her up off her feet and carried her into the tent. There was a large feather mattress in one corner, a little desk with a mirror in the other corner, and one of their suitcases was lying next to the mattress. Angel took Buffy over to the mattress and laid her down. He bent down and took off her shoes after he took his off and put them next to his. Buffy grabbed his hand and pulled him down next to her. It was pitch dark except for the lantern on the desk. It provided a little illumination.  
  
Buffy wrapped herself around Angel protectively and slowly drifted off to sleep. She dreamed of Angel's hands caressing her and his lips exploring her body. It was one of those with surround sound and the whole works. Throughout the dream, she kept getting these wafts of odd smells. She couldn't quite place what they were. Some were nice smells while others made her cringe in her sleep. Just as Angel's mouth reached hers, a black haze claimed her and she started to fight. The haze circled Angel's face until all she could see were his love-filled eyes. But there was something different about them, a certain gleam that she hadn't seen there before. As it started to grow and cover the light of his soul, she felt fangs enter her neck and Buffy screamed.  
  
She bolted up on the mattress and knocked Angel away from her. He stared at her in astonishment. Buffy stared at him as she started to shake. That gleam, it was an evil spark. How could it have been there? Angel's soul was there. She had seen it too, but that gleam had been with it also. Angel came up and wrapped his arms around her to try to get her to stop shaking. She tried to squirm away, but he held her fast until she calmed down.  
  
"Buffy, what's the matter?" Angel asked, rocking her.  
  
"They're not what they seem Angel! They're going to hurt you! They're going to take you away from me!" Buffy cried.  
  
"Who? Buffy, what are you talking about?"  
  
"Those gypsies! They're not who we're looking for. They're evil! They're so bent on revenge. They know that Angelus killed Jenny and her uncle. They want to hurt you and they want to hurt me. They're going to take you away from me and hurt you so bad Angel. I can't let them. We have to get out of here! Now. Before they come for us."  
  
"Did you dream something Buffy?"  
  
"YES! What the hell do you think I've been saying? We have to leave. NOW!" Buffy started to put on her shoes. "The sun is almost down. We can make it to the car before they realize we're gone. By the time they come after us, we'll be on a plane back to Vienna. We can take a train from there to Marseille and then get on a ship home!"  
  
"Are you sure it was prophetic?" Angel asked, putting on his shoes now.  
  
"I wouldn't lie about this Angel! We have to go now." Buffy picked up the suitcase and opened the tent flap. A tall man they had met the night before stood before her, blocking her path. Angel came up behind her and put his hand on her hip.  
  
"Where are you going in such a rush?" the man asked.  
  
"We uh.. Forgot something in the car. We need it. We're going to take our suitcase and get some different clothes. The ones we have are too hot for this weather." Angel said.  
  
"We can't allow you to do that. Not until after supper."  
  
"We really need this thing now." Buffy said. "Give us a few and we'll be back."  
  
Suddenly, men and women flanked them from all sides and grabbed Buffy and Angel's arms, holding them in place.  
  
"I told you that we cannot allow you to leave. Not until both of you have paid dearly for your crimes against us."  
  
Buffy and Angel stared hard at the man that was obviously the leader. He waved his hand and suddenly Buffy's wrists were bound with think rope. She looked over to find that Angel's had been bound too. The sun was dangerously close to where he was standing and Buffy's eyes widened as she realized what they were about to do.  
  
She watched helplessly as they shoved Angel out into the sun. He screamed from the blistering pain and tried to run back to the shade, but the ropes around his wrists stopped him from getting up too fast.  
  
"ANGEL!" Buffy screamed. They pulled him back in as he started to smoke. "I swear to God, if you hurt him I'll kill you. You think that these people can hold me?"  
  
"You are but a little girl. There is nothing to stop us from hurting you and this monster for hurting our tribe. You who released the demon back onto this world and you who shunned Jhana from your ranks." The man spat.  
  
"You're stupid, you know that? Jenny wasn't on your side when she died. She was too in love with someone else to care about you people."  
  
The man backhanded her across the face. He smiled at her cruelly as she looked back up, revealing a split lip. Then his smile melted as he saw Buffy smile back coldly.  
  
"I was so hoping you would give me a reason to beat the hell out of you!" Buffy jumped up and kicked the two nearest her away. They flew backwards as Buffy turned her momentum into a flying back tuck and knocked the guy that was holding her arm away. Using all her strength, Buffy broke the thick rope and attacked the people holding Angel. He was on his knees, groaning in pain from the burns. As soon as she had dispatched the people holding him, Buffy gently untied his wrists.  
  
The leader stared at her. She coolly stood up straight and walked up to him. He started to back up, but a tree stopped his movements. Buffy brought her fingers to her split lip and gingerly wiped away the blood.  
  
"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now." Buffy said callously.  
  
"H-H-How? You are a-a-a girl." The man stuttered.  
  
"Yeah, well I suggest you do your homework. I'm a slayer." She started to turn around and head back to Angel, but at the last second, Buffy turned around and knocked the guy out with a powerful fist to his face. She went to Angel and helped him to stand. The others that had been too afraid to come any closer to Angel or her stood watching as she picked up her suitcase and walked away.  
  
When they arrived at the car, the sun was fully down and Angel's burn was starting to heal. Buffy helped him into the driver's seat before she tossed the bag in the back and climbed into the passenger's seat. As soon as she was in, Angel stomped on the gas and headed towards the airport.  
  
When they were on a plane headed towards Vienna, Angel turned to look at Buffy. "How did you know that they were off? If I couldn't sense it, then how did you?"  
  
"I had that dream." Buffy replied.  
  
"No..no, you knew before that. You were eager to get out of there the minute they told us to stay."  
  
"I don't know, Angel. Intuition I guess. I'm the slayer; it's my job to fight guys like that. When it comes to you and danger, I have this feeling about it. Call it love, call it passion, call it whatever the hell you like, but it's just something that happens."  
  
Angel sighed and decided to change the subject. "How do you want to go home?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well, we took a freighter here, how do you want to go home to Sunnydale?"  
  
"You wouldn't agree to it. It's too much money."  
  
"You don't have to worry about money, Buffy. I've got plenty."  
  
"I wanna go on a cruise ship or charter a yacht. I want it to be just the two of us. I want us to test the curse. If it's a lie, then I'll live with the consequences. But I'm tired of sitting back and letting everyone else make my decisions for me."  
  
"Then a cruise it is. Besides, I've always wanted to take one anyway. They seemed interesting. But you do realize that we're going to have to get you some nice dresses to wear. They have fancy parties on these boats."  
  
"Whatever. I didn't really plan on wearing anything."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I'm just going to sleep now. Wake me when we get to Vienna."  
  
Angel laid a kiss on her head and pulled the armrest up so she could curl up with her head in his lap. She slept the whole way, lightly snoring and dreaming of the fun things that she and Angel could do. 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Welcome to the land of NC-17. This is my first time writing something like this, so don't hate. Thanx! OH! And I want to say hey to my Broho Brandon, Willow (Jacque), Faith (Stephanie), and Lita (Lauren).  
  
Buffy stretched lazily in the bed, making sure the covers covered the parts that needed to be covered. She looked around and found Angel lying next to her, sound asleep. She smiled at the memory of the fun that they had had last night. The only thing that she had been worried about was the passengers in the two cabins beside them. Their screams of ecstasy last night were incredible. Of course that was because the sex had been five times more incredible than the first time they had been together.  
  
As Angel turned over in his sleep, Buffy picked up his shirt off the lamp and slipped it on. How had it ended up on the lamp anyway? Oh, right.. Buffy had ripped it off of Angel and thrown it. She looked down to find only three of the six buttons left. He'll just have to take it to the tailor later. Walking to the bathroom, she flipped on the light and found the place a mess. She blinked as she remembered the night before.  
  
  
  
"Angel.. shut the.. door!" Buffy said through gasps and kisses.  
  
"Trying." Angel replied. He finally slammed the door shut with his foot.  
  
The little welcome aboard party that the ship had thrown earlier had raised the sexual tension between them and they gave in and decided to test the curse. Now the silk shirt was ripped off and thrown somewhere and Buffy's dress was gone. The only thing that stood in their way was his boxers. Buffy grunted with frustration and ripped those down his legs. He stepped out of them and slammed her against the wall. She jumped up and threw her legs around his waist.  
  
Angel slammed into her and she screamed in pain and pleasure. He gave her time to adjust before he started to pump wildly into her. Buffy met every thrust with a wild buck of her hips. Before she knew it, they were on the bed. The headboard started to bang against the wall with the fierce bouncing going on on the mattress. Their cries of rapture resounded through the room and reverberated back to them as they came together.  
  
Panting, Angel rolled away and stared at the ceiling, his eyes glazed over. Buffy lay on the bed beside him and breathed heavily. That had been intense, almost primal. No..no, it was primal. They had been apart for over a year. She smiled and sat up.  
  
"Where are you going?" Angel asked.  
  
"I need a shower." Buffy replied, jumping off the bed and walking seductively to the bathroom door. The water stared to run and then hiss as it came out of the showerhead.  
  
"Wait for me!" Angel practically flew off the bed and into her arms.  
  
Before she could stop him, Angel had lifted her onto the counter and started to lick and suck at her dripping sex. She reared up with her hips and he happily inserted his fingers to help her out. Within minutes he had made her climax with a scream. She stared at his face, glistening with her juices, and smiled. He brought his mouth to hers and allowed her to taste herself. Buffy moaned at the sweetness and thrust herself onto him. He carried her into the shower and allowed the scalding liquid to flow over them. The water mixed with their beads of sweat as the water cascaded over them. Buffy's hair matted to her face and neck and Angel shoved it away as he started to pump. This time it wasn't wild. He held back and made each thrust slow and agonizing. Buffy tried to move her hips faster, but Angel's firm hands held her in place. His thumb found her clit and he began to massage it. They came together on Buffy's second orgasm, both crying out.  
  
The water turned cold and Buffy and Angel relocated to the bed for about four more orgasms before they both fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
  
  
That had been lots of fun! Buffy brushed her long hair and went back out to the bedroom and out the door to the little living area. Angel had gotten them a suite and Buffy was grateful. She flopped on the large couch and turned on the TV. The ship had cable, so Buffy started to flip through the channels. MTV, VH1, MTV2, Nick, Disney, TLC, Animal Planet, Discovery. Buffy finally settled on Cartoon Network. Bugs Bunny was on and Buffy hadn't watched that in a while.  
  
She was enjoying Road Runner when a sleepy looking Angel walked in in a pair of sweat pants. He looked at her with half closed eyes and smiled. She stared at him as he walked to the couch and laid down, head on her chest and her arm around his shoulder.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Soulful." Angel replied with a yawn.  
  
"Mmm." Buffy leaned over and laid her head on top of his.  
  
"What the hell are you watching?"  
  
"Loony Toons."  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"Oh come on! You've heard of Bugs Bunny and all that!"  
  
"No."  
  
"No? You're telling me that you've been alive for 246 years and you've never heard of Bugs Bunny?"  
  
"No, I haven't. Who is he?"  
  
"He's a rabbit. He's been around for, like, ever! I watched him when I was a kid. I never knew about him until I was five. I grew up a Disney kid."  
  
"Disney?"  
  
"Tell me you've heard of that."  
  
"I think so. Is that the one with the giant talking rat?"  
  
"He's a mouse!"  
  
"Excuse me!"  
  
"Angel, you need to get a life."  
  
"I have one. She's sitting next to me."  
  
"You mean that?"  
  
"Of course I do." Angel sat up and looked at her. "Buffy, you are my life. Before you I was literally nothing. A nobody. A smelly bum in a dark alleyway that people crossed the street to stay away from. It was you who changed that. It's you I want to spend the rest of our days together with."  
  
"Angel." Buffy said it the way she always had, like it was the last time she would ever say it. Her eyes filled with tears as she stared at the love that emanated from his soulful eyes. "I love you."  
  
"I love you."  
  
Angel pulled her into a tight embrace and held her for what seemed like forever. Neither of them wanted to let go of the other, but Buffy needed air. They let go, but still held each other's hands and gazed into each other's eyes.  
  
Buffy sighed. "Well, it's almost dark, what do you want to do tonight?"  
  
"Aren't they having that big dinner thing tonight in the ballroom?"  
  
"I think so. Why? You want to go mingle?"  
  
"Sure, why not? It'll be interesting."  
  
Buffy turned and settled into Angel's lap. "Oh yeah, cause socializing has always been number one on your list of fun things to do."  
  
"It was. Before I was changed, I mean."  
  
Buffy stared at him.  
  
"I mean, when I wasn't drunk and whoring around with girls. I was high society back then, Buffy. It was sort of my job to mingle. If I hadn't've been changed by Darla, my dad was going to force me to marry some half wit that he and her father had arranged."  
  
"Yeesh! Arranged marriage huh?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, I'm glad that you're here now."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"We're getting mushy. Let's try to get dressed for that dinner."  
  
"Try?"  
  
"I figure we could probably get in a couple of rounds before we need to finish getting dressed."  
  
"Temptress."  
  
"I know."  
  
Buffy got up and walked to the bedroom. When Angel finally came in, she was looking through the closet that they had put some of their clothes in. Mainly the fancy outfits. The dinner was formal, so Buffy chose a long, backless, burgundy dress that Angel had bought her in Marseille. They had spent a week there waiting for the boat to arrive. So far, their trip had lasted almost two months. School started in early September and it was already early August. By the time they reached home, it would be late August and Buffy still had to move out of the house and into the dorm room.  
  
Suddenly, cold hands ran themselves down her warm arms and cause her to shudder at the intimate contact. Buffy turned and looked up at Angel. He smiled at her and she pulled his head down into a fiery kiss. Her little hands found the waist of his sweats and she pushed those down. Angel stepped out of them as she pulled her towards the bed. Taking control, Buffy removed his hands from her and shoved him on the bed. He bounced up, but Buffy stopped him from flying off by straddling him.  
  
Not even caring about foreplay, Buffy plunged herself down onto Angel. He gasped and let out a cry and then looked up at her. She smiled wickedly as she started to move slowly on top of him. Angel sat up and groaned as Buffy's muscles contracted from the sudden change in position. As she rode him, Angel gently undid the buttons on the shirt she was wearing and tossed it aside. The slow movements that Buffy kept up drove him crazy and he tried to move her hips faster with his hands. She grabbed his wrists and in a swift movement, Buffy pushed him back and pinned his wrists to the mattress.  
  
Unfortunately, she didn't expect him to flip her with his strength. Now she was underneath him, powerless to stop his driving thrusts. She took each one though. Nothing Angel did with her she couldn't take. Buffy was the Vampire Slayer after all.  
  
"GOD! Angel!" Buffy screamed.  
  
"Buffy!" Angel cried.  
  
They came together crying out each other's names. Staying there, wrapped in each other's arms, was heaven for them. After a while, Angel rolled off of her. She whimpered from the broken contact and rolled over to cuddle in his arms. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Well, that lasted a lot longer than I thought it would." Angel said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Maybe we should.."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They managed to get up and grab their clothes, but the contact of their hands lightly brushing each other sent them back to the bed. They made it through two more orgasms before Buffy kicked Angel out of the bedroom with his clothes. She told him that he could get ready out there while she got ready in the bedroom.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Buffy emerged in her dress and black heels. She looked amazing. Her hair was in a loose French twist with wisps of hair floating around her face. Her makeup was more natural than dark evening makeup, but it worked on her. She wore a tiny silver cross around her neck, a small silver bracelet on her right wrist, and her claddagh on her left ring finger.  
  
Angel's mouth dropped as he stared at her. She got really uncomfortable under his gaze and went to turn back into the room and shut the door. Angel caught her before she could even grab the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Angel asked.  
  
"To change."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You were staring at me like if someone touched me, you'd kill them. Plus, I know where that look leads."  
  
"Don't change."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"You look good." Buffy said, shifting in his arms so she was facing him now.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Of course I always thought you looked damn sexy in a tux."  
  
"Ok, I know where that's going to lead Miss Summers. I think we should get to that dinner before these clothes end up even more rumpled than before."  
  
"I totally agree."  
  
Angel offered her his arm and he escorted Buffy out into the ballroom. To their surprise, they were early. To pass the time, they walked the decks to stare out over the endless ocean. Angel started to look at one of the lifeboats.  
  
"You know. This seems more like a yacht than it does a lifeboat. I remember when they were just wooden little boats with oars. And they were lowered by ropes, not steel cables." Angel said.  
  
"Yeah, and look what happened to the Titanic." Buffy retorted.  
  
Angel stared at her. "What?"  
  
"Well, they didn't have enough lifeboats for everyone and some of the ropes broke cause they had too much weight. Stupid people."  
  
"I didn't know you knew about that."  
  
"I know, I know. Buffy and history don't exactly go hand in hand. It was an interest of my dad's when I was little. He always wanted to go down and see the wreck and he was going to take me with him. I used to sit and watch all the specials on the ship with him. I even helped him build a model of it once. I fell in love with the ship's stories and the myths that surrounded it." Buffy sighed. "I guess I lost that kind of passion when I became the slayer."  
  
"No you didn't. It's still there, it's just directed towards something even more important."  
  
"You're full of yourself, aren't you?"  
  
"What can I say? I'm a vampire in love."  
  
Buffy laughed and leaned back on Angel's chest. They stared out over the dark ocean holding each other until someone came out and informed everyone on the deck that they were allowing the passengers in for dinner. Angel led Buffy to a table near one of the farthest corners from the door and pulled out a chair for her. She sat down and he scooted her chair in and then sat down beside, moving his chair closer. After about half an hour of talking, their table started to fill up. A lot of the other tables had been taken already.  
  
A girl about Buffy's age with short dark blonde hair sat down next to her. She was with a guy that had brown hair and he was kind of tall. Buffy guessed about 5'10", 6 feet at the most. They smiled at Buffy and Angel. Then another couple and a girl came and sat down. The man was tall and reminded Buffy a little of Xander with his playful dark eyes and short spiked up hair. The girl had brown hair and she was a little shorter than the guy she was with. She actually reminded Buffy of Willow. The other girl with them had long, curly, brown hair with red highlights. Her tongue was pierced and she had a tattoo of barbed wire around her right arm. She was a little taller than Buffy, but with the boots she was wearing, they made her look almost 6 feet.  
  
"Buffy, why are they all sitting with us?" Angel whispered to her.  
  
"They're supposed to Angel." Buffy said.  
  
"Hi, my name's Stephanie! What's yours?" the girl next to Buffy said.  
  
"Buffy. This is my boyfriend Angel."  
  
"Hi Angel. Nice to meet you guys! This is James, my fiancée."  
  
"Hi James." Buffy said, shaking his hand.  
  
"What are you guys doing on this trip?"  
  
"We're going home. We live in California."  
  
"Neat! We live in Virginia. Some small town called Prince George."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"And who are you guys?" Stephanie asked the other three guests at the table.  
  
"My name's Jacque." The girl with the guy that looked like Xander. "These are my friends Brandon and Lauren."  
  
"Hi." Lauren said. She sounded much different than what he appearance made her out to be. "What's your name again?"  
  
"Buffy. And this is Angel." Buffy replied.  
  
"And your..Stephanie?"  
  
"Yup!" Stephanie asked. "You all can call me Steph."  
  
"This is exciting!" Jacque said.  
  
"Yeah. I love ships! I think they're neat."  
  
"They all thought the Titanic was neat. Look where it's at." Brandon said. "But let's try not to think about that."  
  
"I'm with Brandon on that one." Buffy said.  
  
"So, Angel, what do you do?" Steph asked.  
  
"Um, I'm a senior at UC Sunnydale." Angel said.  
  
"Cool! What about you Buffy?"  
  
"Freshman."  
  
"Did you guys meet in high school?"  
  
"Kind of. I was a sophomore at Sunnydale High when he was a freshman at the college. We sort of ran into each other."  
  
"So you must've just graduated then."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How was that?"  
  
"It was..explosive. Chocked full of surprises."  
  
"Cool! What are you majoring in for college?"  
  
"I don't really know yet. I haven't even planned my curriculum. This was sort of a business trip we had to make. It didn't pan out the way we thought."  
  
"Wow." Jacque said. "You guys sound interesting."  
  
"You have no idea."  
  
The waiter came up to the table and told them what the chef had prepared for them all that night and they started out with ordering drinks. After the drinks had come, they made their choices between a salad or soup as an appetizer. When that was finished, they chose between the chicken dinner or the pork dinner. The dessert was all the same. A rich chocolate truffle cake that Buffy and Angel saved and took back to the bedroom for later. They had chatted with their new friends throughout dinner and enjoyed their company.  
  
The rest of the cruise home was fun. They made it to port in Virginia and everyone unloaded there for a little sightseeing. Buffy and Angel said goodbye to Stephanie and James there before the boat headed down to Mexico. Jacque, Brandon, and Lauren stayed on until they all arrived in San Francisco. That's where Buffy and Angel departed. They said goodbye to Lauren, Jacque, and Brandon before driving the four hours back to Sunnydale. 


	9. Chapter 9

Buffy and Willow were in the graveyard a couple of days before school started. Buffy and Angel had arrived back the week before and ever since then, Buffy had been busy. The only time she had to plan her curriculum was now while she was patrolling. Between moving out of her house and putting things in her dorm room and some things at Angel's mansion and getting things ready for school, Buffy barely had time for slaying. She and Angel hadn't had a moment alone with each other since they returned.  
  
Buffy paced and looked down at Willow. "Anything?"  
  
"Ah! 'Introduction to the Modern Novel.' 'A survey study of twentieth century novelists.' Open to freshmen, you might like that." Willow said.  
  
"'Introduction to the Modern Novel?' I'm guessing I'd probably have to read the modern novel."  
  
"Maybe more than one."  
  
"I like books. I just don't want to take on too much. Do they have an introduction to the modern blurb?"  
  
"Oh! Short story!"  
  
"Well, that's good."  
  
"Oh, no. It conflicts with Psych."  
  
"Maybe I shouldn't take Psych."  
  
"You gotta. I-It's fun, a-and you can use it as your science requirement. Anyway, Professor Walsh is supposed to be great. She's like, world- renowned."  
  
"How do you get to be renowned? I mean, like, do you have to be 'nowned' first?"  
  
"Yes, first there's the painful 'nowning' process. Wait! 'Images of Pop Culture.' This is good. T-They watch movies, TV shows, even commercials."  
  
"For credit?"  
  
"Heh! Isn't college good?"  
  
"How'd I miss that one?" Buffy asked, sitting down on the blanket next to Willow.  
  
"Well, you did sort of wait till the last minute with your course selection."  
  
"Sorry, 'Miss I-chose-my-major-in-playgroup.'"  
  
"That's an exaggeration. I just, you know, think it's good to be prepared. Don't want to be caught unaware."  
  
"Well I've been busy! I was sort of in Europe dealing with evil gypsies. I just haven't had a whole lot of time to think about life at UC Sunnydale."  
  
"And dealing with major smoochie time with Angel. It's exciting, though, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah! It's gonna be an adjustment."  
  
"Yeah, it's like, five miles away. It's uncharted territory. I mean, even though Angel lives about two minutes away from the campus."  
  
Behind the girls, a vampire's head popped out of the grave and he struggled to get out.  
  
"Giles said I have to be secret-identity gal again." Buffy said.  
  
"That makes sense." Willow said.  
  
The vampire finally made it out and started to walk towards them, vamp face on.  
  
"It's gonna be tough, though.. with a roommate." Buffy said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'm psyched about college. Definitely."   
  
The vamp stopped as he saw weapons stacked against a gravestone.  
  
"I just need to figure out how it's going to work with my extra-curricular activities." Buffy continued.  
  
The vamp looked at Buffy, the smile disappearing.  
  
"I just can't let it take the edge off my slaying."   
  
The vamp shook his head, and turned and walked away.  
  
"I gotta stay sharp." Buffy looked behind her toward the fresh grave. "Is this guy ever gonna wake up?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe he didn't get vamped." Willow said hopefully.  
  
Buffy got a tingly sensation that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. "Or maybe he's already awake." Buffy stood and spun, stake at the ready, but it was only Angel.  
  
"Hey! Whoa!" Angel said.  
  
"God, I'm sorry!" Buffy said.  
  
"It's ok. What are you two girls doing?"  
  
"Planning my curriculum. Wanna help?"  
  
"No thanks. I just came by to see how the slaying was going."  
  
"This guy is lazy. He doesn't want to come out and play."  
  
Angel turned and looked at the grave. "Uh, sweetie?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"He's already risen."  
  
  
  
Buffy stood amongst the crowd at the UC Sunnydale campus. She felt so small at the moment. She had no idea what exactly she was doing and people were yelling all around her about colored folders and not laying down. Some other people handed her multi colored flyers about Jesus and a party with Jello.  
  
Buffy looked at the guy yelling about the party. "Hey, you guys know where Wiesman hall is?"  
  
He didn't hear her though and Buffy kept walking. She felt like she was in outer space or something. This was all too much at once. Finally, Buffy found Willow.  
  
"Buffy, Hey!" Willow said.  
  
"Oh, boy am I glad to see you."  
  
"Isn't this cool? There's so much going on." Willow asked as they started to walk together.  
  
"Yeah. Almost, one might say, too much."  
  
"I got all my courses... except for 'Modern Poetry', I had to switch to 'Ethno-musicology.' But that's cool, West African drumming; I think it's going to change everything. Have you met your roommate yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Me neither. I hope she's cool."  
  
"I see you got ticketed too." Buffy said, motioning to Willow's flyers.  
  
"Yes! I've heard about five different issues and I'm angry about each and every one of them. What'd you get?"  
  
"'Jello shots.'"  
  
"I didn't get 'Jello shots!' I-I'll trade you for a-a 'Take Back the Night.'"  
  
"Are we heading anywhere near Wiesman Hall? I still need to get my I.D. card."  
  
"Oh, I got mine this morning. The lines are really long now, you should have gone early."  
  
"Well, I hope that I learn from this experience, and that I grow."  
  
"I'm being annoying, aren't I?"  
  
"No, it's nice that you're excited."  
  
"It's just in High School, knowledge was pretty much frowned upon. You really had to work to learn anything. But here, the energy, the collective intelligence, it's like this force, this penetrating force, and I can just feel my mind opening up, you know, and letting this place thrust into and spurt knowledge into.. That sentence ended up in a different place than it started out in."  
  
"I'm with you, though, I'm all for spurty knowledge. It's just, a little overwhelming. Don't you feel it?"  
  
"Well, I'm.." Willow gasped. "Ooh, boyfriend! My on-campus boyfriend." Oz came up and he and Willow kissed.  
  
"Oh no, I forgot to pick mine up. Line's probably really long there, too. Maybe I should run and get Angel."  
  
"How are you?" Willow asked Oz.  
  
"Good. It's pretty much a madhouse, a madhouse." Oz said.  
  
"I know, I was just saying that to Willow. I mean it's just so overwhelming. Don't you feel completely disoriented?"  
  
"Oz!" a guy said, walking past the little group.  
  
"Hey Paul." Oz called.  
  
"Finally matriculating with us, very cool! Tell me you're playing this week!" Paul asked.  
  
"Thursday night, Alpha Delta."  
  
"Ooh! I have that one!" Willow said, pulling out a flyer.  
  
"I'm bringing the wrecking crew. Jello shots? Hmm? Do you know where they're distributing the work study applications?" Paul said.  
  
"Back of Richmond Hall, next to the auditorium" Oz said.  
  
"Thanks. See ya bro!" Paul walked off.  
  
"Go get'em. My band's played here a lot. It's still all new. I don't know what the hell's going on. Hey, Doug!"  
  
"Wow. You sure don't." Buffy said.  
  
"Come on Buffy, let's go get our books from the store. You wanna come Oz?" Willow said.  
  
"Nah. I gotta go get some other stuff for the house." Oz said.  
  
"Ok."  
  
  
  
"Here!" Willow said coming up with a basket.  
  
Buffy dropped her armload of books in the basket. "Thanks. Can't wait till mom gets the bill for these books, I hope it's a funny aneurysm."  
  
"'Introduction to Psychology.' Oh, up there." Willow tried to get a couple of the books all the way on top of a shelf.  
  
"I'll get 'em. You know, this store discriminates against short people." Buffy stretched to grab them.  
  
"Oh, I think there's a protest next week."  
  
"Whoa, oh." The books fell on the head of a young man crouched underneath. He staggered back but recovered. "Oh, ahh. Oh god, I'm so sorry." Buffy said.  
  
"I'm okay. It's okay. Well, that was bracing." The guy said.  
  
"I'm so.. the books were just too high, and then everything was bad." Buffy bent to pick up the books.  
  
"Let me give you a hand." He bent down and picked up some books. "Let's put a few of these down here." He put them on a lower shelf. "So, uh, are you girls taking Intro Psych, or do you just want me dead?"  
  
"Uh-huh. I mean the first one."  
  
"Well, you'll have a lot of fun. Professor Walsh.. she's quite a character."  
  
"You've taken it?" Willow asked.  
  
"I'm a TA, I'll be helping the Professor out. I'm sorry; I've forgotten my manners in all the concussion.. I'm Riley."  
  
"Willow, and this is my friend Buffy."  
  
"It's nice to meet you both."  
  
"I'm nice to meet." Buffy said.  
  
"Hey, do you know if we're going to be studying 'Operant Conditioning' in the first semester? 'Cause I hear that's kinda Professor Walsh's specialty." Willow said.  
  
"Absolutely. Do you know her treatise on Dietrichs work?" Riley asked.  
  
"I know of it."  
  
"It's not in the syllabus, but it's a fascinating read.. if you're in to that sort of thing. They have it here."  
  
"Oh, where?"  
  
"I'll show you. I don't meet that many freshmen that know that much about psychology."  
  
"Well, it's fascinating."  
  
"Yeah, you know, 'cause everyone's got a brain." Buffy said. Riley half smiled politely and started leading the way. "Or, almost everyone. You know what? I have somewhere to be right now. I'll just go."  
  
"It was nice to meet you." Riley said.  
  
"See ya Buffy!" Willow said.  
  
Buffy gave a little wave and headed off to find her dorm room. All the time wishing she had moved in with Angel. When she found the door to her room and opened it, the first thing she saw was two beds and two desks. A girl was unpacking a suitcase on the bed.  
  
"Hi." Buffy said.  
  
"Oh, hi! Are you Buffy?" the girl asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Kathy."  
  
"Hi, it's nice to meet you."  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Buffy put her things down on a desk and crossed over to the bed and sat down. "So, it's, ah.. it's a pretty nice room."  
  
"Hmm! I was surprised, 'cause you hear horror stories about freshmen housing. You took the right side?"  
  
"Yeah, umm, but if you want it.."  
  
"No, no. I just wanted to make sure that's what you wanted. Exited for classes tomorrow?"  
  
"Painfully."  
  
"I bet there's going to be a lot of parties to go to this week, too. Not that I'm a crazy partier. Oh, and I'm not always this hyper, either. I'm just excited."  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
"I am really glad they put me with somebody cool.. I can tell that you're cool. I just know that this whole year is going to be super fun!" Kathy said, putting up a Celine Dion poster.  
  
  
  
The next night after her patrol, Buffy sat on the couch between Angel's legs in the mansion.  
  
"It was awful! He embarrassed me in front of everyone." Buffy said. "Should I go beat him up like a dutiful boyfriend would?" Angel asked smiling.  
  
"No. No, It's ok. I won't be taking that class anyway."  
  
"What about that psych class you were so hyped up about?"  
  
"It's going to be interesting. Professor Walsh is ok. She talks really fast, but then again, so do I. I nearly killed the TA yesterday."  
  
"Buffy, what have we talked about?" Angel asked playfully.  
  
"It was an accident. I was short, the books were up tall. Things went bad."  
  
"It'll be ok tomorrow. Things will get better. The first couple of days are always awkward."  
  
"Tell me about it!" Buffy sighed. "Well, I better get back. I have a class early in the morning and God knows how long it's going to take me to find my dorm room again."  
  
"Want me to walk you?" Angel asked as they walked to the doors and Buffy picked up a couple of her books.  
  
"Nah, I got it." Buffy kissed Angel. "Love you."  
  
"I love you."  
  
Buffy walked out and shut the door. She walked back to the campus and roamed around for any sign of a familiar building. For a slayer, she had no sense of direction..or memory for that matter. She turned around to look behind her and ran into someone.  
  
"Ooh!" Buffy said, turning.  
  
"Wow, sorry." The guy said.  
  
"No, I-I wasn't looking"  
  
"Did you, uh, lose your way?"  
  
"Me? Oh, no, no, I'm just going to Fischer Hall. Which I know is on the Earth planet. Recently voted 'Most Pathetic.' Uh-huh."  
  
"Hmm, well, I'm lost and I have a map. So.."  
  
"Ooh, I come in second. I'm Buffy, by the way."  
  
"Eddie."  
  
"Ok, so. That's Fischer Hall, right?"  
  
"Ok, and this is Dunwirth Building, that's my dorm.. it's just.. it's us I can't find."  
  
"Are we the blue part?"  
  
"No.. uh, YES!"  
  
"Ok, right, so I-I came from there, then we just wanna go that way to the bike path." Buffy said, pointing.  
  
"You sound very certain, I'm in." They started to walk as he noticed the books Buffy carried. "You're taking 'Psych 105' with Professor Walsh?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean, I'm gonna try. She's not afraid of the long words, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, she's pretty intense. A lot of the courses are really tough."  
  
"I'm a little upset. I had it on good authority that this was a party school."  
  
"I think it's supposed to get easier."  
  
"I still feel like carrying around a security blanket."  
  
"'Of Human Bondage.' Have you ever read it?"  
  
"Oh, I'm not really into porn... I mean I'm just... I'm trying to cut way back."  
  
Eddie laughed. "No, there's no actual bondage, it's just a novel. I've read it, like, ten times. I always keep it by my bed.. security blanket."  
  
"I don't really have a security blanket.. unless you count Mr. Pointy."  
  
"Mr. Pointy?"  
  
"Oh, bike path. So it's nice to know that I'm not the only entirely confused person on this campus."  
  
"I suspect there's a lot of us."  
  
"Well, I'll look for you in Psych."  
  
"Yeah, maybe we can help each other figure out what the hell they're talking about."  
  
"Ok." Buffy laughed.  
  
"Maybe even make it through the year."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
"Night."  
  
Buffy walked to her dorm room and went up. She looked out the window before laying down. As she suspected, Angel moved out of the shadows and headed towards the mansion. He had made sure that she made it to her dorm ok. God, she loved him! Buffy fell asleep with a smile on her face. Maybe college wasn't going to be so bad after all. 


	10. Chapter 10

Buffy opened her eyes and stretched in the large bed. She looked over to see if Angel was there, but he wasn't. Usually he was in the kitchen making her breakfast. After that whole ordeal with Kathy, her demon roommate, Buffy had decided she didn't want to take any more chances on roommates. Willow had moved in to Buffy's old dorm to get away from her way too party hearty roommate. She still waited to see if someone a little less demon-y moved in. Also, Xander had come back from his trip and found Buffy moping at the Bronze with a severely sprained arm from a fight with a vampire named Sunday who had stolen her stuff. Buffy had gotten all of it back while Xander had gone to get Angel and the rest of the Scoobies.  
  
Sitting up and grabbing her robe, Buffy sat up and rubbed her face. Last night she and Angel had gone to a frat party for a little fun, but had wound up fighting Spike and Harmony. Harmony had mentioned the Gem of Amara and Giles had gone into research mode the moment she and Angel had called. The sym was supposed to be a myth, but Spike thought it was true cause he was looking in Sunnydale.  
  
"Angel?" Buffy called as she walked of the bedroom and headed towards the kitchen. She started to untie the belt of her robe, but Angel cleared his throat behind her and she spun to find Giles standing next to Angel.  
  
"Oh, good morning." Giles said.  
  
Angel smiled at her mischievously and raised one of his eyebrows as she started to redo her belt. "Giles, I didn't know you were here." She said.  
  
"Uh, really."  
  
"I was studying at the library. All Saturday night. A-And Angel came and got me and brought me home and by the time we got here, I was asleep. Uh, you know what. I'm an adult now and it's none of your business what Angel and I do."  
  
"I'm sincerely relieved to hear that. Now can we discuss the impending disaster?"  
  
"Giles found something." Angel said.  
  
"A text. It refers to the gem of Amara as residing in the valley of the sun."  
  
"Demon fancy talk for Sunnydale."  
  
"It seems that Spike may know what it's about. The gem may exist after all, in Sunnydale in a sealed underground crypt."  
  
"Why don't you and the guys try and locate the crypt and Angel and I will try to find Spike before he gets there." Buffy said.  
  
"I'll get started." Giles said.  
  
"I'll go call Willow and have her and Xander meet at your place." Angel said.  
  
"Right."  
  
Giles left and Angel looked at Buffy playfully. "Planning on ravishing me again this morning?"  
  
"Maybe. Of course Giles coming over was sort of a mood killer." Buffy said moving closer.  
  
"I can bring it back."  
  
"Is that 'I'm-full-of-myself' attitude coming back?"  
  
"I'll let you know." Angel swiftly picked Buffy up off her feet and carried her to the bedroom. Buffy squealed as he tossed her onto the bed.  
  
  
  
"Parker, I like you, I really do.. it's just, I love someone else. We're sort of involved. I'm sorry." Buffy said. She had run into Parker Abrams on her way to class. He had been trying to get with her since their first meeting in the cafeteria while Buffy was hiding from Kathy. He had asked her out for a party that was coming up soon.  
  
"Look, I, uh, really have to go now." Parker said, obviously hurt.  
  
"Parker wait. I did this all wrong."  
  
"No, it's cool. We'll hook up in class later."  
  
Parker walked away and Buffy stared after him. He was cute and she did like him, but she loved Angel. She was going to marry Angel someday. He had even asked her father his permission.  
  
"Now that was pathetic." Spike said behind her.  
  
Buffy turned around and Spike punched her in the face. Buffy looked up from the ground and saw Spike standing above her in a beam of sunlight.  
  
"Birds singing, squirrels making lots of rotten little squirrels. Sun beaming down in a nice, non-fatal way. It's very exciting, I can't wait to see if I freckle." Spike continued.  
  
Buffy grabbed her stake and jumped up. She landed a punch, then he punched her back and she hit the ground. He went to jump on her, but she kicked him back. He staggered, but jumped forward again, right into her stake.  
  
"Oh, do it again. It tickles. You know, in a good way." Spike crowed.  
  
Buffy withdrew the stake and she watched the wound close up instantly.  
  
"The Gem of Amara." Spike held his hand up and showed her the ring just before he backhanded her. "Official sponsor, of my killing you." He vamped out then went in for the kill. She backhanded him before he could reach her neck. He kicked her and she went down.  
  
Buffy was on her knees as she blocked a punch from Spike. He redirected her into a pole then kicked her in the stomach. She got up and tried to kick him but he blocked her and threw her into the pole again. He pressed her against it, then she grabbed him by the throat and began to choke him, then she threw him off her. Buffy kicked him in the stomach, which sent him spinning to the ground. He leapt back up and tried a spinning kick, which Buffy blocked, then kicked him with a roundhouse, then another, followed by redirecting him over a bench, sending him rolling. She jumped up on the bench and tried to kick him in the chest, but Spike blocked her, grabbed her arm and threw her into a metal frame table, who's glass top shattered under her. She rolled off and Spike strolled after her.  
  
"Getting tired Slayer?"  
  
Buffy got up, only to be hit with a series of punches and floored again. In the background, Buffy saw Xander running up.  
  
"Xander, get out of here!" Buffy called to him.  
  
Spike grabbed him, kneed him in the face, and sent him flying into the pole.  
  
"So, did you let Parker take a poke when Angel wasn't looking? Didn't seem like you know each other that well. What did it take to pry apart the Slayer's dimpled knees?" Spike asked.  
  
"You're a pig Spike." Buffy said.  
  
He jumped from the few stairs he was on above her and kicked her full on in the face. "Did he play the sensitive lad and get you to seduce him? That's a good trick if the girl's thick enough to buy it."  
  
Buffy flew up and delivered a roundhouse, however Spike followed it with an equally vicious hit that sent her flying forward.  
  
"I wonder what went wrong. Were you too strong? Did you bruise the boy? Come to think of it seems like someone told me that. Who was it? Oh, yeah. Angel. I'll send him your regards.." Spike smiled cruelly. "And your broken, drained body."  
  
Buffy was up in an instant. She threw a round house, then a punch, then another and another. She redirected him over the edge of a planter, jumped on it and, while coming down, kicked him, sending him flying into another planter knocking over an earthenware pot. She grabbed him, punching him twice in the face, and then grabbed the arm with the ring on it.  
  
"Take it off me this way, we both burn." Spike said.  
  
"Really? Let's see." Buffy jerked the ring off his finger and his face instantly contorted into a visage of pain. He started to smoke then run off crying out in agony. Buffy, exhausted sat down inspecting the ring.  
  
Xander got up and came over to her. "Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"We should get that thing to Giles."  
  
"Yeah. We should."  
  
Buffy got up and helped Xander walk to his car. They drove to Giles' apartment and got out. When they got in, everyone gathered around the table where Buffy set the ring down.  
  
"I like it." Willow announced.  
  
"It's small." Oz said.  
  
"Really worth getting my ribs bashed in." Xander said.  
  
"It's also very dangerous. And we're destroying it." Giles said sternly.  
  
"We don't destroy it." Buffy said.  
  
"Well, Buffy, any vampire that gets his hand on this is going to be essentially unlikable." Giles looked at Buffy for a moment. "Oh."  
  
"What's going on?" Xander asked.  
  
"She's giving the ring to Angel. Don't make a fuss." Willow said.  
  
"Buffy, are you sure?" Giles asked.  
  
"He should have it." Buffy stood up and stood over the ring. "I'm headed home for a long shower, or possibly a bath, anyway." She picked it up and started for the door. Before she walked through, she turned and looked back at her friends. "Maybe when I'm done, Angel and I will swing by. He's got a lot to see." Buffy walked out.  
  
When she reached the mansion, she could tell that he was there. She could sense him. Buffy walked in quietly and shut the door. She pulled out the ring and looked at it before she went into the large room any further. A voice startled her and she looked up to find Angel looking at her worried.  
  
"You're hurt." Angel said, walking up to her and touching her bruises and hurt arm carefully.  
  
"I'll heal. Will you come sit with me?" Buffy asked, the ring clutched in her fist.  
  
"Anything." He led her over to the large couch with a hand on her back and helped her sit down before he sat.  
  
"Angel, I have something for you." Buffy said. "And before you say anything, I just want you to consider using it, just for a while."  
  
"Hmm, sounds like fun." He said playfully.  
  
"Angel, please! I'm serious. This really isn't the thing to take lying on our backs."  
  
All smiles gone, Angel looked at her intently. "Buffy, what's the matter?"  
  
"Well, technically nothing yet. Before I tell you exactly what this is, I want you to put it on." Buffy opened her hand and showed him the ring. "Give me your hand." Angel did as he was told and Buffy put the ring on his finger.  
  
"Buffy, is this..?"  
  
"The ring of Amara. Yes. Spike found it. Then he found me and tap danced a little on me, then I beat the crap out of him, and then I took the ring from him."  
  
"I can't take this. It's too dangerous."  
  
"Angel, please. I don't want to lose you.. ever. This is the only guarantee that you will. I also thought that you could fulfill one of the things you've always wanted."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
Buffy stood up and took his hands, pulling him up. She led him to the door and opened it. Stepping outside, Buffy turned to look at Angel. He was still standing in the shadows of the house. She grabbed his hand and pulled him gently into the sunlight. He winced from the brightness and threw his hand up to shade his eyes. Buffy walked further out in the sun, Angel's wrist still clutched in her hand. After a few minutes, his eyes adjusted to the brightness and he looked around at the bright world.  
  
The trees blew slightly in the gentle breeze and birds chirped, flying out of the tree suddenly. The sun shone down on his skin and he could feel the wonderful warmth. The windows shone beautifully around him, reflecting the light on the ground. A man ran down the street a little ways away, calling for his dog who had broken away chasing after a cat. Angel's eyes fell upon every little thing in the sun around him, seeing the beauty everywhere. Then his eyes fell upon Buffy. The slight wind blew her baby blue peasant top lightly, causing it to ripple. Her hair shined from the sunlight that fell on it making her look as if she had a halo. The sun brightened her smiling face and reflecting in her eyes that were already bright with love. She was even more beautiful than he had ever imagined.  
  
Buffy saw a tear fall down Angel's cheek as he stared at her. She walked up to him and pulled him into a tight hug. He squeezed back so hard she thought she might break. It worried her that he could cry when he looked at her.  
  
"Angel, say something." Buffy pleaded, looking into his eyes.  
  
"You're beautiful. You're the most astounding thing I have ever laid eyes on. I am so lucky that I have you in my life. God Buffy, I love you!" Angel said.  
  
"I love you Angel!"  
  
They embraced again, tighter than the first time. She took her hand in hers and they walked through the streets of Sunnydale. Angel had never remembered the sun being so beautiful before. He had never really cared that much when he was alive. After being turned into a vampire those 246 years ago, he had missed the sun. The night had been all he had known for 246 years. Now Buffy had given him the light back. It was the most amazing gift in the world. She was the most amazing gift in the world. Nothing compared to the beauty that walked at his side.  
  
They arrived at Giles' apartment before Angel had realized where they were headed. They had been walking everywhere through Sunnydale for hours and now it was almost sunset. He wanted to watch the sunset with her and in the morning, watch the sun come up. Angel could see him and Buffy sitting out on the balcony of the upstairs study in the mansion, both wrapped in each other's arms and in sheets. The sun shining down so perfectly, warming them both as they held each other.  
  
"Giles?" Buffy called, breaking his thoughts. She pounded on the door again. "Open up, it's Buffy!"  
  
A minute later, a red, puffy eyed Willow opened the door and looked out at them. Fresh tears fell as she saw the two standing at the door. Buffy grabbed Willow into a hug.  
  
"Willow, what's wrong?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Buffy.. it's Cordelia." Willow said.  
  
"What about her?" Angel asked.  
  
"I can't.. I can't tell you! It hurts too much. I never thought that it would hurt so much."  
  
"What? What hurts Willow?" Buffy asked.  
  
"My heart."  
  
Buffy and Angel walked Willow into the room and found a very solemn Oz sitting on the couch next to an almost comatose Xander. Giles sat in the chair in the corner. He didn't even register that Buffy and Angel had walked in. Buffy ran to Xander and hugged him before lifting his head to make him look into her eyes.  
  
"Xander, what's the matter? What happened to Cordy?" Buffy asked.  
  
"She's.. she's gone." Xander replied.  
  
"Gone? Gone where?"  
  
"She's dead." 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Please read my small story in OriginalsHistorical called "The Day the World I Knew Changed Forever". It's dedicated to the memory of those lost on September 11th. Thank you.  
  
"A.. a vampire attack. Her parents just called us and told us what had happened. T-They didn't say vampires. They said she had bite marks on her neck a-a-and her blood was drained." Xander continued.  
  
"Oh God!" Buffy said, nearly falling on the floor. Angel caught her as she started to sob. "Cordy! No."  
  
"Shh." Angel said, tears coming into his eyes at the pain he felt emanating from the room.  
  
They all sat there, minds numb with the thoughts and memories that swam through their heads. Angel held Buffy to his chest while they sat on the floor, Willow's head was on Oz's shoulder and his arm was around her on the couch, Xander sat on the other end from them not moving, and Giles stared off into space from his position on the chair I the corner. Thought Cordelia hadn't been the best of friends with them, she was still their friend.  
  
Buffy remembered all the times that Cordy and her had matched wits over almost stupid things. She remembered first telling Cordy Angel was a vampire and Cordy telling her that she was the slayer of dating. She remembered Cordy trying to help her in the ally at the Bronze after Buffy had come back from LA the summer after she had died. Buffy remembered all the times that she had saved Cordy. Now the thought that permeated her thoughts the most was: I wasn't there to save her.  
  
"The funeral's going to be tomorrow at 3:00." Xander said to no one in particular. "She's going to be buried at the Sunnydale Cemetery. Her parents wanted us to come to the wake tonight at the Sunnydale Funeral Home at 7:00. I didn't know what to say."  
  
Buffy looked up at Xander, who was obviously hurting the most out of all of them. She stood up and sat by him. He leaned his head on her shoulder and Buffy held him. Before Buffy registered it, he was crying. She had never seen Xander cry before and it was a little weird, but she wasn't going to say anything.  
  
"We should all start getting ready to go." Giles said.  
  
Willow sniffed and wiped her face. "Yeah. We need to go to the wake. For her parents and for her."  
  
They all got up and hugged each other one after the other before walking numbly to their houses or dorm. Angel held Buffy the whole way home. They got dressed in silence, both grieving for their lost friend. It was supposed to have been a happy day. Angel had walked in the sun and was now unkillable. He would never ever die from a staking, or burning, or the sun. But it had been bittersweet. Cordelia Chase was dead.  
  
  
  
The Scoobies were all dressed in black and huddled together in the funeral home. They were in high school all over again. All of Cordy's little Cordettes were there. A lot of them were making eyes at Angel and completely disregarding that one of their friends was dead. Buffy tightened her arms around Angel's waist and stared down the Cordettes until they backed off and walked away. Angel was completely oblivious to it all. He was too concerned with Buffy.  
  
Cordelia looked as beautiful as she had in life. Her long brown hair was flowing around her shoulders in the white satin-lined casket. She had on spaghetti strapped black dress that disappeared into the bottom of the casket. Her makeup was done to perfection, like it always had been when she was alive.  
  
Buffy looked away towards the door and saw Harmony enter. The blonde girl that had once been a Cordette was now a vampire. Buffy hadn't killed her yet because she just felt pity for the girl. Buffy excused herself and walked over to Harmony.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Buffy hissed.  
  
"I came to see my friend." Harmony said. She was actually crying.  
  
"You do realize that you're not one of these people, right? That they're going to know.."  
  
"I was her best friend Buffy! Why wouldn't I show?"  
  
"Because you're a vampire. Or did you forget?"  
  
"How could I forget? Geez!"  
  
"Bite anybody here and I kill you."  
  
Harmony swept past Buffy and walked over to the group that was eyeing Angel again.  
  
Angel walked over to Buffy and the girls' heads bobbed to the side to watch his ass move. Buffy stopped Angel and turned him so his back was to the door. He looked at her funny.  
  
"Sorry. Those girls over there are giving you the lusty eye and you really don't need to walk with your back to them."  
  
"Maybe I should go say hi." Angel said.  
  
"Angel. Please don't joke. I feel bad enough with Cordy gone, I don't need some stupid bimbos that made my life hell in high school stealing you away."  
  
Angel pulled Buffy into a tight embrace and kissed the top of her head. "Buffy, no one can steal me away from you. I love you too much to let them."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Of course. Why would you ever doubt my love?"  
  
"I don't. I was just making sure." Buffy laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes as he held her tightly to him. She imagined the girls staring at her coldly, wondering how a loser like Buffy could get a guy as hot and tasteful as Angel. The first smile since the news of Cordy's death spread across her face.  
  
Buffy was enjoying the little moment when a scream cut through her nerves. Buffy and Angel moved to find where the scream had come from. Willow was screaming and pointing and all the other girls minus Harmony were joining in. Xander, Giles, and Oz stared in horror at what was raising up out of the casket. Cordelia was sitting up in full vamp face. Buffy and Angel gasped as they watched Cordelia jump out of the casket and jump for the first Cordette she saw.  
  
Snapping out of her shock, Buffy ran up faster than Cordy could contemplate and the Slayer threw what used to be Cordelia Chase through the window. Buffy started to run after Cordy through the broken window but the girl was gone when Buffy shot through. She looked everywhere for Cordy, but the girl was gone. Angel came out and stood behind her.  
  
"Where is she?" Angel asked.  
  
"I don't know. She just disappeared." Buffy said.  
  
  
  
"I should have known. I could have stopped this." Buffy said. She and Angel had changed clothes and gone out hunting for the vampire Cordelia had become. Angel grasped her hand and stopped her from walking. She turned to him and looked up at his face.  
  
"How?" Angel asked.  
  
"I don't know how! I just.. I could have saved her! I could have stopped this!"  
  
"Buffy.."  
  
"NO! She was my friend and I couldn't save her. And I feel really, really bad that she's like this now a-a-and the last time I saw or talked to her. I was so harsh to her Angel and now she's gone and I can't say I'm sorry." Buffy started to sob. "Now I have to kill her again. I never thought that I would have to kill one of my friends."  
  
"Neither have I." Cordelia's voice wafted on the breeze to the couple.  
  
Buffy spun and saw Cordelia walking smoothly around the corner of a building. She was dressed in smooth, blood red leather pants and a matching jacket. Her boots were high and thick soled. Her makeup was dark and her hair flowed down around her shoulders and over her back in loose ringlets.  
  
"Buffy, it's not her." Angel said behind Buffy.  
  
"Oh come on Angel! You of all people know that it is me. I am Cordelia."  
  
"No you're not." Buffy said.  
  
"Buffy, Buffy, Buffy. I'm ashamed of you. You're the slayer, you should know this. Giles was wrong. I am seriously me and loving all this new power coursing through me. You should really try it sometime."  
  
"No thanks. I like my pulse."  
  
"Don't really know if I would change you. If I remember correctly, you were the one that caused my life to be a living hell. You ruined me. Although, I gotta say, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't be me right now."  
  
"Cordelia.."  
  
"Shut up! I'm talking." Cordy snapped. "If it weren't for you, I would have gotten everything I wanted. I could have had Owen, I could have had Angel, but NO. Little Miss Slayer couldn't let that happen. If it weren't for you, I would never have even noticed Xander! That loser. What did I ever see in him?"  
  
"You said you loved him. That he grew on you like a fungus."  
  
"I was stupid."  
  
"Yeah, you were. You broke his heart. He loved you just as much as I know you loved him. I could tell it was killing you, no pun, after you came back to school."  
  
"God Buffy! Is that all you think about? Taking care of YOUR things? YOUR people? Not everything is about you! Ok, so maybe I did love him a little bit, but come on! In the end, it never would have worked out."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Because, he hung with you." With that, Cordelia attacked.  
  
Buffy and Angel threw themselves to the side and Cordelia sailed between them. Buffy flipped to her feet just as Angel did and Cordy faced Buffy.  
  
"Stop trying to be the hero for once." Cordy spat.  
  
"Can't help it, it's my job." Buffy retorted as she kicked Cordy in the face.  
  
Cordelia tripped over a headstone and fell into Angel's arms. "I'll be with you in a moment." Cordy twisted in Angel's arms and kicked his stomach. Angel hit a large headstone and fell to the ground. Cordelia threw herself at Buffy and started to pull the blonde's hair.  
  
Buffy cried out as Cordy managed to pull out a large clump of Buffy's hair. That pissed Buffy off and she pulled out twice as much hair on Cordelia. The brunette screamed with pain and fury and tried to punch Buffy, but Buffy blocked it, pulled Cordy forward using the momentum she already had, and pushed her straight down onto a granite headstone. Cordy screamed and looked up at Buffy with blood running from a large cut on her forehead.  
  
"Bitch!" Cordy shrieked.  
  
"What can I say?" Buffy said delivering a vicious backhand to the other girl's jaw.  
  
Cordy cried out as she went down to the ground. Buffy whipped out Mr. Pointy and looked at the soulless creature Cordelia Chase had become. The brunette vampire shifted out of her vampire visage and smiled at Buffy. Buffy faltered and frowned.  
  
"Buffy, it's not Cordelia. Stake it." Angel said. He had gotten up and moved over behind Cordelia.  
  
"She can't do it!" Cordy crowed triumphantly. "That's always been your weakness Buffy! You couldn't kill Angel, you couldn't kill the vampire version of your loser best friend Willow, and now.. now you can't kill me."  
  
"Buffy! Come on baby, you can do this." Angel encouraged. Buffy looked back and forth between Cordy and Angel. She was so confused. Cordy had been her friend. How could she kill her?  
  
"Hey! Here's an idea: you could join me! Me, you, and hopefully Angelus can go kill every one of those loser friends of yours and then we can kill off all the loser vampires and make a really cool race of vampires. What do ya say?"  
  
The stake dropped to Buffy's side as she stared at Cordelia getting closer and closer to her. She didn't know what to do. For the first time she had no idea how to kill Cordy. Buffy's eyes filled with tears as Cordy lowered her fangs to Buffy's neck. She couldn't look at Angel knowing what was happening to her. She heard a clap of thunder and then it started to rain. Buffy closed her eyes against the rain as she felt the tiny pin pricks start to sink in. But just as suddenly as they had entered, they were ripped out.  
  
Buffy watched as what used to be Cordelia turned to dust. She looked down at her hand that clutched Mr. Pointy. She had staked Cordelia. Sobbing, Buffy fell to her knees. Angel fell to his knees in front of Buffy and held her to him. She sobbed all of her frustrations out as the rain cascaded down over the couple. She was ashamed of herself at how weak she had been.  
  
Angel picked Buffy up in his arms and carried her home. He dried her off and slipped her into one of his shirts. Buffy was so light and now she was almost a shell from the encounter with Cordelia. Slipping the covers back on his side of the bed, Angel crawled in after he had dried off and changed into a pair of boxers. Buffy curled up on his side and tried to sleep, but she couldn't. She kept feeling those fangs sink into her neck. It hadn't been the first time a vampire had bitten her. Her mind flashed to the night before Graduation Day.  
  
  
  
"Buffy.. It's you?" A severely weakened Angel asked as Buffy sat down on the edge of the bed.  
  
"It's me." Buffy said.  
  
"I didn't want to go without.. seeing you.."  
  
"Angel, I can cure you."  
  
"It's ok.. I'm ready.."  
  
"Angel, listen to me. Sit up." He struggled to sit up and finally made it half way before Buffy stopped him. "You're gonna live. You have to live."  
  
"What do I.."  
  
"Drink." He looked at her, almost comprehending. She pulled off her jacket and moved her tank top gently aside. "Drink me."  
  
"No!" Angel jerked away from her.  
  
"It's the only way."  
  
"Get away!" He got up from the bed and stood swaying before her.  
  
"It'll save you."  
  
"It'll kill you."  
  
"Maybe not.. Not if you don't take it all."  
  
"You can't ask me to do this."  
  
"I won't let you die. I can't. The blood of the Slayer is the only cure."  
  
"Faith.."  
  
"I tried.. I killed her."  
  
"Then it's over."  
  
"No." Buffy moved towards him and he shoved her away, stumbling out into the main room. She followed him and watched him stumble and fall onto the coffee table.  
  
"It's over!"  
  
"It's never over. I won't let you die. Drink."  
  
"Please.."  
  
Buffy hit him in the face. He took the hit, looked back at her, weak and uncomprehending. She hit him again. He looked at her, understanding flooding into his eyes. She hit him again. He looked back at her, in vamp face. She tore her tank top aside, grabbed the back of his head, and slammed it down on her neck. He stared at her pulsing vein with his golden eyes and sunk his fangs in.  
  
Buffy gasped as he took long, shuddering gulps, his hands tightening around her. A stream of blood trickled down her back as he pulled her hard to him, overbalances her, they fell, hitting the ground, Angel on top, his face still burrowed in her flesh. Buffy winced, mouth opened in a silent cry, unable to catch her breath. Her hand flailed and found the water jug. She squeezed it hard, bending the thick metal.  
  
Buffy brought her leg up and curled it around Angel's thigh then she shot out in a sudden spasm, slamming into the table and breaking it in half. Angel couldn't stop. Buffy's eyes widened, wet with panic and ecstatic pain. As his animal feeding brought her close to the dark edge she finally screamed, a hoarse, primal call that filled the room. He heard her and wrenched himself free, throwing himself backwards onto the floor, breathing intensely hard, blood on his lips. A few racking breaths and he morphed back to human.  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
Buffy closed her eyes as she felt herself slip away.  
  
  
  
Buffy shot up in bed, a cold sweat pouring down her face. Her hand found the scar that Angel had left on her neck from that. Angel. She looked over into his concerned eyes now level with hers.  
  
"Buffy, are you ok?" Angel asked.  
  
"I-I-I'm fine. Just a bad dream." Buffy said shakily. "I'm fine."  
  
Her hand was holding her scar. "Buffy?" He gently took her hand away and looked down at the mark. She winced a little and he realized what she had been dreaming about. Angel pulled her to him and held her tight to assure her that he would never do that to her again.  
  
Buffy held onto him just as tight and stared at the wall behind him. After a few minutes, his grip lightened and she drew back away from him. "What?"  
  
"I have an idea." Angel smiled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come on." Angel took her hand and led them upstairs and out onto the balcony. He sat down and pulled Buffy down into his lap. She leaned into his chest and closed her eyes. "Don't close your eyes. Keep them open." She did as he told her to and together they watched their first sunrise in each other's arms. 


	12. Chapter 12

Buffy was thinking about everything but class at the moment. Her pen was acting up and the ink was everywhere and she was trying to focus on what she and Angel had told Giles earlier.  
  
  
  
"Wee bit unethical." Giles said.  
  
"Hello, people. Hey. Mmm." Buffy said. Giles held up the sketch.  
  
"It's your late night storm trooper pal." Angel said.  
  
"It's.. it's just for reference, you know, but fairly accurate you'd say?" Giles asked.  
  
"That's your man." Buffy said.  
  
"Your man, actually. Uh.. You are patrolling tonight?"  
  
"Nope, Angel and I are going to a party tonight. Hopefully, a "no fighting, no biting" kind of deal."  
  
"Look, Buffy, somebody's got to find out who these people are."  
  
"Giles, I go to college now. The girls in my school want to party and Willow needs some cheering up. We're going to take her."  
  
"How's Will dealing.." Xander asked.  
  
"With the black hole of despair she's been living in since Oz left? She's dealing. Angel and I are helping. It's hard. Ergo, party. You two can take patrol."  
  
"Now, if you'll excuse us, I need to go find something slutty to wear tonight." Angel said.  
  
  
  
Everyone but Buffy had stared at him. She was used to his humor now, but it was obvious the others weren't. Buffy giggled as she took his hand and they walked out. She was happy to have Angel walking in the sun with her now on a regular basis. He walked her to psych class and promised to return when it was over. She asked what he was going to do and he replied, "Picking something equally slutty for my girl." Willow had walked up and stared at Buffy and Angel as they laughed at the joke. Now Buffy fought with her pen as Professor Walsh continued to talk.  
  
"Stupid pen!" Buffy mumbled.  
  
"Ballpoints can be tricky." Willow said.  
  
"I'll see you all tomorrow." Walsh called out.  
  
Buffy and Willow got up and headed to the door. Buffy saw Angel waiting and she rushed up to him and gave him a peck on the cheek. She expected Willow to be next to her, but the red head was talking to Riley and Professor Walsh.  
  
"Oz will be back." Willow said.  
  
"Not to my class, he won't. An educated guess. You know the rules, you know I hate exceptions, and yet somehow you feel your exception is exceptional." Walsh said coldly.  
  
"Oh, but.."  
  
"It is. To you. But since I'm neither a freshman nor a narcissist, I have to consider the whole class. If your friend can't respect my schedule, I think it's best he not come back."  
  
Willow looked miserable as she walked past Buffy and Angel. Buffy stared incredulously at Walsh. Angel tugged her elbow, but she pulled her arm away and walked up to Walsh.  
  
"You know, for someone who teaches human behavior, you might try showing some." Buffy said.  
  
"It's not my job to coddle my students." Walsh said.  
  
"You're right. A human being in pain has nothing to do with your job." Buffy walked back to Angel and the two left.  
  
"If I had talked to my teachers like that back when I was in school, I would have been swatted on the hand and sent to the corner." Angel said when they got home.  
  
"I'm sorry, but couldn't she see that Willow was really hurting? God! That just pisses me off that Walsh could just ignore Willow's feelings." Buffy said.  
  
"Me too. You're a brave one Miss Summers."  
  
"Always have been. Ok, so, party wear. What'd ya pick?"  
  
  
  
Buffy, Angel, and Willow walked into the party. The music was playing and people milled about or danced. Everyone looked like they had a drink. Buffy looked over to Willow who looked really glum.  
  
"Looks cool." Buffy said.  
  
"Uh huh." Willow said.  
  
"Look, we could go."  
  
"No.. no, we're here for fun."  
  
"Oh, look. Some of the guys are here already."  
  
Angel gave Buffy a look that said, "Guys?"  
  
"I'm gonna grab a soda. I'll.I'll find you guys."  
  
"Ok." Buffy watched Willow disappear around a corner before she turned to Angel. "Wanna dance?"  
  
"Buffy.." Angel started.  
  
"I know, I know, you don't dance. But come on Angel! It's a party. Dance with me once?"  
  
"Slow dance?"  
  
"Ok. Get me a drink?"  
  
"Of course. What would you like?"  
  
"Coke."  
  
"Be back." Angel disappeared into the mass of people.  
  
Buffy walked up to the group of guys she knew from a couple of her classes.  
  
"Buffy!" one of them said.  
  
"Hey Greg." Buffy said.  
  
"Glad you could make it. Did you bring Angel? He's a cool guy."  
  
"Yeah, I brought him. He's off getting drinks. He won't dance with me."  
  
A few of the guys responded "I will!"  
  
"Sorry guys, I'm off the market. Dancing only allowed with the boyfriend."  
  
Riley shoved into the group and gently grabbed her arm. "Excuse me. Hi."  
  
"Hi." Buffy said. She excused herself and allowed Riley to pull her to the side.  
  
"Um.. Buffy.. You do the reading on chapter 9?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Wow. Some theories, huh? Cheese?" Riley held up a cheese cube on a stick.  
  
"No thanks. Thanks though."  
  
"Welcome. Ok, I'll let you get back to what you were doing."  
  
"Ok." Buffy stared at him as he walked off. "Sorry about that."  
  
"That's cool." Greg said. "Where's that boyfriend of yours?"  
  
"I don't know. He should be back by now."  
  
"He'll be back."  
  
Buffy and the guys continued to talk. At one point Angel came up and handed her a drink. After a little while of talking, he took her jacket. Angel put it on a couch and led her to the dance floor as a slow song came on. When it was over, Buffy rejoined the group as Angel went for more drinks.  
  
A hand fell on her shoulder and Buffy turned to find Riley. "Hey."  
  
"Um, Willow said to say that she took off." Riley said. Buffy started to get upset and Riley noticed. "Oh, no, she's ok. Kind of blue, but she said not to worry."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You know.. I wanted to ask you something."  
  
"Ask away."  
  
Riley was about to say something when Angel came up. "Buffy! We need.. Need to talk, uh, not here. It's sort of.. Unfinished business." He said.  
  
"Business? Right. Uh, excuse us?" Buffy said to Riley.  
  
"No problem."  
  
The two rushed off, Riley staring after Buffy. As soon as they were out the door, Xander joined them.  
  
"Xander?" Buffy asked.  
  
"He found me in the party." Angel said. "We've got some unwanted company."  
  
"When do we not?"  
  
"It's Spike." Xander said. "He's back in town."  
  
Buffy sighed as they ran to Giles' apartment. The three burst through the door and startled Giles.  
  
"Buffy! You three startled me." Giles said.  
  
"Sorry, but we've got a pest." Buffy said.  
  
"Sorry?"  
  
"Spike. He's back in town." Angel said.  
  
They all went and sat down around the living room.  
  
"What is wrong with him? Doesn't Spike get that this is my town?" Buffy said.  
  
"He's resilient." Giles said.  
  
"And it's our night off."  
  
"I'm sure he'd pick another night if he knew you were busy with Teutonic boy toy." Angel said.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Riley's a doof. He's not Teutonic."  
  
"We have to assume that Spike's main target is you, Buffy." Giles said.  
  
"Fine. You know what? He's worn out his welcome. Tonight, I kill him."  
  
"You have a plan?"  
  
"I am the plan. If Spike wants me, I go alone.." Angel started to protest. "No arguments. I'll lead him away from the popular places and give him what he wants."  
  
Buffy got up to leave, but Xander stopped her. "Oh, wait, wait! Take this."  
  
"A flare gun? Xander, if I find Spike, I'm staking him, not signaling ships at sea."  
  
"You get into trouble.."  
  
"Ok. I'll flare."  
  
"And we'll come a-runnin'."  
  
Buffy walked out the door and Angel watched her go. He looked at Giles who nodded, knowing what the vampire was thinking. Angel took off after Buffy. He stuck to the shadows and kept a close eye on her.  
  
Buffy sat down on a bench out in the open and looked around. She waited for any sign of Spike, or anything else for that matter. After a few minutes, Riley walked up to her.  
  
"Riley! What are you doing here?" Buffy said.  
  
"Well, I didn't get a chance to say goodbye to you after the party. You left so fast. You know, with your friend.. Who's a boy." Riley said.  
  
"Uh, Angel? He's someone that I.. don't want to talk about, right now. Um.. You know, I don't want you taking this the wrong way.. It's just, um.. I need a little alone time now.. Alone."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I need space."  
  
"We're outdoors."  
  
"Emotionally. I mean, emotionally.."  
  
"You know, there's plenty of space back in your house. Why don't I take you? You wouldn't believe the weirdos out at this hour." He started to lead her away.  
  
"Whoa! Ok.. It's a free campus. Who died and made you John Wayne?"  
  
"I'm just trying to help."  
  
"You think I need help? Believe me, I don't. You know, if you were a real gentleman, then you would just leave. You would go far, far away, now! Shoo!"  
  
"Are you drunk?"  
  
"Yes! Go and report me."  
  
"I'm taking you home. Come on." He went to grab her and lead her off, but Buffy dodged.  
  
"Oh, did you ever think maybe I'm gonna take you home, huh? What? You think that boys can take care of themselves and girls need help?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That is so Teutonic!"  
  
"Look, Buffy, as long as you're out here, I'm staying."  
  
"Well, as long as you're out here, I'm staying."  
  
A scream sounded from somewhere far off and the two jumped and looked at each other.  
  
"Gotta go." Riley said.  
  
"See ya!" Buffy said.  
  
They both ran off in opposite directions. Buffy knew that scream and knew exactly where it had come from. Willow. As she ran, she bumped into Angel.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Buffy huffed as she ran.  
  
"I followed you to make sure you were safe." Angel replied.  
  
"I said alone!"  
  
"I know. Who was that boy?"  
  
"Riley? He's the TA in my psych class."  
  
"His eyes were all over you."  
  
"Please! Now is not the time anyway! We need to get to Willow."  
  
By the time they reached Willow's dorm, all the lights were out. Buffy and Angel raced up the stairs and found Willow's hallway filled with commandos. Spike was fighting with a few of the commandos and Willow was crawling around on the ground as one of the commandos grabbed her.  
  
"She's contained!" he said.  
  
"Contain this!" Buffy said. The commando who had Willow turned around and was blinded as his night vision goggles were overloaded when Buffy shot off the flare gun. The flare bounced around the room.  
  
"Ahh! Ow! I'm blind! What the hell was that?" a bunch of the commandos screamed.  
  
The commandos tore off their goggles. Buffy shooed Willow into her room and she and Angel began to fight the commandos. A tall commando who appeared to be the leader redirected her into a wall. Spike saw a way to escape and did. Buffy got up and dodged a kick, then a punch and then reciprocated and landed a punch. She got him in a corner and landed about a dozen quickly repeated punches on his stomach. He got a hold of himself, and then punched Buffy in the face. She flew back. Spike who ran down the hall and jumped out a window. Angel and two of the commandos followed him, but stopped at the window. Then the three started fighting each other. Buffy was directed into a wall. She got up and slammed her commando in the face with a folding chair. She delivered a roundhouse kick and flipped him over onto the floor. He got up and through his hazy vision realized there was something amiss.  
  
"Abort!" he yelled. "Abort!"  
  
The commandos cleared out fast and Buffy went to help Angel up. He had been stomped on the ground under a large onslaught of commandos. They went to Willow's room to see if she was ok. Willow was a little scared to stay at home by herself, so Buffy and Angel invited her to stay at the mansion for a little while.  
  
The next day, Buffy was headed home to see how Willow was holding up. Angel had promised to wait on her hand and foot. She was walking pretty fast when Riley caught up to her.  
  
"Hey!" Riley said.  
  
"Hi." Buffy said.  
  
"Listen, sorry about last night."  
  
"No, no.. I was rude. I just felt like being alone. Sometimes it's nice to be out by yourself at night."  
  
"I hear that. Gotta be careful, though. Lotta strange.. People out there."  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"How's Willow doing?"  
  
"Ok. 'Course, that stupid fraternity prank on the dorm didn't help any."  
  
"That's right. I forgot you guys live in Stevenson."  
  
"I don't. Willow does. I live with a good friend of mine. I used to live there anyway. How did you know that?"  
  
"Well, Willow and I were.. I thought she might be able to help me on a project."  
  
"Really? That work out for you?"  
  
"Don't know yet."  
  
"Uh, last night.. At the party. You wanted to tell me something."  
  
"Oh, yeah. Very important stuff. I don't remember any of it now. But you would have been fascinated, possibly even moved. Did Willow tell you I like cheese?"  
  
"You're a little peculiar."  
  
"I can live with that."  
  
They continued to walk and talk. Buffy led him to her and Angel's mansion.  
  
"This is where you live?" Riley asked.  
  
"Yup. Me and Angel and, right now, Willow. She was a little wigged last night, so we offered to let her come stay with us." Buffy said.  
  
"Wow. It's a little creepy."  
  
"Nah. I like it. It has a really pretty garden. Wanna see?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Buffy opened one of the doors and allowed Riley to enter first. She put her keys down on a table behind the large couch. "Angel? Willow?" Buffy called. No one answered. "Hmm, no one's home. I guess they went out for ice cream."  
  
"Wow." Riley was looking around at the immense space of the living room.  
  
"Yeah. I didn't really get to pay much attention when I first came here. I was a little busy fighting with Angel to notice."  
  
"Fighting?"  
  
"Uh.. Over something that he wasn't supposed to mess with. I had to stop him from messing with it."  
  
"Angel's a he?"  
  
"Yeah. What'd you think he was?"  
  
"A girl. I mean, Angel for a guy's name?"  
  
"I like it. He's real name is Liam, but he doesn't go by that now. Not since his parents and little sister died a while ago."  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be. Besides, I never knew them. Angel never really talked about his mom much, but I got the impression she was a good woman."  
  
"What about his dad?"  
  
"They didn't really see eye to eye. His father was kind of.. abusive towards Angel. Complaining that he was a scoundrel and needed to get a girlfriend or a job or something."  
  
"Oh. His sister?"  
  
"He loved her. A lot. It really hurt him to find out he lost her. He still doesn't like to talk about it." Buffy sighed, a little uncomfortable with the subject. "So, um, garden. Is here." She led them through the French doors out into the garden.  
  
"Did I say wow before?"  
  
"Yeah. I think you did."  
  
"Well I'd like to change it to 'holy moly!'"  
  
"You can do that."  
  
"This is amazing. How did he pay for it?"  
  
"He didn't. The owners sort of died and gave it to him."  
  
"Wow. Were they relatives of his?"  
  
"No. Just, people he.. helped out."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well, you better get going. I promised Willow that we'd have some fun before the holidays got here."  
  
"Yeah. Ok. I have a class soon, so I better leave."  
  
"Ok." Buffy walked Riley to the door.  
  
"Now I know where you live. I might drop by every now and then."  
  
"Um.. No. Don't do that."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm.. hardly ever here and Angel doesn't really like unannounced guests."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Bye, bye now." Buffy rushed Riley out of the door just as Willow and Angel came in through the garden.  
  
"Hey Buffy!" Willow said.  
  
"Hey." Buffy walked up to Angel and kissed him before she hugged Willow. "How are you?"  
  
"I'll be ok. Angel took me out for iced mochas and donuts!"  
  
"You're spoiling my best friend!"  
  
"What can I say? I love her." Angel said.  
  
"Awe! I'm loved!" Willow said.  
  
The three laughed as the girls went to sit on the couch and Angel went to make them dinner. 


	13. Chapter 13

Buffy, Willow, Anya, and Angel were all standing around watching the ground breaking ceremony for the new cultural center. Buffy and Willow were on Thanksgiving break and had nothing better to do.  
  
*Well, I have SOMEONE better to do.* Buffy thought as she eyed Angel. He noticed and took her hand. Anya had been talking and Buffy hadn't been listening.  
  
"Look at him. Have you ever seen anything so masculine?" Anya asked.  
  
"You mean Guerrero or his wife?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I think she means.." Willow gestured to Xander who was holding a shovel, waiting to start digging.  
  
"Oh. Very manly. Not at all Village People. So much sexier than the outfit from his last job."  
  
"Oh, I miss the free hot dogs on sticks."  
  
"I'm imagining having sex with him right now." Anya said.  
  
"Aren't we all?" Angel muttered under his breath. He was only here because Buffy had insisted that they come for Xander's sake. Angel wanted to stay home with his girlfriend and do some things that were probably illegal in 49 out of the 50 states. He looked down at her in her burgundy tank top that was missing the lower part of the back, a brown suede skirt, and the cowboy hat she had on. She looked sexy to him.  
  
"Angel?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You've got lusty eye. I promised when we get home that you can do anything you want with me."  
  
"Like I said before, are you sure it's anything I want to do to you?"  
  
"I'm the slayer. Bring it on."  
  
Angel chuckled, took her hat off, out it on him, and pulled her to him by her waist. They stood there watching the ceremony continue.  
  
"And that's why it's appropriate that the ground-breaking for the UC Sunnydale Cultural Partnership Center is taking place so soon before Thanksgiving. Because that's what the melting pot is about.. Contributions from all cultures, making our culture stronger.." Gerhardt said.  
  
"What a load of horse hooey!" Willow said.  
  
"We have a counterpoint?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yeah. Thanksgiving isn't about blending of 2 cultures. It's about one culture wiping out another. And then they make animated specials about the part where, with the maize and the big, big belt buckles. They don't show you the next scene, where all the bison die and Squanto takes a musket ball in the stomach."  
  
"Ok. Now, for some of that, you were channeling your mother?"  
  
"Well, yeah, sort of. That's why she doesn't celebrate Thanksgiving or Columbus Day.. You know, the destruction of the indigenous peoples. I know it sounds a little overwrought, but really, she's.. She's right."  
  
"Yeah. I guess I never really thought about it that way. With mom at aunt Darlene's this year, I'm not getting a Thanksgiving. Maybe it's just as well."  
  
"Well, I think that's a shame. I love a ritual sacrifice." Anya said.  
  
"It's not really a one of those."  
  
"To commemorate a past event, you kill and eat an animal. It's a ritual sacrifice, with pie."  
  
"..And thus, a symbolic beginning." Gerhardt said as she walked over with a golden shovel and stuck it in the ground.  
  
"What's she doing? Xander said he was going to dig. I want to see Xander dig." Anya said.  
  
"That's part's just ceremonial." Angel said.  
  
"Well, it bites. She's not rippling at all. Oh. Look, there he goes. Look at him." Anya sighed as she stared at Xander starting to dig.  
  
"Very.." Angel started.  
  
"Diggy." Willow finished.  
  
"Soon he'll be sweating. I'm imagining having sex with him again." Anya said.  
  
"Imaginary Xander is quite the machine." Buffy said. "Hey, I'll be right back. Mother Nature has it out for me today."  
  
Angel chuckled and released her. Buffy went off to one of the buildings and went in. Just as Angel turned back, Xander fell through the ground.  
  
  
  
"While they were pulling Xander out, I heard a couple of the professors talking about it. They were they excited. It's the old Sunnydale Mission, which everyone thought was lost." Angel said. He and Buffy were curled up on the couch in front of a roaring fire in the big fireplace. A blanket was spread out on the floor and it had half eaten food and an empty bottle of wine laying on it.  
  
"Huh?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Are you ok? You seem kind of.. Out of it."  
  
"Hmm? Oh. No, fine. I'm sorry. A lost mission. I mean, a hairbrush I can understand. And by the way, I will find that and get that back to Willow. But how do you lose a mission?"  
  
"Huge earthquake in 1812. Everyone just assumed the mission was leveled. Instead, they built right over it. It's like what happened in the thirties with that church the master was in. Doesn't it make you wonder what else is there, like, right under our feet?"  
  
"Mostly, I've just found sewers full of demons."  
  
"Oh, right." Buffy sighed heavily and stared into the fire. Angel could tell something was bothering her. "Buffy, are you sure you're ok? Something's bothering you."  
  
Suddenly, Buffy shot up out of his arms and faced him. "You know what? We should have our own Thanksgiving. I can cook the meal, just like my mom does, have all the guys over. It'll be great."  
  
"Buffy, earlier you agreed with Willow about Thanksgiving. It's a sham. It's all about death. Isn't that what you guys said?"  
  
"It is a sham, but it's a sham with yams. It's a yam sham."  
  
"You're not gonna joke-rhyme your way out of this one."  
  
"I know.. But I want it. It's like professor Walsh was saying about sense memory. I smell a roasting turkey, and I'm 8 years old. I liked having that to look forward to. Everything's different now."  
  
"Well, I suppose there could be slight yams."  
  
"I mean, we could definitely use a little comfort food. I bet Giles doesn't have any plans. And Xander always tries to avoid all of his family gatherings. And since Willow's mom doesn't believe in all the Thanksgiving stuff, she's not going to be doing anything."  
  
"Pilgrims aside, isn't that the whole point of thanksgiving? Everybody has a place to go?"  
  
"You know what? Count me in. I've never really had a Thanksgiving.. Unless you count that one time Darla and I got a whole bunch of Indians and we.."  
  
"Skip it. I don't wanna hear that."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"So, you're in?"  
  
"I'm in."  
  
"And it's not just the wine talking?"  
  
"Nope. But can you say the same thing?"  
  
"I don't know. If I were you, I'd take full advantage of me. Right. Now." Buffy straddled Angel and started to undo his pants. He didn't complain as her hand grasped his chest as his already unbuttoned shirt was thrown from his body. She didn't complain either as her clothes rapidly disappeared. Angel laid her gently down onto the blanket and covered her completely as they made love over and over again.  
  
  
  
"Pretty darn scary. It more like a riot than a Ralph's. I thought I was going to have to use slayer moves on this one woman who was completely hoarding the pumpkin pie filling." Buffy said. She, Angel, and Giles were all in the little kitchen working on the food for Thanksgiving dinner. They had been to a murder scene earlier in the day and told Giles about it when Buffy and Angel had come in from going to the store.  
  
"And at some point, you are going to tell me about the murder?" Giles asked.  
  
"Oh, right. The knife was some sort of Indian artifact. Chumash, I think. That's all we got. Right?" Buffy asked Angel. He nodded.  
  
"Oh, Chumash Indians. They were indigenous to this whole area."  
  
"That's interesting."  
  
"Then, of course, the murder weapon might have just been a convenient choice."  
  
"Uh-uh. There was a big ol' scissors lying right there. That knife was picked for a reason. Do you even own a turkey pan?"  
  
"Tell me again why we're not doing this at your house."  
  
"Giles, if you would like to get by in American society, then you are going to have to follow our traditions. You're the patriarch. You have to host the festivities, or it's all meaningless."  
  
"And this is in no way an elaborate scheme to stick me with the cleanup?"  
  
"How about that ceremonial knife, huh? Pretty juicy piece of clueage, don't you think?"  
  
Angel chuckled at Buffy. She gave him a look that dared him to continue laughing at her.  
  
"Yes, all right, I'll look into the Chumash connection and see if there's any ritual significance to the ear removal." Giles said.  
  
"Thank you." Buffy paused and almost stared off into space.  
  
"Are you all right sweetie?" Angel asked.  
  
"Yeah. Uh.. I still need to pick up a few things, so I'll check in. And keep your hands off the food." She said to Giles.  
  
"Oh, I'll try and restrain myself from eating uncooked potatoes and cranberries." Giles said.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Buffy and Angel were standing inside a church where they were supposed to meet this preacher friend of Giles. The guy was no where to be found so they decided to try outside.  
  
"Father Gabriel? Father Gabriel? Are you out here?" Buffy and Angel turned and saw an Indian in the middle of slicing the throat of the priest he's hung. "God."  
  
"Buffy." Angel said.  
  
"Sorry." Buffy ran the rest of the way to the Indian and punched him in the stomach. She then redirected him a few feet away. He got up to a defensive crouch, in a fighting stance. Angel stood facing him from the side.  
  
"You can't stop me." The Indian guy said.  
  
"You're very wrong about that." Buffy replied.  
  
He rushed her again, but she sidestepped him and redirected him forward, where Angel slammed his head into a conveniently low hung bell. He landed a few feet back, got up and tried to slice Buffy with his knife. She dodged back again. He tried to punch her and she dodged, making him hit an ornamental stand. Before Buffy knew what had happened, the Indian was on top of her trying to push a knife in her throat.  
  
"I am vengeance. I am my people's cry. They call for Hus, for the avenging spirit to carve out justice." The Indian guy said.  
  
"They tell you to start an ear collection?" Buffy kicked high, which threw him off. She rolled over, punching him, then slammed his knife arm into a tree but he didn't let go. He punched her, but she kicked the legs out from under him. Angel grabbed him and the guy was stuck holding his knife to his throat.  
  
"You slaughtered my people. Now you kill their spirit. This is a great day for you." Indian guy said.  
  
Angel shoved him away and he got up. Then he turned into a group of bats and they flew off. Buffy and Angel ducked as the bats flew at their heads, swatting with their arms and hands. As soon as the bats were gone, the two were running for Giles' apartment. 


	14. Chapter 14

A/N GOD NO! I hate that whole B/R crap! YUCK! POOWIE! Shame on you people for thinking such naughty thoughts! This is strictly B/A. Riley is just a misguided crap head in this fic. He thinks Buffy likes him and he keeps ignoring the signs that she's with Angel. Just keep reading the story as it progresses. I have plans.  
  
"It's clear we're dealing with a spirit of some kind. It's very common for Indian spirits to change to animal form." Giles said.  
  
He, Buffy, and Angel were back in the kitchen making the Thanksgiving dinner the day after last night's Indian escapade. When Buffy and Angel had arrived last night at the apartment to tell Giles, he had been out somewhere. Now, Giles was peeling vegetables, Angel was cleaning them off, and Buffy was checking the settings on the oven.  
  
"It's plenty uncommon for me to freeze up during a fight. I mean, we had the guy, I was ready for the take-down, and I stopped. And Native American." Buffy said.  
  
"Sorry?"  
  
"We don't say 'Indian.'"  
  
"Oh, right. Yes, yes. Um, always behind on the terms. Still trying not to refer to you lot as 'bloody colonials.'"  
  
"Hey! I'm not a colonial!" Angel said.  
  
"Right. Sorry."  
  
"And the thing is, I like my evil like I like my men.. evil. You know, 'straight up, black hat, Tied to the train tracks, soon my electro-ray will destroy metropolis' bad. Not all mixed up with guilt and the destruction of an indigenous culture. No offense sweetie." Buffy said.  
  
"None taken." Angel replied giving Buffy a quick kiss.  
  
"This spirit warrior.. Hus, you called him.. Has killed innocent people." Giles said.  
  
"Ok. You know what? We need to boil those and put them through the ricer." Buffy said.  
  
"I don't think I have a ricer."  
  
"You don't have a ricer? What do you mean? How could someone not have a ricer?"  
  
"Well, do you have one at home?"  
  
"I don't know. What's a ricer?"  
  
"We'll mash them with forks, much like the pilgrims must have. Did you catch the part about the innocent people?"  
  
"Yes. Ok? And I do want to stop him. I'd just like to find a non-slay-ie way to do it."  
  
There was a knock on the door. Both men went to answer it, but Buffy sent them back to work on the vegetables. She opened the door to be greeted by a huge pile of books.  
  
"Hey." Buffy said.  
  
"Hey." Willow replied, poking her head around the stack.  
  
"Peas?" Willow handed her a box of peas. "These are frozen!"  
  
"What's all that?" Angel asked coming in from the kitchen drying his hands.  
  
"Atrocities. I got the full poop on the Chumash Indians and our fabulous buried mission." Willow said.  
  
"You said you were going to get fresh ones!" Buffy said.  
  
"Atrocities?"  
  
"Peas. They come in little pods. You were going to shell them."  
  
"I didn't have time. I was busy reading about the Chumash war."  
  
"The Chumash were peaceful." Giles said from the kitchen.  
  
"Oh, they were peaceful, all right. They were fluffy indigenous kittens, till we came along." Willow said.  
  
"They're gonna be mushy." Buffy said.  
  
"They won't be mushy." Angel said.  
  
"I like mushy peas." Giles said.  
  
"You're the reason we had to have pilgrims in the first place. So what happened to the Chumash?" Buffy asked.  
  
"How about imprisonment, forced labor, herded like animals into a mission full of bad European diseases." Willow said.  
  
"Boy. Cultural partnership center really didn't stress any of that stuff."  
  
"Not even a diorama. And it gets better. The few Chumash who tried to rebel were hanged. And when a group was accused of stealing cattle, they were killed.. Men, women, and children. And for proof to bring back to their accusers.."  
  
"They cut off their ears." Angel finished.  
  
"So Hus wasn't kidding about the rightful vengeance routine." Buffy said.  
  
"He's recreating all the wrongs done to his people. And it's up to us to stop him." Giles said.  
  
"Yes, but after dinner, right?"  
  
"Are you sure we shouldn't be helping him?" Willow asked.  
  
"No, I think perhaps we won't help the angry spirit with his rape and pillage and murder." Giles said.  
  
"Well, ok, no, but we should be helping him redress his wrongs. Bring the atrocities to light."  
  
"If the history books are full of them, I'd say they already are."  
  
"Giving his land back."  
  
"It's not exactly ours to give."  
  
"I don't think you wanna help. I think you just wanna slay the demon, then go la la la!"  
  
"And I think your sympathy for his plight has blinded you to certain urgent facts. We have to stop this thing."  
  
"Ok, unfeeling guy."  
  
"Willow, that's not fair!"  
  
"I have to baste!" Buffy said. She walked into the kitchen away from the bickering Willow and Giles. Angel followed her in while Giles and Willow continued to talk.  
  
"Are you ok?" Angel asked her, wrapping her in his arms.  
  
"No! All this bickering and talks about fights. I just wanted a peaceful Thanksgiving."  
  
"Buffy, we all know that holidays in Sunnydale don't usually happen exactly.."  
  
"Normal?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I know, but still.. Christmas was fairly normal last year. Minus the whole you trying to kill yourself and the snowfall. There was trees, nog, and roast beast."  
  
"True.." Angel was stopped from saying anything further when a knock sounded through the apartment. They turned to find Giles opening the door to Anya and one very pale Xander.  
  
"Happy Thanksgiving." Xander said.  
  
"Xander. You look like death." Giles said.  
  
"Are you ok?" Willow asked.  
  
"You didn't bring rolls?" Buffy asked.  
  
Xander and Anya walked in and Anya laid Xander on the couch. "The doctor couldn't figure out was up with me. He said I had a lot of symptoms that didn't connect." Xander said.  
  
"I think they do connect." Buffy said.  
  
"What, to this Chumash spirit vengeance guy?"  
  
"Didn't you say the Chumash got all diseased when they were all holed up in the mission?" Buffy asked Willow.  
  
"Yeah. This has a better account of everything. It lists the various.." Willow started.  
  
"Various? As in.." Xander squeaked.  
  
"Well, the important thing is not to panic."  
  
"You just recited the mystical panic-causing incantation, so little hope there. Let's talk about the various."  
  
"Well, they did suffer from malaria, some smallpox.."  
  
"I was gonna say smallpox." Anya said.  
  
"You know, syphilis, but basically.." Willow added fast.  
  
"Syphilis!?" Xander asked.  
  
"Well, but this is probably mystical, and it'll all go away as soon as.."  
  
"As soon as what?"  
  
"We still don't know what we're gonna do. Well, maybe I can find something. Let's give him some land."  
  
"I'm sure that'll clear everything right up." Giles said.  
  
"Sarcasm accomplishes nothing, Giles."  
  
"It's sort of an end in itself."  
  
"Can we come rocketing back to the part about me and my new syphilis?" Xander said.  
  
"It'll make you blind and insane, but it won't kill you. The smallpox will." Anya said.  
  
"Maybe there's a Wiccan spell that can cure it. Something regular medicine doesn't know. Ooh, there was a potion." Willow looked through a book and pulled out a piece of paper and began reading it. "Sage, salt..Onion?"  
  
"That's the stuffing." Buffy said.  
  
"Oh, God." Xander said.  
  
"Uh, you're gonna get vesicles and pustules. They have pictures." Anya said, trying to show Xander the book.  
  
"I hate this guy!"  
  
"He's just doing what was done to him." Willow said.  
  
"I didn't give him syphilis."  
  
"No, but you freed his spirit, and after a century of unrest, he saw you as one of his oppressors." Angel said.  
  
"What, so he rises up and infects the first guy he sees? That's no fair."  
  
"Like you've never woken up cranky." Willow said.  
  
"But why the others? Why them particularly?" Giles asked.  
  
"So we take this guy out. Buffy, it is for to be slaying sometime soon, yeah?" Xander asked.  
  
"That's sort of the question before the court." Buffy said, looking up from the bowl she was stirring in.  
  
"Question?"  
  
"There are 2 sides to it." Willow said.  
  
"Slaying him? The representative from syphilis votes yay."  
  
"It's not that simple."  
  
"He's a vengeance demon. You don't talk to vengeance demons. You kill them."  
  
"I didn't know you felt that way." Anya said, drawing away from Xander.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Anyway, he's a spirit, not a demon." Willow said.  
  
"Yes, and we've never faced this sort of spirit before. We really don't know what will kill it." Giles said.  
  
"Again with the killing!"  
  
"Figuratively speaking. Or bind it or whatever. Yes, Willow, we all appreciate your perspective."  
  
"Sometimes vengeance is justified." Anya said.  
  
"You know that I didn't mean you." Xander said to her.  
  
"I don't think anyone appreciates the truth of the situation." Willow said.  
  
"Oh, I think we do."  
  
Buffy started to stir faster as the chaos in the room continued. Angel noticed and started to go over to her, but she stood up and almost yelled, "This is no good!" They all looked at her. "It needs more condensed milk."  
  
Buffy fled to the kitchen, Angel right behind her. "Buffy, Xander's in real danger. Are you sure the solution is pie?" he asked.  
  
"Over bickering and confusion, I'll take pie. We will find a solution. And we will have a nice dinner, ok? Both. End of story. I'm having Thanksgiving, and it'll be perfect."  
  
"Hus won't stop. Vengeance is never satisfied, Buffy. Hatred is a cycle. All he'll do is kill."  
  
Buffy was about to retort, but another knock at the door stopped her. She went to answer it and Spike was standing there, cowering below a blanket. Smoke rose as he was being seared by the indirect sunlight.  
  
"Help me." Spike said before Buffy shoved him back and he went tumbling. "Ohh! What part of help me do you not understand?"  
  
"The part where I help you." Buffy said.  
  
"Come on, I'm parboiling out here!"  
  
Angel handed Buffy a stake. "Want me to help make it quicker?" she asked.  
  
"Invite me in."  
  
"No. It's fairly unlikely." Giles said.  
  
"Oh, damn it! Look, I'm safe. I can't bite anyone. Willow, tell' em what I did."  
  
"You said you were gonna kill me, then Buffy.." Willow said.  
  
"Yes, bad, but let's skip that part and get to the part where I couldn't bite you."  
  
"It's true. He had trouble performing."  
  
"Yeah, well, it looks like they've done me for good. Um.."  
  
"What are you saying?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I'm saying that Spike had a little trip to the vet and now he doesn't chase the other puppies anymore. I can't bite anything. I can't even hit people."  
  
"So you haven't murdered anybody lately? Let's be best pals!"  
  
"I've got information. About the soldier boys you were fighting. Got the inside scoop. Come on, what have you got to be afraid of?"  
  
Buffy looked Angel and Giles and Angel nodded. Giles gave him the invite and as soon as the vamp was in, Buffy tackled him to the ground and held him down while Angel and Giles brought her a chair and rope. They sat Spike down on it and then Buffy started to tie him up.  
  
"Grr. Bloody hell, woman. You're cuttin' off my circulation!" Spike said.  
  
"You don't have any circulation." Buffy said.  
  
"Well, it pinches."  
  
"Get used to it. I have more important things to worry about."  
  
"I came to you in friendship." Angel glared at Spike. "Well, all right, seething hatred, but I've got useful information, and I feel I'm being mistreated."  
  
"So tell me everything you know."  
  
"I'm too hungry to remember everything."  
  
"Then sit." Angel said.  
  
"Uh, how much butter goes in with these?" Anya called from the kitchen.  
  
"About half a stick and a quarter cup of brandy." Buffy called, then to Giles, "You do have brandy, don't you?"  
  
"What? Oh, yes. Um, on the bookcase." Giles said.  
  
"I wouldn't say no to a brandy." Spike said.  
  
"What's wrong?" Buffy asked, ignoring Spike and staring expectantly at Giles who looked off in hard thinker land.  
  
"The victims. Apart from Xander, Hus has targeted authority figures. Father Gabriel, the curator of the cultural center. Who else fits this pattern?"  
  
"Just a small brandy." Buffy said to Anya, then to Giles,"The dean. Dean Guerrero. He's the king of us, and he was at the ceremony."  
  
"Likely candidate. We should warn him."  
  
"Will, anything in those books about how to stop a Native American spirit guy? Some nice, non-judgmental way to, you know, kill him?"  
  
"I'm not gonna help you kill him. I'm not on board." Willow said.  
  
"What choice do we have?"  
  
"Buffy, this isn't a western. We're not at fort..Giles with the cavalry coming to save us. It's one lonely guy. Oppressed warrior guy who's just trying to.."  
  
"Kill a lot of people?" Angel asked.  
  
"I didn't say he was right."  
  
"Will, you know how bad I feel about this. It's eating me up.." To Anya, "1/4 Cup of brandy and let it simmer.." Back to Willow, "But even though it's hard, we have to end this. Yes, he's been wronged, and I personally would be ready to apologize.."  
  
"Oh, someone put a stake in me." Spike said.  
  
"You got a lot of volunteers in here." Xander said.  
  
"I just can't take all this mamby-pamby boo-hooing about the bloody Indians!"  
  
"Uh, the preferred term.." Buffy started.  
  
Spike cut her off. "You won. All right? You came in and you killed them and you took their land. That's what conquering nations do. It's what Caesar did, and he's not going around saying, 'I came, I conquered, I felt really bad about it.' The history of the world isn't people making friends. You had better weapons, and you massacred them. End of story."  
  
"Well, I think the Spaniards actually did a lot of.. Not that I don't like Spaniards.."  
  
"Listen to you. How you gonna fight anyone with that attitude?"  
  
"We don't wanna fight anyone." Willow said.  
  
"I just wanna have Thanksgiving." Buffy said.  
  
"Haha. Yeah..Good luck." Spike said.  
  
"If we could talk to him.." Willow tried.  
  
"You exterminated his race. What could you possibly say that would make him feel better? It's kill or be killed here. Take your bloody pick."  
  
"Maybe it's the syphilis talking, but.. Some of that made sense." Xander said.  
  
"I made these points earlier, but fine, no one listens to me." Giles said.  
  
"Fine, ok? But someone still has to go warn the dean." Buffy said.  
  
"I'll go. I need the air." Willow said.  
  
"Not alone."  
  
"I'll go." Anya said.  
  
"Me too." Xander said.  
  
"Sure you're up to it?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Oh, leave that one. He looks like he's ready to drop any minute, and I think I can eat someone if he's already dead." Spike said.  
  
"I'm up to it." Xander said, ignoring Spike.  
  
"I'll keep on looking for a solution." Giles said.  
  
"Yeah. Guys, the dean's house is up past the gym. And hurry. Dinner's in an hour." Buffy called.  
  
"Hey, when do I get fed?" Spike asked.  
  
"Later. I hope the others are ok."  
  
"You know what happens to vampires who don't get to feed?"  
  
"I always wondered that. Giles, plates?"  
  
"Living skeletons, mate. Like famine pictures from those dusty countries, only not half as funny."  
  
"You can have gravy. That has blood in it, right?"  
  
"Do you know what else has blood in it? Blood."  
  
"Do I have to gag you? Because I am not gonna listen to you whine all the way through Buffy's dinner. It's gonna be a nice, quiet, civilized.." Angel started, but an arrow through the window cut him off. It landed in the little scarecrow on the table. They all looked up to find Hus in the window with a bow and arrow.  
  
"You. Listen, maybe I wasn't clear before about how terrible we all feel. 'Cause we're trying to help." Buffy said.  
  
"What's going on?!" Spike asked.  
  
"It isn't working." Angel said.  
  
"Uh, you can have casinos now." Buffy said.  
  
"Get down!" Angel grabbed Buffy and tossed her behind the table with Giles.  
  
"What about me? You gonna leave me here like this?" Spike yelled just as an arrow hit him a few inches to the right of his heart. "Hey! Watch the heart!"  
  
"Shut up Spike!" Buffy and Angel yelled.  
  
"Giles, what do we do?" Buffy asked.  
  
"We need to get to the weapons!" Giles said.  
  
"Well, that's a big DUH! What I meant was: how?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"You're a Watcher! You're supposed to know!"  
  
"You're the Slayer! You're supposed to know what to do in battle!"  
  
Buffy was about to reply to that when the phone rang. Giles reached up and picked it up.  
  
"H-hello? Yes.. Yes, w-w-we're well aware of that.. We-we're under siege now, actually.. Thank you." Giles said. He hung up.  
  
"Who was that?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Xander. We need a plan."  
  
"Yes, let's talk about it some more. Where's your weapons chest?"  
  
"Over there." Giles pointed to a chest across the room.  
  
Buffy sidled over to the chest after a moments pause, but was shot in the arm by an arrow. "OW!"  
  
"Buffy!" Angel called as he watched her rip the arrow out.  
  
"Remember that conquering nation thing? Forget it. Apologize." Spike called. He was now riddled with arrows.  
  
"Shut up Spike!" Buffy called.  
  
"Fine, I'll do it myself. Hey, sorry. Sorry about that, chief!"  
  
'How many?" Buffy asked Angel.  
  
"Uh, the leader upstairs. Two By the living room windows. Uh, one through the window by the door." Angel said.  
  
"It's too many. We need help."  
  
"Ok, one.. two.. three. Ow! Bloody hell! Ohh!" Spike yelled.  
  
"Giles, these guys they don't die!" Angel said.  
  
"Bit busy over here!" Giles said. He was wrestling with an Indian who had him by the neck.  
  
The fight continued. Xander, Anya, and Willow all came in and started to fight the Indians outside the apartment. Spike yelled obscene comments at everyone while trying to apologize to the Indians. Nothing they did hurt the Indians until Buffy got a hold of Hus' knife and sliced him with it.  
  
"You're knife can kill you!" Buffy exclaimed just before Hus turned into a giant bear.  
  
"A bear! You made a bear!" Spike yelled.  
  
"I didn't mean to." Buffy squeaked.  
  
"Undo it! Undo it!"  
  
"Hey, gentle Ben, over here." Xander yelled as he started throwing food at him. "That's for giving me syphilis."  
  
Buffy used the distraction to stab Hus in the back. He turned back to his human form and then he faded away just as the rest of the Indians did.  
  
"What happened? Did we win?" Spike asked.  
  
  
  
They all sat around the table, plates filled with half eaten food from everyone's third or second helping. Buffy was at one end of the table with Angel on one side of her and Spike on the other while Giles sat at the other end with Willow and Xander on both sides of him. Anya sat between Angel and Xander.  
  
"I feel lousy!" Willow said.  
  
"Turkey came out rather splendidly." Giles said.  
  
"Oh, it was yummy." Buffy said.  
  
"It's just.. Did you see me? Two Seconds of conflict with an indigenous person, and I turned into general Custer!" Willow complained.  
  
"Violence does that. Instinct takes over." Angel said.  
  
"Yeah, that's the fun part." Spike said.  
  
"Nobody asked you."  
  
"Oh, lay off. You all had a fine meal."  
  
"But me.. An entire siege!" Willow continued.  
  
"You'd think one of you would bleed a little."  
  
"Good work, Buffy.. On both counts." Giles said.  
  
"Thanks." Buffy said.  
  
"Well, you know, you should be very pleased."  
  
"Wasn't exactly a perfect Thanksgiving."  
  
"I don't know. Seemed kinda right to me. A bunch of anticipation, a big fight, and now we're all sleepy." Willow said.  
  
"And we did all survive." Angel said.  
  
"I guess that much is true." Buffy sighed. "First Thanksgiving on my own, and we all got through it."  
  
"And you know what? I think my syphilis is clearing right up." Xander said, eyeing Anya.  
  
"And they say romance is dead. Or maybe they just wish it."  
  
"Well, maybe we started a new tradition this year." Willow said, getting looks from them all. "Maybe not. But at least we all worked together. It was like old times."  
  
"Yeah, especially with Angel being here and everything." Xander said.  
  
Buffy took Angel's hand and smiled. "Yeah. It was a great Thanksgiving." 


	15. Chapter 15

Things had gotten really shitty the last couple of months in Sunnydale. Buffy, Angel, and the rest of the Scoobies, now including Riley, sat in Giles' apartment. Riley was their friend now and he knew about Buffy and Angel's relationship. He had walked in on them at the mansion while they had been making love in the kitchen. They had accepted him into their ranks after he helped them out with the Initiative. Now he was going to play double agent to keep tabs on the Initiative.  
  
As for the shitty, they had found about the Initiative's evilness, which Professor Walsh had been a part of. She was now dead due to her Frankenstein creation, and now even more news was about to leave Buffy's mouth.  
  
"What is it?" Angel asked as Buffy hung up the phone.  
  
"It's Faith. She's awake. She beat someone up, took her clothing, and disappeared out of the hospital. No one knows where she is." Buffy said.  
  
"I'd say this qualifies for a "worse timing ever" award." Xander said.  
  
"What do we do?" Willow asked.  
  
"Well, we have to find her." Giles said.  
  
"What about Adam?"  
  
"I'd hate to see the pursuit of a homicidal lunatic get in the way of pursuing a homicidal lunatic." Xander said.  
  
"Well, Faith's not exactly low-profile girl. Angel and I will patrol and wait for her to make a move." Buffy said.  
  
"And then what?" Giles asked.  
  
"Oh! I have an idea. Beat the crap out of her!" Willow said with a grin.  
  
"Good plan!" Xander said.  
  
"Good on paper. But we still have a decision to make. Do we hand her over to the cops? They wouldn't know what to do with a Slayer even if they knew we existed." Buffy said.  
  
"What about the Council?" Willow asked.  
  
"Been there. Tried that. Not unlike smothering a forest fire with napalm, as I recall." Xander said.  
  
"Well, the Initiative, they do have containment facilities." Giles said.  
  
"One word. Evil."  
  
"There's no way around it. Faith is back and, whether I like it or not.. she's my responsibility." Buffy said.  
  
"Yeah, too bad. That was the funnest coma ever." Willow said.  
  
"We have no idea where she is. We don't know what she's thinking, what she's feeling."  
  
"Who she's doing." Xander said spitefully.  
  
"She could be terrified. Maybe she doesn't even remember? Or.. or maybe she does and.. and she's sorry and she's alone, hiding somewhere?" Buffy said.  
  
"Uh, perhaps there's some form of rehabilitation we just haven't thought about?" Giles said, not loving Buffy's theory.  
  
"And if not. Ass kicking makes a solid plan B." Willow said.  
  
"I'm not gonna rule it out. First thing, we need to find her. Then we can take it from there." Buffy said.  
  
Everyone fell silent, thinking about what they were going to do about Faith. Riley looked up at them, looking confused. Buffy saw him and realized what he was thinking just as he said, "Who's Faith?"  
  
  
  
"What did you and Angel tell him?" Willow asked. She and Buffy were walking across the busy campus main walkway and starting to descend down some stairs.  
  
"The truth. That she's my wacky identical cousin from England who whenever she visits hijinks ensue." Buffy said.  
  
"It's good you and Angel are so honest."  
  
"Nah, we told him the story. I-I vagued up a few bits, but no flat out lies."  
  
"That's fair."  
  
"Yeah. We were a little busy last night with Faith hunting."  
  
"Any luck?"  
  
"Couldn't find her. Don't know exactly where to place that in the luck continuum."  
  
Angel walked up to them and kissed Buffy. "Hey baby."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"At least you guys are not alone on this. I bet every cop in Sunnydale is out there looking for her, right now." Willow said.  
  
"Who?" Angel asked.  
  
"Faith." Buffy said. "Pressure is definitely high. I tell you, if I were her I'd get out of Dodge post-hasty."  
  
A young woman with dark hair casually turns around in front of them and Buffy suddenly found herself face to face with Faith.  
  
"You're not me." Faith said.  
  
The two slayers started to size each other up. Buffy's shock melted away as she stared at the rogue slayer.  
  
"So. Check you out, B. Nice. The big girl on campus thing's really working for you." Buffy said.  
  
"We've been looking for you." Buffy said.  
  
"I've been standing still for eight months, B. How hard did you look?"  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"Five by five. Best thing about a coma, you wake up all rested and rejuvenated and ready for payback."  
  
"So much for pleasantries, huh?"  
  
"What'd you think? I'd wake up and we'd go for tea? You tried to gut me, blondie."  
  
"You'd have done the same to me if you had the chance."  
  
"So let's have another go at it. See who lands on top."  
  
"It doesn't have to be like this, you know?"  
  
"Actually, I think it has to be exactly like this."  
  
"Faith, these are innocent people." Buffy said, indicating everyone around the four.  
  
"No such animal."  
  
"I guess it was too much to hope that you'd use your downtime to reflect and grow."  
  
"Could say the same about you. I mean, you're still the same old "better than thou" Buffy. I mean, I knew it somehow. I kept having this dream.. not sure what it means.. but in the dream this self-righteous, blonde chick stabs me. And you want to know why?"  
  
"You had it coming." Buffy said.  
  
Willow started to move around behind Faith with her backpack sliding into her hands. Angel stared at the two slayers in front of him, waiting for something physical to happen between them.  
  
"That's one interpretation. But in my dream, she does it for a guy.. Try it, red, and you lose an arm!" Faith said.  
  
Angel put his hand on Willow's arm and Willow backed down.  
  
"I wake up to find that this blonde chick is still with this guy she tried to kill me for and she's completely forgotten that whole incident. Now that guy is standing out in the sun and all I can say is that he must be human which means I can kill him. So that's my dream. That and some stuff about cigars in a tunnel. But, uh, tell me, college girl.. what does it mean?" Faith said.  
  
"To me? Mostly. That you still mouth off about things you don't understand." Buffy said. A police siren sounded from nearby. "Uh-oh. I guess somebody knows you're here."  
  
Faith didn't look like she cared about that and punched Buffy in the face. Buffy spun with the punch and followed through with a backhand fist. Faith caught her arm and kneed her in the small of her back. She stumbled but quickly retaliated with a round kick that Faith ducked under. The brunette stood back up leading with a round kick of her own. Angel jumped in before the kick could connect with Buffy's head and he blocked the kick before following up with a backhand, catching Faith's arm, and slamming a fist across her face. At this point their fight had gotten the attention of all the students around them.  
  
Faith attacked with another round kick but Buffy blocked that. Willow swung her pack and hit Faith in the back. It didn't hurt the Slayer in the slightest, but it did get her attention and she turned on the redhead. Buffy shoved Faith away and Angel put himself between her and Willow.  
  
"You took my life, B. Payback's a bitch." Faith said.  
  
"Look who's talking." Angel said.  
  
"See ya around."  
  
Faith took off just as the first cop got out of the car. He ran to her and Faith knocked him on his ass, not slowing down. She hopped onto the hood of the squad car as the second cop got out and kicked him in the face. She jumped off and ran through a garden of trees. She reached the walkway again and shoved a male student down who was unfortunate enough to be in her way. Behind her, Buffy and Angel rounded the turn fast giving chase. Faith immediately headed for the six-foot high bordering stone wall. She climbed over it easily and disappeared on the other side. Buffy and Angel reached the wall and stood on a large rock to look over it, but all they saw was a wide-open prairie. Students were walking around, sitting on the grass studying, or just hanging out with each other. Buffy didn't see Faith anywhere.  
  
"Damn it!" Buffy said.  
  
"We'll find her. Don't worry about it." Angel said.  
  
"I do worry about it! She's my responsibility."  
  
"She's mine too. We're going to find her and help her. I promise." Angel kissed Buffy's hair as they started to walk off.  
  
"I know Faith. She'll come after me and she'll come after the people that I love. She's already tried it with you."  
  
"I know. It's not going to happen, I promise you."  
  
"Stop making promises you can't keep."  
  
"Make me."  
  
Buffy stared at him. After a minute, her scowl melted and she grabbed Angel and pulled him to her. "I love you."  
  
"I love you. Never doubt that Buffy Summers."  
  
"Never."  
  
"Let's go find Faith." Angel said taking Buffy's hand and heading back to the mansion to get some weapons and chains.  
  
  
  
Buffy and Angel had been patrolling for hours with no luck. Faith was nowhere to be found. She was being smart too. No demons had seen her as well as humans.  
  
"This is so wrong!" Buffy yelled.  
  
"I know." Angel said calmly. Buffy bashed in the side of a trash can with a hard sidekick. "You know, that's vandalism."  
  
"You're not helping." Buffy wheeled on Angel and got in his face.  
  
"I know." he replied coolly.  
  
"Damn it Angel. I hate how you can do that!"  
  
"I know. I love you. What else can I say?"  
  
"Love?"  
  
"Yeah. That's what they call this."  
  
"No. Love! Faith! She's going after mom! Mom doesn't know."  
  
"Buffy.."  
  
"We have to go. Mom's in danger!"  
  
Buffy took off running before Angel could even react. She was about a block and a half away from him and he was having trouble keeping up with her. They reached Revello Drive and Angel lost sight of her once she had reached her house. He heard the sound of glass breaking just as he reached the house.  
  
Buffy found her mother sitting on the bed as she stood up from tackling Faith. "Hi, Mom."  
  
"Hi honey." Joyce replied.  
  
Angel came bounding through the door, blocking Faith's exit. Faith stood up a Buffy blocked her backhand, but she followed through with a round kick, hitting Buffy in the face. She tried to slam a knee into her midsection but Angel blocked that, countering with an inward crescent kick, sending Faith against the vanity. Buffy grabbed her from behind and pulled her out into the hallway. Joyce quickly reached for the phone and dialed 911 while Angel made sure she was all right.  
  
Out in the hall, Buffy still had Faith. She slammed the brunette into a closed door hard. Faith faced her just in time to block a backhand fist but Buffy grabbed that arm and sent her other fist into Faith's side, then up in a backhand to her face, in quick succession. Then she swung her across the hall, slamming her face first into the wall by the open stairwell. Trying to recover, Faith raised a knee to stop Buffy's mid- level round kick, and then grabbed her by the shoulders. They struggled with each other, both of them slamming into the closed door, then rebounding across the hall falling into the stairwell where they took an unpleasant slide headfirst down the stairs. When they reached the bottom, in the foyer, they rolled away from each other and came up in fighting stances.  
  
"Thought I'd go after your soul boy again, didn't ya? He is a hottie. Looks like he can use a good roll in the sack." Faith said.  
  
Buffy launched an attack but Faith blocked her strikes. She countered with a right hook but Buffy ducked it.  
  
"You're not his type. He's not real big on sleazy and insane." Buffy said.  
  
Buffy attacked again, this time hitting Faith with several punches to the stomach and head. Faith managed to catch her arm on the last punch and slam Buffy back against the dining room wall.  
  
"That's probably because he's never had me." Faith said.  
  
"Going for the boyfriend again? That's tired." Angel said behind Faith.  
  
"Just something to remember me by once I've moved on."  
  
Faith threw a fist straight at Angel's head but he ducked at the last instant and it went through the wall. Buffy threw herself at Faith driving her further into the dining room and sending her across the surface of the table, clearing it of the candles and glass bowl of wax fruit, and knocking down chairs as she fell off the other side.  
  
"Did it ever occur to you Faith that the reason we all forgot you is because we wanted to?" Buffy asked.  
  
Faith was pulling herself up, holding onto the silverware cabinet. Enraged, she grabbed a large flower vase and threw it. It hits Buffy in the side and shattered but she was unharmed. Faith pulled out one of the drawers and dumped all the silverware to the floor as she swung it to throw it at Buffy. As Buffy ducked the flying drawer, Faith snatched up a long two-pronged fork and attacked Buffy. Buffy dodged the strike and shoved Faith against the table.  
  
Faith swung the fork at Buffy's face but the blonde ducked away and it was buried in the wall. Before Faith could pull it out, Angel grabbed her from behind, swung her around, and slammed her against the table again. She quickly hit Angel in the face with a back elbow freeing herself. That's when she heard the sirens approaching the house.  
  
"The cops." Faith muttered.  
  
She scrambled across the top of the table and ran for the living room. Buffy was right behind her. Too close it turned out as Faith reached the open French doorway, she grabbed one of the glass-framed doors and swung it in Buffy's face. The blonde just crashed right through it and stumbled into the living room. She hadn't even regained her balance again when she fired a left-right combination hitting Faith in the stomach and face. This sent the brunette falling onto the coffee table and it shattered under her. The red flashing lights of the police cars were shining into the room through the windows.  
  
Buffy tried to hit Faith again as she got to her knees, but Faith caught her arm and held onto her and drove her across the living room where she sent her into the glass bookcase. Taking advantage, Faith round kicked at her face but Buffy managed to block it and send a backhand fist across Faith's face. Faith countered with another round kick, this time hitting Buffy and knocking her down. She quickly reached the fireplace and grabbed something off the mantle.  
  
Buffy was on her feet. She ran over to slam a left hook into Faith's face. She quickly followed that with a right hook, snapping her head back. Before she could hit her again, Faith grabbed her hand and held it tight, the small device between their palms. A glowing light started to emanate from their hands as the device activated. Then both young women reacted as if they were hit by a shockwave.  
  
Angel ran to the two girls but Buffy pulled back her fist and hit her hard in the face with a right hook, sending her to the floor unconscious.  
  
"You ok?" Angel asked just as Joyce came downstairs.  
  
"All things considered." Buffy said.  
  
"What is that?" Angel gestured to the strange device in Buffy's hand.  
  
"Weapon of some kind." She threw it on the floor and stomped on it. There was a flash of light as it was crushed. "Didn't work whatever it was."  
  
There was a loud pounding on the door and Joyce sighed, "The police."  
  
"She's their problem now."  
  
"You're sure you're okay?" Angel asked again.  
  
"Five by five." Buffy grinned, staring down at Faith's motionless body. 


	16. Chapter 16

A/N Angel's POV, Faith/Buffy=Buffy in Faith's body, Buffy/Faith=Faith in Buffy's body. You got that? You need me to write it down? Oh, I just did!  
  
"Buffy? Sweetie? Are you ok in there?" Angel called through the bathroom door of the mansion.  
  
"Fine." Buffy called back.  
  
"Are you sure? You seemed a little freaked out earlier with that device Faith used."  
  
"I'm fine. I'm Buffy! Therefore, everything is fine."  
  
"Ok." Angel walked back out to the large living area and sat down by the fireplace. Buffy had just walked in through the door and headed straight for the bedroom. When Angel had gotten in there, she was naked and heading for the bathroom. She had invited him to come join her in a bath, but Angel had declined. There was something off about her. He couldn't place it.  
  
Angel stood up to find Buffy standing behind him wearing an over the top outfit and dark makeup. Her pants were shiny gold and the black tank top dipped a little too low. Her hair was loosely crimped and parted to the side.  
  
"Hey baby. I'm going to go to Giles and then on patrol to uh.... catch some bad guys." Buffy said.  
  
"Want me to come with?" Angel asked.  
  
"Nah. I got it. But I'll be back. Promise." Buffy ran a finger down his chest and played with a button lustily for a minute.  
  
"I'm going to go to Giles with you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come on. We need to tell him that the cops have Faith."  
  
"Fine, but don't hold my hand like that!" Buffy jerked her hand away and followed Angel out of the mansion. They walked all the way to Giles' apartment. Angel stayed behind Buffy a little ways and watched her. Her walk was definitely different since that fight with Faith. Angel had assumed that she had just been injured and trying to overplay how well she felt, but now.... now he wasn't so certain.  
  
When they were arrived at Giles', the whole Scooby Gang was already there. Buffy settled on the table and Angel stood by Giles.  
  
"Buffy. Angel. Good." Giles said.  
  
"The Scooby Gang's all here." Buffy said. "Willow, Xander, and...." Buffy looked at Anya, "everybody. What's up?"  
  
"It's about Faith, not surprisingly."  
  
"Didn't Joyce tell you? I already kicked that ass."  
  
"I feel a high five coming on!" Xander said.  
  
"Where is she?" Willow asked.  
  
"On her way to the big house. Cops took her off my hands about an hour ago. Poetic justice." Buffy said.  
  
"How's that?" Anya asked.  
  
"Well, she did all those crimes, and now she's being arrested. I guess that's just regular justice. It's cool, anyway."  
  
"Unless I'm mistaken, Faith is no longer in police custody." Giles said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Buffy asked, standing up straight.  
  
"Watcher's Council. They, uh, sent a retrieval team to capture Faith."  
  
"Well, yeah, I mean, 'cause it worked so well when Wesley tried it."  
  
"This is a special operations unit. They, uh, handle the council's trickier jobs.... smuggling, interrogation, wet works."  
  
"What's wet works?" Willow asked.  
  
"Scuba-type stuff." Xander replied.  
  
"I thought it was murder." Anya said.  
  
"Well, yeah, but there could be underwater murder, with snorkels."  
  
"So they're taking her to England?" Angel asked.  
  
"It'll be a long, long time before she returns." Giles said.  
  
Buffy started to laugh. Everyone turned to look at her. "Ohhh I'm sorry. It's just.... I'm happy. Faith is evil."  
  
"Yeah. I hope they throw the book at her." Willow said.  
  
"I'm not sure there is a, a book for this." Giles replied.  
  
"They could throw other things."  
  
"I forgot how much you don't like Faith." Buffy said to Willow.  
  
"After what she's done to you? Oh, I wish those council guys would let me have an hour alone in the room with her, if I was larger and had grenades."  
  
Angel tuned everything after that out as he stared at Buffy. She was looking hard at Willow. He was really concerned about her. He was about to say something to her, but she snapped her head up and stared back at him. There was something off about her eyes. They didn't have that Buffy shine that he saw in them every time he looked there. Angel walked over to her.  
  
"What's up?" Angel asked.  
  
"I'd never let her hurt you." Buffy said to him.  
  
"Are you ok? You seem kind of off."  
  
"I'm fine. Listen, Angel, I need to, uh, go.... on patrol."  
  
"Ok. I'll meet you at the mansion when you're done." Angel lied.  
  
"Sure." Buffy swept past Angel and looked at Giles. "I'm leaving. Patrol and all."  
  
"Yes. Good. We still have Adam to take care of." Giles said.  
  
"Yeah. Adam. What's up with him?"  
  
"I wish we knew."  
  
"Well, don't worry about it. I'm patrolling tonight as long as it takes. You guys have your fun, I'll be out there doing my job."  
  
"Aren't you taking Angel?" Giles called after her, but Buffy slammed the door behind her. Angel stared at the door after her. "There's something wrong with her."  
  
"What are you thinking Angel?" Willow asked.  
  
"She's off. Earlier tonight, Faith pulled this weird device out on her and when their hands connected, a light came through it and then Buffy's been acting weird ever since."  
  
"Do you have the thing?"  
  
"No, Buffy stomped it. It's destroyed."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"Yeah, hmm."  
  
"Angel, maybe you should tail her." Giles said. "See if she leads you anywhere that can give you a clue as to what's wrong with her."  
  
"Yeah. I was just thinking that." Angel walked out and followed Buffy's trail. He was having trouble finding her scent. Normally he could pick it up in a snap, but something wasn't right. He followed the faint smell of Buffy to the Bronze where he found her surrounded by guys that were groping her and dancing way too close for Angel's liking. He felt a growl grow in his throat, but suppressed it when he saw Buffy approach Spike. Angel moved closer to hear what she was saying.  
  
"Cause I could do anything I want, and instead, I choose to pout and whine and feel the burden of slayerness? I mean, I could be rich, I could be famous, I could have anything. Anyone. Even you, Spike. I could ride you at a gallop until your legs buckled and your eyes rolled up. I've got muscles you've never even dreamed of. I could squeeze you until you popped like warm champagne, and you'd beg me to hurt you just a little bit more. And you know why I don't? Because it's wrong." Buffy said, moving closer and closer to Spike and then moving away.  
  
"I get this chip out, you and me are gonna have a confrontation." Spike called after her.  
  
"Count on it." Buffy tossed back as she went back to the dance floor.  
  
Spike started to leave, but Angel grabbed his jacket and hauled him over to a shadowed area out of Buffy's vision. "Hey Spike!" Angel said.  
  
"Bloody hell Peaches! Almost gave me a heart attack!" Spike said, shrugging Angel off.  
  
"So, what were you and my girl talking about?"  
  
"I'd say she ain't your girl. That's not the Buffy I know. She smells off."  
  
"Yeah. I was afraid of that."  
  
"What's up with her any way?"  
  
"I don't know. Faith pulled some kind of mojo on her and now she's.... off." Angel looked towards the dance floor, but Buffy wasn't there. He heard a bunch of people behind him start yelling "Chug! Chug! Chug!" Surly enough, there was Buffy.  
  
"Looks like you're girl is making some new friends." Spike walked off and out of the club.  
  
Angel looked back over at Buffy and saw that she was sprawled on the couch talking to Willow and some other girl. Willow walked off, leaving Buffy alone with the girl. The girl looked really uncomfortable as she listened to Buffy speak to her. Angel moved closer to hear what exactly his girlfriend was saying.  
  
"He w-w-w-w-what? You gonna get that sentence out sometime tonight?" Buffy asked harshly.  
  
Willow came back just as the girl was about to cry. "Buffy, guy in the corner."  
  
"Yeah. Good call."  
  
"What?" the girl asked.  
  
"Vampire." Willow explained.  
  
"Wicked obvious." Buffy sat there staring and then noticed Willow looking at her. Reluctantly she said, "So I should slay him." Buffy got up.  
  
"You want help?"  
  
"Nah, I got it." Buffy walked off grabbing a pool stick on her way before disappearing around the corner.  
  
"Willow." Angel said.  
  
"Angel! What are you doing here? Are you here with Buffy?" Willow asked.  
  
"No, I'm trailing her still. Spike sensed it too. There's something off about her."  
  
"Spike?"  
  
"He was here earlier. Buffy said some stuff to him and then I got a hold of him. Can you...."  
  
"I'll see what's up with her." Willow turned to go, but turned back around to introduce Tara to Angel, but he had slipped back at the sight of Buffy coming up to Willow.  
  
He watched from the shadows as Willow and Buffy exchanged a few words. He watched Willow as she walked out, then decided to head back to the mansion. He could tell Buffy was getting bored with the Bronze and she was looking for some fun. As he ran, thoughts of the old Buffy came back to him. Her loving smile, the way she always said his name so breathily, her glowing eyes that were filled with her love for him and her friends. None of that was there now. Whatever Faith had done to Buffy, it had worked and he prayed that Willow could found out what it was. Just a block away from the mansion, Angel was attacked by a group of vampires. He took them down fast, only receiving a few bruises and a split lip. When he was finished, he started to run again to make sure he beat Buffy home.  
  
Angel reached the mansion and slipped into his and Buffy's room. Just as he was about to sit down, he sensed a presence behind him and he turned. Buffy stood in the doorway looking damn sexy. She smiled lustily at him and raised her arm above her so her side was flat on the door.  
  
"Hey baby." Buffy said. "You miss me?"  
  
Angel decided to play it cool and dumb. "I did, actually. Everything's ok?"  
  
"Everything's great." She started to walk towards him as he sat down on the bed.  
  
"What about Faith?"  
  
"Faith has a won a fabulous trip to England, and I...." Buffy straddled Angel's lap, "got the consolation prize, which is you."  
  
"So we don't have to worry about Faith showing up and I was kind of hoping that we could talk." Buffy grabbed Angel's hand and leaned back, still straddling him. "Or I was until about thirty seconds ago."  
  
"Oh, you wouldn't have wanted to talk with me. I would have said some stuff that would make you give into your animal instincts." She leaned down and started to kiss and nip at Angel's lips.  
  
"Door's open."  
  
"So?"  
  
"My fantasies don't tend to include our friends walking in on us.... again."  
  
"Oh, maybe they could learn something."  
  
Angel got up and shut the door to the bedroom, holding his side that one of the vamps had somehow managed to crack a rib.  
  
"You're hurt." Buffy said from the bed.  
  
"Ahh, um, not that bad, actually. Small vamp attack a block from the mansion."  
  
"You were trailing me?"  
  
"No. Just got restless waiting."  
  
"You got hurt by a few vamps?"  
  
"I'm healing pretty quick, so it's not that big of a deal."  
  
"Maybe we should take you for a test drive." Buffy said, getting up and wrapping a leg around Angel's waist.  
  
He grabbed her thigh and held her there, pulling her closer with his other hand on her back. If he was going to get a reaction out of her, now was his chance. "Buffy?"  
  
"Hmm?" She mumbled between licking and biting his neck.  
  
"I love you." He said so tenderly, so lovingly, that he almost burst from the love he put into it.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said I love you."  
  
Buffy started to freak out and push him away. "Ugh! Get off. No. No. No! Get-get off! No. Off me. Get off. No, no-o. G-get...."  
  
"Buffy.... What? What's wrong?"  
  
"Why do you keep doing this to me?"  
  
"Am I not supposed to love you?"  
  
"This is meaningless!"  
  
"You're shaking."  
  
"Nuh uh!"  
  
Angel grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug. "What happened?"  
  
"Nothing. Nothing." Buffy laid her head on his chest and settled in.  
  
"Come on." Angel started to pick her up.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Putting you to bed." He swept her up and laid her in their bed. She relaxed into the dark sheets and slowly closed her eyes. Buffy stayed like that for the whole night. Angel watched her all the while and when her eyes snapped open and she stared at him, he simply asked, "What?"  
  
"You! You lied!" Buffy said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're not human! How can you walk in the sun?"  
  
"The Gem. But of course, if you were actually Buffy then you would know that Faith."  
  
"Faith?" Buffy asked uncertainly. "W-W-What are you talking about?"  
  
"You know damn well. You switched with her, didn't you?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about! You're talking crazy Angel!" Her eyes darted everywhere looking for an exit. Angel made sure he was blocking it.  
  
"Come on Faith. It's tired!"  
  
Buffy, or rather Faith in Buffy's body, jumped up. Instead of attacking him though, she switched course and flew threw the window. It shattered on impact and Buffy's body went tumbling to the ground unceremoniously. She landed hard with a thud, rolled, and took off running. It was day now and Angel had his ring on, but he was still hesitant to go after her. Who knew where she would run off to with his girlfriend's body? He had to get to her. Sighing, Angel jumped. He thudded to the ground, rolled to his feet with a groan, and followed after her. But it was too late. Faith was gone.  
  
Instead of trying to follow her, Angel headed for Giles' apartment. He was at a dead run the whole way. People had to move fast to stay out of his way. Anyone who didn't make it, Angel jumped over or pushed away. He was sorry he had to do it, but this was an emergency. When he arrived, he found an armored truck outside and Faith, or Buffy in Faith's body, inside trying to convince Giles that it was in fact her.  
  
"Angel! Oh God!" Faith/Buffy said. "Tell Giles it's me!"  
  
"Buffy! I've been so worried about you!" Angel said, grabbing her into a tight embrace.  
  
"Thank God! You know it's me! I knew you would."  
  
"Of course I would. I love you."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Angel, are you sure?" Giles asked.  
  
Willow and the girl from the Bronze burst into the room. "Giles!" Willow cried.  
  
"Will!" Faith/Buffy cried.  
  
"Oh my God!"  
  
"Willow, wait. You don't understand."  
  
"You're Buffy. You and Faith switched bodies, probably through a Draconian Katra spell."  
  
"She understands it better than I do." Giles muttered.  
  
"How did you?" Faith/Buffy asked.  
  
"Tara. Tara, this is Buffy, only really this time. Oh, and this is Angel." Willow said.  
  
"Hi." Tara said shyly.  
  
"Tara's a really powerful witch."  
  
"Not really."  
  
"No, really. She knew right away that you weren't you. So we connected with the nether realms to find out what happened. And we conjured this." Willow pulled out green glowing thing in a box.  
  
"What is...." Faith/Buffy started.  
  
"It's a Katra. Or the home-conjured version. It-it should switch you back, if you can get a hold of Faith."  
  
"Oh thank God!"  
  
The telephone rang and Giles went to get it. "Hello? Oh yes, uh, Buffy's here with uh, me. Actually, she.... she's uh.... Oh, all right." Giles hung up and turned on the TV. "Xander. Apparently there's a report on the television."  
  
The news announcer's voice sounded throughout the silent room. ".... And barricaded themselves in the church with at least 20 parishioners. One of the few who escaped described the three men as frighteningly disfigured, almost inhuman. So far, one escapee has since died of severe neck wounds. There is no report on the condition of the parishioners still trapped inside, but their assailants have vowed to kill all of them if police attempt to storm the church."  
  
"Giles, I have to get to those people. As in now." Faith/Buffy said.  
  
"I know, but how?" Giles asked.  
  
  
  
Angel sat in the back of the armored truck holding Faith/Buffy's hand. The truck jolted to a stop and he, Faith/Buffy, Willow, and Tara jumped out. A policeman tried to stop them.  
  
"We've gotta get inside." Willow said.  
  
"The police are handling this. Just back off right now." the officer said.  
  
"But we can't, we've gotta, y- you don't understand."  
  
"Listen you have to clear the area."  
  
"Damn it, man, we have to get inside!" Giles suddenly yelled. Faith/Buffy slipped her hand from Angel's tight grasp and slid around the truck. "Our, um, uh, uh families are in there! Our, um, mothers and.... and tiny, tiny babies."  
  
Angel followed Faith/Buffy up to the church's back doors and ran into Riley just as a vampire was thrown into the sunlight.  
  
"Riley!" Faith/Buffy cried.  
  
"Ohh. It's ok, miss. Just get yourself out of harm's way." Riley said. Then he noticed Angel. "Angel?"  
  
"Long story." Angel said.  
  
"Riley, it's me. Uh. Never mind. How many are in there?" Faith/Buffy asked.  
  
"Well.... who are you?" Riley asked.  
  
"Like I said: long story." Angel said.  
  
"There are only three. Lots of civilians."  
  
"Ok. Um, Buffy.... you go in and get to Faith. Riley will stay here and catch any that try to run. I'll go in and watch your back from the shadows."  
  
"You got it." Faith/Buffy and Angel took off inside.  
  
A vampire was standing in front of a downed Buffy/Faith. "Adam has shown me the way, and there is...." Faith/Buffy staked him and he turned to dust.  
  
Buffy leapt to attack. The two exchanged punches and Buffy/Faith was attacking hysterically and she was slightly quicker. She knocked Faith/Buffy down but Faith/Buffy came back with an uppercut and knocked her back.  
  
"You can't win this." Faith/Buffy said.  
  
"Shut up! Do you think I'm afraid of you?" Buffy/Faith nearly shrieked. She grabbed Faith/Buffy and threw her down, then sat on top of her and started punching her. "You're nothing!" Punch, punch. "Disgusting!" Buffy/Faith grabbed Faith/Buffy's hair with both hands and banged her head on the floor. "Murderous bitch! You're nothing! You're disgusting!" Buffy/Faith was starting to cry.  
  
Faith/Buffy grabbed Buffy/Faith's hand to stop a punch and their hands glowed. Now Buffy was in her own body and Faith was in her own. The real Buffy fell back as their hands separated. The real Faith jumped up and ran off. The real Buffy sat, stunned or shocked, and watched her leave. Angel rushed up to her and held her.  
  
"Are you ok?" Angel asked.  
  
"I'm.... I'm fine. It's her I'm worried about." Buffy said.  
  
"I know. I know. It's ok now."  
  
  
  
Buffy hung up the phone in the bedroom and turned to Angel on the bed. "She's gone. Not a trace. Giles said the council guys have cleared out, too."  
  
"That's good." Angel said.  
  
"Yeah. I guess."  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"It's just.... never mind. It's not important."  
  
Angel stood up and walked over to her. "It's important or else you wouldn't have that strained look on your face."  
  
"Really, it's nothing."  
  
"Buffy...."  
  
"All right. It's just, and don't think I don't trust you, cause I do, it's Faith I don't trust."  
  
"You want to know if I slept with her."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Buffy, I would never. It's Faith. I don't love her. I'm a one Slayer guy. And that Slayer is standing in front of me."  
  
"She didn't try to tempt you?"  
  
"She did."  
  
"And you weren't the least bit tempted?"  
  
"It wasn't you. All I had to do was look in your eyes and know you weren't in there."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Just like you knew that demon Giles was Giles. Besides, you're my soul mate. I'm gonna know when something's not right."  
  
"God I love you. I am so glad that the Powers sent you to me."  
  
"You're not the only one. Now, you owe me some quality Buffy Summers snuggle time."  
  
"All you want is snuggles?"  
  
"Didn't say that."  
  
"Good." Buffy shoved Angel hard on the bed and fell on top of him. She crushed his mouth with a fiery kiss and ripped his shirt off. She pulled back for air and looked deep into his eyes. Angel knew that it was really Buffy in there. Besides, only Buffy could have that much gentleness in her while she was driving him mad with lust and love.  
  
"You're gonna love what's to come." Angel said as he flipped her underneath him. 


	17. Chapter 17

A/N I got a request for some fluff *cough*Lauren*cough* so I figured I should give some details that were cut out of Where the Wild Things Are. This is B/A, (death to B/S, B/R, A/C, and all those other icky pairings! This is R rated, possibly some NC-17, but you can be the judge. OH! And, Angel's mansion is the one that's haunted instead of Riley's dorm. I thought that would put an interesting spin on things about why Angelus picked the place.  
  
Buffy was fighting a vampire. She kicked him, they exchanged a few punches, and she threw him across the graveyard. Angel joined in and kicked the vampire. They exchanged punches as Buffy loaded her crossbow. She brought it to her face and aimed. Angel threw the vampire over his shoulder. Buffy lowered the crossbow to smile proudly. Angel lifted the vampire and held him in position. Buffy fired, but a demon appeared and shoved Angel out of the way, then helped the vampire up. Buffy dropped her crossbow and joined the fight. She kicked the vampire and then the demon, then moved aside to regroup with Angel.  
  
"Okay, you get Fang, I'll get Horny." Buffy said. Angel gave her a raised eyebrow in return. "I mean.." The vampire attacked. He threw Angel over his shoulder. Angel rolled and came up holding a stake.  
  
Buffy kicked the demon in the chest, then used a circular kick to knock him over. She kicked his knee and punched him several times in the back. Angel kneed the vampire in the back. Buffy had the demon by the neck and stabbed him in the back. Angel staked the vampire and he was dust. Buffy sighed and threw her weapon down while Angel stuck the stake in his duster pocket.  
  
"Woo! Vampire/demon tag team. Who says we can't all get along?" Buffy said.  
  
"Don't recall ever seeing that before." Angel said, stepping closer to her.  
  
"It never happened." Buffy touched his face. "Vamps.. hate demons.." Angel stroked her hair. "Like stripes and polka dots." Buffy ran her hands down his arms. "Major.. clashing." She and Angel caressed each other. "So, uh.. I guess we should tell Giles about this."  
  
"Right."  
  
"I mean, it's the kind of thing he'd.. wanna know about."  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Like, as soon as possible."  
  
"As soon as possible."  
  
  
  
Buffy and Angel burst through the mansion door and headed towards the bedroom. Angel was holding Buffy, kissing her enthusiastically. She pulled his shirt off.  
  
"I mean it now. First thing." Kiss. "In the morning.." Kiss. "We go tell Giles." Angel carried her across the room.  
  
"First thing. Good plan." They fell onto the bed a tangled mess of limbs.  
  
Angel ripped Buffy's shirt off and threw the tatters across the room. Her bra was in his way and he ripped that off too. Buffy mumbled something about that was three in two nights, but it was mostly just a moan as Angel attacked her chest. Her fingernails clawed at his back and left red trails in their wake as he continued to suck and bite at her skin. Buffy threw Angel off of her so he was standing. She unbuttoned his pants, almost ripping the button off, and tore them down his legs. He hadn't worn any underwear and he stood there completely in the buff (no pun). Buffy smiled broadly as she stood seductively and slowly slid her pants down. Angel groaned as he got harder from her displays. When Buffy came back up, Angel grabbed her by the waist and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and slammed down hard on him. They both screamed out from the contact and then moaned as Buffy started to move up and down in a slow rhythm. Angel's knees buckled from the pleasure and instead of hitting the bed, they hit the hard floor. Neither of them noticed as Angel started to slam into her harder and faster. Buffy came screaming his name, but Angel didn't stop.  
  
Angel finally came on Buffy's second orgasm and collapsed on top of her. Buffy wriggled under him, not completely satisfied and she shoved him upwards. She went with the momentum and flipped herself on top of him. She started to pump and Angel groaned. Buffy was the only one that could keep him going at this grueling pace. Not even Darla had succeeded at it. Angel sat up and assaulted her breasts again.  
  
Using her Slayer flexibility, Buffy bent backwards in Angel's arms and arched her back till the top of her head was touching the floor. Angel's legs were crossed Indian style, cupping her firm bottom so she was comfortable. Not able to reach her breasts, Angel started to bite at her stomach. He stuck out his tongue and started to lick upwards on Buffy's body as she slowly sat back up.  
  
"God Buffy! We.. need to, uh! get up to the...ugh!..bed." Angel ground out.  
  
"I'm fine here." Buffy moaned.  
  
"My ass.. is cold!"  
  
"AH!"  
  
Angel stood with Buffy still moving on him and stumbled to the bed. He tripped over his own feet and fell to the bed. Buffy groaned with the sudden, hard pressure that shoved into her and screamed out for more. Angel was more than happy to oblige. He shoved harder than he had ever let himself with Buffy and they both cried out, coming fast and hard.  
  
  
  
"There's always been great discord between them." Giles said. "And yet you say that the, the vampire went to the demon's aid. The two of them were working as a team?"  
  
The group was sitting in the lounge located near Lowell House. Giles sat in a chair facing them, Buffy sat almost in Angel's lap, Willow and Tara sat opposite them on another couch, and Riley sat on a chair facing Giles.  
  
"Everything except giving each other little pats on the behind." Buffy said.  
  
"Extraordinarily odd. As a rule, demons.. have no empathy for any of the species other than their own. In fact, most think of vampires as.. abominations. Mixing with human blood and all."  
  
"Giles! Watch what you say!" Buffy motioned towards Angel.  
  
"Right. Sorry about that Angel."  
  
"It's ok." Angel said.  
  
"So.. what brought these two together?" Willow asked.  
  
"Not what. Who."  
  
"Adam." Giles said.  
  
"Think about it. Who better to bring together a bunch of.. demon types than someone who's made out of a.. bunch of demon types?" Buffy said.  
  
"So he's, um, bridging the gap between the races." Tara said.  
  
"Huh, like Martin Luther King." Willow said, thinking out loud.  
  
"Um, I suggest that, uh, over the next several nights, you two concentrate your patrol in that same area. If there's any other peculiar pairings or groupings, you let me know." Giles said to Buffy and Angel.  
  
"And I'll let the squad know as well. They're patrolling. We'll have a, uh, reserve unit out during the party." Riley said.  
  
"Party?"  
  
"Tomorrow night."  
  
"At a time like this? Who, well, whose idea was that?"  
  
"Mine and Angel's. We thought that we could help out the boys of the Initiative from getting too antsy. I convinced Angel to open our doors and throw a party to blow off steam." Buffy said.  
  
"Point taken."  
  
"You're welcome to come." Angel said.  
  
"Well, much as I, uh, long for a good kegger, I have other plans. The Espresso Pump."  
  
"What are you doing there?" Willow asked.  
  
Buffy and Angel tuned everything else out as they gazed at each other. Buffy stroked Angel's hand slowly and tantalizingly. Amorous looks passed between them and then Angel cleared his throat.  
  
"Buffy, hey, look at the time. Don't you, uh, have a class?" Angel asked.  
  
"Yeah, in about 20 minutes." Buffy said.  
  
"Yeah, but.. I have that.. thing.."  
  
"Right, that.. thing, we could.. squeeze in.. before."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They got up and Buffy turned a little to say, "Bye!" as Angel called back, "Gotta run."  
  
Buffy and Angel headed to the mansion as fast as they could, which, being superheroes and all, was pretty fast. They landed on the floor of the living area naked, pumping, and groaning. Neither of them could get enough of the other. It had been this way for the past week almost. Buffy completely missed class again because they couldn't stop.  
  
  
  
That night, Riley, Forrest, Graham, and Mason were over at Angel's mansion setting up for the party. Buffy had asked them to come help, but she was nowhere to be found. However, they could hear where she was perfectly fine.  
  
"Oh, you gotta be kidding me. When do these two come up for air?" Forrest asked Riley.  
  
"Slaves to the rhythm of love." Riley said.  
  
"Room shoulda warmed up by now."  
  
"It's the house. It's made of stone, and stone takes a while to heat up. Give it a while."  
  
"I been building this thing for an hour. It's still an icebox in here." Mason said from the large fireplace.  
  
"Don't bother, Mason, we got a couple of heat generators pumpin' away in the bedroom." Forrest said.  
  
They all looked at the door to Buffy and Angel's bedroom and grinned. Mason turned back to the fire and started to poke at it again. Suddenly the flames shot out and he was engulfed in flames.  
  
"Geez!" Graham cried.  
  
They ran over and started to put out the flames.  
  
"Call a medic. Get help!" Forrest said.  
  
Riley looked at the fireplace. The fire was calm now as if nothing had happened. After a minute, Riley knocked on the door to Buffy and Angel's room. Buffy showed up wrapped in a dark bed sheet. Behind her, Angel lay sprawled out under another sheet, sleeping peacefully.  
  
"Riley?" Buffy asked. Her hair was tousled so much, it was almost an afro.  
  
"Buffy, I think you oughta come see this." Riley said. "I don't mean to ruin your fun or anything."  
  
"Hold on." Buffy shut the door and came back out a minute later in Angel's shirt and a pair of black pants. Riley led her over to the fireplace where Mason was spread out. "Oh my God. What happened?"  
  
"We don't really know. The fire just sort of.. WHOOSH!"  
  
"Whoosh?"  
  
"Came out of the fireplace in a giant fireball. Has this ever happened before?"  
  
"Not that I remember. This place is pretty old though."  
  
"The ambulance is here. We're going to take Mason out there so you don't have to deal with the cops."  
  
"O-ok."  
  
Riley went to Graham and Forrest and helped them lift Mason. Buffy stared in awe and horror at the charred man.  
  
  
  
"You're kidding? Mason requested to go on patrol?" Forrest said. He was standing with Riley, Graham, and Angel across the room from Buffy and her friends. Angel was trying to listen, but his attention was focused on Buffy. They stared at each other with small smiles playing at the corners of their mouths.  
  
"He just didn't want the girls to see him with his eyebrows all burnt off." Graham said.  
  
"He's lucky that's all he lost."  
  
"You shoulda seen it, Angel. Weird as hell."  
  
"Mm-hmm." Angel mumbled.  
  
The guys looked over to where Angel was staring. Buffy, of course.  
  
"I swear, you two are just way too much in love." Riley said.  
  
Over on Buffy's side of the room, Xander, Tara, and Willow were talking about something. Buffy wasn't paying attention. She was too busy staring at the man that had her heart and soul across the room.  
  
"How many kids?" Willow asked.  
  
"I dunno, a whole herd of them. And some parents to boot." Xander said. Buffy glanced at him, then looked past him and smiled. "It was kind of embarrassing, which, welcome to life with Anya."  
  
"So you don't even know if she's coming tonight?" Tara asked.  
  
"I'm thinking no. She was.. pretty upset. Which makes me wonder, is it me? Am I the crazy one?"  
  
"Uh-huh. Absolutely." Buffy said, still staring at Angel.  
  
"Hey, Buffy, this might be a good time to mention that someone, so not me, spilled something purply on your new peasant top which I would never borrow without asking. Still love me?" Willow asked.  
  
"Uh huh." Buffy mumbled. Then she realized what Willow had said and broke her stare with Angel. "Huh? What about my peasant top?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Xander was just talking about Anya." Tara said.  
  
Buffy just nodded, her attention back on Angel.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing much. Just feeling pretty glad right now that a certain ex-demon doesn't have any powers." Xander said.  
  
Angel stared back at Buffy. She looked so sexy. He started to get very hot standing there staring at her. He could tell she was too because of the look in her eyes as she started to walk over to him. He smiled and took a step forward, making the guys look at him.  
  
"Hey, uh, can we..?" Buffy asked, pointing towards the bedroom. "I, um, need you to take a look at an.. essay, for.. American history class."  
  
"That.. essay, right. Here." Angel handed his drink to Forrest. Forrest looked annoyed. Graham looked amused. "I'll catch you guys in a minute, uh, essay.. gotta look at.."  
  
Buffy tugged him towards the bedroom. Angel didn't disagree. They snuck through the crowd and ducked into the bedroom. Angel wrapped his arms around Buffy's waist and pulled her tightly to him, smothering her in a passionate kiss. Her hands roamed his neck and hair, gripping handfuls and pulling him closer. She leaned backwards in his arms and he kissed her neck, sucked at her skin, and licked her scar. Buffy moaned in pleasure and melted in his arms.  
  
Angel picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, still kissing him. As he carried her slowly to the bed, Buffy worked on his shirt while blowing and nipping at his ear. It drove him insane with lust and he grew harder for her. Buffy slipped his shirt off of him and leaned in to kiss his marble chest. She left hot trails along his cold skin. Angel dropped her gently to the bed and she took her shirt off. He silently thanked her for not wearing a bra and leaned in to suck her breast into his mouth. He made slow, agonizing circles with his tongue and Buffy groaned, pushing herself up towards the hard bulge in his pants. Angel moaned from the covered contact. Needing more, Angel slipping his hands to the waistband of her pants and slipped them off, grabbing her underwear to bring down in the process. Buffy raised her hips up so he could slip them off easier. She lay back on the bed and Angel covered her tiny body.  
  
Buffy slid her hands slowly with butterfly touches down to his pants. She undid the button and zipper there and Angel stood up. As she watched, Angel slid his pants and tight boxers down to the floor and slipped them off. Not wanting to wait any longer with foreplay, Buffy stood faster than Angel could see and grabbed his neck. She pulled him down with her onto the bed. Once again he covered her. She slid her hand down and led him to her opening. With one thrust he was in. Buffy and Angel moaned as he started to slowly drive himself in and out of her. Angel rolled towards the top of the bed and laid underneath Buffy while she pushed herself harder onto him. He grabbed the covers and hauled them over Buffy and himself. Buffy stopped pushing for a second and allowed Angel to scoot long ways on the bed. She started to kiss him and move up and down again when they heard a scream. Angel broke the kiss and Buffy stopped moving.  
  
"Was that Willow?" Angel asked, panting.  
  
"I don't know." Buffy said, panting and turning to look back at him. "Doesn't matter."  
  
Angel nodded and they resumed their movements. He rolled again and was back on top, Buffy smushed under him. His strokes got longer, faster, and harder and both were about to reach their peeks when someone started to pound on the door. It was Xander and Willow.  
  
"Buffy?" Xander yelled.  
  
"Buffy? Angel?" Willow called.  
  
Buffy and Angel writhed in the bed, ignoring Willow and Xander. They panted and moaned, which echoed through the room. Xander still pounded and yelled Buffy's name, but to Buffy and Angel, it was intelligible. To them, the bed receded until it was just a small square in the middle of the room, with blackness all around. Their orgasms spread throughout their bodies and they cried out.  
  
"Do you wanna go back?" Angel asked, breathless.  
  
"Never." Buffy started to kiss him again and soon they were at it again.  
  
"Buffy! Angel!" Willow and Xander's faint voices called.  
  
Screams started to come from outside of the room, but Buffy and Angel ignored them. They were too wrapped up in each other to even notice. As the screaming intensified, so did their pleasure. With every hard thrust, a loud scream would come from outside as well as from the couple. Neither of them cared. All they wanted, all they NEEDED, was each other and the coming climax. As it came, the house started to shake. Angel rolled off of Buffy, panting and looked over at her.  
  
"You're.. you're too far away from me." Buffy panted.  
  
"I'm right here." Angel said.  
  
"You.. have to.. keep touching me.." Buffy rolled over on top of him and started kissing him again.  
  
Angel rolled her over so he was on top and started pumping hard enough that if Buffy had been a human, it would have broken her pelvis. She shot an arm above her and slammed it into the headboard with a scream, cracking the wood. Angel cried out Buffy's name through the panting and groans emanating from them both.  
  
  
  
"Look! It wasn't always just a house!" Willow cried, looking at the page she has just found. "Between 1949 and 1960, the Sunnydale Home for Children housed upwards of 40 adolescents: runaways, juvenile delinquents, and emotionally disturbed teenagers from the Sunnydale area."  
  
"Children? Did any of them, um, die in there?" Tara asked.  
  
"If there were deaths, then, uh, perhaps we're dealing with a fairly.. standard haunting." Giles said.  
  
"It doesn't say. It's mostly about the old house director, Genevieve Holt." Willow started to read. "'Sunnydale Children's Aid. 30 years of community service. Giving disadvantaged kids the love and care they deserve.'"  
  
"When did she die?"  
  
"She didn't."  
  
"We need to talk to this woman, see what she knows."  
  
"I agree. I wonder if Angel knew about the history of his mansion."  
  
"We'll get to find out if we can keep them alive."  
  
Everyone rushed out to find the old house director.  
  
  
  
Angel pulled away from Buffy and stopped for a second.  
  
"Don't stop. Never stop touching me." Buffy said, pulling his face back to hers.  
  
Angel rammed into her, continuing their grueling pace. It was a good thing they were a slayer and a vampire. No one remotely human could have withstood this long. Neither of them was tired. Buffy bucked upward with every thrust and suddenly she was on top. Angel didn't complain. She moved rhythmically on him, releasing a groan with every thrust, as did Angel. She laid down hard on his chest as they came together screaming.  
  
From outside, they could hear howls and two people yelling. It sounded like Xander and Anya, but neither of them could tell, nor did they care. All Angel wanted was to be inside Buffy, taking her to new levels of pleasure. His hand sank down to her thighs and he started to massage them. He did it in slow movements in time to his thrusts. Buffy groaned and moved her leg further up until it was almost wrapped around his neck. He continued to massage and thrust for all he was worth until Buffy rolled and laid on top of him.  
  
She planted kisses everywhere and heated his cool body with every brush of her lips. Angel moaned when Buffy bit down hard on his shoulder and drew blood. She licked it up sensuously and then kissed him deep, allowing him to taste his own blood. His face morphed into vamp mode and he stared at her through his golden eyes. Buffy ran her finger across one of his fangs, drawing blood. Angel sucked the finger into his mouth and licked the blood up from her finger. The rush of power that came with her blood hit him and he rolled them back over so she was under him. He started to slam into her with more force and Buffy screamed out for more. As they came, Buffy rolled so she was back on top. They were about to start again when the door slammed open and revealed Xander and Anya staring in at them. Buffy and Angel sat up and covered themselves with the sheets.  
  
"Xander! Don't you knock?" Buffy asked angrily.  
  
Anya and Xander just looked at each other and walked off.  
  
  
  
"I can't believe it really happened." Angel said. He, Buffy, Anya, Willow, and Xander were all seated in his living room.  
  
"I just had no idea. It's so creepy! He was really singing?" Buffy asked. They were talking about Giles' late night song session at the Espresso Pump.  
  
"I'd say it was more like crooning." Xander said, then to Anya, "If we grow old together, remind me to skip the midlife crisis."  
  
"Ok." Anya said.  
  
"Come on, you have to admit, it was kinda sexy." Willow said.  
  
"Please stop saying that. I'm willing to offer cash incentives." Xander pleaded with her.  
  
"We're just lucky no one got injured." Angel said, looking at Buffy. "No thanks to us."  
  
"Don't be too hard on yourself." Willow said.  
  
"He's right, Will. If Angel and I hadn't gotten so wrapped up in each other, none of this would've happened." Buffy said.  
  
"True. Feel shame." Anya said.  
  
"My girlfriend. Mistress of the learning plateau." Xander said.  
  
"Really, it wasn't your fault. You were under the influence of powerful magicks." Willow offered.  
  
"We were like zombies. I had no control over myself at all." Buffy said.  
  
"Must have been horrible."  
  
Buffy looked sidelong at Angel who looked back down at her with a small smirk. "Yeah. Horrible."  
  
"Uh huh." Angel said, both of them nodding firmly.  
  
"Mm-hmm."  
  
"It was bad."  
  
Everyone just rolled their eyes and got up to leave. 


	18. Chapter 18

"Zippo!" Buffy said.  
  
The gang was sitting around Giles' apartment. Buffy sat between Angel's legs where he leaned on Giles' desk, Riley stood in the living room, Anya sat on Xander's lap, Xander, Willow, and Tara sat on stools against the kitchen counter, and Giles was in his kitchen.  
  
"She means there's been less bad-guy activity." Willow said to Tara.  
  
"Well, we know what that often indicates." Giles said.  
  
"Buffy doesn't make her quota. Bad slayer!" Xander said, wagging his finger at Buffy.  
  
"Well, I wish it were that innocuous, but with Adam around, I feel he's involved somehow."  
  
"When things get slow, it's usually because there's some extra evil brewing." Willow said to Tara.  
  
"Except the weird thing is, we've been busy at the Initiative. Our squads are pulling a lot more captures. We got demons coming out our ears." Riley said.  
  
"That's a metaphor."  
  
"I got it, thanks." Tara said.  
  
"I'm over helping, aren't I?"  
  
Tara just laughed.  
  
"So the activity's shifted but not stopped. That's fascinating." Giles said.  
  
"To an extremely bored person, maybe." Anya piped up.  
  
"You know, I really don't appreciate your snide remarks, Anya." The door to the apartment opened and Angel and Buffy turned to look at it while Giles kept going. "Now, I have a great deal of experience in these matters..and if I say there is a matter of some import brewing, I-I.." Giles stopped when he saw everyone looking at the door. He turned to see who it was.  
  
Oz stood there, hands in his jackets, and staring back at them. "Hey."  
  
"Oz." Willow said.  
  
"Oz." Tara said sadly.  
  
"When, when did you get back?"  
  
"Pretty much now." Oz said.  
  
Xander stood and went to Oz. "Oz, man. Hate to sound grandma, but.. you don't call, you don't write."  
  
"Yeah sorry."  
  
"So are you here here, or are you just passing through?" Buffy asked, concern for Willow rising up in her.  
  
"Well, um, let's not, uh, bombard the poor chap with, uh, questions right off. Can I get you something, um, tea?" Giles asked.  
  
"I'll pass, thanks." Oz said. "Look, I'm going to Devon's to see if he's got a place I can crash. But.. I was hoping that we could talk. Later. Tonight."  
  
"I guess so." Willow said.  
  
"I'll come by your place?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"It's great to see you guys again. Really." Oz said just before he left.  
  
Willow stood there looking shocked.  
  
"Everyone's uncomfortable now." Anya said.  
  
Buffy ignored them all and went to Willow. "You ok?"  
  
"I.." Willow tried.  
  
"I just, um.. I realized, um, I'm-I'm late for study group." Tara said.  
  
"Tara, wait."  
  
"No, no, it's okay. You-you should be with your friends, and, and I-I should go."  
  
"Wait.." Willow was too late, Tara had left.  
  
  
  
"God, poor Willow." Buffy said to Angel. He was walking next to her and holding her hand while they patrolled.  
  
"I know. I just hope things are going to be ok between them." Angel said.  
  
"It was a rough breakup."  
  
Suddenly a demon growled and popped up out of the bushes.  
  
"Hold that thought." Angel said, attacking.  
  
Buffy ducked and Angel punched the demon over her head. Then he lifted Buffy by the waist and she kicked the demon. It spun away and punched. Buffy ducked. Angel punched. Buffy kicked. Angel grabbed the demon and hurled it over a gravestone. It fell unconscious.  
  
"Man, that was record time." Angel said.  
  
"It's no fun when they're that easy." Buffy said.  
  
"Speak for yourself."  
  
"So, I was just about to say something fascinating." Buffy said as they started to walk again.  
  
"Oz and Willow."  
  
"Right. They had a rough breakup. Some stuff came up, and Oz pretty much bailed overnight. It left Will really devastated."  
  
"I remember."  
  
"The thing is, they were doing great before that. That's the part that gets me."  
  
"Not me."  
  
"What?" Buffy stopped and turned to him. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Yes, you did."  
  
"I was just saying that we thought things were going great for us when I broke it off with you."  
  
"They were. You were just being stupid."  
  
"Well, glad to know I have such an honest girlfriend."  
  
"Angel. Are you trying to say something here? Cause, gotta say, not loving the whole bad-mood, let's-break-it-off-cause-we're-happy thing."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"You don't seem like it."  
  
"I don't ever want to break it off with you. You are the one thing that I could never leave."  
  
"You did, once."  
  
"But you wouldn't let me."  
  
"Of course not. Are you trying to figure out what it's like to go longer than a couple of weeks without me? That hurts Angel." Buffy started to walk off, but Angel caught her elbow and spun her around.  
  
"What's up with you? One minute you're talking normal to me and then you're on my case."  
  
"Nothing. I'm just concerned for Willow. I'll meet you back at the mansion." Buffy walked off and disappeared around the corner of the graveyard. Angel stared after her and she could feel his gaze.  
  
About two blocks away, Buffy ran into Riley.  
  
"Buffy." Riley said.  
  
"Riley, hey." Buffy said, sniffling.  
  
"Hey, are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine. Just a rough talk with Angel. It happens."  
  
"Didn't seem like it a week ago."  
  
"It was a spell. Can we talk about something else?"  
  
"Sure. So, um, I was missing something this afternoon, wasn't I?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Willow and Oz. I mean, breakups are tough, but when Oz walked in, it seemed like emotions were running extra high."  
  
"They had a rough breakup. Stuff came up, and Oz pretty much bailed overnight. Left Willow real devastated. The thing is before that, they were doing great. I mean, she was totally dealing with Oz being a werewolf, it wasn't even.."  
  
"Whoa, wait! Oz is a werewolf, and Willow was dating him?!"  
  
"Yes. Hence the high emotions."  
  
"You're kidding me. Gotta say, I'm surprised. I didn't think Willow was that kind of girl."  
  
"What kind of girl?"  
  
"Into dangerous guys. She seems smarter than that."  
  
"Oz is not dangerous. Something happened to him that wasn't his fault. God, I never knew you were such a bigot." Buffy started to walk off and Riley followed her.  
  
"Whoa, hey, how did we get to bigot? I'm just saying it's a little weird to date someone who tries to eat you once a month."  
  
"Yeah, well love isn't logical, Riley. It's not like you can be Mister Joe Sensible about it all the time. God knows I haven't been."  
  
"I'm not talking about you."  
  
"You knew about Angel and me, yet you decided to go ahead and denounce our relationship like that?"  
  
"Buffy, I didn't mean you and Angel."  
  
"Yeah, well.."  
  
"That must have been some fight with him."  
  
"It's none of your business. How about we don't talk about this at all? Okay?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"I have to go."  
  
Buffy stormed off and headed for her mom's house. She decided that she needed some quality mom time before she went home to Angel. When she arrived, the lights were on. It was fairly late, so Buffy got worried and ran into the house.  
  
"Mom?" Buffy called.  
  
"Buffy?" Joyce asked coming out of the kitchen. "Buffy, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, much. I just thought that something was wrong. It's late, why aren't you in bed?"  
  
"Habit?"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You want some hot chocolate?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Joyce led Buffy into the kitchen and poured an extra mug for Buffy. Mother and daughter sat down at the breakfast bar and sipped at the hot liquid in silence. Buffy couldn't figure out what she should say. She didn't have to. Joyce beat her to it.  
  
"Buffy, are you ok? You seem kind of, I don't know, spaced."  
  
"It's Oz. He's back."  
  
"Oh my."  
  
"Yeah. A big 'oh my.' Willow's a little shocked about it all."  
  
"Something else is wrong."  
  
"I ran into Riley and he said some things that pissed me off."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"That Willow seemed smarter than she appeared. He found out that Oz is a werewolf and he kind of freaked."  
  
"It struck a nerve having to do with you and Angel didn't it?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"But wait, there's more. Damn this mom sense."  
  
Buffy chuckled. "It's nothing."  
  
"Buffy, I'm your mother. I know when something is wrong with my daughter."  
  
"Angel and I had a minor fight, that's all. It was a little bit my fault though."  
  
"What was it about?"  
  
"Relationships. It started out about Willow and Oz and ended up about me and Angel. It just got under my skin a little. I'll be fine once I see him."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Positive. Speaking of, I better get back. He'll get worried, send out the marines to look for me, and that leads to badness." Buffy stood up. "Sorry to drink and run."  
  
"It's ok. I love these late night chats. I miss them actually."  
  
"Me too. Maybe I'll come by later and we can do it again with Ben and Jerry."  
  
"Sounds like a plan."  
  
"Love you mom."  
  
"Love you sweetie."  
  
Buffy walked out of the house and headed back to the mansion. When she got there, Angel wasn't there. She figured he was out brooding or trying to kill something, so she got into her PJ pants and tank top and climbed into bed. It took her a while, but she drifted off finally. As she did, Angel slipped from the shadows of the room and sat down on the bed beside her. She stiffened a little, but settled back into her sleep. Angel watched her most of the night, wondering what had happened between them earlier that night and where she had run off to for such a long time.  
  
  
  
In the morning, Buffy's alarm went off and she sat up. Angel was just waking up beside her and he turned to look at her, putting his hand on her stomach.  
  
"Morning." Angel said.  
  
"Morning." Buffy tossed back, pulling away from him and getting up and walking to the bathroom door. She almost slammed it shut.  
  
Angel flinched a little and stared at the door. Buffy came back out dressed and holding a bag. She walked to the dresser across the room and started to remove some clothes from it. When she finished packing, she went out into the living area. Angel followed.  
  
"Okay, I'm up less than a minute, and somehow I've managed to piss you off." Angel said.  
  
"I should go see Willow. See how her night with Oz went."  
  
"No, come on Buffy. We had a fight last night and now you're packing a bag? This is never a good sign."  
  
"I'm not leaving permanently. I just wanted to see how Willow was and if I have to, I'll stay with her if she needs me."  
  
Angel got up and took the bag away from her. "No. You're not leaving."  
  
"What? You're going to tell me what to do now? I don't think so. You're not my dad and you're not my mom and you sure as hell don't have the right to tell me what I can and can't do. Now give me my damn bag."  
  
"No. Buffy, something's bothering you and we need to talk about it."  
  
"I don't wanna talk. I wanna leave. I wanna see how Willow is."  
  
"This isn't.." Angel was cut off by a knock on the door.  
  
Buffy sighed, thankful for the interruption, and opened the door. Willow stood there with a smile that was forced to the point of breaking off of her face. Buffy smiled weakly at Willow and gestured for her to come in. Willow's smile fell and she looked at her best friend.  
  
"It's nothing." Buffy said. She looked at Angel and he nodded, dropping the bag and shoving it under the couch. She knew she wasn't off the hook yet.  
  
"Hey Angel." Willow said.  
  
"Hi." Angel replied.  
  
"Will, you wanna talk in the bedroom?" Buffy asked. "Angel can stay out here and.. do something."  
  
"Sure, I guess."  
  
Buffy walked with Willow into the bedroom and shut the door.  
  
"You ok?" Willow asked.  
  
"Yeah, I just.. I don't wanna talk about it. I wanna hear about you and Oz. You saw him, right?" Buffy asked, sitting down on the bed.  
  
"I was with him all night."  
  
"All night?" Buffy grinned. "Oh my god. Wait. Last night was a wolf moon, right?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Either you're about to tell me something incredibly kinky, or.."  
  
"No kink. He didn't change, Buffy. He said he was gonna find a cure, and he did. In Tibet."  
  
"Oh my god. I can't believe it." Buffy paused, waiting for Willow to start with the hysterics, but none came. "Okay, I'm all with the woo-hoo here, and you're not."  
  
"No, there's 'woo' and, and 'hoo.' But there's 'uh-oh,' and 'why now?' And it's complicated."  
  
"Why complicated?"  
  
"It's complicated.. because of Tara."  
  
"You mean Tara has a crush on Oz? No!" Buffy sat there staring at Willow. Then, suddenly, the clue hit her and she realized what Willow was talking about. "Oh!" Buffy stood up. "Oh. Um.. well.. that's great. You know, I mean, I think Tara's a, a really great girl, Will."  
  
"She is. And.. there's something between us. It-it wasn't something I was looking for. It's just powerful. And it's totally different from what Oz and I have."  
  
"Well, there you go, I mean, you know, you have to.. you have to follow your heart, Will. And that's what's important, Will."  
  
"Why do you keep saying my name like that?"  
  
"Like what, Will?"  
  
"Are you freaked?"  
  
"What? No, Will, d.." Buffy stopped herself and sighed. "No." She sat on bed. "No, absolutely no to that question. I'm glad you told me. What did you say to Oz?"  
  
"I was gonna tell him.. but then we started hanging out, and.. I could just feel everything coming back. He's Oz, you know?"  
  
"Yeah. I know."  
  
"I don't wanna hurt anyone, Buffy."  
  
"No matter what, somebody's gonna get hurt. And the important thing is, you just have to be honest, or it's gonna be a lot worse."  
  
Willow nodded. The girls sat in silence for a little bit before Willow stood. "I should really get going. You and Angel were in the middle of something and I didn't mean to interrupt."  
  
"It's ok. You actually saved me from some serious running away."  
  
"What? You were going to run away again?"  
  
"Not that type of running away. I was going to go stay with mom for a while, but you made me realize that I need to talk to Angel. I promise I will tell you everything."  
  
"Ok." Willow hugged Buffy and walked out of the room.  
  
A few seconds later Angel came in and shut the door behind him. Buffy looked up at him and started to cry. He went to her and hugged her tightly. Nothing she did could keep him angry with her. He would always forgive her. She sobbed and told him that she was sorry and she didn't know what was wrong with her. Angel told her not to worry, he had already forgiven her. 


	19. Chapter 19

Angel was woken by a loud, incessant pounding on the door to the mansion. He slipped his arm from under Buffy and went to answer it before it woke her up. When he opened it, he found a frantic Willow standing there wringing her hands. Angel took her elbow and gently led her in.  
  
"Where's Buffy?" Willow asked a bit shrilly.  
  
"Shh. She's asleep. What's the matter?" Angel asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
  
"Oh," Willow hushed herself. "Well, Oz. The Initiative took him. Tara, she was almost attacked by him and th-they came through a door, a-a-and they took him!"  
  
"Calm down. I'll wake up Buffy." Angel sat Willow down and went to the bathroom. He gently lifted Buffy up to a sitting position and she woke up. "Buffy?"  
  
"Angel? What's going on? Is the apocalypse here already?" Buffy asked sleepily.  
  
"No, Willow's here. The Initiative took him."  
  
"Oh." She said almost fell asleep again. Then the meaning sunk in and she was up out of the bed and heading towards the living area. "Willow, are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah. Just get Oz back." Willow said.  
  
Ten minutes later, the three were at Giles' place. Xander and Anya were already there. When Buffy, Willow, and Angel burst through, everyone jumped. Once they were calmed down, Willow explained the best she could what had happened to Oz.  
  
"Tara said they took him right before she found me." Willow finished.  
  
"So that's good, right? I mean, they probably haven't had time to eviscerate him yet?" Anya asked.  
  
"An, you can help by making this a quiet time." Xander said.  
  
"Once again we're faced with a fairly daunting prospect of having to infiltrate the Initiative." Giles said.  
  
"It'd be great if we knew someone dating a man on the inside. Someone with connections." Xander gestured to Buffy. "Oh wait!"  
  
Buffy hung up the phone. "He's still not answering his pages. I left him another message."  
  
"So what do we do?" Willow asked.  
  
"Well, we need to move fast. So we make a plan without Riley and hope he calls."  
  
"Are you sure? We kind if need him to get in." Angel said.  
  
"I'm sure. We can't wait around."  
  
"So, plan." Xander said. "Military garb again?"  
  
"Most definitely. Xander, you get the outfits ready. Giles, do you still have them?"  
  
"Yes, I think I do. They're probably upstairs in the loft." Giles said.  
  
"Good."  
  
"Gone." Xander said. He went upstairs and brought down three commando suits.  
  
Buffy tried Riley one more time. "Something's wrong. Riley usually returns my phone calls by now."  
  
"We can't wait much longer." Angel said.  
  
"I know. Okay. Xander, you, Angel, and I are gonna go in. We've done it before."  
  
"I'm going with you." Willow said.  
  
"No. Look, it's too dangerous, Will. Besides, I need you to help Giles hack into the city's electrical grid. We've gotta try to power down the Initiative."  
  
"Giles can do it without me. I can give him all the instructions, I can show him exactly what to do."  
  
"Of course." Giles said.  
  
"I-I can't just sit here."  
  
"Okay. Okay, you can back us up." Buffy sighed. "Now, the only way I know into the Initiative is through the elevator in the Lowell House. But my clearance is long gone."  
  
"So we grab a guy, make him take us." Xander said.  
  
"Or you could just use the back way." They all turned to find Spike standing in front of the door. "Hell of a lot less bother."  
  
"How did you get in?" Angel asked.  
  
"Door was unlocked. You might wanna watch that, Rupert. Someone dangerous could get in."  
  
"Or someone formerly dangerous and currently annoying." Buffy said.  
  
"Now, now. None of that. Or I won't help you get Red's mongrel back. Bad news travels fast with us demons. We all like a good laugh."  
  
"Short of cash Spike?" Angel asked.  
  
"I happen to be seeking monetary gratification, yeah. But I also get a kick out of jackin' up those army ginks myself. I know how to find the big guy who can take you to Oz."  
  
"Uh-huh. So what's the going rate on a wild goose chase, Spike?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Fine, if you're not interested. But I was stuck in that hole, remember? And I've heard things from other guys who've gotten out. I can get you in. No alarms, no cameras.. no waiting."  
  
"Fine. Get into your commando suit. We need to go now."  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Buffy, Willow, Angel, Xander, and Spike were walking through the woods armed and ready. Angel, Xander, and Spike were in green army fatigues and Buffy and Willow had on white lab coats. Angel and Buffy walked slightly behind the others and talked a little.  
  
"Are you ok?" Angel asked.  
  
"Been better." Buffy replied.  
  
"I know the feeling. You wanna talk about it?"  
  
"Not really. At least, not right now."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Right now I wanna comment on how sexy you look in commandos. It's an interesting look for you."  
  
"We'll have to have some fun later. Outfits?"  
  
"Most definitely."  
  
"Would you two shut up? You're really grossing me out here." Spike said.  
  
"I've mentioned how much I'm gonna kill you if this is a scam, right?"  
  
"Look, would I wear this if I wasn't on the up-and-up?"  
  
"You do sorta look like an evil olive." Willow said.  
  
"Guys, check it out." Xander said.  
  
In front of them was a door. They all looked surprised as Spike walked to the door and pulled it open.  
  
"For a nasty town like Sunnydale, nobody seems to mind their locks." Spike said.  
  
"You first." Buffy said to Spike.  
  
They all walked in silently and started to head down the halls that Spike led them down. Suddenly the lights went out and the blue emergency lights came on. Spike 'pst-ed' at them and motioned for them to follow him. He led them down a couple more hallways and pointed to a door. Buffy walked up to it and slammed it with a hard sidekick. The lock shattered and Buffy and Angel strolled in. It was the Colonel's bedroom. He was in bed. Buffy and Angel marched over to his bed and pointed crossbows at him. He tried to reach for his gun on the bedside table.  
  
"Hey!" Buffy pointed the crossbow at his face. He pulled his arm back. "You know who I am?"  
  
"Yeah." The colonel said.  
  
"Then you know I'm pretty good with this thing. Take us to him."  
  
"Finn stays in the brig. Helping an HST escape is a court-martial offense. You're only gonna make matters worse."  
  
"Riley tried to help Oz escape?"  
  
"That's who you came for. The wolf."  
  
"Guess we're two for one." Angel said.  
  
"Get dressed." Buffy said coldly.  
  
The Colonel did just that. Spike led them to another hallway and started to turn a corner, but Buffy stopped him. In the middle of the hallway, a guard stood watch. Buffy motioned for them to hold the colonel while she created a distraction. She walked down the hallway alone, past the guy standing guard outside the brig. As she passed him, she dropped something.  
  
"Hey, you dropped.." The guy started to bend down and pick it up, but Buffy kneed him hard in the face and he fell to the floor unconscious. Buffy bent over him, took his key-card, and uses it to open the door. She entered the brig where Riley was sitting on his bed. He got up.  
  
"How'd you get in?" Riley asked as Buffy opened his door.  
  
"Talk later. Stealthy escape now." Buffy said, starting to walk off.  
  
Riley stopped her. "Buffy.." She turned back to him. "I leave now, I can't ever come back." She just looked at him. "I just wanted to hear that out loud."  
  
They walked out of the brig and headed back down to where Angel held the Colonel and the others waited for Buffy. Buffy got up into the colonel's face.  
  
"Where's Oz?" Buffy asked.  
  
"He's in a containment cell." The Colonel said.  
  
"Boy, that really helped. Try again."  
  
"This way." The Colonel nodded down the hallway they were in and Buffy took him from Angel.  
  
They walked down a hallway and opened a door to find little white rooms with glass doors. They walked down the hall with Buffy holding her crossbow to the Colonel's head. She got about half way down the hallway when someone in front of them ordered them stop. Then the hallway in front of them suddenly filled up with soldiers holding guns. Oz was in a cell nearby, watching. Buffy saw him. More soldiers appeared at the other end of the hall. Buffy and the gang were trapped.  
  
"Stay back.. or I'll pull a William Burroughs on your leader here." Buffy said.  
  
"You'll bore him to death with free prose?" Xander asked.  
  
"Was I the only one awake in English that day? I'll kill him." Buffy looked up at the Colonel. "Get him out."  
  
The Colonel nodded to one of the soldiers, who dropped his gun and let Oz out. Willow started forward.  
  
"Oz.."  
  
"Will, get back." Oz warned. He looked down at his hand, which was hairy and clawed again. Willow stepped back looking shocked. Oz concentrated and his hand went back to normal. Angel stepped forward and grabbed him before he could fall to the ground.  
  
"Let's go." Buffy said.  
  
Still holding the Colonel, they went back down the hall. The soldiers followed. They got into the elevator. Everyone stood silently looking at each other until the elevator stopped. Everyone got out except Riley, Buffy, and the Colonel. Riley opened the elevator control panel and ripped out the wires, creating lots of sparks. He and the Colonel glared at each other. Buffy got out of the elevator, still covering the Colonel with her crossbow. Riley followed.  
  
"You're a dead man, Finn." The Colonel said.  
  
Riley turned back. "No, sir. I'm an anarchist." He punched the Colonel in the face and walked away.  
  
  
  
Buffy sat with Riley in the blackened out remains of the old high school. She helped him set up camp and then gave him a glass of water.  
  
"I hope everybody else is okay. It was better to split up, right? I mean, we're just too findable in a big clump." Buffy asked.  
  
"It was better. Besides, I think it's mostly me the Initiative wants now." Riley said.  
  
"Probably. So what should we do?"  
  
"We'll be safe for tonight at least. The campus is still blacked out, so that oughta slow the Initiative down. I'll figure out my next move tomorrow."  
  
"Quite a day, huh? You woke up to a big bowl of Wheaties. Now you're a fugitive."  
  
"I don't know. I'm sorry it ended that way. But I am glad it's done. I'm glad I know where I stand, finally. I was wrong about Oz. I was being a bigot."  
  
"No you weren't. You were thrown. You found out that Willow and I were both in.. kind of unconventional relationships, and it gave you a momentary wiggins. It happens."  
  
"Still.. I was in a totally black and white space, people versus monsters, and it ain't like that.. especially when it comes to love."  
  
"Yeah. I know what you mean." Buffy looked down and stared at a spot on the floor.  
  
"What?" Riley asked.  
  
"I.. I haven't been completely honest about mine and Angel's relationship. They're things that we haven't told you. And it's not all stuff that you're gonna like."  
  
"You can tell me anything."  
  
"I think so. I think I can. You're a trusted friend Riley Finn. You've definitely earned it."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"What all have you learned about Angel and I?"  
  
"You're a Slayer, he's a vampire cursed with a soul, you've been in love with each other since your sophomore year of high school, which was when you met."  
  
"Oh boy."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You've only just skimmed the surface. There's a lot more to it than that."  
  
"You can tell me."  
  
Buffy sighed. "All right. Do you know how old Angel is?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"He's 247 years old. He was made in Galway, Ireland in 1753 by Darla. Darla was over 400 years old and she was sired by the Master. Angel's real name is Liam. He got the name Angel from Angelus, the name he was called after he killed his family. Darla chose it because Angel's little sister thought he had returned to her as an angel. After that, they spent over 150 years together. They wreaked havoc all over Europe that whole time. The whole time, a man named Daniel Holtz chased after them. He tried to murder them. At one point, he trapped them in a barn and burned it. Darla took their only horse and left him. Angelus escaped and found her, tortured her, and made up with her. Later, in London, about 1860, Darla brought a girl named Drusilla, who got visions of bad things, to Angelus' attention. He became obsessed with her. Angelus tortured her by killing her family and visiting every mental torture he could think of. She fled to a convent to become a nun and get away from Angelus. When she was supposed to take her holy vows, Angelus turned her. She was mentally insane and very evil. In 1880, Angelus allowed her to sire William the Bloody. You know him as Spike." Buffy sighed.  
  
"Gosh." Riley said.  
  
"That doesn't even begin to cover it. There's plenty more. Angel turned a guy named Penn who left crosses on his victim's left cheek. Eventually, Angelus got bored with Penn and left him, going back to Darla, Dru, and Spike. For his 145 birthday in 1898, Darla brought him this beautiful girl. Angelus and Darla scared the hell out of her and then Angelus killed her. What Angelus didn't know was that she was a favorite among her gypsy tribe, the Romany. To seek revenge on Angel, they cursed him with his soul, his conscious. Angel was torn apart with grief and remorse for all the crimes he had committed. Darla threw him out, disgusted that he had a soul. During the Boxer Rebellion in 1900, Angel returned to Darla and she accepted him, but she was still really cautious of him. He fed off of the low life people to show that he could. People like thieves and scoundrels, but Darla noticed. When he returned home one night after he had saved a family of refugees from Darla, she was waiting for him with a baby. She tried to get Angel to kill the baby, but he couldn't do it. He ran away from Darla and hid. He bounced from place to place eventually ending up in LA in the 1950s. Something went wrong there when he tried to save a woman and he wasn't the same. He fled to New York City and became a homeless person. He lived in allies and fed off of rats until 1996. A demon named Whistler approached him and wanted to help him become somebody. I was a big part of that plan. He brought Angel to LA to watch me be called as the Slayer. Angel fell in love with me and he watched me from afar. He helped me out when I needed it. I never even knew he was there." Buffy said sadly.  
  
"Gosh. You guys go further back than I thought."  
  
"Yeah, we do. When I moved to Sunnydale, he was there waiting for me. He finally revealed himself to me. It took me a little while, but gradually I started to fall in love with him. We got closer and when Darla tried to kill me, Angel staked her. This meant a lot to me. It may just mean another vamp down to you, but to me.. it's so much more. Darla was his sire and he staked her for me. After that, I didn't hear from him much. In fact, the next time I saw him was when I found out about the prophecy telling of my death. I got mad and quit."  
  
"You quit?"  
  
"I quit being the Slayer. Of course that was the second time. The first time was in LA after I burned down the gym and my Watcher Merrick was killed."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Yeah, wow. Back to the story. Well, Willow and Cordy found a place where a few students they knew were massacred. It really upset Will, and for her sake and everyone else that could die at the Master's hands, I went down to face him. I did die, and it turned out that if I hadn't gone, he would never have gotten to rise. Xander used CPR to revive me and he, Angel, and I went back to the school. I killed the master once and for all. When I came back after that summer, I was a real bitch to everyone. I was angry that I had died and I was really confused about it all. A bunch of vampires tried to raise the master and I stopped them. This is when Angel and I got closer because I had an emotional breakdown while smashing the master's bones. Angel came up to me and we stayed there for a while. He held me and let me cry out all of my frustrations. Over the next few months, we fell head over heels for each other. Which is what cause Angel to lose his soul. Angelus was back and looking for vengeance on me for making him feel human. It all ended when I got expelled, Angelus tried to bring hell on earth, and I fought him in this big swordfight at the mansion. Of course it didn't have the ending that I wanted it to. Willow had restored Angel's soul to him at the last second. The portal to hell was opening and the only way to close it was Angel's blood. So I told him I loved him, then I kissed him, then I killed him. It was all too much for me and I ran away to LA. I was there all summer. I came back when I realized who I was and that I could never escape being the Slayer. I came back and not long after, Faith came into the picture. and so did Angel. Somehow he had been returned from hell. At first we tried to stay away from each other, but it was too much. Angel tried to kill himself on Christmas morning using the sun. The Powers That Be intervened and a freak snowstorm blew through, shutting out the light. After that, we resumed out relationship. It was going great until the Mayor said some stuff that really got to Angel. Angel thought about it and broke up with me the night before the prom. I was devastated. He showed up at prom to give me my perfect high school moment that I had wanted, then he was gone for a week. I didn't hear anything from him until a couple of days before graduation. The Mayor ascended into a big snake demon at the ceremony, the whole senior class fought against him, Angel helped because of the eclipse, and I blew up the school."  
  
"I remember you told me about blowing up the school. Also," Riley gestured around them, "I got the proof."  
  
"Yeah, big fiery explosion. Afterwards, I stood among the police cars and ambulances and fire trucks and I watched Angel walk away from me. Willow told me to go after him and I did. I wasn't fast enough though, and he went to LA. I found out by beating on Willy the Snitch and I went after Angel. I convinced him to come back to Sunnydale and try again. Which is when we were told that Angel's soul is bound to him, which means he won't ever lose it again. When we came back, Giles told us that the only way to find out if it was all true was to talk to a Romany gypsy. So, we traveled to Romania. The gypsies turned out to be all evil and stuff, so we escaped and came back here. His soul is bound, we've tested it. And you pretty much know everything there is to know about us."  
  
"You seem like the perfect couple in love."  
  
"Far from. We have our little moments."  
  
"Like I said, perfect."  
  
"Maybe. He wants to marry me, but he hasn't asked me yet. He even got my dad's permission."  
  
"Wow. He really loves you."  
  
"Yup." Buffy looked at her watch. "Crap! I better get home. You'll be ok here, right? If you need anything, you'll call?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Buffy got up. "Ok, so.. I'm leaving now. Thanks for letting me vent. I needed to tell someone about mine and Angel's lives."  
  
"Any time."  
  
Buffy ran out of the blackened remains of her high school and headed back to the mansion. The sun would be up soon and Angel was probably calling those marines right now. 


	20. Chapter 20

Buffy walked quietly into the mansion to make sure Angel didn't see her. She had taken a nasty blow to the head that had left her with a serious cut. Not to mention that Forrest, Riley's best friend, was dead. They had had a face off with Adam and Buffy had narrowly gotten away. Forrest had taken a skewer to the chest. Buffy had just gotten back from telling Riley. He hadn't taken it well. Actually, he had walked out and left her staring after him.  
  
Sighing, Buffy walked to the bedroom door quietly and started to open it when she noticed the letter stuck to the door. She plucked it off and opened it. Angel's beautiful handwriting that she had once came to hate, was scrawled on it.  
  
Buffy, Giles called and said that Willow had some disks that Spike brought her from the Initiative. I don't know where you've been all day, so instead of going out and trying to hunt you down, I went on ahead. If you want, come by.  
  
Now I know this isn't exactly the best way to ask you, but is there something wrong? Things have seemed so strained lately between us. And it's not JUST us. It's everybody. You and Willow and Xander and Giles. Actually, I'm a little worried about something and it's going to make me sound like an inconsiderate prick, but I need to talk to you about it. I won't go into it in this letter, there's not enough paper in the house to say what I need to say. We'll talk later.  
  
No matter what, I love you.  
  
  
  
Angel  
  
  
  
Buffy folded the letter and tossed it on the coffee table as she headed out the door. She was going to have to face Angel with this cut one way or the other, might as well be now. But, he was right. Things had been strained between her and her friends lately. Things were falling apart. Apparently with Angel too. Buffy hadn't seen that coming. The whole walk to Giles was giving her a headache. She kept trying to figure out what was going on with Angel and her friends. Why Angel had been so compelled to leave her a note with such a cryptic message. Usually he was open with her. The letter had left her worrying.  
  
Buffy walked into Giles' apartment. Everyone was there. Willow, Tara, Xander, Anya, Giles, and Angel. The second Angel got a good look at her forehead, he had freaked. Buffy waved it off and went to stand by Tara behind Willow.  
  
"How's it going, Will?" Buffy asked.  
  
"It's still encrypted." Willow said.  
  
"Well, Willow's working really hard on it." Tara told her.  
  
"Okay, well, how long before you.. un-crypt it?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Hours. Days maybe. Anyone suggesting months would not be accused of crazy talk." Willow sighed.  
  
"What ever happened to Latin? At least when that made no sense, the church approved." Giles said as he poured a drink.  
  
"I can't just wait around, Will. The disk is no good to me unless you crack it soon." Buffy walked over to the back of the couch.  
  
"Hey! We worked really hard getting that. Xander delivered clothing." Anya said.  
  
"Church approved." Giles said.  
  
"Sorry, you guys, but we're on a clock here. Okay, Adam was at that cave so maybe he was there for a reason? I-I can.. I can go back, scope it out, track him if I have to."  
  
"Right." Willow stood and moved to the living room. "And then maybe you'll get lucky and he'll still be there and he can rip your arms off for you? Buffy, you can't go back alone."  
  
"She's right." Angel said.  
  
"You never train with me anymore. He's gonna kick your ass." Giles said drunkenly.  
  
"Giles!" Buffy said, shocked.  
  
"Sorry. Was it a bit honest? Terribly sorry."  
  
"So she doesn't go alone. Giles, weapons all around." Xander said.  
  
"You're not going, Xander." Buffy said sternly. "Y-you'd get hurt."  
  
"Oh. Okay. You and Willow go do the superpower thing, I'll stay behind and putt around the Batcave with crusty old Alfred here."  
  
"Ah-ah, no. I am no Alfred, sir. No, you forget. Alfred had a job." Giles said.  
  
"Willow and Angel aren't going either. I'm doing it alone." Buffy said.  
  
"Oh, great. And then when you have your new 'no arms' we can all say 'Gee, it's a good thing we weren't there getting in the way of that!'" Willow said.  
  
"Right! Maybe we can help in other ways? Want some fighting pants, Buff? I can get ya some new fighting pants!" Xander said.  
  
"You guys, this isn't helping." Buffy said.  
  
"Oh, wow! We're already getting in the way. We're pretty good at this, Xander, huh?" Willow asked.  
  
"Right. I'm so good at it you might have to ship me off to the Army to get me out of the way!" Xander said.  
  
"The Army?" Buffy asked incredulously.  
  
"You didn't think I knew about that, did you? You three talking about me behind my back?"  
  
"Us talking about you?"  
  
"And besides, when is there any "us three?" You three are the three who are the three. I'm the other one." Willow said.  
  
"Uh-huh. But maybe that all changes when I'm doing sit-ups over at Fort Dix?" Xander said.  
  
"Fort Dix?" Giles asked, bursting out with laughter.  
  
"Are you drunk?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yes. Quite a bit, actually."  
  
"Well, stop it! This is stupid."  
  
"Stupid? So you finally have the guts to say it to my face?" Xander said.  
  
"I didn't say you were stupid! So stop being an idiot and let me fix this! Okay, I need you. I need all of you. All the time! Just not now. Adam is very dangerous."  
  
"Buffy, you can't do this alone! He'll rip you apart." Angel said.  
  
"Wait. How do you need me, really?" Willow asked.  
  
"You're good with the computer stuff. Usually. And-and there's the witch stuff." Buffy said.  
  
"Witch stuff? What exactly do you mean by 'witch stuff?'"  
  
"You guys, what is happening? This is crazy!"  
  
"Oh, no, it's not." Giles said, moving to his desk. "It's all finally making perfect sense and I'm not going to miss a moment of it." He set his drink down and tried to sit, but his aim was off and his ass didn't come close to hitting the chair and he dropped to the floor.  
  
"Giles!" Angel said.  
  
"Leave him alone Angel. He's too drunk." Buffy snapped.  
  
"I was just trying to help."  
  
"I know. But I'm just a little busy. I don't have time for a lay about drunk guy right now."  
  
"Then you don't have time for me."  
  
"What? You're not.. Oh. Angel, that's not you. Not anymore."  
  
"It was still a part of who I was once, when I was human."  
  
"Well, you're not. Get over it."  
  
"Buffy that hurts."  
  
"Well, life hurts. You want one, learn it."  
  
"Oh, wanna talk about life's lessons? Fine. How about what you learn when the man you love finds out that the woman he loves is with another guy?"  
  
"What? What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"You know WHO I'm talking about."  
  
"Are you, like, mentally insane here? Oh wait, I guess you are. I mean, duh, you've been so guilt ridden from all those murders you committed it's driven you crazy. Right? Is that it?"  
  
"Damn it Buffy, what the hell is your problem lately?"  
  
As Buffy and Angel continued to bicker, so did Willow and Xander.  
  
"And if I did join the Army, I'd be great! You know why? 'Cause they might give me a job that couldn't be done by any well-trained border collie." Xander said.  
  
"That's it. I'm going to bed." Giles struggled to pull his sweater over his head as he stomped up the stairs. Willow stood beside Xander.  
  
"No, you'd do wonderful in the Army. Hey, do you think the umbilical cord between you and Anya can stretch that far?" Willow asked.  
  
"I knew it! I knew you hated her!" Xander said as Giles' sweater dropped down from the loft above and fell on him, covering his face. Xander yanked it off his head.  
  
"Look, I'm not the one being judgmental here. I'll leave that territory to you and Buffy."  
  
Buffy stopped fighting and turned to Willow. "Judgmental? If I was anymore open-minded about the choices you two make my whole brain would fall out!"  
  
"Oh! And superior. Don't forget that." Xander turned to Buffy. "Just because you're better than us doesn't mean that you can be all superior!"  
  
"You guys, stop this! What happened to you today?"  
  
"It's not today! Buffy, things have been wrong for a while! Don't you see that?" Willow asked.  
  
"What do you mean wrong?"  
  
"Well, they certainly haven't been right, since Tara. We have to face it. You can't handle Tara being my girlfriend."  
  
"No! It was bad before that! Since you two went off to college and forgot about me! Just left me in the basement to.." Xander turned on Willow in shock and he and Angel said simultaneously, "Tara's your girlfriend?"  
  
"Bloody hell!" Giles called from upstairs.  
  
"Enough! All I know is you want to help, right? Be part of the team?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I don't know anymore." Willow said the same time Xander said, "Really not wanted."  
  
"No! No, you said you wanted to go. So let's go! All of us. We'll walk into that cave with you three attacking me and the funny drunk drooling on my shoe! Hey! Hey, maybe that's the secret way of killing Adam?!"  
  
"Buffy.." Angel started.  
  
"Is that it? Is that how you can help? You're not answering me! How can you possibly help? So, I guess I'm starting to understand why there's no ancient prophecy about a Chosen One and her friends." Buffy glared at Angel as she grabbed her coat and headed for the door. "If I need help, I'll go to someone I can count on."  
  
Angel stared after her. He couldn't believe what had just happened between them. After a few minutes of silence, Angel picked up his duster and headed for the door.  
  
"Where ya goin Dead Boy?" Xander asked. "You don't wanna try and start something with us?"  
  
"Of course not. You're not important enough right now. All I'm worried about now is Buffy." Angel said.  
  
"Oh fine! Does that exclude me?" Willow asked. "Am I now important?"  
  
"I didn't mean.. Never mind. I have a girlfriend who's probably locked me out of the mansion and thrown my stuff on the street. Good night." Angel walked out and slammed the door.  
  
He stalked all the way back to the mansion to try to talk to Buffy, maybe even apologize. Angel practiced what he was going to say all the way there, but unfortunately when he got there, she wasn't there. She had been because his clothes were sitting outside the bedroom door.  
  
"Damn it." Angel cursed.  
  
Where had she gone to? Some of her clothes were missing and one of her smaller bags were gone. Then it hit him: her mother's. Buffy had said she was going to someone she could count on. Angel took off running towards Mrs. Summer's house. He knew it was late, but Joyce stayed up out of habit to make sure her daughter was still alive. When he arrived, all the lights were on and he could see Joyce moving about in the living room. Angel climbed up to Buffy's bedroom window and peered in. It was dark and the door was shut, but Angel could tell she wasn't in there. Sighing, he headed to the front door and knocked. Mrs. Summers opened up after the second knock.  
  
"Angel!" Joyce said.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Summers. Is Buffy here?"  
  
"No. I haven't seen her. You wanna come in?"  
  
"Uh, sure." Angel stepped over the threshold and Joyce shut the door.  
  
"Is everything ok?"  
  
"Well, something happened between Buffy, me, and her friends. She stormed out and now I can't find her."  
  
"Oh dear. I hope she hasn't done anything rash. You know how Buffy is."  
  
"Yeah, I do. She said she was going to someone she could count on. I figured that she meant you. Are you sure you haven't talked to her?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"Thank you. Will you let me know if she contacts you?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Thanks." Angel walked out and headed back to the mansion. Again, Buffy wasn't there. However, the answering machine blinked the number one. Angel walked over to it and pressed play. It was Buffy.  
  
"Angel? If you're there pick up." A pause. "Ok, I guess you're really pissed off at me for some of the stuff I said at Giles. Well, anyway, I went to Riley's to see if he could help me out with Adam, you know, info and stuff. That was a no go. Riley is nowhere to be found. I went back to the caves and found Spike lurking. I think he's up to something. Anyway, can you meet me on campus tomorrow morning? Around ten? I've called Willow, Xander, and Giles too." There was an even longer pause than before and he heard Buffy breath into the phone as if she were going to say something else, but then there was a click and the message machine cut off.  
  
Angel sighed. No word as to where she was, just where she was going to be. It was already seven in the morning and Angel was starting to feel tired. He decided that the best thing to do right then was sleep. He fell on the couch and sprawled out, letting sleep come. He still had three hours until he had to meet Buffy and the others. 


	21. Chapter 21

A/N Get ready for the newest addition to my story collection. "My Own Version of the Buffyverse 2" will be hitting fanfic.net soon! If you haven't read the first, get on it! Thanx!  
  
It was a bright day outside and Buffy squinted against the light. She immediately opened her eyes again because the squint tugged on her still tender cut. As she walked up to a place where four sidewalks met hers, she saw Angel, Giles, Xander, and Willow each coming down one of them. "Where's Anya?" Buffy asked Xander.  
  
"Oddly, Anya decided not to join us, despite all the fun we had at our last meeting."  
  
"And I don't think Tara felt welcome." Willow said.  
  
"Why? Because of the things that we said?" Buffy asked. Willow nodded. "Will, who told you we were talking behind your back, specifically?"  
  
"Well, um.. Spike, specifically, but.."  
  
"And who told you that we thought you'd be better off joining the Army?" Buffy asked Xander.  
  
"That's not.. exactly what he said." Xander said.  
  
"Angel?"  
  
"I, uh.. He.. Well, damn." Angel said.  
  
Buffy looked at Giles. "Well, uh.. S-S-Spike can be very convincing when- when-when, uh.. I'm very stupid." He said.  
  
"He played us. He wanted us to fight to split us up. That's where it came from. The stuff we said the other night." Buffy said.  
  
"Of course. Well, piffle, let's move on."  
  
"I'm movin'." Xander said.  
  
"Me too." Willow said.  
  
"Already gone." Angel said with a small smile.  
  
"Good. Great." Buffy said.  
  
"So.. why do you think Spike made with the head games?" Willow asked.  
  
"He's all dressed up with no one to bite. He's gotta get his ya-yas somehow." Xander said.  
  
"I think it was more than that. I think it was Adam." Buffy said.  
  
"Spike's working for Adam?! After all we've done.. nah, I can't even act surprised."  
  
"Are you sure?" Angel asked.  
  
"I just went to Adam's lair and he was gone. But, Spike just happened to be there. He made this big noise about getting information off those encrypted disks." Buffy said.  
  
"Oh, I decrypted them." Willow said. "Well, they decrypted themselves, but I almost had it."  
  
"What did they say?" Angel asked.  
  
"A bunch of stuff we already know about 314. But it also said there's some final phase where Adam manufactures a bunch of creepy cyber-demonoids like him. There's a special lab in The Initiative, but it didn't say where."  
  
"Adam fed Spike those disks. It has to be. He wanted me to know about his evil-guy assembly line. This lab, it's in the Initiative?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Hidden somewhere."  
  
"We'll give the demon his due. He thought this one out."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You know how overcrowded the containment cells have been at the Initiative? Those demons were just too easy to catch. It's like they wanted in that place."  
  
"The Trojan horse." Angel said.  
  
"Adam's gonna make sure the demons attack the Initiative from the inside."  
  
"Demons versus soldiers. Massacre, massacre." Xander said.  
  
"And Adam has a neat pile of body parts to start assembling his army. Diabolical, yet.. gross." Willow said.  
  
"Does anybody else miss the Mayor, I just wanna be a big snake?"  
  
"I've got to shut him down, Giles. His final phase is about to start." Buffy said.  
  
"We need to warn the Initiative." Giles said.  
  
"They're not gonna listen to me."  
  
"Riley?" Willow asked.  
  
Buffy noticed the flicker of jealousy in Angel's eyes as she said, "He's a deserter. He got some bad news anyway, and kinda took off."  
  
"Okay, I'm confused again. Adam has this evil plan. Why is he so anxious for you to know about it?" Xander asked.  
  
"He wants me there. Probably figures I'll even the kill ratio."  
  
"He's not worried you might kill, oh say, him?"  
  
"No, he's really not."  
  
"We need to get crackin' then. I vote research and then break and enter."  
  
"Good plan." Buffy sighed. "Giles, your place free?"  
  
"As it's always been." Giles said.  
  
"Good. You guys go on ahead. Angel and I will meet you there."  
  
"What are you going to do?" Willow asked. Buffy looked at her evenly and Willow made a silent "Oh" and followed the rest of the Scooby Gang.  
  
Buffy watched them until they were out of earshot before she turned to Angel. He spoke before she could even open her mouth.  
  
"Buffy, I know you must think I'm a jealous asshole right about now, but it's only because when you're around other guys that I know like you, I go a little nuts. On the one hand, I should believe in us. But on the other, sometimes things happen between two people and when I saw that you were giving him a little more attention than you give other guys like him, I just.."  
  
"Angel, stop." Buffy said.  
  
"See, nuts."  
  
"Have I ever given you any reason to feel that you can't trust me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then why with the crazy?"  
  
"Because I'm so in love with you I can't think straight. I never have been able to think straight around you."  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
"I love you more than life itself and I can't stand the thought of ever losing you. You're the first person I've ever loved and if I lose that feeling, if I lost YOU, I'd probably die."  
  
"No, you wouldn't. Sure, you'd put roses on my grave for about 100 years or so, but you would go on living. You'd do it because you know it would honor me greatly and it would keep our love alive on this plane until we meet again in the next. We're soul mates, Angel. No power on this earth, in hell, or in heaven can do a thing to keep us apart. But for right now, I'm not ready to say goodbye."  
  
Angel stepped forward and pulled her into a tight embrace. Buffy held on to him tight, not ever wanting to let go. Never again would things get so weird between them. It was their first major fight since they met and Buffy didn't like the feeling in her soul afterwards. There would be some major making up later in the bedroom and Buffy wasn't going to miss that for the world.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Buffy, Angel, and the others were standing around Giles' apartment going through his weapons. Xander was at the weapons chest, Willow sat on the arm of the couch, Giles, Buffy, and Angel stood around the desk.  
  
"Certainly no lack of supplies. I only wish I knew which ones would kill Adam." Giles said.  
  
"According to Riley, his power source is uranium core embedded somewhere inside his chest. Probably near the spine." Buffy said.  
  
"Great, so we just ask him to lie down quietly while we do some exploratory surgery." Xander said.  
  
"What about magic?" Angel asked.  
  
"Oh! Yeah, some kind of, I don't know.. uranium extracting spell? Willow said. They all turned to stare at her. "I know. I'm reaching."  
  
"Perhaps a paralyzing spell." Giles said. He walked over to the bookshelf and pulled out a book, flipping to a certain page and then sighing. "Only I can't perform the incantation for this."  
  
"Right. Don't you have to speak it in Sumerian or something?"  
  
"I do speak Sumerian. It's not that. Only a...an experienced witch can incant it, and you'd have to be within striking distance of this object."  
  
"See what you get for taking French instead of Sumerian?" Xander asked Buffy.  
  
"What was I thinking?" Buffy asked sarcastically.  
  
"So no problem, all we need is combo Buffy with Slayer strength, Angel with his vamp-y strength, Giles' multi-lingual know how, and Willow's witchy power." Giles looked at Xander. "Yeah, don't tell me. I'm just full of helpful suggestions."  
  
"As a matter of fact, you are."  
  
  
  
Buffy, Angel, and the rest of the group walked through Lowell House. Buffy and Angel were in the lead while Xander, Willow, and Giles walked behind them.  
  
"Nervous?" Willow asked.  
  
"No way. I'm full of that good old kamikaze spirit." Xander said.  
  
"Xander, just because this is never gonna work, there's no need to be negative." Giles said.  
  
"The adjoining spell, is it powerful enough to defeat Adam?" Willow asked.  
  
"It's very powerful. It's also extraordinarily dangerous."  
  
"Game faces guys. We're going in." Buffy said as she and Angel side kicked the mirror hiding the elevator shaft. The shards fell down as they turned and started to get strapped up to their harnesses. Willow and Buffy went down first, then Angel and Xander, then Giles. About half way down, Buffy turned to look at Willow as they kept descending. "How you doing?"  
  
"Super. What was I thinkin', using stairs all this time?" Willow said.  
  
"Ok. Will.."  
  
"No, really, Buffy. It's not as scary as I thought."  
  
"No. It's not what I was gonna say. I just.. I'm sorry. I hate that things have been so strained between all of us."  
  
"It's not your fault. Spike stirred up trouble."  
  
"Yeah, but I think trouble was stir-uppable. I think we've all sort of drifted apart this year, don't you?"  
  
"Maybe a little. But, you know, first year of college, it's hard to keep the old high school gang together."  
  
"But I want it together. Will, I miss you. And Giles, and Xander. And it is my fault. I've been wrapped up in my own stuff, I've been a bad friend."  
  
"You're the Slayer, Buffy. Your stuff is pretty crucial."  
  
"I mean Angel. And.. Angel, mostly."  
  
"Well, I haven't been Miss Available either. I-I kept secrets. I hid things from everyone."  
  
"That's not your fault. Will, you were going through something huge."  
  
"I wanted to tell you, but I was so scared."  
  
"You can tell me anything. I love you. You're my best friend." Buffy reached over at the same time Willow did and they hugged.  
  
"Me, too. I love you too." Willow said just as they started to fall. "Oh, falling now!"  
  
They climbed down the last few feet and unstrapped their harnesses. As soon as the lines were cleared, they were hugging tightly.  
  
"Let's promise to never not talk again." Buffy said.  
  
"I promise, I promise." Willow said.  
  
Xander and Angel slid down nest to the girls and the two wrapped the guys in a big group hug.  
  
"Guys!" Buffy said.  
  
"Oh, wonderful guys!" Willow said.  
  
"You know we love you, right?"  
  
"We totally do."  
  
"Oh God, we're gonna die, aren't we?" Xander said.  
  
"No, we just missed you." Willow said.  
  
Xander looked up as they continued to hug. "Giles, hurry up! You definitely wanna get down here for this!"  
  
Angel kissed Buffy then turned to Willow and kissed the top of her head. "I couldn't ask for a better family."  
  
Giles reached the bottom and they all gathered around him and pulled him into the big group hug. Buffy's family was back together and stronger than ever. She loved each and every one of them. Giles was like her father, Xander and Willow were her best friends, and Angel was the man who loved her. She couldn't ask for a better family than this.  
  
"I really do hate to interrupt this, but we need to get cracking. We haven't much time." Giles said.  
  
They all broke apart, except for Buffy, Angel, and Willow who continued to hold hands, and Giles and Xander went to work on trying to open the doors to the main part of the Initiative.  
  
"Okay, we stick together, then everything should be fine. Everybody ready?" Buffy asked. Giles got the door open. "Let's.." The door opened to reveal 5 Commando guys with laser blasters. ".. do this." She finished.  
  
"Get out. You're coming with us." One of the Commandos said.  
  
The gang obliged and followed them down a hallway. They were led into an office. It was the Colonel's office. They took her bag and handed it to the Colonel.  
  
"Colonel.." Buffy started.  
  
"Shut up. You've got some nerve, lady." The Colonel said, unzipping the bag. "You think you and your friends can just keep waltzing into a government installation brandishing weapons like.." The Colonel tried, pulling out a gourd. "Like.."  
  
"It's a gourd." Willow said.  
  
"A magic gourd." Giles said.  
  
"What kind of freaks are you people?" the Colonel asked.  
  
"Adam is here, Colonel. In the Initiative." Angel said.  
  
"Nice try."  
  
"Those overcrowded containment cells of yours: courtesy of Adam. He's pulling a Trojan Horse on you, he's just waiting.." Buffy tried.  
  
"Everything in this installation is under 24-hour surveillance."  
  
"Including the secret lab?" Angel asked.  
  
"Including everything!" There was a beat then, "What secret lab?"  
  
"The one Adam's been using. The one built for the final stage of the 314 project." Buffy said. She looked at the blank stare the Colonel gave her. "And you have no idea what I'm talking about."  
  
"I know everything that goes on around here. A tick on a mouse couldn't get in without my knowing it. And if Adam wants to try we're ready for him."  
  
"Jolly good. How-How exactly do you plan to get close enough to Adam to remove his power source?" Giles asked.  
  
"Hit him simultaneously with multiple taser blasters. Incapacitate him with as much voltage as we can muster."  
  
"Great plan. That's right up there with 'duck and cover'." Angel said.  
  
"I've seen Adam hit with taser blasts. He feeds on it. And now you're gonna provide him with an all-you-can-eat buffet?" Buffy asked angrily.  
  
"You telling me my business?" the Colonel asked.  
  
"This is not your business. It's mine. You, the Initiative, the boys at the Pentagon.. you're all in way over your heads. Messing with primeval forces you have absolutely no comprehension of."  
  
"And you do?"  
  
"Wrong question." Angel said.  
  
"I'm the Slayer. You're playing on my turf." Buffy seethed.  
  
"Up there, maybe. But down here, I'm the one who's in control." The Colonel said.  
  
Suddenly the lights went out and a man at a computer said, "Sir, the power grid's down. Backup's not responding. We're locked in."  
  
They all watched as the containment doors were opened and all the demons realized they were free just as two humans walked through the corridor. Buffy moved closer to Angel and he put his arm around her shoulders as they saw the two people were slaughtered.  
  
"Containment area's been breached. Hostiles are loose." The guy at the computer said.  
  
"How many?" the Colonel asked.  
  
"All of 'em, Sir."  
  
"And it's Adam." Buffy said. She moved away from Angel. "Look, I'm the only one who can stop him now. Just let me handle this. Get your people out of here."  
  
"All right, you men follow me. We gotta take the Armory now," the Colonel said.  
  
"Sir." The guy said.  
  
"Colonel." Angel said.  
  
"These people are under arrest, do you understand?" The Colonel said as he and a bunch of the soldiers left.  
  
"Yes sir." The one of the soldiers left in the room said.  
  
One of them stood up and Buffy kicked him in the chest. Another soldier tried to attack her, but she banged his head into the desk, then hit him in the face, knocking him out cold.  
  
"We've gotta find Adam." Buffy said.  
  
"On it." Willow said, sitting at a computer monitor and getting to work.  
  
Giles turned to talk to Buffy and Angel. "The enjoining spell is extremely touchy. It's, uh, volatile. We-We can't risk it being interrupted. We need a place that's close to you, Buffy, and quiet."  
  
"Uh quiet?" Xander asked. They turned to look at one of the computer screens. The main part of the Initiative's huge lab was a war. Demons, vampires, soldiers, and scientists fought between races. It was a mad house with fires raging in parts of the place.  
  
Buffy turned away and walked to Willow. "How we doing, Will?"  
  
"Done. Hold on. According to this, there's air ducts and electrical conduits all running into there." Willow said.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, there's no THERE there. Look."  
  
"It's Adam."  
  
"You sure?" Angel asked.  
  
"Right behind 314." Buffy looked at Willow. "Can you unlock it?"  
  
"I don't have to. All-All the locks in the Initiative have been disengaged.. except for the exits." Willow said.  
  
"Demon open house." Xander muttered.  
  
"Great. So we know we're going to 314. Now all we have to do is get there." Angel said.  
  
"Weapons?" Angel asked.  
  
As soon as each of them were armed with what they needed, Buffy and Angel burst through the door ahead of the gang into the 'demon open house.' Buffy punched a demon in its face. Angel kicked a demon in the leg, shattering the kneecap. Buffy gave a sidekick to another demon. Xander hit one demon with a laser blast. They all ran past. Another demon tried to hit Buffy, but Angel hit him first. She saw a soldier with a gun. Buffy pushed Willow.  
  
"Willow down! Come on!" Buffy yelled.  
  
"Go!" Willow said, pushing Giles and Xander.  
  
Buffy and Angel followed the gang through the door and slammed it behind them. They were 314.  
  
"Okay, it should be over here." Buffy said.  
  
The rest of the gang started to barricade the door. Buffy opened the two doors that looked like a wall's corner and turned back to the gang.  
  
"Once I'm in, barricade the door behind me. Is this place okay to be Magic Central?" Buffy asked.  
  
"It, uh, should do." Giles said.  
  
"As long as we don't get blowed up or nothin'." Willow said.  
  
"What are the odds of that?" Xander asked.  
  
"How long before the ritual kicks in?" Angel asked.  
  
"Five minutes, give or take."  
  
"Buffy, I still don't like you going in alone."  
  
"I won't be." Buffy gave Angel a deep kiss and then walked through the doors.  
  
Willow and Angel barricaded the doors and got to work. Giles and Xander had already started to set up the spell. As soon as things were in place, Willow began. 


	22. Chapter 22

Buffy descended a ladder and ended up in the secret lab. As she looked around a corner, she saw Riley sitting in a chair staring straight forward. Before she could think about what she was doing, she ran up to him.  
  
"Riley! Are you hurt?" Buffy asked. He didn't respond. "Say something!" He still didn't say anything, but his eyes kept ticking behind her. She got the message and turned around to find a very dead Professor Walsh and Dr. Engleman walk in. "What is this? Why won't you talk to me?" Buffy asked, turning back to Riley.  
  
"He can't." Adam said behind her. Buffy spun and found him starting to walk towards her. "He hasn't been programmed to. He's part of the final phase now.. as you were supposed to be."  
  
"Sorry. I don't jump through hoops on command. I've never really been one to tow the line."  
  
"Oh." Adam paused and then said, "Kill her."  
  
Forrest came up behind her and grabbed her. "I thought you'd never ask!"  
  
Professor Walsh took a device and slowly walked toward Buffy. She struggled but couldn't get out of Forrest's grip. Instead of keeping the struggle up, Buffy used Forrest as a balance and kicked Professor Walsh in the face. The woman went flying. Buffy threw Forrest into the wall, breaking glass. Forrest punched Buffy in the face, and sent her flying to the floor. Buffy sprung up, and kicked him in the face. She punched him in the face two more times, a left and a right hook. He punched her in the stomach twice. He tried to punch her, but he grabbed her hand, twisted it around, and led her head to a metal table, knocking her out. She slowly got up and heard Riley call, "Buffy!"  
  
"Shut up, and watch me kill your girlfriend, Finn. That's an order." Forrest said.  
  
"I'm not his girlfriend." Buffy said. She attacked with everything she was worth. Forrest started to get driven back as Riley cut away at his chest with a piece of broken glass.  
  
  
  
"The power of the Slayer and all who yield it. Last to ancient first, we invoke thee. Grant us thy domain and primal strength. Accept us in the power we possess. Make us mind and heart and spirit joy. Let the hand encompass us. Do thy will." Willow said. She, Giles, Angel, and Xander were in a circle on the floor of 314. Willow had begun the spell and now it was their turn to go.  
  
"Spiritus.. Spirit." Willow said, laying down a tarot card.  
  
"Animus.. Heart." Xander said, doing the same.  
  
"Sophus.. Mind." Giles said, laying his card down.  
  
"Pectus.. Soul." Angel said, also laying his down.  
  
"And Manus.. The hand." Willow finished, laying down a tarot card showing a hand. "We enjoin that we may inhabit the vessel-the hand.. daughter of Sineya.. first of the ones.. We implore thee, admit us, bring us to the vessel, take us now."  
  
  
  
Down in the lab, Riley had gotten his chip out and was fighting Forrest while Buffy went to find Adam. She found him in some other part of the lab, looking at the violence on a monitor. They had exchanged words and a couple of blows. Buffy broke Adam's skewer, but he had replaced it with some sort of missile launcher slash machine gun. He had started firing at her and Buffy had dived behind a computer console. She looked up and saw Adam launch a missile just as she felt something slam her in the chest and then she felt powerful, filled with strength, love, and magic. Adam came over to look for her and she stood up staring at him with glowing orange eyes.  
  
"You can't last much longer." Adam said.  
  
"We can. We are forever." Buffy said, Willow, Angel, Giles, and Xander's voices echoing with hers.  
  
Buffy started to speak Sumerian and Adam looked at her. "Interesting." He said as he started to fire. A force field formed itself in front of Buffy as she continued to speak Sumerian. "Very interesting." He kept firing, but every bullet hit the force field. Finally he tried the missile again.  
  
Buffy waved her hand and said, "Kur." The missile burst into three birds. She held up her hand again and Adam's gun arm turned back into an arm. Adam tried to attack her, but she blocked every punch. She kicked him in the stomach, and he fell. Buffy grabbed his head.  
  
"How can you.." Adam started.  
  
"You could never hope to grasp the source of our power." Buffy, Angel, Giles, Willow, and Xander said. Buffy uppercut him, sending him flying to the ground. She picked him up and kicked him against the wall. She reached into him and pulled out the uranium core. "But yours is right here."  
  
Adam groaned and collapsed to the floor just as Riley walked up to her.  
  
"Buffy?" Riley asked.  
  
The uranium core started to float and then a woman's voice unlike Buffy's said something in Sumerian and the uranium disappeared. Buffy's eyes went normal and she fainted, but Riley caught her. He held her for a moment and she opened her eyes, looking around.  
  
"Did I win?" Buffy asked.  
  
Riley looked down at Adam. "Yeah, you won."  
  
Buffy stood up and started to walk back to where she came in. Riley followed her and they went back into 314 where everyone, including Spike, was waiting for her.  
  
"Buffy." Angel said, walking up to her and hugging her tight.  
  
"Wasn't it amazing?" Willow asked.  
  
"You were great." Xander said.  
  
"WE were great." Buffy said.  
  
"We still got men out there." Riley said.  
  
"Well, let's go save 'em, by gum." Spike said, leaving and heading out to fight again.  
  
"You guys get to the exits, get 'em open." Buffy said. She turned to Riley. "You, organize the soldiers, pull 'em back. I'll take point."  
  
Buffy started to walk out, but Angel stopped her. "Are you up to this?"  
  
"I am."  
  
  
  
Buffy and Angel laid in bed the next day. Buffy was a little weakened by the spell and the intense battle afterwards and Angel was taking care of her. She was stretched lazily in his arms while he held tightly to her. Willow, Giles, and Xander were all laying in the living room sleeping while the TV Xander had brought in played a movie. They had all decided a sleepover would have been fun, but they hadn't counted on the first slayer visiting them in their dreams. She had tried to kill them all, but Buffy had gotten fed up and told the Slayer to buzz of as she went back to bed in her dream. They had all woken up and talked the rest of the night. Most of them slept through the afternoon while Angel and Buffy had stayed in the bedroom talking.  
  
"Are you sure you're ok?" Angel asked again.  
  
"Angel, I'm fine. Just tired. That spell took a lot out of me. I'll be back to full Buffy in no time." Buffy said with a smile.  
  
Just as Angel was about to comment on how she was always Buffy, the phone rang. Using her Slayer speed so as not to wake the three in the living room, Buffy snatched the phone up.  
  
"Hello? Hi! We're good. No, the bad guy is dead. Angel? He's sitting next to me. He's fine. Me? I'm fine. Just a little tired. So what's up?" Buffy got very quiet as she listened to whoever it was on the line. She gave Angel a couple of quick looks and rolled her eyes once before talking again. "Yeah, ok. I guess we can go see him tonight. I know, I know. Yeah, love you too. Bye." Buffy hung up the phone.  
  
"Who was that?" Angel asked.  
  
"Mom. Dad called and said that it has been almost a year since he last talked to either of us and he wants to spend more quality time with the happy couple."  
  
"Oh. Sounds interesting."  
  
"Angel, you hated spending all that time with my dad."  
  
"Yeah, but you weren't with me. You will be this time. You said 'happy couple' not just happy Angel."  
  
Buffy laughed. "I have infected you with my speech."  
  
Angel mocked a gasp. "Dear God no! And here I thought I was going to be old fashioned for at least another couple of centuries."  
  
Buffy laughed again. She had never had this much fun with Angel in the past. Since getting the Gem of Amara, Angel had been a lot more giddy. He had made her laugh on more than one occasion. Buffy loved his dry humor. She snuggled closer to his chest and he wrapped his arms tighter. In that instant, Angel made a decision. It was going to be a big step, but he loved her more than anything and wanted it all to be perfect. As they laid there for a few more minutes, Angel's head swam with ideas and possibilities as to how he was going to go through with his plan. 


	23. Chapter 23

Buffy laughed happily as Angel got ready to throw the football back to her. She, Angel, Willow, Tara, Xander, and Anya were all at the beach. She and Angel had decided that sitting down was not a fun time at the beach and they opted for football. No one had wanted to come. Buffy caught the ball and danced around a little.  
  
"Ha! Touchdown! Oh yeah. Go team me." Buffy said.  
  
Angel laughed and caught the ball as she tosses it back. "Anybody ever tell team you the quarterback throws like a girl?" He threw it back.  
  
Buffy caught the ball. "I do?" Angel shrugged. She frowned, took a grip on the ball, and threw it. It hit Angel in the face and he fell down. "Ooh, sorry!" Angel got up and ran at Buffy. "No, don't, no!" She shrieked as Angel tackled her.  
  
Buffy giggled as he pinned her to the sand and started to tickle her a little. She was having the time of her life. Ever since Angel had proposed to her in front of her mom, dad, Lindsey, Giles, and her friends, Buffy's life had been nothing but a whirlwind of happiness and love. Her mom and Angel were spending more time together. He had even taught her mom how to cook an Irish dish his mom had taught him to cook when he was younger. Buffy had also spent more time at home with her mom. Angel stayed at the Summers' house every night Buffy did. She couldn't ask for a better life. Angel helped Buffy up off the sand and he picked up the dead football. Buffy shrugged and took his hand as they made their way back to the group.  
  
"Game over?" Willow asked as they came up and sat down, Buffy between his legs.  
  
"Uh, Buffy slayed the evil football." Angel said, tossing the thing away.  
  
"Where's my burger?" Buffy asked.  
  
"The, uh, fire's not cooperating. It's comforting to know that I lack the culinary finesse of a caveman." Xander said, still trying to light the fire.  
  
"Ignis incende." Willow said, tossing her hand at the wood. The logs burst into flame. Xander fell backward onto his butt in the sand.  
  
"Willow, check you out! Witch-fu." Buffy said.  
  
"It's no big. You just have to balance the elements so when you affect one, you don't wind up causing.." A huge clap of thunder interrupted Willow as dark clouds appeared out of nowhere and it started to rain. Everyone jumped up shrieking and started frantically gathering up their stuff. "I didn't do it! I didn't do it!"  
  
  
  
Buffy and Angel waved at Xander as he drove off in his car. He had dropped them off at the mansion and they were running up the steps to get out of the rain. Buffy was still in her bathing suit and Angel was in, of all things apocalyptic, shorts. They were soaked from the long run from the beach to Xander's car. Buffy grabbed the hair tie in her hair and yanked it out, letting the wet hair cascade down her back, shaking it out.  
  
Angel watched her mess with her hair and he was enticed. She obviously noticed because she started to make her movements slow and showy. He groaned and she walked off into the bedroom. When Angel walked in, the bathroom door was just closing. Sighing, he got out of his beach clothes and changed into his usual pants and black sweater. Angel walked back out into the living room and sat down. While he waited for Buffy, he remembered their almost uneventful summer.  
  
The day after Buffy's father had called, they had left for LA. After getting settled in there in Buffy's old room, Hank had taken them out for dinner. It had been Italian. Angel had politely declined and said that he would eat later because he was allergic to garlic. The whole week had been like that. On Friday, Buffy and Lesley had gone out on a big day of shopping. It had been planned. Angel had talked to Hank earlier in the week and asked for a large dinner party for Angel, Lesley, Hank, Buffy, Joyce, and Buffy's three best friends from Sunnydale. Hank had obviously asked why, but Angel had been very discreet. That night when Buffy and Lesley had returned, they had walked into a house filled with friends. At dinner, Angel had stood up and asked for everyone's attention.  
  
  
  
"Um, excuse me." Angel said. He waited until everyone's attention was on him before continuing. "I've never actually done this kind of thing before because no one has ever made me feel the way I feel about Buffy. She's been my light at the end of the tunnel. She pulled me out of some hard times. I owe everything and more to her. This shouldn't be so hard to say, but I'm not used to having friends that care and actually listen to what I have to say. Buffy's given me this and much, much more. I really do wish there was more I could so for her."  
  
"Angel," Buffy said. "You've done plenty by just being with me."  
  
"I know, but that's not really what I'm trying to say."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
Angel walked over to her and dug around a little in his pocket and pulled out a little velvet box that he hid in his hand. Buffy stared at him, wondering what was wrong with him. She found out a couple seconds later when Angel dropped to one knee and took her hand.  
  
"Mr. Summers, with your permission, I would like to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage." Angel said.  
  
Buffy started to cry, a huge smile spreading across her brilliant face. She looked over at Hank, waiting for him to answer. He smiled back at her and nodded.  
  
"Buffy, will you make me the happiest man on earth and marry me?" Angel asked.  
  
She couldn't speak. Her throat had a huge knot in it. Instead, Buffy wrapped her arms around Angel's neck and hugged him fiercely, kissing his neck and shoulder. When she pulled away, Angel pulled out a small engagement ring with a pretty, sparkling diamond. When he slipped it on her finger, they both stood up and shared a passionate kiss in front of everyone.  
  
  
  
"Thanks, Mom. Everything was yummy." Buffy said. They were at her mother's house finishing dinner.  
  
"It was delicious Joyce." Angel said.  
  
"Hey, you two up for dessert? We could, uh, take a drive, get some ice cream." Joyce said.  
  
"You know, we would, but we kinda have to get out on patrol." Buffy said.  
  
"Now? It's 8:30."  
  
"Well, vamps don't really care what time it is. You know, dark equals dinner bell."  
  
"Right, of course. You know, I'm gonna have to get used to this place without you again. It gets so quiet."  
  
"You know, maybe we should make a regular date of this, when school starts."  
  
"Mmm."  
  
"I'm sorry." Buffy kissed Joyce on the cheek. "Duty calls. It's a total drag."  
  
"Night Joyce." Angel said.  
  
"Goodnight you two." Joyce called after them.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Buffy and Angel split up to cover more ground when they had found nothing in a couple of the cemeteries. As soon as Angel was out of sight, a vamp attacked Buffy. She punched him, a smile playing on her lips. She was having plenty of fun. She punched him several times and then grabbed his shoulders and kneed him. He got up and she was on his back. He threw her down. Buffy got up and charged, ducked a punch, punched, and then kicked him. She tried to kick again but he grabbed her and lifted her over his head, then threw her down. She got up again and jumped on him with her legs around his neck. He threw her down, she flipped him over, and then staked him.  
  
Buffy stood up, looking satisfied, and began to stride away to find Angel. She walked between the gravestones and suddenly stopped. A presence made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Buffy whirled around.  
  
"Very impressive hunt." A man said. "Much power." He was tall, pale, and thin and had long hair. His voice held an accent from some faraway country.  
  
"That was no hunt. That was just another day on the job." Buffy said. "Care to step up for some overtime?"  
  
"We're not going to fight."  
  
"Do you know what a Slayer is?"  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I apologize. I assumed you knew. I am Dracula."  
  
Buffy stared at him for a minute then her eyes widened and she got a feeling of pure delight. "Get out! So lemme get this straight. You're 'Dracula.' The guy, the count."  
  
"I am."  
  
"And you're sure this isn't just some fan boy thing? Cause.. I've fought more than a couple of pimply overweight vamps that called themselves Lestat."  
  
"You know who I am. As I would know without question that you are Buffy Summers."  
  
"You've heard of me?"  
  
"Naturally. You're known throughout the world."  
  
"Naw. Really?"  
  
"Why else would I come here? For the sun? I came to meet the renowned.. killer."  
  
"Yeah, I prefer the term slayer. You know, killer just sounds so.."  
  
"Naked?"  
  
"Like I.. paint clowns or something. I'm the good guy, remember?"  
  
"Perhaps, but your power is rooted in darkness. You must feel it."  
  
"No. You know what I feel? Bored." She lunged at him with her stake. He dissolved into smoke. As she straightened up looking confused, he reappeared behind her. She turned, lunged again. He dissolved into smoke again. Buffy looked around. "Ok, that's cheating."  
  
"Hey Buff, what's up?" Xander called. He and Willow walked up with drinks in their hands.  
  
"You look like you just.." Willow started  
  
"Get out of here. Now." Buffy said.  
  
"Fine, but I was gonna give you a sip of my double-mint mocha, but.."  
  
Buffy saw Dracula appear behind Willow and Xander. "Behind you."  
  
They turned and Willow said, "Hi."  
  
"Nice. Look who's got a bad case of dark prince envy." Xander said.  
  
"I have no interest in you. Leave us." Dracula said.  
  
"No, we're not going to 'leave you.' And where'd you get that accent, Sesame Street? Vun, two, three.. three victims. Mwa ha ha!"  
  
"Xander, I'm pretty sure that's Dracula." Buffy said.  
  
"Wow, really?" He hurried to stand behind Buffy. "Hey, sorry, Man, I was.. just jokin' around."  
  
"This is not the time. I will see you soon." Dracula said. He spread his cape out and moved toward them, turning into a bat and flew over their heads as they all ducked and yelled. The bat flew away, squeaking.  
  
Buffy, Xander, and Willow straightened up and looked around. The bat came back and flew around Buffy's head. She covered her head with her hands.  
  
"Bat! Ohh, bat!" Buffy said.  
  
The bat flew away and they all straightened up again. After a few seconds, the three walked off excitedly. Half way to Giles', they ran into Angel. Buffy told him excitedly about what had just happened in the graveyard. When they reached Giles' apartment, they burst through the door, Buffy, Willow, and Xander talking at the same time about their encounter with Dracula. Anya and Tara were already there and they stared at them all like they were crazy. Buffy removed her sweater and tossed it on a chair.  
  
"And then Buffy's all, 'Look out!'" Xander said. "And then frigging Dracula's standing right behind us."  
  
"And then, he lunges at us, like whoosh!" Willow said.  
  
"He totally looked shorter in person."  
  
"I told you he'd heard of me, right? I mean, can you believe that? Count Famous heard of me." Buffy said.  
  
"I couldn't believe it the first twenty times you told us, but it's starting to sink in now." Angel said.  
  
"I'm sorry. Am I repeat-o-girl? I was just blown away."  
  
"It's not that surprising that he's heard of you, Buffy. You are the slayer."  
  
"I guess. Just.. the way he said it, you know, I mean, he made it sound so.."  
  
"Sexy? I bet he made it sound sexy." Willow said.  
  
"Kinda. He of the dark penetrating eyes and lilty accent."  
  
"I wonder if he knows Frankenstein." Xander said.  
  
"You thought Dracula was sexy?" Tara asked Willow.  
  
"Oh! No. He, he was yuck." Willow said.  
  
"Right, except for the whole tall, dark, and handsome thing? Yucko." Anya said.  
  
"How would you know?" Xander asked.  
  
"Well, we hung out a few times. Back in my demon days, you know, once or twice. He's pretty cool. You know, from, from a whole.. evil thing perspective."  
  
"Please. He was no big whoop."  
  
"No big whoop!? What about that thing where he turned himself into a bat? That was awesome!" Willow said.  
  
"It must have been, yes." Giles said. "I must admit, I'm sorry I missed that."  
  
"Me too! The whole time I was thinking, 'Gosh, I wish Giles were here, he'd know what to do!' Didn't you guys think that?"  
  
"Actually, I was more thinking, 'Bat!'" Buffy said.  
  
"How come he can do that?" Xander asked.  
  
"I-I have no idea. There's a great deal of myth about Dracula. I imagine the trick to defeating him lies in separating the fact from the fiction." Giles said.  
  
"Great point! That is so Giles, to think of something like that, you know? That-that we would have never..." Willow trailed off.  
  
"So we should take things slow with Dracula. I mean, he said that we would meet again, but I would like to avoid that until we do some serious homework." Buffy said.  
  
"I don't know. I mean, he may have a bunch of swell party tricks, but he's still just a vampire. I say we load up with stakes and crossbows and go after him now." Xander said.  
  
"No, Buffy's right. Dracula's too slick to fall for the usual stuff." Angel said.  
  
"So we hold off. No killing until we know exactly what we're dealing with." Buffy said.  
  
"You're not just saying that because of those dark penetrating eyes of his, are you?"  
  
"Noooo, his eyes were.. They were.. there was no penetration. Cross my heart."  
  
"All right. Willow, you and Tara find out everything you can about the actual legend of Vlad the Impaler on the Internet, and, uh, I'll check the library." Giles said.  
  
"You guys, we'll reconvene here in the morning."  
  
They all left, Anya and Xander headed their own direction, Tara and Willow headed back to campus, and Buffy and Angel walked back to her mother's house. Buffy was silent most of the way. She kept replaying the whole thing with Dracula in her head. Angel watched her as they walked, amused by how awed she was by this.  
  
"So, Buffy, you, uh, you really thought Dracula was sexy?" Angel asked.  
  
"Not as sexy as you. Besides, you're way more famous than he is. Even though you've never made movies about the old days with Darla. You're still famous." Buffy babbled. Angel leaned down and kissed her gently. "See? A little sugar and I'm all yours. Dracula schmacula."  
  
Angel laughed and opened the door for her. She waited at the foot of the steps for him as he closed the door. Her mother was in bed, but she had left a couple of lights on upstairs. While Angel went into Buffy's room, Buffy turned off all the lights. They got dressed for bed and curled up together.  
  
"Angel?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Did you ever meet Dracula? I mean, you're both pretty old."  
  
"I met him. He owes me and Spike money."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So, how should we go about getting rid of Sunnydale's latest, yet famous, pest?"  
  
"Well, he has to have his luxury estate and his bug-eaters and his special dirt."  
  
"Does he really need all that stuff?"  
  
"No. At least I don't think he does. I think it's all for show."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Listen, why don't I do a couple of sweeps around town and go see if Willy is harboring any bug eaters of the human kind?"  
  
"You'd do that?"  
  
"Of course I would. Will you be ok by yourself?" Angel stood and started to get dressed.  
  
"I'll be fine. He can't get in. I didn't invite him, you didn't invite him, and I'm pretty sure mom didn't either."  
  
"Ok." Angel leaned down and kissed her. "Get some sleep. I'll be here when you wake up in the morning."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Cross my heart, hope it starts to beat." Angel said, shutting the door behind him and leaving the house.  
  
Buffy giggled and laid back in the bed. She got comfortable and drifted off to sleep. 


	24. Chapter 24

Angel came back to the quiet Summers' house and quietly snuck in through the window Buffy had left cracked open for him. He remembered all the times he had snuck through that window both as himself and as Angelus. The Angelus ones he tried to forget. He always tried to forget those times. Especially now that he had Buffy in his life for good. Buffy laid sound asleep in the bed, her heartbeat a slow rhythm. Angel smiled and climbed into bed. He expected her to curl herself around him, but she stayed where she was. It unnerved him a little, but Angel figured that she was just out. Plain and simple. She had been exhausted enough that she had probably conked right out after he had left. They slept all night. Every now and then, Buffy would groan as she turned over and Angel would check to see if she was ok. The next morning, Buffy made it her goal to avoid Angel as she got dressed. It worried him a lot. She barely talked to anyone and she acted like she was in a daze all morning. When they reached Giles', she went to the couch and curled up. Riley was there helping out with things. Willow had filled him in on the whole Dracula thing.  
  
"Here's a jelly one, you want it?" Riley asked her, sticking the donut right in front of her face.  
  
Buffy looked at it with disgust and said, "No."  
  
"Got it! Got it. Mine, mine." Xander said, taking the donut.  
  
"Well, I think we have Dracula factoids." Willow said to Angel.  
  
"Like any of that's enough to fight the dark master." Xander said. They all stared at him and he quickly added, "..bator."  
  
"A lot of it we already knew. Turnoffs: wood, fire, crosses, garlic. Turn ons: nice duds, minions, long slow bites that last for days." Willow continued.  
  
"Dracula likes to live in style. Which means we can rule out the usual dumps vampires haunt." Angel said.  
  
"Ah! But he's smart enough to figure that we probably already know that. I'm guessing he's lying low." Xander said.  
  
"Actually, my research backs Angel up. Drac isn't the lay-low type." Willow said.  
  
"So we can, uh, check out the nicer places. Don't you think, Buffy?" Giles asked. Buffy wasn't paying attention. "Buffy?"  
  
"Yeah. We'll check all the swanky places first. What else did you guys get?" Buffy said distractedly.  
  
"Well, Willow has most of it, actually."  
  
"Only because you gave me super pointers! I never would have.." Willow said.  
  
"Just go ahead, Willow."  
  
"OK. Dracula's modus operandi is different from other vampires. He will kill just to feed, but he'd rather have a connection with his victims. And he has all of these mental powers to draw them in. He, he can read and control minds.. appear in dreams.."  
  
"Uh huh." Buffy muttered.  
  
"Makes sense. That stare.. he just kinda.. looked right through you. Didn't you feel it, Buffy?"  
  
Buffy looked at Angel. "No." She got up. "No, I didn't."  
  
"See! Buffy didn't feel it. I think you're drawing a lot of crazy conclusions about the unholy prince." Xander said. Everyone stared at him again. "..bator."  
  
"The point is, though he goes through the motions of an intimate seduction, the end result is the same. He turns them into a vampire." Giles said.  
  
"Well. That is intimate. Dracula's gifting these ladies with his own blood. And blood.. Blood is life." Xander slammed his hand down on the table. "According to them."  
  
"Um.. Just be aware that he, he tends to form a relationship with his prey. It's not enough for him to take her. She must want to be taken. She must.. burn for him."  
  
"That's.. interesting. I'm gonna go find him." Buffy said.  
  
"You shouldn't go by yourself, Buffy." Angel said.  
  
"Angel's right. I mean, this guy's seriously dangerous." Riley said.  
  
"It's cool. I got it." Buffy said. She walked outside and Angel went after her.  
  
"Buffy." Angel said. He grabbed Buffy's arm and she stopped. "Take off that scarf."  
  
"What? No."  
  
"You're under his thrall, aren't you?"  
  
"I am not under his thrall."  
  
"Then take off the scarf."  
  
"Oh, let go of me! This is ridiculous." Buffy pulled her arm away and Angel used his vamp speed to yank the scarf off.  
  
As Angel had suspected, there were two puncture holes over the scar he had made on Buffy. The others had come outside and were now all staring at Buffy in disbelief.  
  
"Why didn't you say anything?" Giles asked.  
  
"Cause she didn't want to worry us, right Buffster? It's nothin'. Just a scratch." Xander answered.  
  
"Two deep, puncture-y scratches." Willow said.  
  
"I'm not sure why I tried to hide it. Uh, there was just this voice, and it was, it was telling me to cover it." Buffy said.  
  
"Thrall." Riley said.  
  
"You're saying Dracula has some sort of freaky mind control over her? You're watching too many creature features, Man." Xander said.  
  
"But it does seem like he has this.. control over me, I.. even though a big part of me is resisting." Buffy said.  
  
"I'm not going to take this personally against you." Angel said. "It's understandable that there would be transference. I mean, look at me."  
  
"I am not transfer-y. I swear to you. I'm your girl, and I'm gonna stay that way."  
  
"I know. But you are not going anywhere near him again."  
  
"Uh, Angel's right, you should.. you should stay out of sight. Let the rest of us look for Dracula." Giles said.  
  
"I can't go home. He already got inside once." Buffy said.  
  
"You can come over to my place. I'll make sure you stay put." Xander said.  
  
"Good. Um, Riley, Angel, and I can, uh, can search for Dracula, and Willow, you and Tara could uh, could do a protection spell on Buffy's mother's house, and prevent him from returning." Giles said.  
  
"Got it. How'd he get inside anyway?" Willow asked.  
  
"I.. I don't know." Buffy said. "I didn't invite him in."  
  
"Your mom." Angel said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're mom. He must have tricked her into letting him in."  
  
"Mom would know better."  
  
"Maybe not Buffy. Like I once told you, loneliness is the scariest thing in the world. Knowing your mom, someone looking like Dracula does walks up and asks for you, she's going to let him in."  
  
"I'm going to go do that spell now. While it's still daylight." Willow said. She left and headed off to find Tara.  
  
"Right, so, Buff and I are going to go now too. I'll lock her up safe." Xander said. He took Anya and Buffy's arms and ushered them off quickly.  
  
Angel stared after her before Giles said, "I believe that's our cue to head off as well. What do you think?"  
  
"Huh? Oh right." Angel said. He followed Giles to his car and they hopped in.  
  
"Do you mind if we have the top down?" Giles asked.  
  
"Sure." Angel put the top down and locked it into place before climbing in.  
  
"You're worried about Buffy."  
  
"Yeah. She's not herself."  
  
"You're also very jealous. Why is that?"  
  
"I'm not jealous."  
  
"Of course not. I mean, Dracula did bite Buffy right over that mark you gave her and if my history is correct, vampires don't really like that. It's a direct affront to the one who marked the person. I am correct?"  
  
Angel didn't say anything. He just stared at the road ahead as they started checking out all the fancy places that were recently sold. By the time they reached the castle like building on a hill, it was already dark. The minute Giles and Angel reached the front steps, Angel's "ears" perked up and he got that tingle sensation at the base of his neck.  
  
"She's here." Angel said.  
  
"Who?" Giles asked.  
  
"Buffy. He's called her here. He's going to change her."  
  
"Are you certain?"  
  
Angel didn't answer. He snapped his foot into the door and it fell to the floor, the hinges broken. Once they were inside, Angel was certain that Buffy was in this old place. He and Giles split up to search for Buffy quicker. Hallway after hallway, door after door, Angel couldn't find Buffy. He knew she was here.  
  
Angel pulled on a door, but it was locked. He turned around, getting ready to kick it in when Xander popped out.  
  
"Nobody harms my master." Xander said.  
  
"Your master?" Angel asked.  
  
"You want him? You come through me."  
  
Angel gave a small smile and punched Xander in the face. He went down hard. "Ok." Angel walked through the door that Xander had come through. More hallways and doors. There was a big door that was partially open and Angel started to step through. "Buffy? Are you in.." Angel was cut short when he nearly fell into the large pit. He pulled himself back in and saw Giles lying on the floor surrounded by Dracula's girls. "Giles!" Angel jumped in and kicked one of them in the face. The others scampered off and away from him. "Come on, come on."  
  
"Thank God you came." Giles said.  
  
Angel jumped up and reached out his hand for Giles. "Come on."  
  
"There was no possible escape." Still staring back toward the sisters, Giles took Angel's hand and Angel pulled him up. Giles noticed his foot had only a sock on it. "Oh, my shoe. Silly me, I'll just pop.."  
  
"No, no, no!" Angel pulled him away. "No more chick pit for you. Come on."  
  
Suddenly, there were some loud crashes and the two men started for the source. When they reached a grand dining hall, Buffy was walking down the stairs, stake in hand and a grim look on her face.  
  
"Buffy! Are you ok?" Angel asked.  
  
"Yeah. Chock full of free will." Buffy said.  
  
"And Dracula?" Giles asked.  
  
"Eurotrashed."  
  
Xander rushed in carrying a torch. "Where is he? Where's the creep that turned me into his spider-eating Man-bitch?"  
  
"He's gone."  
  
"Damn it! You know what? I'm sick of this crap. I'm sick of being the guy who eats insects and gets the funny syphilis. As of this moment, it's over. I'm finished being everybody's butt-monkey!"  
  
Buffy tried to look solemn as she said, "Check. No more butt-monkey."  
  
"It could of been worse. At least you weren't making time with the drac-y- babes like Giles here." Angel said.  
  
"I was not making time! I-I was, uh, just about to kill those, uh, loathsome creatures when Angel interrupted me." Giles said.  
  
"You were gonna nuzzle 'em to death?" Angel asked as he and Buffy started off with grins on their faces.  
  
"Of course not! I was in complete.. control."  
  
They headed for the door and Buffy held Angel back. She allowed Giles and Xander to leave, telling them she'd see them later. Angel looked at her funny and she held up a finger. Angel followed her back to the dining hall. Just as they got in, Dracula had just wafted back into being. Buffy staked him.  
  
"You think I don't watch your movies? You always come back." Buffy said. She crossed her arms and leaned against a wall as Drac burst into dust and fell to the floor. After a second, the fog started to rise again. "I'm standing right here!" The fog went away again, this time for good.  
  
  
  
Buffy and Angel walked out of Giles' apartment the next day and headed back towards the mansion. Buffy had just asked Giles to be her Watcher again. She wanted to learn to train harder and know what it was about her that made her a Slayer. She was so happy that Giles had said yes. When they arrived, Angel noticed a young black man sitting on the front steps. When he saw them approach, he stood up and smiled. Angel thought he recognized him from somewhere.  
  
"Gunn!?" Buffy squealed. 


	25. Chapter 25

"Hey girl. Long time no see, or hear." Gunn said.  
  
Buffy ran up and hugged Gunn around the neck tightly. "I can't believe it! You're here! In Sunnydale!"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Just came to see how that demon slaying gig was goin' with you."  
  
"How'd you find me?"  
  
"Went by your address that you left me with. Your mom said you lived here now."  
  
"Oh. You're not evil, are you?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The last friend I had from LA that came to visit me here was evil."  
  
"Not evil. Swear it."  
  
Angel cleared his throat.  
  
"Oh! Gunn, this is my fiancé, Angel."  
  
"Yo man, what's up?"  
  
"Not much. It's uh, nice to meet you. Buffy's never mentioned you before." Angel said.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Nope. How do you guys know each other?"  
  
"Gunn and I used to hunt demons and vampires back in LA. He has a gang of vamp street fighters. They helped me out a little back in LA after I saved a few of them, including Gunn here." Buffy said.  
  
"Still owe you for that one." Gunn said.  
  
"Forget about it. You've helped me plenty of times. You wanna come in?"  
  
"I could find a place."  
  
"Don't be silly. Angel and I can set up the couch for you."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive! Right Angel?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, right. Sure." Angel said.  
  
"Cool. Thanks." Gunn said.  
  
"Welcome." Buffy opened the door and allowed Gunn and Angel in before she walked in. She went and got blankets and pillows from a closet in the hallway. When she came back, Gunn sat on the couch alone and Angel was in the kitchen. "Here ya go." She laid the things down on the end of the couch and sat down next to Gunn. "So, what's up?"  
  
"Not much. Just been real busy up in LA."  
  
"Demons or vamps?"  
  
"Both."  
  
"Something's wrong."  
  
"A little."  
  
"Here you go." Angel said. He handed Gunn a mug filled with coffee and he handed Buffy a glass of tea then he sat behind Buffy and she leaned down onto his chest and rested there. "So, something's wrong?"  
  
"He was getting to that sweetie." Buffy said. "Oh! Wait! How's Alonna?"  
  
"Great. For a pile of dust." Gunn said bitterly.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Yeah. It happened a couple of months ago. We were ambushed and she got taken."  
  
"Oh God, Gunn!"  
  
"They took her in broad daylight. Pulled up in a van and took her."  
  
Buffy looked stunned. She was near tears as she listened to Gunn continue.  
  
"We went to find the bastards that took her and all I found was Alonna. Or at lease what used to be her. She offered to change me. Said that we could keep the family together and I could watch out for her forever. I let her reach up and try to bite me. I said goodbye to her and staked her."  
  
"Oh Gunn." Buffy scooted over the distance on the couch and wrapped her arms around his neck. He hugged her back tightly but not daring to cry. Buffy pulled away. "Gunn, I am so sorry I wasn't there to help."  
  
"Not your fault. I gotta face my own demons, right? I guess Alonna turned out to be one of 'em."  
  
"I'm still sorry. LA was my turf. OUR turf and I left."  
  
"You had to."  
  
"I could have stayed with my dad."  
  
"I understand why you didn't. At least now I do. You got sick of it. You had your life taken from you. It was great while it lasted, but now you've probably given it up for good and started this whole new life with your man here."  
  
"I didn't."  
  
"Didn't what?"  
  
"Give up. I tried. It's just not something I could do. After I moved here, I found out that it was the Hellmouth. The place where all the creepies come to vacation. Of course, it wasn't just my mom choosing to move here. Whoever made me a Slayer made this town my new turf. I've been keeping up the slayage for 4 and a half years now."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really, really."  
  
"Why? I member when Merrick died, you said you'd quit for good as soon as you got vengeance on the vamps that followed Lothos."  
  
"I did. But fate had other plans for me. I don't know where'd I be right now if I'd given up. It's not something I can give up. Besides, you know you could never give it up, so don't even play."  
  
"She was the reason."  
  
"I know. And not completely. You've been doing this most of your life, Gunn. And I knew you long enough to know that you're not gonna give it up because Alonna's gone. You're gonna go on and fight the good fight in her name."  
  
"Of course I will. If the grief don't kill me first."  
  
"It won't. I promise."  
  
"So, why don't you tell me about your boy here? What's his deal?"  
  
"Angel? We've known each other since I moved here. We were on again, off again for a while, but we got our act together last year and he proposed to me over summer."  
  
"Congrats to ya both."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"So, how'd you and Buffy meet? I don't remember you." Angel asked.  
  
"Well, it was about my second time out without Merrick with me. I didn't tell anyone that I was going out. That's probably why you didn't know. But Gunn, his gang, and I were tracking the same cadre of vamps. Gunn here thought that I was a bystander caught in the onslaught."  
  
"Well, that was until I saw you start to fight." Gunn said. "Man, this girl was amazing. Bustin' moves I ain't never seen done by no normal human. More like those gymnasts you see on TV. Wait, did you say you don't remember me? You were in LA?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. I was sent to, uh, protect her." Angel said.  
  
"Angel's a vampire." Buffy said.  
  
"What!? How? He was in the son." Gunn asked, backing away a little.  
  
"I know it's confusing, but he has this gem that makes him invincible. Truly immortal."  
  
"Why haven't you staked him? Have you gone soft?"  
  
"No! No, he's a good vampire."  
  
"No such thing."  
  
"There is! I didn't think it was possible, but it is. He has his soul."  
  
"A vamps a vamp Buffy. What the hell are you doing with one?"  
  
"I love him."  
  
"You love a demon? Has he bitten you?"  
  
"Yes. On both accounts."  
  
"He bit you?"  
  
"I made him. I had to. He would have died."  
  
"One less vamp."  
  
"I'm going to go take a shower." Angel said, standing up.  
  
"No, Angel. You don't have to." Buffy said.  
  
"No, I need to." Angel walked through the bedroom door and shut it behind him.  
  
Buffy wheeled on Gunn. "You may be my friend and all, but you can't just come up in my house and start talking about my fiancé that way! It just doesn't happen. I love him. I love his soul. I'm his. I'll always be his. Maybe that's just something you'll never understand."  
  
"You let him bite you!"  
  
"Because he would have died!"  
  
"So what?"  
  
"So what!? Gunn, I expected stuff like this from your gang, but not from you! I thought you had a brain in your head. Not everything is black and white and you know that as much as I do. There are shades of gray in there and Angel and I are a part of that gray. I thought you were too. Obviously I was wrong."  
  
"Slow down Buff! I'm sorry."  
  
"Are you? Really? Gunn, you were never Rambo on all vamps and demons. What happened to you?"  
  
"I lost my cause."  
  
"Alonna?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Bull shit. Would Alonna like it the way you're acting?" Gunn didn't say anything. "No. The answer to that was supposed no. She would have welcomed Angel with open arms. He on the side of good. Our side. Alonna would have seen that. Why can't you?"  
  
"I should go."  
  
"You don't have to."  
  
"I'll find somewhere else to stay. After all, I came from the streets. How hard could it be?" Gunn walked to the door, Buffy trailing after him.  
  
"Please don't. I'm sorry. When it comes to Angel, I get a little crazy."  
  
"You love him right?"  
  
"Of course I do."  
  
"Then keep him to yourself. My gang'll be on him in a heartbeat."  
  
"They're in LA."  
  
"Shows how much you know." With a slight grin, Gunn walked out the door.  
  
Buffy sighed and went to her and Angel's bedroom door. She knocked lightly and waited for Angel's response. None came. She opened the door and peeked in. The bathroom door was open a crack and steam poured out. Buffy smiled and walked over to the bed. She removed her clothes and stepped into the bathroom. The steam was heavy and she could barely see to the shower. That's why she didn't see the figure pop out from behind the door and grab her. Buffy squealed and turned in the tight grasp.  
  
"Angel! Damn it!" Buffy said.  
  
Angel laughed. "Sorry. I heard you knock and knew you couldn't resist a shower with me."  
  
"Ass."  
  
"Yes, I have one. See." Angel turned and showed his butt off to her playfully.  
  
"Ugh!" Buffy turned and walked to the shower. She pulled open the door and stepped in, shutting it behind her.  
  
Angel followed and got in with her. With a smile, he picked Buffy up and pushed her against the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist and lowered her head to kiss him. Buffy let out a sharp gasp of surprise and pleasure as he entered her slowly.  
  
After the shower, Buffy and Angel lay wrapped up in each other's arms on the bed. Angel kissed Buffy's hair. "What happened to Gunn? In all the excitement, I forgot that he had been here."  
  
"He left." Buffy said. "We, uh, we argued a little and he left. It's ok. I know him. He'll be back."  
  
"How well do you know him?"  
  
"What? What's that supposed to mean? Are you jealous?"  
  
"No. I just mean, I've seen his type before. He's from the street. Kids like that can be dangerous."  
  
"He's not a kid. He's older than me."  
  
"Still, I'd keep my eye on him. He's unstable from what I can tell. It's tough to lose your sister."  
  
"Yeah. I don't know what I'd do if I lost Dawn."  
  
"I don't know what I'd do." Buffy laughed. "What!? She's my soon-to-be sister-in-law."  
  
"I don't know. Maybe it's just the fact that you said that losing her would hurt you too. You've already been through that once."  
  
"Yeah. I have."  
  
"Well, tomorrow I've got Slayer training with Giles. Isn't that weird? I've been without it for so long."  
  
"I guess it's weird. I mean, you and I have been training together for a while, so it shouldn't be anything new."  
  
"Whatever you say Giles." Buffy sat up. "Come on. We have yet another night to spend with my mom and sister."  
  
"One more round?" Angel asked with a pout.  
  
Buffy looked at the time. "The way we were going in there, we'd be late."  
  
"Your mom would understand."  
  
"Yes, she would. But Dawn would make me put up with some really stupid crap."  
  
"She was the one that routed for us to get together and stay that way. Why's she giving us such a hard time?"  
  
"I'm her sister. You're her soon to be brother. How would you be at that age?"  
  
"Good point. Let's go."  
  
A/N You have not seen the last of Gunn. Don't worry. I will elaborate! 


	26. Chapter 26

"So, Buffy, what are your and Angel's plans today?" Joyce asked her daughter as she puttered about the kitchen making breakfast. Angel was upstairs getting ready to go.  
  
"Well, Giles and Ang.." Buffy started to pour milk in her cereal, but only a drop came out. She tossed an irritated glance at Dawn and then continued talking to her mother. "Giles, Angel, and I are making a little magic shop run this morning. Need to pick up some supplies for my new improved training sessions."  
  
"Oh, that's great.."  
  
"Well, yeah, thanks, it's kinda exci-"  
  
"You can take Dawn shopping for her back-to-school supplies."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Mom! I thought you were taking me!" Dawn said.  
  
"I know, honey. But I've got the Gurion showing tonight and there's so much to do to get the gallery ready." Joyce said, walking out of the kitchen.  
  
Buffy was hot on her heels. "No, but, see, Mom, we're just going to the magic shop. No school supplies there."  
  
"Yeah, Mom, I'm not going to Hogwarts." Dawn said. Buffy stared at her. "Jeez, crack a book sometime."  
  
"I'm sure Mr. Giles won't mind dropping you guys and your sister off at a department store afterward." Joyce said.  
  
"Yes, he'll mind. This is supposed to be quality Watcher/Slayer/Fiancé- that-helps-with-training time. I told you Dawn totally messed up my training yesterday." Buffy said.  
  
"Did not!" Dawn called.  
  
"Oh, you know you did, too!"  
  
"Buffy, I realize the importance of your new slayer thing.." Angel came down the steps and Joyce smiled at him as she continued talking. "But I really could use your help."  
  
"Morning, Mrs. Summers. You look great." Angel said.  
  
"Thank you Angel." Joyce kissed Buffy on the cheek and left, shutting the door behind her.  
  
"Suck up." Buffy said to Angel.  
  
"What? It's a nice outfit. Besides, I'm here to violate your firstborn' never goes over with the parents. Not sure why." Angel said. Buffy smiled and kissed him. He pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. Dawn groaned and the two broke apart. "Hey, kid."  
  
"I'm not a kid!" Dawn said as she went back to the kitchen.  
  
"Hurry up! Giles will be here soon." Buffy called.  
  
"Hurry up? I thought your mom was taking her school shopping?" Angel asked.  
  
"She was, but she had to run. Something at the gallery."  
  
"So we have to go to the mall?"  
  
"Why do you shudder so?" Buffy asked dramatically. Angel frowned and stared blankly at her, trying to tell her that the mall was not his idea of fun. "I get what your saying, but the last time we were at the mall together, I had a rocket launcher and was blowing away the Judge."  
  
"Not to mention that fight in the movie theatre lobby where we were both wet."  
  
"Good point." Buffy heard Giles honk outside. "Dawn! Let's go! Giles is here!"  
  
Dawn came out of the kitchen carrying her bag and rushed out the door in front of Buffy and Angel. They walked to the car and climbed in. Angel got stuck in the back with Dawn.  
  
"Hey Giles!" Buffy said.  
  
"Hello Buffy. Hello Angel." Giles said.  
  
"What? No 'hey Dawn'?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Hello Dawn. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Mom needs you to drop us off at the mall after we're done. School shopping." Buffy said. "It's stupid. Mom just doesn't understand how important this Slayer stuff is."  
  
"I sympathize with you Buffy. I truly do, but you can't allow personal concerns to  
  
distract you from your.. Dawn!" Dawn was messing with the radio that was set on some classical station. "Will you please stop fiddling with the radio and sit down?"  
  
Buffy sighed and looked at the list Giles handed her. "Lotta books on this shopping list you gave me. Any of them come on tape? You know, read by George Clooney or somebody cute like that?"  
  
"We're entering a whole new realm here, Buffy. One for which even I, myself, am not entirely prepared. Are you ready for this commitment?"  
  
"I was kidding. This Betty's ready. Color me committed."  
  
Suddenly the car grinded and Giles said, "Blast!"  
  
"Put it in 'neutral' again, huh?" Angel asked.  
  
"Not accustomed to automatic transmissions. I loathe this.. Just sitting here, not contributing. No. No, this just isn't working out."  
  
"Giles, are you breaking up with your car?"  
  
"Well, the damn thing did seduce me. All red and sporty."  
  
"Little two-door tramp." Buffy said.  
  
"I don't know.. I've been so at loose ends. Searching for something to make me feel.."  
  
"Shallow?"  
  
"Perhaps, as I am going to act as your Watcher again, a modicum of respect might be appropriate.."  
  
"Do I hafta?"  
  
"I'm actually serious, Buffy. There's going to be far less time for the sort of flighty, frivolous.."  
  
"Hey, there's Willow and Tara!" Dawn said.  
  
"Oh, they haven't seen my new car." Giles drove the car over with a honk of his horn and parked.  
  
"Wow. Sharp wheels, Giles." Willow said.  
  
"The rest of the car's nice, too." Tara said.  
  
"Thank you. Handles like a dream." Giles said.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes and took Angel's hand as they walked up to Willow and Tara. "Where you two headed?"  
  
"Magic shop. Had some charms on back order." Willow said.  
  
"Willow, hi!" Dawn said.  
  
"Hey, Miss Dawny. How's my favorite chess partner? Still leading with your knight?"  
  
"Hey, Dawn." Tara said as Willow turned back to Buffy, Angel, and Giles.  
  
"So, what are you guys doing?" Willow asked.  
  
"Giles, Angel, and I figured out a schedule around school. A block of time every day to just focus on my new Slayer training." Buffy said.  
  
"That's a work ethic! Buffy, you're developing a work ethic!"  
  
"Do they make an ointment for that?"  
  
"People gotta respect a solid work ethic. Look at you. Motivated Buffy, eager to soak up learning. You and I are going to have so much fun this semester."  
  
"Yeah, that reminds me. With the whole training schedule, I kinda had to drop a class."  
  
"That's understandable. Your slayer studies are way more important."  
  
"So I won't be taking Drama with you."  
  
"What!? You have to. You promised!"  
  
"I know, Will, but Giles was saying.."  
  
"The hell with Giles!"  
  
"I can hear you Willow." Giles said.  
  
"Drama's just Tuesday and Thursday afternoons. You can blow off training Tuesday and Thursday afternoons, can't you?"  
  
"What happened to 'people gotta respect a work ethic?'" Angel asked.  
  
"Other people. Not me. There's a whole best friend loophole."  
  
"Shop's kinda dark. Maybe it's closed." Tara said, peering into the window of the Magic Shop.  
  
"That's odd." Giles said, opening the front door.  
  
"Think 'odd' just got upped to 'bad.'" Buffy said, stepping into the shop.  
  
"Hello? Is anyone here?" Giles called as they all walked farther in.  
  
"Mr. Bogarty!" Tara called. Buffy, Angel, and Giles turned and looked at her. "The owner. I'm in here a lot."  
  
"Maybe this happened really late in the night when no one was.. whoa!" Willow started, but tripped over something.  
  
"Will?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I'm fine. Just tripped over.. Mr. Bogarty." Willow scrambled away and Tara helped her to stand up.  
  
"What is it? Is-Is he okay?" Dawn asked, standing in the doorway.  
  
"It's nothing you need to see, Dawn. Go wait outside." Angel said.  
  
"I don't wanna wait outside. What happened to.."  
  
"Dawn!" Buffy said sternly. Buffy walked over and took Dawn by the arm and hauled her outside.  
  
"Ow, that hurts! You're hurting me. I'm telling."  
  
"I don't have time for this. Just do like I say and wait here." Buffy went back in and stood by Angel.  
  
"You didn't have to be so harsh." Angel said.  
  
"She never listens!"  
  
"She's a teenager. She's never going to listen."  
  
"I'm nineteen! Key word: teen. I listen." Angel stared at her. "What? I do!"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Buffy, come here. What do you make of this?" Giles asked, crouched near the body.  
  
Buffy walked over with Angel and said, "Judging by the bite fest I'd say this was more than one vampire."  
  
"I'd make it four, at least." Angel said.  
  
"Looks like someone's put together a new fang club."  
  
"I've cross-checked the inventory and some things were definitely taken. Mostly books,  
  
including one called A Treatise on the Mythology and Methodology of Vampire Slayers." Willow said, coming in with a book.  
  
Buffy pulled out her list and read. "Shoot. Was that the only copy?"  
  
Angel chuckled at her as Giles took the book from Willow and said, "This could be very serious, Buffy. Whoever's leading this pack of vampires appears to be interested in learning more about you. Perhaps searching for weaknesses or..Good lord!"  
  
"What!? What is it?"  
  
"I had no idea the profit margin for a shop like this could be so high. I mean, look at this! Low overhead, Out-of-State orders, International.. No wonder there's never any trouble attracting new owners. This place is a virtual.."  
  
"Deathtrap?" Buffy interrupted.  
  
"Hmm?" Giles looked up. "Well, yes. Yes, there is that. Still, the location, in terms of pedestrian traffic.."  
  
"So what's the next step?" Willow asked.  
  
"Buffy, I think you and Angel should begin an immediate search for their lair."  
  
"Kay." Buffy said.  
  
"Aren't you forgetting something, Buffy?" Willow asked.  
  
"Impressive square footage.." Giles said as he walked off.  
  
"You're on Dawn duty." Willow said.  
  
"Oh, duty. I've got to drop my sister off at home first." Buffy looked up at Angel. "My mother's gonna kill me!"  
  
"It's ok. I'm sure she'll understand." Angel said, taking her hand.  
  
"And I'll bet the death rate keeps the rent down-oh. Something's been taken from this case." Giles said, pointing. "See here?"  
  
"What did they take?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Perhaps an item of great value. Or power. Possibly even.."  
  
"A unicorn." Willow interrupted. "A ten-inch ceramic unicorn, imported from Thailand."  
  
"Is that valuable?" Angel asked.  
  
"List price: $12.95."  
  
"Which begs the question: what sort of unholy creature fancies cheap tasteless statuary?" Giles asked.  
  
"I don't know, but you guys need to find out for me. I need to get Dawn home and explain to mom why there are no shopping bags." Buffy said.  
  
"Yes, you should go patrol afterwards. Take Angel with you. If this is something bad and after you Buffy, you'll need all the extra help you can."  
  
"Gotcha." Buffy pulled Angel out the door. "Dawn." Dawn and Tara stood up. "We gotta go. Hey Tara."  
  
"Hi." Tara said. "Oh and bye." Tara walked into the store.  
  
"What about school shopping?" Dawn asked.  
  
"It's been canceled for today." Buffy said.  
  
Buffy, Angel, and Dawn walked back to the Summers' house. Joyce was home and upstairs moving around, getting ready. Before Joyce could see Buffy, she ducked into her room with Angel. After a quick change into something a little more slay-worthy, Buffy went out and faced the music.  
  
"So not only didn't you take your sister shopping for school supplies, you brought her to a murder scene." Joyce said.  
  
"I didn't bring her to it. It just sorta came upon us.." Buffy said. "It's not like she saw the body or anything."  
  
"Oh, well, that makes it all right then, doesn't it?"  
  
"That's not what I meant."  
  
"I asked one favor of you, Buffy. To keep an eye on your sister. And now you want to unload her so you and Angel can go out."  
  
"To patrol. I'm working. It's not like we're going to the sock-hop."  
  
"Well, I've got to be at the pre-showing reception in half an hour. Who's going to watch Dawn?"  
  
"I don't need anyone to watch me!" Dawn yelled.  
  
Angel came into the room as both Joyce and Buffy yelled. "Yes, you do!"  
  
"So you're saying if I can get a babysitter over here before you leave, I can go patrol now?" Buffy asked  
  
"Babysitter?! I'm fourteen! I'm old enough to be a babysitter." Dawn yelled.  
  
"And who are you going to get on such short notice?" Joyce asked.  
  
"I can take care of my.."  
  
"Xander." Buffy said.  
  
"Xander?" Joyce asked.  
  
Dawn ran in and bumped Angel out of the way. "Ok."  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes and went downstairs, Angel hot on her heels. She dialed Xander's number and let it ring. After he picked up, they had about a four-minute conversation before Buffy hung up.  
  
"He's on his way. Let's get our stuff before mom decides to change her mind." Buffy said, running up the stairs into her room. 


	27. Chapter 27

"So then my mom goes off on me about how I'm supposed to watch Dawn and make sure she's shielded from stuff that might upset her." Buffy said.  
  
"Like dead shop keepers." Angel said.  
  
"She didn't see him! A foot maybe. A dead foot. Which is bad, okay, but, hello, I see dead stuff all the time. You don't see mom shielding me."  
  
"So.. You want your mother to give you space to be the slayer and shield you from it at the same time?"  
  
"Thank you, logic boy. Did I mention this is a rant? Sense has no place in it."  
  
"I'm getting that. What's the deal, Buffy? You've seemed really.." Buffy stopped Angel with a hand. They both tensed and then Buffy sighed.  
  
"Trash can. From a distance it looked kinda.."  
  
"Tense."  
  
"Not really. More, round and squat and.."  
  
"Uh uh. Back to what I was saying before we were rudely attacked by nothing. You've seemed really tense these past few days."  
  
"Well, yeah. We have a new vampire gang in town. You were there."  
  
"No. I mean, domestically tense. You're on Dawn's case a lot."  
  
"I guess. It's just.. I know it's always been this way.. She's the baby. But, for some reason, it's really been getting to me lately. She's always around."  
  
"Well, yeah. You're her idol, Buffy."  
  
"Idol? I don't think so. Unless she likes to spill stuff on her idol's new leather pants and.."  
  
"You know what I mean. You have super powers, and college, a studly yet sensitive fiancé.."  
  
"And a pesky life-or-death job I can't quit or even take a break from."  
  
"She doesn't get the sacrifices. She's a kid."  
  
"Which is what bugs! She gets to be a kid, and she acts like it's the biggest burden in the world. When, sometimes, all I want to do is curl up in mom's lap and not worry about the fate of the world. I'd like to be the one who's all protected, who's waited on hand and foot."  
  
"You're her older sister Buffy. Do you know what I would give to have my sister back?"  
  
"God, I'm sorry. I'm being insensitive girl here. But you're a guy. It's not like your sister could steal your clothes or wear your jewelry or ruin your favorite sweater."  
  
"Well actually.."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I remember one time when Kathy was younger, my mother had just bought me this new silk shirt for my birthday. I was so happy because every time I went by the store, I was either too drunk to remember that I wanted it, or my father was complaining about how I never did anything to deserve it."  
  
"I forgot you and your dad were never on great terms."  
  
"Yeah, but anyways.. I got so mad at Kathy when I came in the next day and she was trying to hide the shirt from me because she had dropped dark blue paint all over it."  
  
"Paint?"  
  
"Yes, Buffy, we had paint back then."  
  
"No, I meant.. Your sister painted?"  
  
"She'd always wanted to grow up and become famous. Like DiVinci. I yelled at her for it and it upset her so much. Of course I didn't mean to yell at her. It was just that I was so mad at her for it."  
  
"I bet. If Dawn had spilt paint all over my new red silk top that I got last week, I would probably stake her multiple times."  
  
"Not my point Buffy. My point is: I forgave her. I apologized and forgave her because she was my sister and I loved her. Just like you love Dawn. One day you're going to look back on all this stuff and laugh because you realized that it was all so stupid."  
  
"And speaking of Dawn.. I think we better head back. Xander must be dying to get out of there."  
  
  
  
"We have a problem." Xander said as he opened the door for Buffy and Angel.  
  
"What's Dawn done now?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Well.. It's not really Dawn's fault."  
  
"Then what is it?" Buffy asked, hopping up on the kitchen counter.  
  
"Harmony wants to kill you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She's the one that's been gathering forces to try to kill you. She came by earlier looking for you."  
  
"Harmony wants to kill me?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And she's got a gang?"  
  
"Pretty much."  
  
Buffy looked over at Angel and they both burst out laughing. "Har-Harmony has mi-minions?"  
  
"Yeah, that was pretty much my reaction."  
  
"I'm sorry.. I just.." Buffy started to laugh harder. "Harmony has minions!"  
  
"And Ruffles have ridges. Buffy, there's actually a more serious side to all this.."  
  
"I hope so. I'm having trouble breathing." Buffy laughed, tears forming in her eyes. "Like what?"  
  
"Well.. She did come here to kill you."  
  
Buffy started to laugh again. Angel tried to stop laughing while saying, "Buffy, c'mon. They've killed once that we know of. She could be a threat to you."  
  
"Especially now that she can enter your house anytime she wants." Anya said. Buffy and Angel both stopped laughing and looked over at Anya then Xander.  
  
"What?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Uh, yeah, actually, she.. Harmony.. kinda happened to sorta get an invite." Xander said.  
  
"You can't invite her in. Only someone who lives here can.." Buffy realized who had done it. "Where is she?"  
  
"In her room. I think she's still pretty freaked out." Anya said.  
  
"DAWN!"  
  
Xander blocked Buffy's way. "Buff, it was an accident. She didn't mean it."  
  
"Oh, well, that makes it all right then, doesn't it?"  
  
"No, but believe me.. Nobody feels worse than her right now."  
  
"I don't care. She should know better."  
  
"Buffy, calm down. It was an accident, I'm sure." Angel said. Buffy marched up the stairs and headed towards Dawn's room. Angel grabbed her arm and turned her towards her bedroom. Xander followed them in and Angel shut the door. "Buffy, you need to calm down. She's just a kid."  
  
"It was an accident Buff." Xander said. "It just came out."  
  
Buffy sighed and started to pack weapons into her Slayer's bag. Angel watched her as she grabbed her coat. "Lot of weapons for somebody you weren't sweating twenty minutes ago." He said.  
  
"That was before I found out my sister gave Harmony a backstage pass to kill us in our sleep." Buffy said.  
  
"Buff, I left word with Willow. She'll come, do a return engagement of her uninvitation spell, probably still has the stuff from last week, and, bang- boom, you're back in the Fortress of Solitude. All better." Xander said.  
  
"No, not all better, Xander. It's not like she hasn't grown up in this house, knowing the rules. Especially the biggie, Numero Uno: Do NOT invite bloodsucking dead people into our home. Sorry Angel."  
  
"It's ok." Angel said.  
  
"I mean, please, I'd never have Harmony over here when she was alive."  
  
"Okay, granted, it was Dawn's bad, but like Angel said, she's just a kid." Xander said.  
  
"Will everyone stop saying that? I was a kid when I met my first vampire and, somehow, I remembered the rules."  
  
"You had to, it was your job." Angel said.  
  
"It was common sense. But nobody expects even that much from Dawn, do they? No, Dawn has to be coddled and protected from the big bad world. Well, you know what? We're turning Dawn into a little idiot whose going to get us all killed!" Buffy paused and looked Angel in the eyes. "She's got to be more careful. I can't be there to watch over her twenty-four hours a day. I just can't."  
  
"I know." Angel grabbed Buffy into his arms and hugged her tight.  
  
A loud noise came from downstairs and Xander, Buffy, and Angel ran out of Buffy's room and pounded down the stairs. They ran into the kitchen and found the back door open.  
  
"What's that door doing.." Buffy started.  
  
"Anya!" Xander said. He ran to Anya, who was barely conscious on the floor, and propped her up in his arms as Buffy looked out the door.  
  
"Vampires.. they took.." Anya said woozily as Angel grabbed a chair and helped Xander put Anya in it.  
  
Angel looked at the bleeding bump on her head. "That head wound looks bad. We better get her to a hospital."  
  
"Took her.."  
  
"Easy, An. Don't try to talk." Xander said.  
  
"Dawn.."  
  
"What? Anya, what about Dawn?" Buffy asked.  
  
"She ran out.. Took her.. Vampires." Anya passed out.  
  
"Oh God. Oh God." Buffy ran out the back door.  
  
"Buffy!" Angel called after her.  
  
"Take care of Anya!" Buffy called back.  
  
  
  
Angel stood in the kitchen, looking through a book, when Buffy and Dawn walked into the kitchen. He smiled as Buffy gave him a quick kiss on the lips and Joyce came through the front door.  
  
"Sorry it ran so late. Everything go okay?" Joyce asked.  
  
Dawn looked worriedly at Buffy, who said, "Yeah. Got the vamps, and we, uh, watched some TV."  
  
"Well, at least one of us is supposed to be in bed by now."  
  
Dawn went, kissed her mother, and looked at Buffy as she went upstairs. Buffy returned the look for a moment, then turned to Joyce as she opened the fridge.  
  
"So how was the exhibit?" Angel asked.  
  
"It was great. That little gallery is a lot of work."  
  
"Maybe Angel and I could help you next time you have a big opening." Buffy said.  
  
"That would be nice. What are you two doing tomorrow?"  
  
"Well, Giles bought the Magic Box and he's setting it up. Angel and I promised that we would help out a little."  
  
"Could you watch Dawn for me? I have a meeting in LA."  
  
"I guess. As long as she doesn't get in the way."  
  
  
  
Dawn sat in the corner, writing in her journal the next day at the Magic Box. Buffy, Angel, and Giles were looking about the place. Much of the inventory was gone or in boxes. The place had a transitory look.  
  
"Giles, are you sure about this?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?" Giles retorted.  
  
"Well, apart from the fact that magic shop owners in Sunnydale have the life expectancy of a Spinal-Tap drummer, have you ever run a store before?"  
  
"I was a librarian for years. This is exactly the same, except that people pay for the things they never return. This will give me focus, help me increase my resources and keep you lot from tramping about my flat at all hours. There may even be space for you to train in the back."  
  
"Boy, you've really thought this through." Angel said. "How bored were you last year?"  
  
"I watched 'Passions' with Spike. Let us never speak of it."  
  
"Well, let's look at the back." Buffy said. She and Angel followed Giles towards the back room. Buffy stopped and went back out. "Don't break anything." She headed back in then popped back out again. "Don't touch anything." She went back, then came back out. "What you're doing there is fine. Not moving. Do that."  
  
"Buffy!" Angel said.  
  
"Coming!" This time Buffy went back and stayed back. 


	28. Chapter 28

"How'd your patrol go last night?" Angel asked as Buffy walked in to the mansion after spending the night at her mothers.  
  
"Great." She was staring at a glowing sphere in her hands.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Hell if I know. I found it at a factory after I killed that biker vamp."  
  
"Huh."  
  
"I'll ask Giles about it today."  
  
"How was your mother?"  
  
"Ugh! Don't even remind me! She's all cuddle-wuddle with Dawn. Dawn took credit for MY breakfast I made for mom!"  
  
"Buffy, she's the baby and you're away a lot. You have responsibilities to take care of."  
  
"Well, my mom is one of them now. She's sick and the doctors don't know what's wrong with her. She has an appointment today."  
  
"I know. She'll be fine Buffy."  
  
"Yeah, she better. Ok, we need to go see Giles. Grand Opening day. Remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"Buffy! Why'd you run off like that?" Dawn asked, bursting into the mansion.  
  
Angel looked at Buffy and she shrugged. "I wanted to have a little time with you before her Most Annoying One came in."  
  
"I am not annoying!"  
  
"Get over it. You are."  
  
"We're leaving. Come on."  
  
Angel grabbed his jacket and followed Buffy and Dawn out. They walked to the Magic Box, Dawn a ways behind. Buffy insisted on walking fast. She opened the door and heard the jingle of the bell above the door. She stopped, impressed. They both took a look around. The place was fully set up. Mystical volumes, exotic bottles, skulls and bones, and a wide variety of other magical paraphernalia all stood neatly stacked on display. A few things were marked "On Sale!" In the center of it all stood Giles. He was proudly dressed in a purple pointy wizard's hat and cloak adorned with little yellow stars and crescents. Buffy and Angel looked at Giles. Giles looked back at them. There was a long pause and then Giles quietly removed the hat and cloak, setting them aside behind the counter.  
  
Dawn burst in through the door. "Told you, you couldn't ditch me." Dawn took a look around. "Whoa, Mr. Giles, this place is so, wow, I mean.. check out all the magic junk!"  
  
"Our new slogan." Giles said.  
  
"When's it open? You know, for customers."  
  
"Since nine this morning, actually."  
  
"Go. Browse. And.." Buffy started, but Dawn cut her off.  
  
"'You break it, you bought it.' I heard you the first sixty times." Dawn walked off and Buffy and Angel went over to Giles.  
  
"Not to worry. I have a very good feeling about this place. Magic's a small niche market, but think about it: Sunnydale. Monsters. Supply. Demand. They will be lines around the block in no time." Giles said.  
  
"Oh yeah. Money, hand over fist." Buffy said. "Which, I guess is a good thing."  
  
"Buffy, are you all right? You seem distracted."  
  
"Slayer-wise, I'm tip-top. But Mom's still sick, and we don't know what the deal is."  
  
"She is getting medical attention?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Got a whole, highly trained medical staff working round the clock to tell us diddly."  
  
"I'm sorry. But time and patience can both be great comforts in.." Giles was cut off by the bell ringing and Willow and Riley walked in.  
  
"Giles! Where's your hat and cloak?" Willow asked.  
  
"The hype was out of control." Riley said.  
  
"Willow! You gotta see this, they have the coolest talismens. Mans. Talis- guys.." Dawn said.  
  
"Actually, I've got a little Scooby-centric deal to deal with first." Buffy said. She reached into her knapsack and produced the glowing orb from the factory. She put it on the counter. The group gathered around. "I put it before the group.. What the hell is this?"  
  
"Appears to be paranormal in origin." Giles said.  
  
"How can you tell?" Angel asked.  
  
"Well, it's so shiny."  
  
"Found it on patrol." Buffy said.  
  
"May be more where that came from. I say we all go out again tonight." Riley said.  
  
"Uh.. Sure."  
  
"You can't patrol. Buffy said." Dawn said to Riley.  
  
"No I didn't."  
  
"Yeah, remember? It'd be easier if you didn't have to look out for anybody..?"  
  
"Yeah, but I wasn't talking about.."  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
"She just said you look better when you're all weak and kitteny, and she better go with Angel or you'd get hurt. So welcome to the club, she'll never let me go either.." Dawn trailed off as she realized everyone was staring at her. "What? What? What?"  
  
"Giles, you got that danger room set up out back? I'm feeling the need for a little physical re-hab about now." Riley asked.  
  
"Of course. This way. If any customers do show up.." Giles said to Willow.  
  
"On it." Willow said.  
  
"We're going." Buffy said to Dawn and Angel.  
  
"Buffy, wait. Go easy on her." Willow said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I can't help it. I have all this involuntary empathy for Dawn, cause she's, you know, a big spaz."  
  
"Yeah, but she's so annoying. Especially now Mom's sick and Dawn's all over her, while I have to be the grown-up, and they're like the giggle twins and how come I never get to be the Little Pumpkin Belly?"  
  
"While I don't feel qualified to address that last part, I can tell you, Dawn's not just the youngest. She's the baby. Maybe your Mom needs that now."  
  
"Like Dawn even cares what.. You have no idea how much I wish I were an only child these days." Buffy and Willow shared a look that was broken when a crash came from behind them and Dawn saying, "Oops." Buffy rolled her eyes and took Angel's hand. She waved at everyone and left.  
  
Angel pulled Buffy back and let Dawn walk a little ways ahead of them. "Buffy, you wanna talk?"  
  
"Not really. I just wanna get home to mom. Make sure she's ok." Buffy said.  
  
"I do too. But Willow was right back there. Maybe your mom does need a little TLC from Dawn."  
  
"Traitor." Buffy started to walk off, but Angel grabbed her wrist and pulled her tightly to him. He smothered her lips in a smoldering kiss that melted Buffy's knees.  
  
"If you want a nickname, I'm qualified to give you one." Angel whispered in her ear.  
  
"What'd you have in mind?"  
  
"I'll tell you later."  
  
"Would you guys stop making out in public?" Dawn called. "It's embarrassing!"  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes and pushed Angel away. They arrived at the Summers' house and heard the TV on in the living room.  
  
"Mom?" Buffy called. "Mom!" Buffy entered the living room to find Joyce lying on the couch, looking bad. She wasn't unconscious but she was obviously in pain. Dawn rushed to her side. Angel clicked the TV off, ending the noise.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
  
"It's my head.." Joyce said.  
  
"Come on. I'm taking you to the doctors." Buffy said.  
  
"No, sweetheart, I'm fine."  
  
"No! You don't know that! We don't know anything. Come on."  
  
"I just need my prescription. Please."  
  
Buffy paused then took the prescription bottle. "Hospital pharmacy open?" Joyce nodded. "Ten minutes."  
  
Buffy and Angel walked out to the Jeep and drove to the hospital. They got to the Pharmacy and waited for the people to fill them out.  
  
"Buffy, are you ok?" Angel asked.  
  
"That scared me so bad Angel." Buffy said.  
  
"I know. It scared me too. I love your mother as much as I loved my own. She didn't have to accept me, but she did. I don't want anything to happen to her either."  
  
"Miss Summers?" A lady said behind the counter.  
  
She handed Buffy a bag and Buffy and Angel burst out of the door marked 'PHARMACY.' Buffy was examining the fine print on the orange plastic bottle as she and Angel walked up the hallway, barely noticing the gurney wheeling in the entrance, coming her way. The gurney was pushed by a three- person medical team, led by Ben, the doctor guy that Buffy and Angel had met the last time Joyce had been in the hospital. Ben saw Buffy and Angel. "Hey. It's um, Buffy and Angel, isn't it?"  
  
"Um.." Buffy said.  
  
"Ben. But you can just call me 'Man-Nurse' like everyone.. whoa!" Ben was cut off by the guy on the gurney suddenly convulsing violently. Ben tried holding him down, but even using all his strength, it wasn't happening.  
  
"I don't belong here! I have important instructions! Fascists!" the guy yelled.  
  
"Okay, now you're hurting the nice intern who's here to help you. Could we get a doctor here? We need nine ccs of Phenobarbital in this guy now." Ben said as Buffy calmly and efficiently strode to Ben's side, and with one Slayer-strengthened hand, held the patient down. Angel went over and held down the patient's other shoulder to cover Buffy. "Or not. Let's strap him. For your own good, promise." Ben looked at Buffy. "Not to be rampantly sexist in the workplace but, you've got some serious muscles for a girl."  
  
"Oh. Um.." Buffy started to back off and Angel went over to her.  
  
"Radioactive spider bite?"  
  
"How'd you guess?"  
  
"I'm a doctor. Well, almost."  
  
"Hey!" Buffy yelped as the patient suddenly grabbed her wrist. The one holding the pill bottle. He roughly jerked the bottle to his face, as if reading the prescription.  
  
"Doesn't even help, doesn't make a damn bit of difference." The patient said.  
  
Buffy started to pull her hand back, then stopped. She looked at the guy. It was the night watchman from the factory. "I've met this guy. He's not crazy."  
  
"If you say so.." Ben said.  
  
Buffy winced as the man gripped tighter. "They're coming at you. Don't think you're above it, missy! They come through the family.. They get to your family."  
  
Buffy pulled away, shaken. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Let's get him in exam one. Now would be nice." Ben said. The other doctors wheeled the night watchman away and Ben turned back to Buffy. "Sorry about that. Here." He handed her the pill bottle she had dropped. "For your Mom?"  
  
"Huh? Oh. Yeah." Buffy said.  
  
"She's not feeling better?"  
  
"Not yet. She will be." Buffy looked up at Angel. "I'm starting to figure out what's wrong."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, I have to go though. I promised mom we'd be back in ten."  
  
"Yeah, ok."  
  
Buffy grabbed Angel's arm and rushed out. They dropped off the prescription with Buffy's mom. As they drove to the Magic Box, Buffy explained what her theory was about her mother. Angel agreed and they burst through the door to the Magic Box.  
  
"Giles, I have an idea what's making my mom sick." Buffy said.  
  
"You've spoken with her doctors?"  
  
"They won't find anything. What's hurting her: it's supernatural." Angel said, picking up the orb from earlier.  
  
"The night watchman who found this thing went crazy. Like, overnight. Something made him that way." Buffy said.  
  
Giles, Willow, and Anya took a step back from the orb. "Let's not taunt the Happy Fun Ball." Willow said.  
  
"This won't hurt us, I had it on me all night. But this guy. Giles, he saw things. Said things."  
  
"Such as..?" Giles asked.  
  
"They'll come at me through my family."  
  
"Who will?"  
  
"I don't know. Yet. But whatever touched this guy made him see through what the rest of us are seeing. He knew. Someone's hurting my mom, and they're trying to get to me."  
  
"It's possible, but still. A madman's ramblings are not much to go on."  
  
"It's a start. We have to find out who's making my mom sick, and how."  
  
"Then what?" Willow asked.  
  
"I hunt them. Find them. And kill them."  
  
  
  
Buffy, Angel, and Willow sat behind the counter studying over books when a lady came up and asked Willow to gift-wrap an hourglass. Xander came in and Willow said something, but Buffy wasn't paying attention. At one point she heard Xander tell Anya to be nice and Angel planted a kiss on her cheek, but she was too immersed in studying. After a few minutes, Xander came over to her.  
  
"You ever thought in a million years you'd miss the high school library?" he asked.  
  
"Someone put a spell on my Mom. Something to make her look like she's sick." Buffy replied.  
  
"That's a new kind of nasty. Any suspects?"  
  
"Got the list narrowed down to just under infinity."  
  
"We'll find it and kill it Buffy." Angel said. Xander tapped him on the shoulder and Angel got up and followed the boy to the corner. "What?"  
  
"I was just wondering.. Do you really think that it's a demon doing this to Buffy's mom?" Xander asked him quietly.  
  
"I don't know. If it makes Buffy feel better about her mom's condition, then I'm going to do everything in my power to help her."  
  
"Ok Big Guy! Don't bite my neck out! I was just asking."  
  
Angel stalked back to Buffy as Anya said, "So cute in his little knickers but he had this one spell demons just hated, called 'Tirer la Couture.'"  
  
Buffy looked up at her and asked, "'Rotate many foodstuffs?'"  
  
"'Pull the curtain back.'" Angel said.  
  
"A spell to see spells. Well, a trance to see spells, but, you get the idea. Try that." Anya said.  
  
"What do you mean, 'see spells?'" Buffy asked.  
  
"All spells leave some trace signature, they're just not perceptible to the human eye. In this case, it could be the image of a hand choking your mother." Giles said.  
  
"A cloud of mist around her.." Anya said.  
  
"Or maybe the shape of the demon who's performing the spell?" Angel asked.  
  
"Possibly. You'll have to take a mental picture. Cameras won't see or capture the image." Giles said.  
  
"Okay. So I'll just do what the Monsieur Silk Knickers did. Go home, get trancey, see what's affecting my Mom." Buffy said.  
  
"I don't know. Trances.." Willow said.  
  
"Yes. Buffy, The sorcerer Cloutier was legendary. His skills at achieving higher states of consciousness were.." Giles started.  
  
"Better than mine? I knew you'd say that, but we've been practicing concentration drills. I know I'm close." Buffy said.  
  
"But are you ready?"  
  
"It's my mom. I'll get ready." Buffy turned to Anya. "What do I need?"  
  
Anya gathered a bunch of stuff and handed it to Buffy in a bag. Angel promised to help anchor Buffy and give her a little more concentration. The two sped home in Angel's GTX and Buffy walked up to her room without stopping to say hey. 


	29. Chapter 29

"Thanks again for doing this. I totally appreciate the help." Buffy said.  
  
"Buffy, I love you and it's your mom. I know how much she means to you. I'll do anything to help." Angel said. "This is new terrain for you."  
  
"Yeah, all prayin', no slayin'. So, let's see.. the incense needs to be ignited, and that's a job, then this stuff gets poured round me counter- clockwise, and um.."  
  
"So do you want me to light the incense and pour the sand, or should I?"  
  
"We can do it together. Each of us makes a half circle that'll join together."  
  
"Wow, I've been doing spells longer than you and I didn't even think of that."  
  
"Yay me."  
  
Angel dimmed the lights and came back over while Buffy struck a match and lit the incense. She opened the bag and pulled out the bright sand. After making her half of the circle, Angel took the sand and made his half. Together they sat down, joined hands, and closed their eyes. Which was when the knock at the door came.  
  
"What are you doing?" Dawn called.  
  
"My boyfriend! Now go away!" Buffy called back.  
  
"Liar. Are you doing magic?"  
  
"No. I'm not!"  
  
"Can I watch?"  
  
"No. You can't."  
  
"Please? Oh please times ten and cubed oh please?"  
  
The door started to open and Buffy got up faster than she ever had and slammed it back. "No!"  
  
"I can smell your stinky incense down the hall, you know." Dawn said as Buffy stuffed a towel under the door. "And your clothes are gonna reek. And if you are doing magic, I'm telling."  
  
"Go. Go tell. Go wherever you want. Just GO!"  
  
After a second, Buffy heard the sound of footsteps and then a door being slammed. She sighed and sat back down. Angel started to say something, but Buffy shook her head and took Angel's hands again. They closed their eyes and breathed slowly and deeply. The two stayed like this until it became dark outside and the incense burnt out.  
  
The room had now taken on an overexposed glint. Edges of furniture gleamed in the light. Buffy and Angel opened their eyes and the world around them looked different. Surface edges caught light in a slightly different way. Brighter. She slowly stood up and looked around. Angel stood with her and looked down at her.  
  
"Did it work?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, it worked. Just a little dizzy here, but I'll get the hand of it." Buffy replied. "Just gonna go find mom now."  
  
Buffy exited her room and walked along the upstairs hallway slowly, in a trance-like state. Everything around her shimmered like an Oliver Stone film. But everything was where it should be. Buffy slowly headed downstairs, Angel right behind her. She entered the living room, looking for her mom, but Joyce's spot on the living room couch in front of the TV was abandoned. The blanket was cast aside. Buffy looked around, searching.  
  
"Buffy?" Joyce asked behind her.  
  
Buffy and Angel turned to find Joyce standing right behind her, buttoning up a light fall coat. "Mom." She said.  
  
"You all right? You look.."  
  
"Going out?"  
  
"Either modern medicine's working, or I just took the world's best placebos. Either way, I'm heading out for a couple of hours."  
  
Buffy searched her mother, looking at the shimmering air around her. "Nothing."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"There's nothing."  
  
"Are you sure you're feeling okay? You seem a little out of it."  
  
As Joyce talked, Buffy's attention turned to a photo she could see over Joyce's shoulder. It looked like it was winking at her. Something within the picture frame was moving.  
  
"Hey. Buffy?" Joyce asked.  
  
It was a picture of the three Summers women: Joyce, Buffy, and Dawn. It looked normal except Dawn's image kept flickering in and out. She appeared and disappeared and re-appeared slowly, as if fading in and out of reality. Buffy and Joyce's image remained steady and unwavering. Buffy could not stop staring at the picture.  
  
"Huh? Oh. Yeah. I mean, I'm fine. Long day's all. You, um, have a good time." Buffy say, still staring.  
  
Joyce smoothed Buffy's hair the way she would a younger child's, and gazed at her affectionately. "So grown up." She left with a wave at Angel.  
  
Buffy walked over to the picture and picked it up off the wall. The image still flickered and when she looked all the other photos of Dawn, they flickered too. She turned and looked at Angel. His demon face flickered, but Buffy had expected that.  
  
"What?" Angel asked. "Buffy, what is it?"  
  
"She's not here." Buffy said.  
  
She walked past Angel and headed up the stairs. Buffy pushed back the door and entered Dawn's room. The whole room flickered in and out of reality. The entire room was a typical fourteen year-old girl's room filled with a bed and pop idol posters. Then it would flicker into an empty storage room filled only with marked cardboard boxes that were stacked high. Buffy took it all in. She turned a slow circle around the room as the room itself shifted in reality back and forth around her. Slowly she became aware of a distant-sounding voice calling her name. The voice itself was fading in and out.  
  
"Buffy! Buffy!" Dawn said. She stood in the doorway, Angel a little bit behind her. Dawn herself flickered in and out of existence. One second she was there, the next it was only Angel. "Buffy! Who said you could come in my room?"  
  
"You're not my sister." Buffy said.  
  
"PFT! Yeah! Like I even want to be related to your smelly.." Buffy grabbed Dawn's arm. "Ow! What are you doing?"  
  
Buffy shot both hands out and grabbed Dawn, pinning her arms to her sides. Dawn struggled, in confusion and pain. Buffy got in her face. "What are you?"  
  
"Buffy, stop." Angel said. He tried to grab her wrists and pull them off of Dawn's arms, but Buffy tossed him aside.  
  
"Get off me!" Dawn yelled.  
  
"You want to hurt me?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Let me go, you freak!"  
  
"Then you deal with me."  
  
"I'm telling mom!"  
  
Buffy half let go/half shoved Dawn away. Dawn stumbled back, bumped up against her own bed, and regained her footing. There was a long silence as the two sisters just stood frozen, both breathing hard and staring each other down for a long moment. The phone started to ring. Angel walked up to Buffy and took her arm. He led her downstairs and Buffy picked up the phone.  
  
"What?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Buffy, I'm glad I caught you. I think we may have underestimated what we're dealing with." Giles said.  
  
"Go on."  
  
"We've uncovered more than expected about this Orb. It's called The Dagon's Sphere, and it has a history that goes back many centuries."  
  
"What's it do?"  
  
"It's a protective device. Used to ward off ancient, primordial evil."  
  
"Any word what this evil looks like?"  
  
"Unfortunately, no. This is where accounts get vague. All we've pinned down is that The Dagon's Sphere was created to repel 'that which cannot be named.'"  
  
"I'm going down to the factory where I found it. Whoever planted this doohickey's got answers."  
  
"Buffy, I know you've heard me say this before, but be careful. Anything that goes unnamed is usually an object of deep worship, or great fear. Maybe both. You could face a level of raw power you've never known before. Have you completed the trance? Seen what's harming your mother?"  
  
"That's the thing. I just saw.." Buffy paused when she saw Dawn come in.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Nothing. Didn't work." Buffy hung up the phone and turned to look at Dawn.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Slayer stuff." Buffy looked at Angel and then back at Dawn. "We're going out."  
  
"Do you really think I care you're the Slayer?"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Dawn shrugged slightly. "We'll be home in an hour."  
  
"Mom's coming back."  
  
"We'll be back first." Buffy, never taking her eyes off Dawn, grabbed her coat and headed for the door and went out. She went rushing out the door, pulling on her coat with Angel not far behind. They got down the steps when Angel heard something. He stopped, pulling Buffy back. Wary and alert, Angel approached the shadow of a tree by the front yard. Something rustled. Lightning-fast, Angel shot a hand into the shadows, grabbed something, and pulled out Spike.  
  
"Spike!" Angel said.  
  
"Hi." Spike said.  
  
"Look, I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but.." Buffy said, walking up.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Angel asked.  
  
Spike started to gesture, alerting Buffy that it was going to be a long answer. "Five words or less." Buffy said.  
  
"Out. For. A. Walk." Spike paused, then said, "Bitch."  
  
"Outside my house. At night." Buffy said.  
  
"No one has time for this, WILLIAM." Angel said.  
  
"On your merry way, then. Contrary to one self-involved world-view, your house happens to be directly between parts and other.. parts of this town. And I would pass by in the day, but I feel I'm outgrowing my whole burst- into-flame phase." Spike said.  
  
"Fine. Keep going, I cut you a break."  
  
"Buffy.." Angel started.  
  
"We don't have time."  
  
"Yeah, okay, let me guess: 'you won't kill me..' Ooh, the crowd pleasing threats and swagger routine. How stunningly original. I'm just passing through. Satisfied? I really do hope so because God knows you need some satisfaction in life besides shagging Nancy Boy here and I never really liked you anyway and, and, and both of yours hair looks very stupid." Spike said.  
  
Buffy and Angel stared at Spike for a second and then Buffy looked down to find a small pile of cigarette butts on the ground. She groaned and walked off. Angel followed fast after her. She led them to the factory she had been at the night before. Breaking the lock, Buffy and Angel went in. Buffy held a flashlight, swooping the beam here and there as they walked through the deserted factory.  
  
"Little pigs, little pigs, let me come in.." Buffy mumbled.  
  
"Not by the hairs of my chinny, chin, chin." Angel said.  
  
Buffy looked up at him surprised and then they noticed the large metal door missing its middle. It looked as if someone had taken a fairly large can opener to it.  
  
"Then I'll huff, and I'll puff.." Buffy mumbled in awe.  
  
The two walked onto the darkened factory floor. A rat scurried off into a corner. Buffy's flashlight beam passed over cement pillars, stained walls, and finally came to rest on a figure, tied to a chair. Buffy and Angel rushed to the figure in the chair. It was a monk who was barely conscious.  
  
"Whoa." Buffy said.  
  
"This guys been severely tortured." Angel said.  
  
The monk lifted his eyes to them. Buffy started to untie his ropes faster as she said, "Hey. It was you who planted the thing, the Dagon's Sphere, right? I have it. We're not  
  
alone. We've got friends who can help you. Don't worry. I'm stronger than I look." Angel moved behind the monk to try to undo the ropes binding the monk's hands. He looked down at the ropes and didn't notice the woman that walked up behind Buffy. "I've got some experience with stuff like this. And best of all.." Buffy shot a hand out and caught the woman by the throat. "I'm not stupid."  
  
Angel looked up just as the roped came lose. Buffy whirled on the woman, facing her directly. Buffy's face was filled with contained fury. The woman's face was filled with a mild curiosity. As easily as you'd remove a stray hair from a sweater, the woman plucked Buffy's hand by the wrist, pulling it away from her throat. Then she effortlessly backhanded Buffy with her full strength.  
  
Buffy rocketed twenty feet straight back. The only thing stopping her acceleration was the far wall. Her whole body smashed painfully into it, leaving a huge dent and sending bits of plaster tumbling to the ground around her.  
  
"Buffy!" Angel yelled.  
  
Buffy, who was on her knees, looked up at the woman as she said, "Are you sure about that last part?" She picked Buffy up and threw her against Angel and they both went flying into a wall. "And another thing. I just want you to know.." She grabbed both Buffy and Angel's wrists and sent them slamming against the column on either side of it. "That this whole 'beat you two to death' thing I'm doing.." She grabbed them again then slammed them back again. "It's valuable time out of life that I am never getting back." Buffy spun and tried to kick the woman, but missed. "Wait, I've always wanted to try this." She grabbed one of Buffy's arms in each hand. "You know, the thing with worms where, you rip 'em in half, you get two worms? Think that'll work with you?" Buffy let herself go with a vicious head butt to the woman's face. "You HIT me!" She burst into tears. "Ow! What are you, crazy?" Buffy pressed the attack. Kick. Punch. Kick. Glory staggered back with each blow, never shutting up. "You can't go around hitting people! What were you, raised in a barn? There's such a thing as manners, you know."  
  
Angel came up and tried to kick the woman in the back, but she grabbed Angel's ankle and picked him up, tossing him like a rag doll head first into a concrete wall.  
  
"Fine! Be that way." She said. She shoved Buffy back, hard into a column. Buffy looked up and, impossibly, Glory was right there in front of her before she had even moved. Glory threw a punch. Buffy slipped, the woman's fist punched out a huge chunk of the cement column, powdering it. Another punch. Another slip. Another bite out of the column. She grabbed Buffy by the throat. "Hey I just noticed something. You have superpowers! That is so cool! Can you fly?" She threw Buffy clear across the factory floor, turned, and smiled.  
  
Angel stood up, now back to consciousness and he rolled, stood and grabbed the monk. Without stopping, Angel dropped down and scooped up Buffy. The woman turned towards him and yelled, "Hey!" but Angel was throwing himself through a window. Half way down, Angel let go of Buffy and allowed her to land and roll. Angel fell so his back hit the pavement and the monk landed on top of him. Glass shards bounced off of them painfully.  
  
Buffy stood and helped Angel carry the monk to the entrance to the factory gate as the factory caved in on itself and the woman. Buffy supported the Monk as he staggered between her and Angel. They hesitated, hearing the final rumble of the roof collapsing. They each took a moment to look back.  
  
"Stop. Please." The monk said.  
  
"We gotta keep moving." Buffy said, but giving him a moment to rest.  
  
"My journey's done, I think."  
  
"Don't get metaphory on me. We're going." Buffy tried to pull the monk to his feet, but he refused and groaned in pain.  
  
"You have to.. The Key. You must protect The Key."  
  
"Protect the Key. Right. I know, we'll all do it together! Far, far from here."  
  
"Many have died.. many more, if you don't keep it safe."  
  
"How? What is it?" Angel asked.  
  
"The Key is energy. It's a portal. It opens the door.."  
  
"That round glowy thing?" Buffy asked.  
  
"For centuries it had no form at all. My brethren.. its only keepers. Then.." He tried to point to the factory. "The abomination found us. We had to hide The Key.. Gave it form. Molded it flesh, made it human. And sent it to you."  
  
Buffy understood what the monk meant. "Dawn."  
  
"What?" Angel asked.  
  
"She is The Key." The monk said.  
  
"You put that thing in my home." Buffy said.  
  
"We knew the Slayer would.. Protect."  
  
"My memories.. my mom's.."  
  
"We built them."  
  
"Then unbuild them. This is my life you're.."  
  
A coughing fit from the monk cut her off. He regained himself enough to say, "You cannot abandon.."  
  
"I didn't ask for this. I don't even know what.. what is she?"  
  
"Human. Human, now, and helpless. Please, she is.. an innocent in this, and she needs you."  
  
"She's not my sister."  
  
"She doesn't know that."  
  
The power of that statement sunk slowly in, Buffy unable to answer. It was quite a few moments before she realized she was looking at a dead man. She held him, her eyes filled with a million questions. Angel picked her up and carried her off. After a couple of blocks, Buffy made Angel put her down.  
  
"Oh God! Oh God! Oh God!" Buffy said, panicking.  
  
"Buffy, calm down. It's gonna be ok." Angel said.  
  
"She's not.. All my memories. They're not.. They're not real."  
  
"Buffy, you need to calm down."  
  
"How can you be calm? Especially now that.. Now that.. Dawn's not real. She's not my sister."  
  
"She is. The monk said she was. He said she didn't know. Don't hurt Dawn by telling her she's not real. She's already got enough problems to deal with. Your mom being sick, she's a teenager, and she thinks her big sister hates her."  
  
"Oh God!"  
  
Angel pulled Buffy into a tight hug. She grabbed on to his forearms and grasped him tight. After a few minutes, she got herself composed enough to walk home. Her mother sat in the living room with Dawn moving covers around.  
  
"You're home." Joyce said.  
  
"I wasn't bothering her." Dawn said, running upstairs.  
  
"What's that all about?"  
  
"Nothing mom. Angel's gonna stay down here and talk to you. I need to talk to Dawn." Buffy said.  
  
"Ok."  
  
Buffy went upstairs and Angel went to sit next to Joyce. Joyce smiled at him and he gave her that lopsided smile that always made Buffy smile.  
  
"She really loves you to trust you with me." Joyce joked. Angel chuckled. "We've never actually had a nice talk since you and Buffy got engaged."  
  
"No. No, we haven't." Angel said.  
  
"It'd be nice."  
  
"Yeah. It would."  
  
"Can I make you something?"  
  
"No. Joyce you need to rest. Just stay here and I'll make it."  
  
"No. I'm fine. I can make it really."  
  
"Buffy would stake me if she knew I let you do something other than rest."  
  
"Come on. You can come with me." Joyce stood and Angel, being the old fashioned guy he was, stood too and helped her. "I don't need help. I'm not that old."  
  
"I see where Buffy gets her stubbornness from."  
  
"No, she got that from her father."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Angel, I was kidding."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Come on, let's go make Buffy some hot coco and have a little talk."  
  
"Sure." Angel smiled and followed Joyce to the kitchen. 


	30. Chapter 30

Buffy sat curled up in Angel's lap in the hospital room with Joyce. Yesterday she had gone through a CAT scan and Buffy's worst fears had been recognized. Joyce had had a shadow on her brain. Almost immediately after, they had taken Joyce to surgery. Things had gotten worse when the doctor had told Buffy that her mother had a brain tumor. Then, Buffy had found out that Giles had sold some dangerous things to Glory, the woman Buffy had fought and pretty much lost to in the factory. Giles and Angel were the only other two that knew about Dawn being the Key because Glory had sent a snake monster to find the Key. So that meant that she didn't know and she still didn't because Buffy had killed the snake before it could get to Glory.  
  
"Listen, I know this creamed spinach is pretty delicious, but I promise I won't be offended if you go out and get some real food." Joyce said looking at the trays that Dawn held and the one sitting next to Buffy on a table.  
  
"Are you kidding me? This is the good life. Relaxing in bed while people bring you food on trays." Buffy said.  
  
"And I like the Jell-O." Dawn said.  
  
"Help yourself. There's something about a food that moves all by itself that gives me the heebie-jeebies." Joyce said. Buffy and Dawn reached up and each took a cube of Jell-O.  
  
"Mmm. Good 'n wiggly." Buffy said.  
  
"This girl at school? She told me that gelatin is made from ground-up cow's feet and that every time you eat Jell-O there's some cow out there limping around without any feet. But I told her that I'm sure the cow is dead before they cut its feet off, right?" Dawn asked.  
  
"You're the one who insisted on teaching her to talk." Buffy said to Joyce.  
  
Joyce smiled back as the doctor came in. "Oh hello, Dr. Kriegel. You've met my girls, Buffy and Dawn. And Buffy's fiancé Angel."  
  
"Yes, of course. You three are becoming part of the regular crew around here." The doctor said.  
  
"Just keeping her company." Angel said.  
  
"Good for you. Just be careful you don't wear her out."  
  
"Don't worry about that. I woke up exhausted, there's really no more exhausted to get." Joyce said.  
  
"Well, maybe some good news will help. The blood work has come back from the lab and everything seems fine. So, we've gone ahead and scheduled your surgery for the day after tomorrow at ten in the a.m. How does that sound to you?"  
  
"I think they have me scheduled for volleyball, but I'll work around it."  
  
"Alright then. Joyce, you take care. Make sure to get some good solid rest. And I mean that." The doctor left and Joyce turned to Buffy.  
  
"The day after tomorrow? I don't know if I can stand to be stuck here for two more days just waiting."  
  
"Waiting? Gimme a break! We've got tons to do!" Buffy said.  
  
"Yeah, we've got soap operas to watch and trashy magazines to read.." Dawn said.  
  
"Ooh, and an adjustable bed to fiddle with. That alone'll keep me going for the next four hours or so."  
  
"Now Buffy, I really don't need you and Angel to stay here all night. I know you've got patrolling to do." Joyce said.  
  
"Not tonight. Tonight we have Mom taking-care-of to do. Besides, Riley is filling in for me with the others. I'm sure they've got everything under control."  
  
"I hope so." Angel said.  
  
"Tonight we are staying here and taking care of you."  
  
"You really do need to go home. Sleep in a bed for once." Joyce said.  
  
"Mom, I am fine right here. When the doctor tells me that you're perfect, that's when I'll sleep in my own bed."  
  
"What about the mansion? That big beautiful house with nobody there for all this time."  
  
"It's covered Joyce. No need to worry about that." Angel said.  
  
"I'm trying not to. For Buffy's sake. I don't her to 'freak out' on me like she's been doing every time I flinch or say 'ow.'"  
  
"You're my mommy. I can't have you dying on me." Buffy said.  
  
"I won't sweetie." Joyce patted the bed and Buffy climbed in it with her. She laid her head on Joyce's shoulder and Joyce stroked Buffy's long blonde hair. "My little Buffy. You're all grown up. And soon, a man truly worthy of you is going to take you away from me."  
  
"He's not taking me away. I'll still be right here. Just not in the house here."  
  
Joyce kissed Buffy's hair and stroked Dawn's hair. Dawn had laid her head down on the edge of the bed. "You know, this is the best family anyone could ever ask for. My two beautiful girls and my soon to be son-in-law watching out for me."  
  
  
  
The next night, Buffy, Angel, Dawn, and Joyce sat in the hospital room. Dawn was curled in a corner reading her spell book. Joyce fiddled with her call button.  
  
"This thing doesn't work! It isn't working!" Joyce said.  
  
Buffy gently pulled her mother's hand away from the call button. "I'm sure they heard you, Mom."  
  
"I bet it's not even hooked to anything. Like those push-buttons at the crosswalks that are supposed to make the signal change."  
  
"I'm sure someone's on the way.. the push-buttons at crosswalks aren't hooked to anything?" Dr. Kriegel entered the room and Buffy didn't even notice. Angel tapped her shoulder and she looked up. "Doctor.."  
  
"Tell him, Buffy. Tell him, okay?" Joyce said.  
  
"Dr. Kriegel, we want to go home."  
  
"Well, of course. You can come back and visit your mother first thing in the morning." The doctor said.  
  
"No. We, meaning all of us. My mom too."  
  
"Oh, well, I understand that. But it's not necessarily the first thing I'd recommend."  
  
"I can't, I can't wait here two days before the operation. I just can't.. It makes my head hurt to be here, can't you tell that?" Joyce said.  
  
"Joyce, there's no reason to get upset.."  
  
"No reason to get upset?! Oh, right, sorry, I must just think there is because of my brain tumor!"  
  
"Um. Hey, Dawn? You wanna get a soda from the machine?" Angel asked. Dawn nodded and Angel handed her a couple dollars. Buffy smiled at him gratefully and he took her hand.  
  
"I'm sorry I said that. I'm just so tired." Joyce said.  
  
"Listen, Dr. Kriegel, I don't see why we can't take Joyce home until the operation. I mean, wouldn't it maybe be good to let her rest where she feels safe and comfortable?" Angel asked.  
  
"Even if it would mean some work for you two? Taking care of her." Dr. Kriegel asked.  
  
"Oh thank God." Joyce said.  
  
"We can do it. Anything." Buffy said quickly.  
  
"There are medications to administer, I'd have to go over those with you. And I'd need you to check her vitals, watch her pretty closely. I'm afraid you won't get a lot of sleep." The doctor said.  
  
"We're not really sleep-people anyway."  
  
"Let's go now. Can we go now?" Joyce asked, trying to escape the covers and get out.  
  
"Mom, wait, I need the stuff.. the medicine, and instructions how to do everything."  
  
"She's right. Let's do this right. We don't want to forget anything." The doctor said.  
  
"I'll go with the doctor. You stay and get your mother ready to go." Angel said.  
  
"Thank you." Buffy leaned in and kissed Angel before he left. She turned to her mother. "Ok, lets get you dressed, huh?"  
  
  
  
Buffy, Angel, Dawn, and Joyce stood at a nurse's station waiting for Dr. Kriegel to finish filling out the forms. Joyce, wearing her street clothes, stood with Angel and Dawn while Buffy got the rest of the prescriptions and forms.  
  
"Well, I guess we're all set then. You've got my phone number, pager number.. And here.." He handed Buffy the prescription bottles. "Those are the medications I talked to your fiancé about. The sedative and so forth. Pain killers.."  
  
"Right." Buffy said uncertainly.  
  
"I remember. Don't worry." Angel said.  
  
"If this is going to be too much for you, we can make Joyce perfectly comfortable here." The doctor said.  
  
"No, no. We've got it. And I really appre.."  
  
Joyce cut Buffy off. "You look like your father when he cries."  
  
Buffy was a little wounded, even though she knew it was just a flash of dementia. She looked at the doctor, flustered. "She's.. I told you she's been.."  
  
"I know." Dr. Kriegel said. He looked at Joyce. "Joyce? Joyce." Her eyes finally focused on him. "We're done here. Why don't you take everyone home now?"  
  
"Yes. Yes, thank you. Thanks for all your help, Doctor." Joyce said.  
  
"I'll see you in a couple of days."  
  
"Thank you." Joyce looked at Buffy. "Let's get the hell out of here."  
  
They all turned and headed towards the door. Angel opened the Jeep's doors and allowed Joyce to get in back and lay her head down on the back of the seat. Dawn climbed in on the other side while Buffy and Angel took the front seats. Angel drove them all back to the Summers' house. As they walked up to the door, Buffy and Dawn supported Joyce as Angel unlocked the door and opened it. Buffy closed and locked it once they were all in. Joyce rested with her arm around Dawn's shoulder as Buffy turned on the foyer light.  
  
"It's nice to be home." Joyce said.  
  
"Do you want to get in bed, Mom?" Dawn asked.  
  
Joyce blinked and shielded her eyes with her hand, crouching away from the light. "Oh that light. Oh, Buffy no, it's too bright. It's too bright! It's too bright!"  
  
"Okay, Mom." Buffy said.  
  
"Buffy it hurts, it hurts! It hurts my eyes!"  
  
Buffy turned off the foyer light, but other lights shone from the living and dining rooms. "Okay, hey, don't worry. Dawn, turn off the lights down here. Angel and I'll take Mom upstairs."  
  
"Sure." Dawn said.  
  
"We'll turn off the lights up there, too." Angel said gently to Joyce.  
  
"Ok."  
  
Dawn started turning out lights as Buffy and Angel lead Joyce up the stairs.  
  
"Here we go. It's okay now." Angel said.  
  
Buffy helped Joyce get into her gown and into bed as Angel went around upstairs and turned off the lights. Buffy kissed her mother's forehead as she pulled the covers up. Angel met her out in the hallway with open arms. Buffy wrapped herself up in his strong, comforting arms.  
  
"Thank you so much Angel." Buffy said. "I don't know if I could do this without you."  
  
"Well, let's not try it then ok." Angel said softly. "Everything's going to be fine Buffy. Don't worry. Your mother's strong, like you. She's going to be ok. I.."  
  
"Don't promise. You can't promise mom's going to be ok. No one can."  
  
"Ok, I won't promise."  
  
"Good." Buffy hugged Angel tighter. "Good."  
  
"Let's go downstairs. Maybe watch some TV?"  
  
"Yeah. That's a good idea."  
  
"Come on." Without releasing Buffy's shoulders, Angel made his way down the stairs with her. Dawn was already curled up on the couch watching some sitcom with a studio audience. The whole house was dark and the flashing lights from the TV cast eerie glows around the room. After a while, a crash sounded from the kitchen and everyone on the couch jumped.  
  
"What.." Dawn started.  
  
"Mom?" Buffy called.  
  
Another crash. Buffy and Angel got up and ran to the kitchen, Dawn at their heels. Light streamed from the opened refrigerator, illuminating Joyce as she peered into it. The kitchen was a mess. Days-old dirty dishes cluttered the sink, orange juice was spilt on the counter, and an empty frying pan smoked on the stove.  
  
"Mom, what are you.." Buffy started.  
  
Joyce spun around to face them, her face a mask of cold contempt. "I'm making breakfast." Joyce looked at Buffy. "But you shouldn't eat anymore. You're disgustingly fat."  
  
Buffy blinked, absorbing that, but recovered and approached Joyce slowly, touching her arm. "Mom.."  
  
Joyce looked at her, then at the mess around her. She suddenly softened, appearing as bewildered as the girls and Angel were. "Buffy.. I-I don't know what I'm doing."  
  
"It's ok."  
  
Angel went to the stove and turned off the burner, moving the smoking pan to a cold burner.  
  
"Oh God, I'm.. I didn't mean to.. I don't know what's happening to me." Joyce said.  
  
"You need to rest. Let's just get you back to bed." Buffy said soothingly.  
  
Joyce nodded. Buffy took Joyce's arm and led her out. Dawn and Angel followed. They passed the basement door, which was slightly ajar. The basement light was on. Buffy figured Joyce had just gone down and they hadn't known it.  
  
Angel opened the door to Joyce's dark room. They laid Joyce on the bed and Buffy got her a glass of water. When she got back, Buffy handed Joyce the glass and then twisted open a prescription bottle of sedatives. She poured out two pills and handed them to Joyce.  
  
"Here Mom, these will help you sleep." Buffy said. Joyce swallowed the pills with the water. She laid back and slipped her legs under the covers. Together, Angel and Buffy helped tuck Joyce into her bed like she was a sleepy little girl.  
  
"There we go Joyce." Angel said.  
  
Dawn sat on the edge of the bed, stroking her mother's hair. Joyce turned to look at her, then, out of the blue said, "Don't touch me, you.. you thing!"  
  
"M-Mom, please.." Dawn said, drawing away from Joyce.  
  
"Get away from me! You're nothing! You're a shadow! I don't know what you are or how you got here."  
  
"Mom, it's Dawn." Buffy said.  
  
Dawn ran away into her bedroom. A suddenly coherent Joyce called after her, concerned. "Dawn, honey, what's wrong?"  
  
"She's.. tired, Mom. We all are. You get some rest. I'll check on you in a bit." Buffy said gently. She and Angel walked out, shutting the door, and headed into Dawn's room.  
  
Dawn was sitting on the bed, hugging her pillow, when Buffy and Angel entered. The pink lamp on the side table was on. Dawn was severely freaked, on the verge of tears. Buffy sat down next to her as Angel leaned against a corner.  
  
"She hates me." Dawn said.  
  
"No.." Buffy tried.  
  
"She.. she called me a thing."  
  
"She loves you. She's just not herself. I told you what the doctor said. It's the tumor. She.."  
  
"No, not just Mom. People. They keep saying stuff like that.. about me."  
  
"You mean that man in the hospital?" Angel asked, referring to trouble they'd had earlier that morning when Willow had visited.  
  
"He.. He called me a thing, too. And there was another one. A weird guy, outside the magic shop. Said I didn't belong.. I wasn't real.." Buffy looked up at Angel, realizing as Dawn continued. "Why does everybody keep doing that? What's wrong with me?"  
  
"Nothing. It's not you." Angel said.  
  
"It's.. It's just.. I think there's something that happens in people's brains when there's something wrong. Like a short circuit. And it makes them feel like nothing's real except them. That's all it is." Buffy said.  
  
"So, what's wrong with your brain?" Dawn asked Buffy.  
  
"My..?"  
  
"You said stuff, too. Said I.. I wasn't your sister."  
  
"Dawn. I was.. It was stupid. I was upset. About Mom. And I was tired and.. Look.. It's not you. So, if anyone says anything like that again, including  
  
me, don't listen. Okay? Even if it's Mom."  
  
"I hate it."  
  
Buffy hugged Dawn. "I know. Just don't listen."  
  
"I'm going to bed." Dawn pulled away from Buffy and went to her dresser.  
  
"Ok. Angel and I will be downstairs if you need us."  
  
"Yeah. Ok."  
  
Buffy and Angel walked downstairs and sat back down on the couch. After a few minutes, they heard Joyce talking to herself. She was talking crazy. Buffy stood, looking nervous.  
  
"I, uh.. I should clean the kitchen." She said.  
  
"Buffy.." Angel said.  
  
Buffy cut him off. "No. It's messy. Mom would never let it get that messy."  
  
She went into the kitchen and turned on the water. Once the sink was filled up enough, she turned it off and turned on the radio. Spanish music came out of the speakers. Buffy started to scrub at the burnt pan.  
  
Suddenly, it was all too much for Buffy. She lowered her head and began to cry. She turned up the radio so no one would hear her. Then, Angel was there, holding her to him as she let go. All her fears and all the pressure released in her tears. The enthusiastic salsa music continued to play. The two stayed frozen in a tight, loving embrace in the kitchen until Buffy had cried herself out. She sniffled and rubbed her nose. Angel reached up with a hand and wiped away a tear from her cheek. With a small, weak smile, Buffy turned the water in the sink to cold and splashed it on her face, breathing deeply to calm herself. Then she turned the faucet off. Angel handed her a towel and she wiped off her face. She tossed the towel on the counter and sat down on a stool, Angel joining her.  
  
"Are you ok?" Angel asked.  
  
"I will be. I've just been holding that in for a long time." Buffy said, her voice a little horse from sobbing. "Funny thing: that."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're the only one I'll break down in tears for. I've never done that for mom, or Dawn, or any of my friends."  
  
"I remember the last time."  
  
"The Master's bones. Yeah."  
  
"You're too grown up Buffy. Once this thing with your mom is all over, you should really take a break."  
  
Buffy chuckled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"This is my break from slaying." Buffy stood, going back to the dishes. "We haven't been out since this whole thing with my mom began."  
  
"Really? I hadn't noticed."  
  
"Don't be a smart ass.." Buffy heard a scream and a door slam from upstairs. Buffy and Angel looked up. "Dawn!" Immediately, the two ran out of the kitchen and charged up the stairs.  
  
"Buffy!" Dawn yelled through a door.  
  
Buffy went to the door of Joyce's bedroom and opened it. "What is it?"  
  
"There's something out there Buffy. It's after Mom!"  
  
"Make it stop looking at me Buffy.. it chokes me.." Joyce said.  
  
"You two stay in there. Do not leave that.." Buffy shut the door and the creature fell from the ceiling, knocking her to her back on the floor. Buffy wrestled with it until Angel grabbed the thing and pulled it off. The thing clamped onto Angel and they got to the edge of the staircase and then began to tumble down, still fighting.  
  
Angel and the thing went tumbling down. They landed hard and Angel lost his grip on the thing. It scrambled away, quick as lightning. Buffy helped Angel get to his feet and they both paused, listening hard.  
  
Buffy entered the darkened kitchen as Angel covered the other way. Her eyes continued to scan, flicking from corner to corner. Smoothly, she pulled a carving knife from a knife block and cocked her arm back, ready. She walked towards the stove, her eyes missing nothing. Suddenly, something sprung out from the basement behind her. Buffy whirled, knife ready only to find Spike, who held something in one of his hands. Buffy glared at him.  
  
"Spike." Buffy said.  
  
"Yeah. Listen, did you hear a noise?" Spike asked.  
  
"What the hell are you doing in my house?"  
  
"Right then, you caught me. Your basement's full of junk and, me being in need of.. junk.."  
  
"You were stealing?" Angela asked, coming in from behind Spike.  
  
Spike jumped, but tried to play it cool. "Well, yeah. Can't exactly work the counter at Burger Barn, now can I?"  
  
Buffy wasn't listening. She noticed what Spike was slipping into his jacket: photos of some kind. They almost looked like photos of her. "Wait. Are those pictures of.."  
  
Buffy didn't finish. The thing fell from the ceiling onto Spike. Spike let out a scream. He wriggled under the creature, kicking at it with his arms and legs. Buffy readied her knife, waiting for a clear shot at the thing. But before she got her chance, one of Spike's thrashing legs kicked the knife out of her hand. It went skittering across the kitchen floor.  
  
Without a weapon, Buffy had no choice but to tackle the creature thing. She and the thing tumbled out of the kitchen and into the dining room. Angel bent and picked up her knife. He went into the dining room where Buffy and the creature thing were making a huge mess.  
  
"Buffy!" he yelled.  
  
Angel tossed Buffy the carving knife. She caught it deftly, just as the thing pounced on her. Buffy lied on her back with the thing on top of her. She held the knife with two hands, pointing the blade inwards, and thrusted down at her own chest, as if she were committing Hari-kari. The blade impaled the thing. It stopped moving. Buffy lied there, the creature heavy on her chest, goop oozing from its body. Spike extended a hand to Buffy, offering to help her up. She accepted and stood up, covered in filth, exhausted.  
  
Just as she got to her feet and Angel started to check on her, the front and back doors were kicked open. Spike, Angel, and Buffy reacted as Riley and the Black Ops charged into the house, weapons drawn. A few fanned into the living room while the others entered the dining room with Riley.  
  
"Are you okay?" Riley asked.  
  
Buffy didn't answer. She and Angel ran upstairs and into Joyce's room. They entered the room and ran to Joyce and Dawn. Buffy climbed onto the bed with them and the three embraced, holding each other tightly.  
  
"It's ok. I killed it." Buffy said.  
  
"Oh, God.." Joyce said.  
  
"It's gone? You promise?" Dawn asked.  
  
Angel came over and sat on the edge of the bed near Dawn. "I promise. Everything's all right."  
  
Joyce grabbed Angel's shirt and pulled him into the group hug. "You're family. You belong in this little huddle."  
  
A little while later, only Riley was left from everyone. Buffy and Angel walked downstairs and up to him. Spike was gone.  
  
"What was that?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I called the Black Ops. They came in to help out. Shoulda known that you wouldn't need it." Riley said.  
  
"How'd you know?" Angel asked.  
  
"Willow and the rest of the guys found a meteor outside of town in the woods. We checked it out and found out that thing was a Queller demon. It's here to get rid of all the crazies."  
  
"Oh." Buffy said.  
  
"I'm going to go. Leave you and your family alone."  
  
"You don't have to."  
  
"No, but I need to. See you later Buffy. Angel." Riley left.  
  
  
  
A day and a half later, Buffy, Angel, and Joyce sat in the hospital room as a nurse prepped Joyce for surgery. Buffy sat at her side, holding her mother's hand. Angel stood behind Buffy, his hand holding her shoulder. The nurse swabbed Joyce's arm with alcohol and inserted an intravenous needle. Joyce winced and kept her focus on Buffy. The nurse left the room and Joyce looked at Buffy.  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
"Hmm?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I.. I want to ask you something.. both of you. And if I'm being crazy, you just tell me. Okay?"  
  
"You got it."  
  
"The other day.. Actually, I'm not sure when. The days all seem to bleed together.."  
  
"It's not important."  
  
"No, I guess it isn't. I do know I was pretty out of it. And I had.. not a dream exactly. More like, I had this knowledge. It just came to me, like truth, you know? Even though it didn't seem possible. Even though I shouldn't think such things."  
  
"What, Mom? It's okay."  
  
"That Dawn.. She's not mine, is she?"  
  
Buffy looked up at Angel, asking what to do with her eyes. Angel looked down and then back up, a "tell her" in his eyes. She turned back to her mother and said, "No."  
  
"She's.. she does belong to us though."  
  
"Yes, she does."  
  
"And she's important. To the world. Precious.." Buffy nodded and Joyce took her hand. "As precious as you are to me?" Buffy nodded again, tears welling in her eyes. "Then we have to take care of her. Promise me, Buffy, if anything happens to me, if I don't come through this.."  
  
"Mom.."  
  
"No. Let me finish. No matter what she is, she still feels like my daughter, and I have to know you'll keep her safe. Both of you. Both of you will love her like I love Buffy."  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Good. Good.." Joyce laid back and pulled Buffy to her. "My sweet, brave Buffy.  
  
What would I do without you?"  
  
Buffy held onto her mother until the nurse came back in, signaling it was time to go. Buffy stood and grasped onto Angel's hand tightly. They stood back as doctors came in and moved Joyce onto a gurney and wheeled her out. They followed, meeting up with Dawn, Riley, Xander, Anya, Willow, Tara, and Giles in the hallway. Buffy, Angel, and Dawn stood in the doorway holding hands, watching as Joyce was wheeled away towards the OR. Joyce smiled at them and they returned her brave smile. 


	31. Author's Note

A/N This story does continue!!! wouldn't let me continue adding chapters to this story, so I had to create a new story. It's under "I'm Not Ready To Say Goodbye continued". Please check it out.


End file.
